Hunger Games Révolution
by Nomade13
Summary: Mon histoire débute à la fin de l'embrasement et propose une fin alternative à la saga Hunger Games. J'ai voulu explorer une autre issue, une autre révolution, un autre avenir pour Katniss et Peeta, un peu moins sanglant peut-être. Bienvenue dans ma fiction.
1. Chapter 1

HUNGER GAMES - REVOLUTION

Bonjour à tous,

L'histoire débute à la fin de Hunger Games l'embrasement. Voici ma propre version de la suite de l'histoire, avec peut-être moins de sang et de morts.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Chapitre 1**

_« Katniss, il n'y a plus de District 12. »_

Les derniers mots de Gale vont et viennent dans mon esprit, se télescopant avec des visions fugitives de flammes et d'explosions.

L'incendie n'existe que dans ma tête, du moins, c'est ce que je voudrais croire. Mais, je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Que si j'ouvre les yeux, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

A cause de moi.

A cause de ces stupides baies d'abord puis de cette misérable flèche qui a fait voler l'arène en éclats.

Combien de morts mes choix doivent-ils encore faire avant que je comprenne qu'il aurait mieux valu que je meure dans la première arène, sous les coups de Cato ou d'un autre. A la place de Rue, peut-être, ou de Peeta.

Peeta…

Son nom réveille ma douleur et ma détresse. Où est-il ? Que lui font-ils subir pour connaître le secret de mon évasion, le plan des rebelles, autant de choses qu'il ignore et qu'il ne pourra leur révéler, même pour sauver sa vie.

Le ferait-il d'ailleurs, même s'il disposait de ces connaissances que le Capitole désire si ardemment ?

Non, il préfèrerait cent fois mourir.

Mon cœur saigne et se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine, à me faire pleurer, à me faire hurler.

Un long cri d'agonie s'échappe de mes lèvres et j'ouvre les yeux.

Il fait nuit.

Mon hurlement n'a été qu'un miaulement éraillé, vite avalé par les ténèbres.

Il n'y a personne à mon chevet. Personne ne vient. Nul ne m'a entendu.

Je suis dans une chambre blanche qui ressemble à un hôpital. Rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu connaître dans le District 12 où le seul centre de soin se résumait à la table de notre cuisine et aux soins de ma mère.

Je suis sûrement dans le District 13.

Un tuyau est enfoncé dans mon bras il m'arrime à une poche de liquide translucide perchée sur un arbre métallique. Il doit me diffuser un calmant, un antidouleur peut-être, à moins que ce ne soit un anti psychotrope parce que je suis devenue complètement folle et qu'il faut me garder en sommeil pour me protéger, ou protéger les autres...

Je me souviens comme dans un rêve de ma réaction à l'aveu de Gale : d'abord je me suis murée dans le silence, le temps que les mots fassent leur chemin en moi et dévastent tout sur leur passage. Puis, j'ai hurlé que je n'y croyais pas, qu'il mentait. Je l'ai frappé au torse je crois, certainement pas bien fort vu l'état d'épuisement dans lequel j'étais, mais quand même assez durement pour le faire reculer. Les sanglots ont emplis mes yeux, m'aveuglant, m'étranglant tandis que je me débattais toujours, contre les fantômes de ceux que j'avais tués.

Une brûlure lancinante a soudain envahi mon dos et après ça, c'est le noir. Absolu. Sinistre. Reposant durant un cours instant. J'ai dû perdre connaissance.

Malgré les minutes qui passent, mon cœur frappe encore fort dans ma poitrine, signe que mon cauchemar n'est pas si loin. Mais Peeta n'est pas là. Il ne va pas franchir la porte pour m'entourer de ses bras, chauds et puissants. Je ne peux plus me lover contre son corps, appuyer ma tête lourde sur son torse et me rendormir, en oubliant les cauchemars.

Ses gestes tendres que je considérais comme acquis et auxquels je n'ai pas accordé assez de prix prennent toute leur valeur à présent qu'il n'est plus là.

Mes yeux me piquent et je me mors l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer, pour que la douleur physique occulte la souffrance psychologique.

Résolue, j'arrache le tube qui me relie à la poche de médicament d'une main encore tremblante.

Je regarde mes doigts. J'ai encore la boue de l'arène collée sous les ongles, amalgamée avec mon sang. La vue de ce dernier oriente mes pensées vers la douleur lancinante à la tempe que j'essaie d'occulter depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Le dernier cadeau de Johanna pour me sauver la vie. Son sacrifice pour que je puisse réchapper à l'arène. Je n'aurai pourtant pas parié sur elle… mais elle a tout donné pour moi.

Non, pas pour moi. Pour le Geai Moqueur. Pour un symbole.

Une vague de colère et de rage déferle en moi, effaçant pour un instant la peine et le chagrin que me cause la perte de mes amis.

Une fois encore, nous n'avons été que des pions.

Pions du Capitole, pions de la Rébellion. Vu d'où je suis, je ne vois pas trop la différence. Dans les deux cas, des gens innocents y laissent la vie.

La poignée de la porte bouge lentement et je sursaute. Ma main part à la recherche d'une arme une seconde avant que mon esprit réalise que je ne trouverai rien ici.

Le battant s'ouvre en silence et une silhouette fluette, vêtue d'une blouse blanche se faufile dans la chambre. Malgré l'obscurité, je devine les cheveux blonds et le visage doux de ma petite sœur.

— Prim… ne puis-je que murmurer, par peur que la vision ne s'envole et ne disparaisse si je parle trop fort.

Mais, ma sœur s'avance avec un sourire réjoui aux lèvres. Elle dépose Buttercup au pied de mon lit pour avoir les mains libres pour m'embrasser mais ce stupide chat feule méchamment dans ma direction. Prim le gronde en tendant vers lui un doigt autoritaire même si sa voix n'a rien de méchant :

— Ah non ! Sois sage, Buttercup ! Laisse Katniss tranquille !

Le matou nous regarde successivement d'un œil mauvais puis, après avoir malaxé de ses griffes la couverture qui me recouvre durant de longues secondes, il finit par se coucher à mes pieds, sans me lâcher des yeux.

Prim s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras, avec précautions semble-t-il, comme si elle craignait de me casser.

— Comment te sens-tu ? me demande-t-elle doucement.

Je hoche la tête, réveillant aussitôt la douleur lancinante de mon crâne, ce qui me fait lâcher un gémissement et une grimace.

Prim retape mon oreiller.

— Ne bouge pas. Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien assez sérieux. Il faut te reposer.

Me reposer… Difficile à entendre et à accepter quand mes amis sont peut-être en train de se faire torturer - ou pire - dans un sous-sol du Capitole…

Je désigne sa blouse avec un regard interrogatif.

— Oh, ça… Ici, tout le monde doit aider. Alors, je me suis portée volontaire pour l'infirmerie avec Maman. Ça me permet de veiller sur toi…

— Maman va bien ?

— Oui, elle se repose. Elle est passée hier soir mais, tu dormais encore. J'ai de la chance !

— J'ai dormi longtemps ?

— Presque trois jours.

Je soupire.

— Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles… ?

Prim me regarde tristement et secoue la tête. Elle a très bien compris le fond de ma pensée.

— Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais, Plutarch a l'air de penser qu'ils sont toujours vivants.

J'ignore si c'est un soulagement ou non. Ne pas savoir est pire que tout.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Bientôt six heures, répond Prim. Je vais prendre mon service. Je suis passée te voir avant de commencer ma journée.

— Eh bien, tu travailles tôt !

Mais Prim hausse les épaules, comme si cela avait bien peu d'importance.

Elle m'embrasse encore une fois, insiste pour rebrancher ma perfusion et me recommande de me rendormir un peu.

Elle disparaît, Buttercup sur ses traces, avec un dernier signe de la main.

Le silence retombe sur ma chambre et mes angoisses reviennent en nombre avec le départ de mon petit canard si courageux.

Immobile dans mon lit d'hôpital, je fixe le plafond et me mets à réfléchir, à trier mes idées.

Je m'efforce d'ignorer les angoisses et la peur qui me paralysent pour me focaliser sur un plan de bataille.

Car une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas rester là à attendre qu'on ramène Peeta, Johanna et Annie dans un linceul.

Que ça me réjouisse ou non, je vais devoir me transcender et devenir celle que les Districts appellent de leurs vœux.

Je vais devenir leur Geai Moqueur. Et cette fois, mes ailes feront de l'ombre jusqu'au Capitole !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos messages de soutien et d'encouragement ! J'apprécie énormément !

Dans la foulée, voici le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant !

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

**Chapitre 2**

Prim a dû passer le mot que j'étais réveillée parce que moins d'une heure après sa visite, je reçois celle de Finnick.

Je m'attendais à voir ma mère, peut-être Gale ou Haymitch mais non, c'est bien le beau pêcheur aux yeux couleur de l'eau qui pénètre dans ma chambre après avoir toqué timidement.

Je me redresse péniblement dans mon lit et il vient aussitôt me proposer son aide pour recaler mon oreiller dans mon dos. Je dois être bien mal en point si tout le monde prend autant de précautions avec moi. Un instant je me demande de quoi ils ont le plus peur : de mes blessures visibles ou du chaos de mon esprit…

Finnick tire une chaise et s'assoit près de mon lit. Je prends le temps de le regarder tandis qu'il fouille dans une sorte de besace qu'il garde pendue au côté. Il a l'air fatigué. Ses yeux sont rougis et cernés. Ses cheveux en bataille et sa chemise froissée témoignent du peu d'intérêt qu'il porte à son apparence.

Une réminiscence étrange s'impose à moi en cet instant. Je le revois le jour de la présentation des Jeux de l'Expiation, alors que nous attendions pour monter sur nos chars. Il était presque nu, seulement enroulé dans son filet, sexy en diable, beau comme un dieu tombé du ciel parmi les mortels. On ne croirait pas le même homme aujourd'hui.

Un sourire victorieux illumine enfin ses traits tirés lorsqu'il semble trouver ce qu'il cherche dans son sac. Il en extrait un bout de tissus blanc soyeux que je reconnais immédiatement : un parachute !

Il me le tend délicatement :

—On ne nous a pas autorisés à garder grand-chose après les Jeux mais, j'ai pu sauver ça. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir avec toi.

Je tends ma main libre vers le paquet et Finnick accompagne mon geste, comme si son contenu risquait d'être trop lourd pour moi.

Il faut dire que mon seul bras libre est aussi celui qui porte un énorme bandage, suite au coup de couteau de Johanna pour m'arracher ma puce de localisation.

Je lance un sourire timide à Finnick pour le remercier de son aide et entrouvre le tissu délicat du parachute.

Il ne contient pas grand-chose mais chaque objet éveille un souvenir en moi : le bec en métal qui nous a sauvés la vie lorsque nous mourrions de soif dans l'arène, ma broche de geai moqueur que Finnick a dû récupérer sur ma tenue avant qu'on m'emmène ici et la perle de Peeta.

Mes doigts en caressent la douce perfection nacrée et les larmes emplissent soudain mes yeux, comme jaillies de nulle part.

Finnick ne dit rien, il reste silencieux, à la fois compatissant et attendri et je sais qu'il me comprend.

Annie lui manque terriblement. Je le vois dans la courbure voûtée de ses épaules, dans le tremblement infime de ses mains, tout comme je sais qu'il a pleuré à ses yeux dévastés.

Si moi je commence à peine à réaliser mes sentiments pour Peeta, Finnick ne connaît pas tous ces doutes. Il n'a que des certitudes concernant Annie.

Je lui prends la main et murmure simplement :

— Merci…

Il me sourit mais rien ne peut chasser cette brume de chagrin qui voile son regard.

Il me faut attendre deux jours de plus avant que les médecins ne m'autorisent à me lever et à marcher quelques heures chaque jour.

Je déambule dans le couloir, en chemise de nuit, en traînant ma perche à perfusion derrière moi. Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal, car je m'en sers comme d'une canne sur laquelle je m'appuie lorsque mes jambes me jouent des tours et que je vacille.

L'infirmerie est assez vaste elle tient toute une aile de bâtiment. Lorsque j'arrive à grand peine au bout du corridor, une lourde porte de fer me bloque l'accès et je dois retourner sur mes pas.

Il n'y a pas de fenêtres, pas de lumière réelle dans ce bâtiment et je commence vraiment à étouffer.

Gale finit par venir me voir. Il n'ose pas s'asseoir, c'est moi qui dois le lui proposer et même là, je le sens sur la défensive.

Alors, je prends les devants et dis :

— Je suis désolée…

Il me jette un regard incompréhensif, alors je rajoute :

— Pour les coups, l'autre jour... Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais, je crois…

Il hoche la tête, signe qu'il ne m'en tient pas rigueur.

Alors d'où vient cette sensation de malaise que je ressens entre nous ?

— Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit-il enfin en frottant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

— Oui, je suis autorisée à marcher un peu mais, je deviens folle ici dedans !

Je me tais en me rendant compte de ce que je dis. Il doit déjà me prendre pour une folle après le comportement que j'ai eu au lendemain des Jeux, inutile d'en rajouter…

Mais il sourit plus franchement et réplique :

— Oui, on devient tous un peu claustrophobe ici ! J'ai obtenu de Plutarch et des autorités du 13 l'autorisation de sortir chasser quelques heures en surface la semaine prochaine.

— En surface ?

— Oui, on ne t'a pas dit ? Quasiment tous les bâtiments officiels du 13 sont souterrains depuis la Grande Guerre et les bombardements du Capitole. Nous sommes à une centaine de mètres sous la surface, paraît-il.

— Comme dans une mine…

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle et Gale me prend aussitôt la main, réalisant l'origine de ma terreur.

Depuis la mort de mon père, j'ai toujours eu horreur d'être sous terre. J'ai toujours eu peur de mourir étouffée sous des tonnes de gravats, comme lui.

— Eh, Catnip ! Rassure-toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec une mine ! Tu ne crains rien ici ! Crois-moi, il y a trop de béton pour que ça s'effondre ! ajoute-t-il en s'efforçant de me faire sourire.

— Tu crois que je pourrais venir chasser moi aussi ?

Il me jette un regard perplexe, comme s'il mesurait mon endurance et les dangers potentiels que je pourrais courir dehors.

— Ecoute, je ne sais pas. C'est assez dangereux tu sais. Il y a des hovercrafts du capitole qui tournent de temps en temps en surface. Il paraît qu'ils fouillent partout à notre recherche. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils te repèrent…

Mais devant ma mine déconfite, il ajoute :

— Mais, je te promets d'essayer de trouver une solution, d'accord ?

Et durant un bref instant, dans cette bribe d'espoir, je retrouve mon meilleur ami.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous et toutes !

Merci de tous vos commentaires, cela me fait chaud au cœur et me motive pour avancer dans l'écriture de cette fiction !

Pour vous remercier, un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long cette fois ! Et un grand merci à Suzanne Collins d'avoir créé des personnages qu'il est si agréable de faire vivre !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Ce matin, j'ai enfin pu quitter l'infirmerie pour gagner le modeste studio attribué par le gouvernement du 13e district à ma famille. Lorsque j'y parviens, il n'y a personne. Maman et Prim sont à leur travail. Je ne les vois que très rarement d'ailleurs. La vie est très réglementée au District 13, chacun doit gagner son pain.

Je pousse la porte qui grince à peine et pénètre dans mon nouveau chez moi.

La pièce est meublée très sobrement mais ça ne fait pas grande différence avec la maison que nous avons occupée durant toute mon enfance. Il n'y a que deux lits, un grand et un petit, situés dans une alcôve. Je suppose que Maman et Prim dorment ensemble pour se tenir chaud. Malgré un petit poêle à charbon qui répand une douce tiédeur, il ne doit pas faire plus de quinze ou seize degrés. Un paravent en bois peint de motifs floraux sépare la zone nuit de la cuisine, composée d'une table, de quatre chaises et d'un modeste fourneau.

Me dirigeant dans la partie chambre, j'ouvre le tiroir d'une commode sur lequel Prim a inscrit mon nom à la craie. J'y trouve quelques vêtements de rechange : une chemise, un pantalon, une robe et un gilet, quelques sous-vêtements.

A l'infirmerie, ils m'ont donné une blouse grise pour remplacer ma chemise de nuit. Bien qu'elle soit encore propre, je la quitte avec plaisir : le coton épais me gratte la peau comme du papier de verre. Je me glisse dans la salle de bain et ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche. Je me glisse sous le jet et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me souviens de mon pansement au bras. Trop tard. Il est trempé.

Une fois séchée et rhabillée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, je jette un coup d'œil au miroir pendu au-dessus du lavabo. J'ai repris figure humaine. Je semble même aller mieux. J'entreprends alors de défaire le bandage gorgé d'eau et de constater les dégâts.

La plaie apparaît : Johanna n'y est pas allée de main morte. La balafre doit mesurer dix bons centimètres mais elle est plus effrayante que douloureuse à présent. Je me surprends à regretter le pot de crème cicatrisante de nos premiers Jeux… Il aurait fait des merveilles !

Je passe mon bras sous l'eau claire pour éliminer un reste de sang séché. La blessure me semble saine mais elle me laissera sûrement une longue cicatrice. Tout ce que je lui demande, c'est de ne pas me gêner pour tirer à l'arc ! Pour l'esthétisme, on verra plus tard !

Cette pensée résonne en moi et réveille douloureusement le souvenir de Cinna. La dernière image que j'ai de lui, roué de coups sous mes yeux s'impose à mon esprit et me fait frissonner. Qu'est-il devenu ? A-t-il été arrêté – peut-être même tué – à cause de moi et de ses créations ? Ai-je involontairement causé sa perte ? Car il est impossible de nier le rôle joué par mon styliste dans la création du Geai Moqueur.

Cinna me manque tellement. A lui, je pouvais tout dire. Il me comprenait mieux que je ne me comprends moi-même. Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et ses créations me sublimaient.

Je décide de ne pas me laisser aller à la mélancolie qui m'envahit et chasse ses sombres pensées. Si je veux pouvoir sortir un jour d'ici, j'ai intérêt à me remettre rapidement sur pieds !

Je me dirige donc d'un pas décidé vers la salle d'entraînement, située au niveau inférieur. C'est Gale qui m'a indiqué comment m'y rendre. Il doit déjà m'y attendre.

La pièce est vaste et pleine de monde, surtout des hommes. Ils s'exercent par petits groupes à la lutte, au tir, à la course.

J'aperçois Gale, au fond à droite. Il s'entraîne au tir à l'arc face à des cibles représentant des silhouettes humaines. Je le rejoins rapidement, fuyant les regards intrigués qui s'arrêtent sur moi en me reconnaissant.

— Eh, Catnip ! Ils t'ont laissée sortir, ça y est !

— Ouais…

Je scrute son arc avec envie : rien à voir avec ceux que nous avions fabriqués pour chasser en forêt. Gale suit mon regard et me tend l'engin en riant.

— Comment tu le trouves ?

Je soupèse l'arme. Le métal est léger, maniable, l'ensemble est joliment profilé.

— Pas mal…

— C'est Beetee qui l'a fabriqué. Il en a fait un pour toi aussi !

Mes yeux pétillent à cette nouvelle et Gale se penche vers un long étui, couché au sol derrière lui, contre le mur. Il en sort un autre arc, légèrement plus petit et me le tend.

Je m'en empare aussitôt, avec l'émerveillement incrédule d'un enfant à qui on offre la lune.

Le poids et la texture de l'arme sont similaires à celle de Gale mais la couleur diffère. Si l'arc de Gale est gris mâtiné, le mien a des reflets rouges qui accrochent la lumière, comme s'il était en flammes.

Je souris. Je l'aime déjà. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Beetee pour ce somptueux cadeau.

Gale s'écarte de la cible et me propose :

— Vas-y, essaie-le !

— Mais, tu t'entraînais, je ne veux pas t'interrompre ! Je peux attendre mon tour…

J'essaie d'être polie mais en réalité, je suis dévorée par l'impatience.

Cette fois, Gale a un sourire comique. Je sens qu'il se retient d'éclater de rire : suis-je tellement transparente que ça ?

— Allez, vas-y ! Ça fait déjà une heure que je suis là, c'est à ton tour.

J'acquiesce et m'avance tranquillement.

Un carquois de flèches est posé sur la zone de tir. J'en saisis une, la soupèse avant de l'insérer dans ma nouvelle arme. Je bande la corde et la magie opère. L'arc n'est déjà plus qu'un prolongement de mon bras. Mon œil cherche aussitôt le centre de la cible, mes muscles se tendent sans que j'aie à leur commander et la flèche part. Elle file à une vitesse et avec une précision incroyable et vint se ficher dans le cœur de la cible, coupant presque en deux l'une des flèches d'entraînement de Gale.

Un murmure parcourt la salle et je me rends soudain compte que tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Tout le monde s'est arrêté de bouger pour me regarder tirer. Troublée, je rabaisse mon arc et murmure :

— Il est parfait.

— Ton bras n'a pas l'air de te faire trop souffrir, commente Gale, faisant mine d'ignorer les autres.

Je plie et déplie délicatement mon coude plusieurs fois, constatant que malgré la plaie encore rose, j'arrive à le bouger presque normalement.

— Oui, je vais m'en sortir, je crois…

Il hoche la tête et ajoute :

— A mon tour ?

Mon tir a eu son petit effet au sein du District 13 car, à présent, quand je marche dans les corridors et que je croise des gens, des chuchotements s'élèvent et tous me jettent des regards étranges. Je ne parviens pas encore à décider s'il s'agit de crainte ou de respect mais, c'est quelque chose qui s'en rapproche.

Je pense qu'ils voulaient tous savoir si j'étais réellement celle qu'ils voyaient sur les écrans du Capitole. Et apparemment, ils n'ont pas été déçus.

Au fil des jours et de l'entraînement à la course et au tir que je m'oblige à subir, mon corps retrouve sa force et son endurance.

Un matin, Gale et Haymitch toquent à ma porte. Gale est vêtu d'un blouson de peau et il porte deux arcs à son épaule. Mon cœur frémit d'impatience mais Haymitch me calme en me disant :

— Eh ! Tout doux, chérie ! Tu sors à une condition !

Je refrène ma joie et demande, méfiante :

— Laquelle ?

— Tu ne lâches pas Gale d'une semelle et vous restez dans un périmètre de cinq cents mètres de l'entrée. C'est bien compris ?

Je hoche la tête : ça m'a l'air honnête.

— Et pas d'imprudence !

Je souris avec un peu trop d'impertinence probablement mais, mon ancien mentor a la décence de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Après tout, je ne lui ai pas encore totalement pardonné de m'avoir choisie et de ne pas avoir sauvé Peeta.

— Tiens, enfile ça, le froid est vif dehors ! ajoute-t-il en me tendant une veste, comme un gage de paix.

Je prends le vêtement et lâche un « merci » dans un murmure.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent brusquement et un flot de lumière et d'air glacé envahit la cabine. Les deux gardes en uniformes du District 13 s'écartent pour nous laisser sortir. L'un d'eux salue Gale d'un geste amical de la main et lui dit :

— Bonne chasse ! A tout à l'heure ! On garde un œil sur vous d'en haut.

Gale hoche la tête et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— OK ! A tout à l'heure ! répond-il.

Mon meilleur ami me prend la main et m'entraîne derrière lui.

Nous descendons une sorte de colline au sommet de laquelle se trouve l'orifice dont nous venons d'émerger. Intriguée, je finis par demander :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Gale me désigne un drone de métal qui nous survole, assez haut pour que je ne l'aie pas repéré à son bruit.

— C'est un robot de surveillance, il vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de dangers qui menacent le District 13 et accessoirement aujourd'hui, il nous protège aussi, m'explique alors Gale.

« Il protège ou il nous surveille ? » murmure une petite voix dans ma tête.

Perplexe, je me concentre néanmoins sur la sente à peine visible sur laquelle m'entraîne mon ami afin de ne pas tomber. L'herbe glisse un peu par endroit, à cause de l'humidité de la nuit.

Arrivés au bas de la colline, nous la contournons par la droite, en progressant dans les herbes hautes qui nous arrivent jusqu'à la taille. Nous débouchons enfin sur un paysage dégagé. Gale s'arrête un instant pour me permettre de reprendre mon souffle et d'admirer le paysage.

Au loin, j'aperçois les ruines de l'ancienne ville, autrefois bombardée et réduite en cendres. Mais, à part elles, rien ne ressemble à ce que j'ai pu voir sur les vidéos de propagande du Capitole. Je repère ce qui ressemble à des fermes collectives au centre de vastes champs cultivés.

Le pays jadis ravagé par les flammes des bombes incendiaires a reverdi. D'immenses forêts ont repoussé et les prés les plus proches de nous sont parsemés de fleurs jaunes: des pissenlits, symbole de renaissance. C'est tellement beau et l'air sent si bon que cela me semble impossible que tout soit réel.

— Est-ce que ce sera pareil chez nous, un jour ?

Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé à haute voix lorsque je croise le regard attristé de Gale.

— Je l'espère, Katniss… Je l'espère de tout mon cœur… mais il faudra sans doute du temps.

A cet instant, j'éprouve l'étrange besoin de voir de mes propres yeux ce qui est arrivé à notre District, parce que, durant une fraction de seconde, je me dis que peut-être mon imagination est pire que la réalité…

Puis je me rappelle le visage de Snow, les rares fois où je l'ai rencontré, son sourire mauvais, sa puanteur intérieure et je sais que non.

La réalité est sûrement pire que tout ce que je peux imaginer.

Gale s'est remis à marcher en direction du bois le plus proche, à une centaine de mètres de là où nous nous trouvons, interrompant le flot de mes pensées. Je lui emboîte aussitôt le pas, pour ne pas trahir la promesse faite à Haymitch. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il m'enferme à nouveau! Chaque bouffée d'air frais a pour moi un parfum de liberté qui n'a pas de prix.

Nous pénétrons dans le sous-bois en silence, reprenant nos vieilles habitudes de chasse. L'air vibre, les feuilles chantent sous le vent glacé de ce printemps encore frileux mais pas un oiseau ne chante. Comme si tous s'étaient tus en nous voyant pénétrer leur repaire.

A moins qu'il n'y ait plus d'oiseaux au District 13…

Au fond, ce silence m'apaise et me soulage. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurai réagi à leur chant après avoir enduré la torture des cris des geais bavards dans l'arène-horloge.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous débusquons un chevreuil. Je l'abats sans hésiter d'une flèche en plein poitrail tout en m'obligeant à me rappeler que je ne fais que chasser un animal pour me nourrir. Qu'il n'y a pas d'autre danger.

Trois écureuils et un faisan plus tard, Gale me fait signe de m'asseoir sur un tronc abattu, recouvert d'une mousse épaisse et douce comme de la soie.

— Pas mal pour une reprise, Catnip ! Tu n'as pas perdu la main ! fait-il observer, réjoui de nos prises.

Il faut dire que le quotidien des repas du Treize est presque aussi pauvre que celui de notre district, un peu de viande ne fera de mal à personne.

— Je n'ai remarqué aucune rivière ni aucun lac, dis-je tout à coup.

— Non, moi non plus. Plutarch m'a expliqué qu'ils ont dû détourner le cours de bon nombre de rivières pour alimenter les habitations souterraines. Je me demande comment font les animaux pour survivre.

— Il doit rester encore quelques résurgences bien cachées ou alors, ils se sont adaptés autrement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux arbres de l'arène dont le tronc était rempli d'eau. Peut-être qu'ici aussi la végétation s'est modifiée en conséquence.

Gale regarder sa montre et murmure :

— Il est temps de faire demi-tour. Nous devons bientôt rentrer.

Je lui obéis sagement, essayant de capturer un maximum d'informations sur cet étonnant environnement tandis que nous rebroussons chemin.

Mon plan commence à prendre forme dans mon esprit et, pour le mener à bien, je vais devoir connaître cet endroit comme ma poche. Je sais déjà que mon principal problème sera de trouver de l'eau.

J'inscris ça mentalement sur la liste de toutes les choses à faire avant de pouvoir me lancer à l'assaut du Capitole…

Et cette liste commence à être dangereusement longue alors que le temps que je me suis fixée pour y parvenir est lui terriblement court.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Au bout de quelques sorties, je commence à me repérer plus facilement à l'extérieur du District 13. Lors de ma deuxième chasse, je suis tombée par hasard sur une petite source. Enfin, un suintement sur la paroi d'une grotte en serait une définition plus exacte mais, l'eau est fraîche et pure.

Dès que je rentre de mes escapades, je file dans ma chambre et je sors de mon tiroir un grand morceau de papier plié, que je cache sous mes vêtements. Je ne dessine pas aussi bien que Peeta mais, j'ai réussi à établir un plan aussi détaillé que possible de la partie du District que je peux voir depuis le haut de la colline.

Il est bientôt l'heure du repas du soir. Mon estomac criant famine, je sors de notre studio où j'ai fait un somme. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir. Personne non plus au réfectoire où nous prenons tous la plupart de nos repas. Le bâtiment est comme abandonné. Mon cœur commence à frapper dans ma poitrine, l'affolement me guette lorsque j'entends l'hymne si familier du Capitole qui résonne au loin. Et je comprends : il y a une transmission et tout le monde s'est regroupé en salle de diffusion.

Je m'y dirige d'un pas tranquille tout d'abord, me demandant ce que le Président Snow a encore inventé. Et tout à coup, une angoisse me prend à la gorge et mes jambes se mettent à courir.

J'arrive à l'entrée de la vaste pièce et j'aperçois à peine l'écran géant dissimulé par toutes les têtes des personnes debout devant moi. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, partagée entre curiosité et anxiété. Car c'est bien le Président qui parle. Je reconnais le décor de son bureau au Palais Présidentiel.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de dire que l'image change. Ce ne sont plus les tentures rouges et cosy que je vois mais la cour en pierre, devant le Palais. La caméra zoome successivement sur trois visages et mon cœur s'arrête dans ma poitrine. Un froid glacé m'envahit.

« Peeta ! »

Le nom s'étrangle dans ma gorge et il n'en sort qu'un gémissement plaintif qui se perd dans le murmure de la foule.

Peeta, Johanna et Annie sont sous les feux de la caméra, pieds et poings liés, à genoux sur la place, immobiles, face à un peloton de Pacificateurs en arme.

Incrédule, je scrute chaque seconde d'images. Il est vivant !

Peeta relève soudain la tête, comme s'il percevait ma présence par delà la distance, comme s'il me cherchait. Il a maigri. Son visage est marqué de coups, sa lèvre fendue saigne encore. Johanna est dans un état encore plus pitoyable. Elle peine à tenir debout et vacille sur ses genoux. Son corps est recroquevillé vers la droite et je devine qu'elle doit avoir des côtes cassées.

Annie est celle qui semble le moins éprouvée physiquement. Mais, elle pose un regard apeuré, presque hystérique sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Peeta se trouve entre les deux femmes et je l'aperçois qui remue ses lèvres en direction d'Annie. Je devine qu'il essaie de la rassurer. Peeta... Envers et contre tout, il restera toujours mon garçon des pains, doux, attentionné, protecteur…

L'image disparaît pour laisser à nouveau la place au visage souriant et sadique de Snow.

Une main me saisit par le bras et me force à reculer, m'arrachant à la contemplation de l'écran.

Irritée de ce geste, je tourne la tête vers l'intrus et reconnaît Haymitch. Un éclair de surprise traverse mon regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jamais encore je n'ai vu mon mentor avoir un visage aussi dur avec pourtant des yeux aussi tristes.

— Ne reste pas là, viens avec moi, me dit-il, me forçant à reculer, à sortir de la pièce bondée.

— Mais, je veux entendre ! Laissez-moi rester ! Je veux voir Peeta !

J'ai beau protester, il m'entraîne de force et je ne comprends que plus tard qu'il sait déjà, lui.

Plutarch s'avance à son tour vers moi. Les deux hommes m'entourent et me font entrer dans un petit bureau, juste à côté de la salle de diffusion

— Ça passe en boucle depuis plus d'une heure sur toutes les chaînes… m'explique alors Plutarch, cherchant ses mots.

— Quoi ? Mais quoi ? Parlez bon sang !

Je hurle, comme si ma colère pouvait protéger mes amis, leur épargner de nouvelles souffrances. Alors Haymitch déclare :

— Snow vient d'annoncer qu'en représailles aux émeutes dans les Districts, tous les Tributs retenus prisonniers depuis les Jeux seraient exécutés en public.

Ses paroles résonnent dans ma tête sans que je parvienne à leur trouver un sens, une logique. C'est comme si mon esprit refusait la réalité. Durant quelques secondes, je ne perçois que mes pulsations qui résonnent jusque dans mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression que je vais me sentir mal mais, tout à coup, j'entends une voix. Ma propre voix qui demande :

— Quand ?

Cette fois, c'est Plutarch qui répond :

— Il veut faire un exemple. Cela se passera dans le Grand Cirque, à midi, dans trois jours.

Je sursaute : trois jours ?

— Il veut nous laisser encore de l'espoir, répond doucement une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne. Finnick vient d'entrer. Son visage a la couleur de la cendre et j'imagine soudain que le mien ne doit pas être mieux.

— Pourquoi ?!

— Snow te laisse une chance de te rendre pour sauver leurs vies, ajoute enfin Plutarch.

Tout s'explique soudain. Comme un puzzle trop parfait, toutes les pièces prennent soudain leur place. J'ai toujours été celle qu'il fallait abattre. Le ferment de révolte, la graine de rébellion.

Il s'imagine qu'avec ma mort, la rébellion s'éteindra. Ou pire encore, il sait que si je ne me rends pas, ma lâcheté publique sera telle que plus personne ne songera à m'ériger en symbole.

Le calme reviendra sur tout Panem et les Jeux pourront reprendre, encore et encore.

Contre toute attente, Finnick s'avance vers moi et me prend doucement dans ses bras, comme un ami, comme un frère. Il me murmure, comme s'il répondait à l'idée qui germe déjà en moi :

— Il est hors de question que tu cèdes à ce chantage.

Je m'écarte légèrement de lui pour croiser son regard, si beau, si bleu, si triste, mais si résolu à la fois.

— Mais Johanna et Annie ! …Peeta !

Ma voix s'étrangle encore et je maudis cette faiblesse nouvelle qui m'assaille.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas le laisser faire ! Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face si je restais cachée ici pendant qu'on les exécute !

— Nous avons un moyen de les sauver. Nous y travaillons depuis qu'on vous a sorti de l'arène. Nous avons un plan pour attaquer le Capitole mais, ce genre de chose prend du temps. Il nous faut des alliés sur place pour nous informer et nous guider, une tactique bien rodée et un solide groupe d'intervention, m'explique alors Plutarch. Ce message va seulement hâter notre plan. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons les sortir de là.

« Comme vous les avez sortis de l'arène ! » hurle la petite voix en moi.

Je me mors les lèvres pour ne pas leur crier tout haut ce que je pense car, je sais que cela ne servira à rien. Je dis donc simplement :

— Très bien. Je vous fais confiance pour ça.

Je dois faire profil bas. Leur laisser croire que je me plie à leur décision. Mais la mienne est déjà prise : je pars dès ce soir.

Snow vient de régler le détail de plus épineux de ma liste liée à l'évasion de mes amis : les atteindre dans la forteresse où ils sont retenus prisonniers. A présent, ce problème est réglé. Snow me les offre sur un plateau. Le tout sera d'atteindre le Grand Cirque avant la date fatidique.

Et je n'ai que trois jours.

Finnick me lâche en soupirant et je sors de la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, je me retrouve encerclée par des centaines de personnes qui m'attendent, tendent la main vers moi pour me toucher, pour me témoigner leur soutien ou leur peine. Tous voudraient que je dise quelque chose.

Dans la foule, je reconnais Gale. Il tient Prim sur ses épaules pour lui éviter de se faire bousculer. Maman est debout à ses côtés.

Je m'avance vers eux, fendant la foule qui s'écarte silencieusement sur mon passage.

Mon visage doit parler pour moi finalement.

Et tandis que je marche vers ma famille, il se passe tout à coup quelque chose d'inattendu.

Parmi les inconnus du District 13, il y a les visages familiers des rescapés du District 12, Sae Boui-boui, les compagnons de mine de Gale, les vendeurs de la Plaque.

Quatre notes modulées s'élèvent dans le silence et des dizaines de mains, trois doigts tendus vers le ciel, se dressent au-dessus de la foule. Le chant de Rue. Le signal de la Résistance.

Je m'arrête de marcher et lentement je lève ma main en retour. Pour les remercier. Pour m'unir à eux.

Dans un geste de défi, je tourne les yeux vers Plutarch et Haymitch, immobiles sur le seuil de la pièce que je viens de quitter. Plutarch sourit mais Haymitch me fixe intensément.

Puis, je rejoins tranquillement ma famille et la foule se disperse non sans me toucher légèrement le bras au passage.

Gale repose Prim à terre et mon petit canard se jette dans mes bras. Elle me serre de toutes ses forces, sans mot dire.

Dans cette embrassade, je m'efforce de lui transmettre tout mon amour parce que je sais que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je la vois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous et toutes !**

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous occuper ce week-end ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**Prochain chapitre, probablement mardi !**

**Bon samedi à tous !**

**Chapitre 5**

Tandis que Maman et Prim rangent la cuisine, je prépare discrètement mon sac à dos, y renfermant deux bouteilles d'eau, ma carte, des fruits et de la viande séchée, un vêtement de rechange et une trousse de premiers soins opportunément dérobée à l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt et complétée par mes soins.

Puis, j'attends sereinement que Maman et Prim s'endorment, lovées l'une contre l'autre avant de me relever et de m'habiller en silence. Buttercup, couché au pied du lit de Prim, me jette un coup d'œil mauvais. Je lui envoie un petit morceau de viande que j'avais gardée dans ma poche au cas où il se manifesterait. Le résultat espéré est immédiat. L'animal avale tout rond la bouchée et referme ses yeux, feignant d'ignorer mon petit va-et-vient. Je récupère mon sac à dos et mon arc posés contre la commode et enfile doucement ma veste.

Je regarde un instant encore ma mère et ma sœur qui dorment d'un sommeil paisible, abandonne un mot à leur attention sur la table et quitte le studio.

J'ai à peine franchi le seuil que je manque tomber en me prenant les pieds dans quelque chose. Je me rattrape de justesse… la main sur le manche d'un trident imposant. Mon regard stupéfait se pose sur Finnick, allongé en travers de la porte de notre appartement. C'est sur ses jambes que j'ai butté.

Je chuchote :

— Finnick ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Il se redresse de toute sa taille, me répliquant avec une pointe d'humour :

— Et toi ?

Je soupire :

— Laisse-moi passer.

Il s'écarte mais m'emboîte le pas. Je me retourne, sur la défensive :

— Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

— Je t'accompagne.

Un silence passe tandis que je le toise longuement, cherchant une excuse pour le faire changer d'avis.

— Tu as besoin de moi, lâche-t-il simplement en fixant droit dans les yeux, l'air résolu.

Tous les mots inutiles que j'aurais pu trouver fondent sur mes lèvres devant cette simple réalité. Oui, j'ai besoin de lui. C'est vrai. Je ne pourrai jamais affronter tout ce qui m'attend sans lui.

— OK. Dépêche ! On doit quitter le bâtiment pendant la relève des sentinelles.

Nous nous faufilons rapidement vers l'ascenseur et dès l'ouverture des portes, nous nous glissons dans la cabine. Les gardes viennent de passer, en principe, le champ est libre pour quelques secondes.

Mais, brusquement, l'une des sentinelles fait volte-face, se retrouve dans l'axe de l'ascenseur et me fixe avec surprise. Je le reconnais : c'est le jeune homme qui nous a parlé la première fois que je suis sortie chasser avec Gale.

Il sait que nous ne devons pas être là. Je recule d'instinct, m'attendant à ce qu'il déclenche l'alarme d'une seconde à l'autre et à ce que notre expédition de sauvetage s'achève là. Mon dos heurte la paroi de verre située au fond de l'ascenseur.

Mais, étrangement, le garde détourne rapidement la tête et rattrape en petites foulées ses compagnons en prétextant avoir cru voir une ombre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment en silence après ces quelques secondes d'éternité.

Je perçois le soupir de soulagement de Finnick à mes côtés, et je réalise que moi aussi j'ai instinctivement retenu mon souffle.

Nous émergeons en surface et je fais signe à mon compagnon de route de s'accroupir contre la paroi du bunker le temps que nos yeux s'habituent à la nuit. Je scrute attentivement le ciel quelques secondes, à la recherche du bip régulier qu'émettent les drones de surveillance. Mais, il n'y a rien.

Le ciel est gris et couvert, ce qui devrait dissimuler notre fuite.

Je fais signe à Finnick de se tenir prêt et m'élance dans la pente, courant à petites foulées pour rejoindre le plus vite possible l'abri du sous-bois. Même parvenue à l'orée de la forêt, je continue au même rythme, devinant mon chemin dans la pénombre. Les arbres nous tressent un toit de branches protectrices au-dessus de la tête mais ils nous coupent aussi le peu de lumière qu'il peut y avoir par cette nuit sans lune. La moindre racine, le plus petit caillou se transforme en obstacle mais, malgré quelques faux pas, je poursuis ma course, dans l'espoir de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et la base avant qu'ils ne découvrent que nous sommes partis.

Finnick me suit sans broncher, il ne souffle même pas. J'admire toujours autant son endurance. Il est vraiment impressionnant et, tout à coup, je suis heureuse qu'il ait choisi de m'accompagner. Je sais qu'il le fait avant tout pour Annie mais, dans les ténèbres, je trouve sa présence à mes côtés plus rassurante que jamais.

Nous continuons ainsi encore quelques heures avant de devoir nous arrêter. Une averse aussi brutale que glacée nous oblige à nous replier à l'abri d'une avancée de rochers. Impossible de faire un pas de plus, le rideau de pluie est si dense qu'on n'y voit pas à deux mètres.

Finnick s'ébroue les cheveux et s'exclame :

— Eh bien ! Ça rafraîchit les idées !

Je souris en essorant ma tresse.

— Combien avons-nous parcouru à ton avis ? demande-t-il en me voyant sortir la carte de mon sac pour la consulter.

— Je pense que si nous continuons comme ça, nous devrions atteindre la frontière du District 12 à l'aube. Une fois passée la frontière, la ville est à environ deux heures, si nous continuons à courir. Là-bas, il nous restera à sauter dans un train. En principe, il y en a un tous les matins… S'il fonctionne toujours depuis qu'ils ont incendié le District. Il transporte des cargaisons de charbon directement au Capitole, sans escale. Si nous l'attrapons, nous serons à destination dans un ou deux jours je pense.

— Ce qui devrait nous laisser du temps pour nous rendre au Grand Cirque. Cela me semble jouable. Je vois que tu as tout calculé. Mais as-tu aussi réfléchi au reste du plan ?

Le plan… celui pour sortir nos amis de leur captivité. Oui, j'y songe depuis des jours.

— Essayons d'abord de prendre ce train, on verra le reste en son temps.

Il approuve de la tête et laisse son regard errer sur le ciel.

— On dirait que la pluie ralentit, constate-t-il.

Je remets la carte à l'abri dans mon sac et me relève.

— Nous ferions mieux de repartir alors.

L'aube rose pointe au-dessus des collines qui séparent les deux Districts lorsque nous apercevons la frontière: un mur de béton et de barbelés de plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

Nos vêtements sont auréolés de sueur, nos chaussures couvertes de boue, mais nous avons réussi. Nous y sommes dans les temps !

Par bonheur, depuis que le Président Snow a fait larguer ses bombes sur le District 12, plus personne ne garde ce poste frontière. Nous longeons donc la clôture durant quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à trouver un endroit où le mur est fracturé et le fil barbelé arraché.

Finnick me fait la courte échelle pour m'aider à me hisser au sommet du moignon qui reste debout. Une fois assise à califourchon au sommet, je lui tends la main et l'aide à mon tour.

Nous sautons facilement de l'autre côté de l'obstacle et je ne peux l'empêcher de dire amèrement :

— Bienvenue au District 12, Finnick Odair.

Il ne répond rien mais passe simplement son bras sur mes épaules, amicalement, comme pour me soutenir à travers l'épreuve qui m'attend.

Au bout de trois-quarts d'heure, nous faisons halte quelques minutes au bord du lac où m'emmenait mon père, le temps de nous réhydrater et d'avaler quelques fruits secs pour retrouver un peu d'énergie.

La fatigue commence à se faire sentir mais l'adrénaline nous pousse à continuer, malgré le manque de sommeil et en dépit de nos membres courbatus. Car, le compte-à-rebours déclenché par Snow s'égrène sans fin dans nos têtes, nous obligeant à avancer encore et toujours, jusqu'aux limites de nos forces.

Je retiens mon souffle en traversant le Pré. L'herbe est entièrement brûlée la terre est noire, comme parsemée de poudre de charbon. Je sais que ce n'est que le commencement. Je me glisse à travers la clôture éventrée qui ne sert plus à rien et avance résolument vers le centre-ville.

La rue est recouverte d'une couche de cendres si épaisse qu'on ne distingue même plus les pavés. La plupart des maisons n'existent plus les bâtiments ne sont que des tas de gravats calcinés.

L'hôtel de Ville demeure debout et, une fraction de seconde, j'ai presque un espoir pour Madge et sa famille. Avant de m'apercevoir qu'il ne reste que la façade du bâtiment et qu'un trou béant remplace tout ce qui était derrière. Les bombes ont tout dévasté.

La boulangerie des parents de Peeta a disparu avec eux. Son enseigne criblée d'éclats de métal, se balance sous le vent avec un grincement lugubre, accrochée à un angle de mur resté debout, seul vestige du commerce.

La vision fugitive de Peeta, debout sous la pluie, en train de me jeter une miche de pain brûlée, revient me frapper et ravive ma douleur. Que penserait-il de ce carnage ? Est-il au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Pense-t-il à moi à cet instant ? Peut-il sentir que je viens à sa rencontre ?

Finnick me suit, à un pas derrière moi, respectant mon cheminement à travers les ruines de mon District, comme s'il pouvait m'aider à faire le deuil de toute une vie.

Je m'immobilise soudain. Ma maison, elle aussi, n'est plus qu'un tas de ruines. Je prends quelques secondes pour me recueillir au milieu de ce qui fut jadis notre salon. Aujourd'hui, il n'en reste rien.

Quelques cendres soulevées par le vent volètent autour de nous et viennent se coller à nos vêtements, nous rappelant que le fléau n'est pas loin et que certains incendies brûlent encore çà et là, en ville.

Lorsque soudain, je les entends.

Finnick fait volte-face lui aussi, le trident brandi.

Les hurlements sont encore loin mais ils se rapprochent à toute vitesse.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demande Finnick, dans l'espoir que je lui apporte une réponse rassurante.

Je repense à la clôture effondrée qui ne repoussent plus les animaux sauvages de la forêt mais, ces cris sont trop puissants pour être ceux de loups ou d'ours.

Ils ont quelque chose d'inhumain.

La pensée me frappe de plein fouet. Et à cet instant précis, je comprends tout : ce sont des mutations génétiques ! Des animaux tout droit sortis de l'enfer des laboratoires du Capitole pour traquer et exterminer tous ceux qui oseraient revenir au District 12. Je hurle simplement :

— Cours !

Finnick ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il bondit à mes côtés, me suivant à travers un dédalle de rues plus dévastées les unes que les autres. Des corps carbonisés gisent dans la poussière sur les places, au milieu des rues et nous sommes parfois obligés de les enjamber dans notre course folle.

Les hurlements se rapprochent dangereusement. Je distingue à présent leurs cris sauvages et gutturaux. Les mutations génétiques nous traquent impitoyablement.

Je manque tomber lorsque mon pied butte contre un crâne qui, sous le choc, part en roulant vers le bord du trottoir. La main de Finnick s'abat sur mon bras et me stabilise, m'obligeant à continuer à avancer. Je détourne le regard et fixe mon attention sur les hangars, situés près de la gare. C'est là qu'est stocké le charbon et apparemment, ils sont toujours intacts, épargnés par les bombardements.

Nous passons devant le Village des Vainqueurs, lui aussi toujours debout. C'en est presque risible. Snow a tout détruit sauf ce qui symbolise les Hunger Games et son emprise sur le peuple !

Alors que la gare est enfin en vue et que le train tant espéré nous tend les bras, la main de Finnick me pousse avec insistance dans le dos pour me faire accélérer. J'ai le réflexe de jeter un coup d'œil derrière nous : les mutations tournent au coin de la rue. Elles seront sur nous dans quelques secondes. Ce ne sont pas des chiens, ils sont trop grands. A leur manière de bouger, souple et rapide, ainsi qu'à leur pelage noir comme la nuit, elles ressemblent plutôt à des panthères. Des félins avec des canines proéminentes de plusieurs centimètres et des museaux longs et pelés, comme ceux des dobermans. Quoi qu'ils soient, ils semblent affamés de chair humaine. Ils bondissent sur les murs en ruine, font des bonds de plusieurs mètres dans l'espoir de nous rattraper.

Tout en courant, j'engage une flèche dans mon arc et en prépare deux autres. Je tire. La bête de tête s'effondre, le projectile en plein front. Mes deux autres tirs font également mouche et ralentissent un peu la meute. Mais les fauves sont toujours sur nos talons, prêts à nous déchiqueter.

J'aperçois le train à quai qui commence à s'ébranler doucement. Dans un dernier effort, je cours dans les graviers le long des rails et saute pour attraper la poignée verticale du dernier wagon. Mes doigts se referment sur le métal, mon pied se pose sur le marchepied et je tends l'autre main pour aider Finnick qui ne parvient pas à l'atteindre. Il saute, attrape mon poignet et me rejoint enfin à l'abri. Son élan nous plaque tous deux contre la paroi du wagon. Le train va trop vite à présent pour que les mutations nous rattrapent. Nous sommes saufs.

— Laisse-moi faire ! me dit Finnick en brandissant son trident vers la porte fermée. D'un mouvement sec, il fait sauter le système de fermeture et pousse le battant vers le côté opposé. Il m'aide à me glisser à l'intérieur et se laisse tomber au sol. Je referme derrière nous pour que personne ne nous trouve.

Finnick n'a pas bougé et se tient douloureusement la jambe gauche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il grimace et me montre son pantalon déchiré. Pendant que je sautais dans le wagon, il a eu maille à partir avec une mutation qui l'a mordu au-dessus de la cheville.

— Je l'ai eue cette sale bestiole mais, elle a eu le temps de planter ses crocs… grogne-t-il.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et sors de mon sac ma trousse de secours.

—Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Je déchire précautionneusement le bas de son pantalon pour dégager la plaie. La morsure est profonde, surtout à l'endroit des canines de l'animal mais, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que les crocs semblent imprégnés d'une sorte de venin. Une mousse verdâtre attaque déjà la chair. Je saisis des compresses et du désinfectant et nettoie du mieux possible. Puis, je dispose un cataplasme improvisé dessus comme Rue me l'a appris pour le venin des guêpes-tueuses. Heureusement que j'ai quelques herbes médicinales dans mon sac.

— Il faut te reposer.

Je l'aide à se traîner au fond du wagon et à quitter son sac à dos. Il s'adosse péniblement contre un sac de charbon. Il est pâle et malgré son silence, je suis certaine qu'il souffre beaucoup. J'enlève ma veste et l'en recouvre. Il m'adresse ce sourire charmeur qui ne semble jamais le quitter, quelles que soient les circonstances et murmure :

— Merci. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Demain, je serai sur pieds.

Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que lui mais, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ce soit le cas.

Un moment après, Finnick s'est finalement assoupi. Je pose une main légère sur sa joue, sans le réveiller. Il est brûlant ! Si seulement j'avais de la neige ! Je mouille une compresse et la lui pose sur le front, espérant que ça aidera à faire baisser sa température. Durant les heures suivantes, je somnole un peu mais me réveille régulièrement, trop inquiète de la santé de Finnick pour me reposer. Je le rafraîchis, change son cataplasme, vérifie l'état de la morsure tandis qu'il dérive dans un sommeil chaotique.

A mesure que la journée avance, le wagon devient étouffant. Le soleil frappe sur le toit de tôle et l'intérieur devient irrespirable. J'entrouvre le battant quelques minutes pour laisser entrer un filet d'air frais tandis nous traversons les Districts à grande vitesse.

Le paysage qui défile devant mes yeux change d'heure en heure : d'abord les vergers du District 11, puis les fermes et les pâturages remplis de moutons et de vaches qui lèvent la tête au passage du train, dans le District 10. Bientôt, nous traverserons les forêts du District de Johanna avant d'atteindre enfin le Capitole.

Malgré la chaleur ambiante, Finnick a les mains glacées. Je remonte ma veste qui a glissée jusque sous son menton et m'assois à ses côtés pour le forcer à boire un peu.

— Finnick, c'est de l'eau ! Il faut que tu boives !

A travers la brume de sa fièvre, il entrouvre les lèvres et avale une petite gorgée.

— Encore un peu…

J'insiste mais, il détourne la tête et replonge dans le sommeil.

Je mange deux lanières de viande et avale une goulée d'eau pour calmer les cris de mon estomac avant de chercher moi aussi un peu de repos.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous et toutes !

Je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance, puisqu'il est prêt ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ! J'attends vos commentaires ! Prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi ! A plus

**Chapitre 6**

Je suis dans le Pré, derrière la maison. L'herbe est verte et haute, parsemée de milliers de fleurs, jaunes, rouges, blanches et bleues. L'air vibre du frôlement des ailes des insectes qui s'affairent, butinant de pistils en pistils.

Peeta s'avance vers moi d'un pas tranquille. En le voyant, mon cœur est envahi d'une étrange douceur, un bien-être délicieux que je n'ai encore jamais connu.

Il porte sa chemise blanche retroussée sur ses avant-bras. Il arrive tout droit de la boulangerie. Il secoue ses mains sur ses vêtements en s'apercevant qu'il porte encore des marques de farine sur le tablier. Il me sourit d'une manière si tendre, si douce et le ciel semble soudain plus bleu encore.

Je cours vers lui et me jette dans ses bras, comme s'il n'attendait que moi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi serait-il là sinon ? Mon corps percute le sien et ses bras se referment sur moi, m'apportant la chaleur qui me manquait et le sentiment d'être enfin complète. Je niche mon visage dans son cou et respire son odeur. Sa peau sent le pain frais et la brioche… j'en croquerai… Mais je me réfrène et dépose simplement un baiser au creux de son cou, sous l'angle de sa mâchoire. Ses mains caressent mes flancs, enlacent ma taille, descendent au creux de mes reins tandis que ses lèvres cherchent les miennes.

Nos bouches se mêlent et le temps suspend son cours. Mon cœur frappe dans ma poitrine à mesure que notre baiser se fait plus brûlant, plus passionné. Mais, quelque chose me tire le bas de la jupe, m'obligeant à rompre notre étreinte. Peeta sourit, comme si tout était normal et dépose encore un baiser plein de tendresse sur ma tempe. Son souffle chaud me caresse le visage et me donne l'envie irrépressible d'en avoir plus…

Légèrement agacée, je baisse mon regard vers la source de l'interruption et je la découvre, sa petite main minuscule accrochée à ma jupe. Elle tient à peine debout du haut de ses deux ans et me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus, remplis d'un amour qui semble n'avoir aucune limite.

Elle est ma fille.

Je le sais. Je le sens à cette tendresse immense qui m'envahit dès l'instant où je l'aperçois. Elle a mes cheveux d'ombre et les magnifiques yeux de Peeta. Elle est notre enfant, notre amour, si parfaite, si petite encore. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour enlever les morceaux d'herbe qui s'y mêlent. Je murmure son prénom et elle me sourit :

— Téhani…

Jamais pareille paix ne m'avait été donnée.

Peeta déplace sa main droite et la pose en douceur sur mon ventre. Mes yeux étonnés suivent son geste tandis qu'il déplace lentement ses doigts sur la montagne qui se cache sous ma jupe. Mon autre enfant. Notre fils peut-être, dans quelques semaines…

Mon bonheur est si intense que les larmes me montent aux yeux tandis que j'appuie ma tête sur l'épaule de Peeta.

— Katniss !

Je regarde Peeta qui m'appelle mais ses lèvres n'ont pas bougé. Je ne comprends pas.

— Katniss !

Je m'accroche à mon homme et à ma fille, pour ne pas être entraînée par cette voix, cet appel insistant qui m'aspire loin d'eux, loin de notre bonheur si parfait…

Je m'éveille en sursaut Finnick ne secoue doucement l'épaule.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour savoir où je trouve puis je reconnais le ronronnement du train et je comprends que je me suis assoupie.

— Tu as fait un cauchemar ? me demande Finnick. Tu pleurais dans ton sommeil…

Je réalise que j'ai les joues trempées de larmes, la gorge nouée de pleurs retenus.

— Non, pas un cauchemar… C'était un beau rêve au contraire… tellement beau que j'aurai voulu qu'il dure toujours…

Je porte instinctivement les mains à mon ventre, à la recherche de l'enfant que je sentais encore en moi il y a quelques secondes. Finnick me contemple tristement et murmure :

— Ça va aller ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Je lève un regard perdu sur lui mais je comprends mieux lorsqu'il ajoute :

— Haymitch nous a dit que tu avais perdu votre bébé lorsque tu as fait sauter l'arène… J'imagine que ça doit être difficile à supporter, surtout en l'absence de Peeta…

« Le bébé… » Oui, je l'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça. Haymitch a trouvé une solution qui évite de nous faire passer pour des menteurs aux yeux de tous… C'est mieux ainsi. Mais après ce rêve étrange, cette réalité en devient presque douloureuse.

Comme je ne réponds pas, Finnick me serre doucement la main et respecte mon silence.

— Je suis désolé… murmure-t-il.

Je me secoue.

— Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux en revanche.

Je pose ma main fraîche sur son front. Il n'a plus de fièvre.

— Ta jambe te fait encore souffrir ?

Il essaie de la bouger avec une grimace mais me répond pourtant :

— J'ai connu pire, ça devrait aller.

Je jette un coup d'œil sous le bandage et constate que le venin semble avoir totalement disparu, laissant la morsure qui se referme déjà. Le cataplasme a été efficace. Prim serait fière de moi !

— Je vais te refaire un pansement propre.

Finnick me pose une main sur le bras pour me retenir et ajoute simplement :

— Merci.

Je balaie ses remerciements d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Si je compte le nombre de fois où il nous a sauvés, Peeta et moi, je pense que ma dette envers lui est encore loin d'être effacée… Le soigner était le moins que je puisse faire.

— Je me demande où on est ? me demande-t-il alors que je termine d'attacher le bandage.

J'entrouvre la porte du wagon : le ciel est flamboyant, crépusculaire. Nous entrons dans le District 7, je n'aperçois que des forêts immenses qui défilent de part et d'autre de la voie ferrée, à perte de vue.

— Voilà un ciel qui plairait à Peeta…

— A propos de Peeta, et si nous parlions un peu de la suite des événements, me suggère Finnick.

— Oui, tu as raison.

Tout en partageant nos provisions, nous échangeons sur les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous le lendemain.

— Il faudra sauter du train dès que nous arriverons aux abords du Capitole. Si nous attendons d'être en gare, il sera trop compliqué d'échapper aux rondes des Pacificateurs.

Finnick acquiesce :

— Et après ? Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour les sortir du Grand Cirque ? Tu sais que Snow va faire lâcher sur ses prisonniers des mutations génétiques du style de celles qui nous ont attaqués aujourd'hui… Si nous n'intervenons pas rapidement, ils vont se faire déchiqueter.

Un silence passe. Non, je l'ignorai. Je pensais que Snow aurait simplement prévu un peloton d'exécution … Cette information me glace le sang.

Mais, il est vrai que s'il a choisi le Grand Cirque, j'aurai dû me douter que c'était pour rendre cette exécution plus… spectaculaire.

— Eh bien, je pourrais me glisser au milieu du public et intervenir au moment opportun. Depuis le haut des gradins, j'aurai l'avantage avec mon arc. Je devrais abattre les bêtes et attirer les gardes à mes trousses. Mes tirs provoqueront sûrement une panique dans les gradins. De ton côté, tu aurais le champ libre pour évacuer nos amis au milieu de la panique.

Finnick réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

— Pas mal. Ça pourrait marcher… L'idéal serait que nous ayons des renforts dans les tribunes, pour orienter les mouvements de foule et accentuer l'effet de panique.

— Oui, mais, moi je ne connais personne…

— Tu oublies que je vis au Capitole depuis des années. J'y ai pas mal de connaissances et, crois-moi, depuis que les 75e Hunger Games ont été annoncés, beaucoup d'entre eux sont passés dans le camp des contestataires. Je pense que nous pourrons compter sur eux.

Le faible espoir que j'avais vient de se changer en soleil !

— Je pense que Plutarch enverra aussi des troupes, ajoute-t-il. A l'heure qu'il est, les responsables du District 13 ne doivent plus avoir qu'une seule idée en tête : te ramener vivante ! J'ignore quand, où et comment, mais nous aurons probablement des renforts de ce côté-là aussi.

— Mieux vaut ne pas trop compter sur eux…

— Oui, mais pour évacuer Annie, Peeta et Johanna, un hovercraft pourrait s'avérer utile.

— Bien. Notre plan a l'air de tenir la route. Nous devrions nous reposer encore un peu, je pense qu'il faudra sauter du train un peu avant l'aube.

L'aube ne pointe pas encore que Finnick me réveille. Il est temps de partir. Nous ramassons nos affaires et, profitant d'un grand champ sans obstacle, nous sautons. Je heurte le sol avec mon épaule droite, amortis le choc en me laissant rouler dans la pente et finis par m'immobiliser à quelques mètres de Finnick.

Ce dernier me rejoint pour m'aider à me relever.

— Rien de cassé ?

Je remue mon épaule endolorie.

— Non, juste quelques bleus. Et toi, ta jambe ?

— Douloureuse mais elle a tenu le choc. Ne perdons pas de temps !

Je m'en remets à lui et le suis à travers le dédalle des petites rues périphériques du Capitole. Il évite soigneusement les grandes avenues qui grouillent de Pacificateurs. De temps en temps, nous devons nous cacher en toute hâte sous un porche ou derrière des containers pour éviter les escouades qui parcourent la ville.

Au bout d'une petite heure de tribulations, Finnick s'arrête enfin devant une demeure assez cossue. Il me fait signe de me dissimuler dans l'ombre d'un balcon voisin et frappe seul à la porte. Comme personne ne vient, il insiste.

Quelques instants plus tard, une femme enroulée dans une robe de chambre robe bonbon lui ouvre.

Son regard, d'abord surpris, s'éclaire et elle se jette dans les bras de mon compagnon de route.

— Ne reste pas là ! Entre vite ! Chuchote-t-elle en jetant des regards inquiets alentours.

Finnick désigne d'un signe de tête l'ombre où je me tiens :

— Je ne suis pas seul. Elle peut entrer ?

Il me fait signer d'avancer et je me montre à la lumière des réverbères.

La femme porte ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur. Elle s'efface aussitôt pour nous laisser franchir le seuil de sa demeure.

— J'espère que vous pardonnerez ma tenue, je ne suis même pas coiffée ! S'excuse notre hôtesse.

A l'entendre, je ne peux retenir un sourire : elle me fait penser à Effie et à ses perruques improbables.

La femme a une quarantaine d'années, un beau visage, fin, légèrement anguleux. Elle s'appelle Janna.

Elle nous fait asseoir et nous propose à manger. Le grondement de nos estomacs répond pour nous. Peu lui importe qu'il soit cinq heures du matin, elle sonne ses serviteurs et tout ce petit monde nous apporte aussitôt à manger, à boire, des couvertures, en s'émerveillant de voir en chair et en os la Fille du Feu.

Tandis que je dévore une aile de poulet, Finnick se charge de raconter notre périple à Janna. Elle est « enthousiasmée » par notre mission et nous confie que de nombreuses personnes m'espèrent ici et sont prêtes à m'apporter leur aide.

Tandis que nous terminons notre repas, elle se retire pour se préparer. Elle reparaît un moment plus tard, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe violette et blanche qui met en valeur sa taille fine. Elle est perchée sur d'impressionnants talons aiguille, à faire pâlir d'envie Effie.

Je ne trouve pas sa tenue très appropriée aux circonstances mais j'oublie toujours qu'au Capitole, ce sont mon pantalon crasseux et mes bottines qui ne sont pas adaptés. Janna ne se prive d'ailleurs pas de me le faire remarquer et m'invite à la suivre tandis qu'un domestique fait de même avec Finnick. Ce dernier s'exécute sans broncher, sans doute plus habitué que moi à tout ça.

Janna me propose aimablement de choisir une de ses robes et de me refaire une beauté. Je prends une douche rapide avec plaisir, effaçant la sueur et la boue, puis, je suis Janna pour choisir mes vêtements. Son dressing est immense ! Je crois que je pourrai m'y perdre plus facilement que dans une forêt. Car c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, une véritable jungle de robes, toutes plus flashy et plus froufroutantes les unes que les autres. Je finis par dénicher une combinaison de cuir noir, sexy mais qui me va comme une seconde peau.

D'abord déçue, Janna s'extasie en découvrant la silhouette que me sculpte la combinaison et valide finalement mon choix.

Une jeune fille me ramène mes bottines propres et cirées, comme neuves. Pour parfaire ma tenue, Janna me tend un long manteau bleu outremer, bordé de fourrure noire. La capuche me permettra de dissimuler facilement mon visage, d'autant que beaucoup de femmes au Capitole portent ce type de vêtement pour protéger leurs impressionnantes coiffures du vent et de la pluie.

Ainsi parées, nous rejoignions Finnick qui nous attend dans le salon. Lui aussi est propre et habillé à la mode du Capitole. Il prend son manteau posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et s'en drape. Nous sommes prêts.

Janna nous guide à travers la ville, bavardant avec nous, comme si elle nous faisait visiter. Au début, son comportement m'agace, car il risque de nous faire repérer, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que personne ne semble faire attention à nous. Nous nous fondons parfaitement dans la foule bigarrée qui flâne dans le petit matin. Notre guide me sourit, complice et nous fait entrer dans un commerce. Une librairie. J'ignorais que les gens lisaient au Capitole….

La boutique est ouverte mais il n'y a qu'un seul client qui traîne ente deux présentoirs de livres. Jenna salue la propriétaire en l'embrassant et lui murmure quelques mots que je ne parviens pas à entendre.

La vendeuse nous jette un coup d'œil rapide, hoche la tête et part s'occuper du client.

Janna me prend la main et nous nous glissons à sa suite derrière des étagères couvertes de romans et de magazines, jusqu'au fond de la boutique. La vendeuse distrait le client tandis que Janna ouvre une porte dérobée dans laquelle nous nous engouffrons aussitôt.

De l'autre côté, nous nous retrouvons dans un tunnel, sombre et un peu humide. Janna allume une lanterne posée près de la porte et la lève pour éclairer notre marche.

— Où allons-nous ?

La question me brûle les lèvres depuis trop longtemps pour que je résiste encore à la poser.

— Je vous emmène au quartier général de la Résistance.

— Il y a un QG de la Résistance au Capitole ?

Finnick retient un rire.

— Oui, ma belle. Il existait avant même que tu ne te portes volontaire. Sauf que nous n'étions pas aussi organisés à l'époque, répond-il. Plutarch Heavensbee en est l'un des maîtres fondateurs. C'est pour ça qu'il a été choisi pour prendre la place de Haut Juge lorsque l'opportunité s'est présentée.

Je me rappelle que lors de notre première rencontre, Plutarch a effectivement mentionné le fait que, comme moi, il était volontaire. Je commence à mieux le cerner à présent.

Nous arrivons bientôt devant une lourde porte de fer. Janna passe son bras devant un détecteur et ôte son capuchon pour laisser apparaître son visage à la caméra. Je réalise qu'elle doit avoir une puce d'identification sous la peau, un peu comme nous durant les Jeux.

Au bout de quelques instants, les battants coulissent avec un chuintement d'air comprimé, nous cédant le passage vers une sorte d'immense vestibule où se pressent des dizaines de personnes. Les gens discutent de manière très animée tandis que des serviteurs vont et viennent sur l'épaisse moquette écarlate, les bras chargés de plateaux contenant des mets et des boissons variées. Tout ça me fait sourire. Même dans les sous-sols, le Capitole reste le Capitole !

Janna se faufile parmi la foule et nous fait signe de la suivre. J'aperçois près de l'entrée que nous venons de franchir un poste de surveillance rempli d'écrans de surveillance et d'hommes en armes. Le bunker est apparemment bien gardé !

Finnick m'explique que la plupart des personnes que nous croisons sont des sommités au Capitole : richissimes hommes d'affaires, politiciens, journalistes…

Notre guide nous conduit jusqu'à un immense amphithéâtre moderne dont les sièges s'étalent en demi-cercle jusqu'à une estrade surmontée d'un écran géant. Deux hommes et une femme y siègent, présidant les débats animés de la salle.

L'homme le plus à gauche de l'estrade se lève en apercevant Janna qui lui fait signe. Il nous rejoint rapidement et elle lui chuchote quelques mots qui se perdent dans le brouhaha ambiant. L'homme nous contemple un instant, comme pour se convaincre que Janna lui dit la vérité. Mais, lorsqu'il croise mon regard, un sourire illumine son visage. Il nous fait signe de lui emboîter le pas.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouve propulsée sur l'estrade tandis que l'homme, nommé Aurélius s'empare du micro pour réclamer le silence.

— Mesdames et messieurs, un peu de silence, je vous prie ! Nous avons le privilège et l'honneur d'accueillir des invités de marque aujourd'hui. Je vous demande d'applaudir M. Finnick Odair…

D'une manière très théâtrale, qui n'appartient qu'à lui, Finnick rejette son manteau en arrière, dévoilant ses cheveux blonds et son sourire ravageur. Le public se lève comme un seul homme et l'ovationne aussitôt.

Aurélius, qui sait visiblement ménager ses effets, attend que la fougue du public retombe légèrement pour ajouter :

— Et Mademoiselle Katniss Everdeen !

A mon nom, j'imite Finnick et me découvre. La réaction est cent fois pire. Les gens sont hystériques.

Sous les acclamations de la foule qui fusent de toutes parts, aveuglée par les projecteurs braqués sur moi, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en interview avec Caesar Flickerman…

Et tout à coup, parmi les centaines d'inconnus qui scandent mon nom, je reconnais un visage familier, au deuxième rang : Cinna !

Comme il commence à bien me connaître, Finnick a pris la parole et expose notre plan et nos besoins aux membres de la Rébellion. Le soutien est unanime et cette marée humaine qui explose autour de nous me rassure.

Nous avons des alliés en nombre.

Nous allons peut-être réussir. Non, nous devons réussir !

Finnick me gratifie d'un sourire rassurant et tandis que les gens descendent en masse des gradins et approchent de l'estrade pour proposer leur aide personnelle ou financière, je me précipite vers Cinna. Mon styliste peine à s'extraire de son banc. Sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras, manquant de peu lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

— Cinna ! Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué !

Je le serre convulsivement et le sens rire contre moi.

— Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, me lance-t-il d'une voix émue.

Ma frénésie passée, je m'écarte un peu de lui pour le regarder et lui prendre la main. Et tout à coup, mon sang se glace : je remarque la canne sur laquelle il s'appuie lourdement de la main droite et sa main gauche, enveloppée d'un bandage. Son annulaire et son petit doigt ont absents, comme sectionnés au ras de la main. Je hurle :

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Cinna me saisit la main de ses doigts valides et me répond simplement :

— Je suis vivant, Katniss. Vivant. C'est tout ce qui importe. Et je vais t'aider à sauver les autres ! Allons, viens, il nous faut mettre au point un tas de choses en si peu de temps ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

Mais le fantôme des tortures terribles qu'il a dû subir ne me quitte pas.

Et je me jure intérieurement de faire payer à Snow le centuple de qu'il a fait endurer à ceux que j'aime.

Le lendemain, nous sommes tous en place. Comme prévu, les rebelles ont envahi le Grand Cirque et se sont mêlés aux spectateurs. Finnick et moi sommes restés dans l'ombre. Nous sommes rentrés par les anciennes catacombes grâce un gardien de l'édifice qui en connaît les moindres recoins comme sa poche. Cela nous permis de passer au travers des multiples contrôles de sécurité qui entourent l'édifice.

L'heure approche, l'estrade présidentielle où Snow doit se tenir commence à se remplir. Les bords de l'arène grouillent de Pacificateurs.

Finnick me serre une dernière fois la main :

— Sois prudente surtout ! Pas de folie ! me recommande-t-il.

— Oui, toi aussi.

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas lorsque j'ajoute :

— Finnick !

Il fait volte-face. Avec son trident à la main, il ressemble plus que jamais à un gladiateur.

— Ramène-les en vie, je t'en supplie…

Il a un regard grave et hoche la tête avant de partir en courant rejoindre son poste.

Les trompettes sonnent brusquement et l'hymne du Capitole s'élève dans le Cirque.

Snow apparaît à son balcon, entouré de ses amis. Il a son éternelle rose blanche à la boutonnière et semble particulièrement réjoui. L'envie de lui planter une flèche en travers de la gorge me démange mais, je suis trop loin pour l'atteindre. Je ne ferai que griller ma couverture avant l'heure.

Les prisonniers entrent enfin dans l'arène par une porte latérale. Cinq Pacificateurs les escortent au centre du cirque, les détachent avant de se retirer précipitamment. Le signal est donné. Ils vont bientôt lâcher les bêtes. Le public s'est levé et crie, applaudit à tout rompre.

Profitant de l'agitation générale, je m'approche de l'allée centrale et me mets en position, mon arc dissimulé sous mon manteau.

Mon regard se pose sur Peeta. Je savoure cet instant fugitif car j'ignore si je le reverrai après ça. Je peux être capturée ou même tuée dans l'affrontement qui va suivre. L'essentiel est que lui survive.

Il lève la tête, fier malgré ses blessures, prêt à affronter son destin. Il défie la foule déchaînée du regard. Il balaye les gradins d'un œil acéré qui passe sur moi sans me reconnaître. Mon cœur rate un battement de le sentir si près.

Une grille se lève brusquement à l'opposé de l'endroit où je trouve et trois monstres surgissent dans le sable de l'arène.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! Trêve de patience, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Et surtout, à vos commentaires ! prêts ! partez !

**Chapitre 7**

Une tête d'aigle au bec pourtant garni de crocs, des ailes immenses qui fouettent l'air et des pattes de lion aux griffes acérées. Voilà donc à quoi ressemble la dernière création du Capitole en termes d'abomination mangeuse d'hommes…

En deux bonds prodigieux, les trois mutants ont tôt fait d'encercler les prisonniers. A quelques mètres des tributs, des armes ont été éparpillées dans l'arène pour leur donner un peu d'espoir, pour leur permettre de se défendre suffisamment pour que le spectacle vaille la peine. Les oiseaux diaboliques grattent le sol et poussent des cris stridents, dévoilant leurs crocs acérés.

Je vois que Peeta a déjà repéré une épée à lame courbe mais, il hésite à s'éloigner de Johanna et d'Annie qui ne semblent pas en état de se défendre. Johanna est trop faible et Annie trop perdue pour réagir. Elles se serrent l'une contre l'autre, en attendant leur triste fin. Finalement, Peeta se décide et bondit en avant, entre deux bêtes. Il roule sur le côté, échappe de justesse à un coup de bec meurtrier et parvient à s'emparer de l'arme. Faisant volte-face, il enfonce sa lame dans le cou de l'animal qui se tend vers lui pour l'attaquer. Une giclée de sang lui éclabousse le visage et le torse et l'animal s'effondre à ses pieds, blessé à mort. Une fraction de seconde suffit ensuite à Peeta pour voir le danger fondre sur Johanna et Annie. Mais, alors qu'il court, sans espoir, porter secours à ses amies, le second monstre, qui menaçait de les déchiqueter à grands coups de griffes, s'écroule avec un hurlement, une flèche plantée dans le flanc.

Une intense stupeur fige les spectateurs puis, une immense clameur envahit le public, mélange de crainte et d'allégresse.

Le regard de Peeta cherche immédiatement dans la foule l'origine du tir car il sait que la flèche ne peut venir que de plus haut, des tribunes. C'est là qu'il me voit. Enfin, nos regards se croisent. Je me tiens debout au milieu de la travée, parfaitement visible de tous, mon arc bandé, prêt à tirer.

Une nouvelle flèche vole en sifflant et s'abat sur le dernier mutant, lui perforant l'œil, comme j'avais coutume de le faire avec les écureuils.

— Katniss ! hurle soudain Peeta en voyant les Pacificateurs se mettre à courir dans ma direction. Katniss ! Sauve-toi !

Il a raison. Mon travail est accompli. Il me reste à partir, en attirant le plus de Pacificateurs possible à ma poursuite.

Sur un ordre du Président Snow, debout dans sa tribune, pâle et apparemment très en colère, les gardes se précipitent dans les escaliers mais, après une seconde d'immobilité due à la surprise, c'est maintenant un vent de panique qui agite les tribunes des spectateurs. Nos amis rebelles, mêlés à la foule, accentuent le mouvement, criant, poussant les gens vers l'arène, générant une incroyable bousculade. Face à cette marée humaine qui déferle à contre-sens, les pacificateurs peinent à se frayer un chemin ce qui me laisse le temps de m'éclipser par le tunnel prévu pour mon évasion.

Je cours à perdre haleine sous la voûte de pierre blanche où résonne l'écho de mes pas mêlé à celui de mes poursuivants.

A la prochaine intersection, je dois prendre le boyau de droite mais, au dernier moment, j'aperçois la lueur de torches et j'entends des voix masculines qui s'interpellent, tout près, à quelques centaines de mètres devant moi. Ils essayaient de me prendre à revers.

Je retiens un juron et pars à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée pour ne pas être rattrapée par les autres, qui me talonnent toujours. Le couloir serpente sur quelques dizaines de mètres, je descends plusieurs volées de marches et me heurte tout à coup à une porte en bois massif. Je parviens avec difficulté à soulever la clenche en fer et pousse de toutes mes forces, donnant même de violents coups d'épaule dans la porte pour la faire céder. Elle finit par s'ouvrir en grand et je m'élance vers ce que je crois, sur le moment, être la liberté. La lumière m'aveugle après ce parcours dans les catacombes mais, je réalise vite où je suis.

Je suis descendue dans l'arène.

La foule qui a envahi le cirque se presse à présent vers la sortie de secours, à l'autre bout de la piste circulaire. Je n'aperçois nulle trace de Peeta et des autres Finnick a dû réussir à les exfiltrer.

En revanche, il y a de nombreux cadavres étendus au sol, surtout des femmes et des enfants, piétinés dans l'affolement général, et des pacificateurs ensanglantés, exécutés par les rebelles. J'ai du mal à imaginer la folie furieuse qui a dû se déchaîner ici il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Je m'apprête à courir moi aussi vers la sortie lorsque je vois briller le canon des armes braquées dans ma direction. Car, entre la liberté et moi se dresse un rang de Pacificateurs.

Je m'immobilise et, lentement, détache mon manteau. Il ne pourra que me gêner pour le corps à corps qui s'annonce. Je réalise à peine que je m'apprête à vivre mon dernier combat sous les yeux enfin satisfaits de Snow.

— Alors, Mademoiselle Everdeen, vous espériez nous faussez compagnie ? Tonne sa voix dans toute l'arène grâce au micro dont il vient de s'emparer.

Je lui adresse une courbette insolente, pour bien lui montrer que je n'envisage pas de me laisser prendre vivante. Le Geai Moqueur périra en martyr mais certainement pas en esclave.

J'ai été l'esclave de ce système toute ma vie, attendant, la boule au ventre, chaque tirage des Hunger Games, crevant de faim le long d'hivers interminables. Il n'est pas question que je lui donne la satisfaction de me faire prisonnière. Il est hors de question que je permette que les rebelles viennent à mon secours et tombent dans un piège.

Ma broche scintille sur ma poitrine sur ma combinaison noire, me rappelant qui j'ai choisi d'être. Qui je serai jusqu'à la fin.

Il me reste une dizaine de flèches. Les Pacificateurs sont au moins trente. Je ne sais que je n'ai aucune chance. Mais, je brandis malgré tout mon arc et me prépare à l'assaut.

Lorsque, tout à coup, un bruit de tonnerre emplit l'arène. Un vent de tempête l'accompagne, aussi brutal que soudain, soulevant des tourbillons de poussière et m'obligeant à cacher mes yeux derrière l'écran de mes mains pour me protéger.

Puis, c'est l'ombre qui envahit tout le Grand Cirque, occultant jusqu'au soleil.

J'entrouvre péniblement les paupières, juste assez pour voir les Pacificateurs reculer, aveuglés comme moi par ce déchaînement de sable. C'est là que je le vois. Un hovercraft noir, marqué sur le flanc d'un geai moqueur doré. Il est en vol stationnaire à quelques mètres au-dessus de nos têtes. Une dizaines d'hommes en uniforme noir jaillissent de son ventre au bout de filins d'acier et atterrissent dans l'arène, formant une ligne protectrice entre moi et les gardes. Ils commencent à tirer sur les pacificateurs sans sommation.

L'un des membres du commando me rejoint en courant. Il a le visage masqué par un casque de protection mais je reconnais immédiatement le timbre de sa voix :

— Catnip ! Accroche-toi à moi !

— Gale !

Il m'attire vers lui mais, j'ai un mouvement de recul et demande :

— Les autres ?

Je dois être certaine de leur sort avant d'abandonner la place.

— Un autre hovercraft les a récupérés il y a quelques minutes. Ils sont tous saufs. Cramponne-toi, on doit y aller !

Il me colle contre lui et je verrouille mes bras autour de son cou pour m'arrimer à lui. Derrière nous, les échanges de tirs sont nourris. Gale fait un signe de la main en direction de l'homme resté sur la passerelle de l'hovercraft et aussitôt, je sens le câble attaché à la ceinture de Gale se tendre et nous soulever de terre. Les autres membres du commando nous imitent et l'appareil s'élève immédiatement, pour nous éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la zone de combat.

En arrivant à bord, plusieurs hommes et femmes, tous en uniforme, nous réceptionnent et m'attirent à l'abri, à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

Haymitch m'y attend. Au regard qu'il m'octroie, je m'attends à une bonne gifle ou à un sermon bien senti sur mon imprudence mais, au lieu de ça, il me serre dans ses bras, si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me briser les os.

— Tu n'as rien ? me demande-t-il enfin, en relâchant un peu son étreinte.

— Non. Je vais bien. Mais vous êtes arrivés à point nommé. Cinq minutes plus tard, vous ramassiez mon cadavre criblé de balles. Et les autres ? Finnick ? Peeta ?

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire rassurant.

— Quelques bobos superficiels. Ils s'en tireront. Tu pourras les voir à notre arrivée dans le 13.

Je me retourne vers Gale qui ôte son harnachement et dépose son paquetage et son fusil avant de nous rejoindre. Il nous pousse vers l'avant de l'hovercraft.

—Attachez-vous, ils nous ont pris en chasse, explique-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Les hovercrafts du Capitole nous poursuivent. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Ricane Haymitch en s'installant et en bouclant sa ceinture.

Je le trouve étonnamment calme vu les circonstances et je me demande combien de bouteilles il a descendues en nous attendant.

Un premier tir secoue le vaisseau par l'arrière. La déflagration provoque une onde de choc dans tout l'habitacle. De la fumée s'échappe d'une paroi mais, un des hommes du vaisseau s'empare d'un extincteur et éteint rapidement le début d'incendie. Le pilote fait partir l'hovercraft dans une succession de virages à droite et à gauche pour éviter les coups suivants et nous sommes secoués durant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Je m'agrippe désespérément aux accoudoirs de mon siège, si fort que je pourrais les arracher. A chaque nouvel impact, à la moindre secousse, j'ai peur que la coque de l'hovercraft explose, se délite en mille morceaux, et que nous soyons tous aspirés dans le vide.

Finalement, le calme revient d'un coup. L'appareil récupère enfin une trajectoire rectiligne. Je jette un coup d'œil vers mes deux compagnons pour savoir si nous sommes tirés d'affaire.

— Rien de tel qu'une bonne défense anti-aérienne, me répond Haymitch. Nous arrivons à portée de tir du District 13.

—Déjà ?

— A portée de tir de missiles, trésor, complète mon mentor en riant. Le District 13 a quelques douzaines de missiles longue portée verrouillés sur le Capitole en ce moment même. Les avions qui nous pourchassaient ont apparemment des radars qui leur ont indiqué qu'ils étaient accrochés. Ils ont préféré rompre la poursuite plutôt que de se faire descendre. Nous sommes tranquilles à présent. Repose-toi. Nous arriverons d'ici une petite heure.

Le stress accumulé à raison de moi et je m'offre quelques minutes de sieste, maintenant que je sais que j'ai accompli ma mission. Enfin, une partie de ma mission…

Je rouvre les yeux lorsque je sens l'appareil amorcer sa descente vers les hangars du Bunker du District 13. Une étrange impatience me noue l'estomac et accélère mon pouls.

Gale descend en premier, avec les militaires et les suit, sans m'adresser un regard. Son comportement me surprend un peu. Il faudra que je lui parle, pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en préoccuper davantage car Haymitch m'offre son bras pour m'aider à franchir la passerelle. Nous traversons le hangar encombré.

Coin, la Présidente du District 13, nous attend dans le sas, près des ascenseurs, avec Plutarch. Elle qui est paraît-il toujours glaciale, me semble tout à coup bien enjouée. Je suis même étonnée qu'elle se soit donné la peine de venir nous accueillir ici, dans la poussière et dans le bruit. Lorsque nous arrivons à sa hauteur, elle nous serre chaleureusement la main, d'une poigne de fer. Plutarch, plus amical, me serre carrément dans ses bras et murmure à mon oreille :

— Tu m'as fait une de ses frayeurs !

— Tu as été fan-tas-tique ! s'exclame Coin en m'attirant dans l'ascenseur. Tout le monde nous attend en salle de briefing, tu vas voir…

Je la coupe, revenant à mes propres préoccupations qui me semblent tout à coup, assez loin des siennes, quelles qu'elles soient :

— Je voudrais voir mes amis d'abord, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

— Peeta, Finnick et Annie t'attendent déjà là-bas. Seule Johanna ne pourra pas se joindre à nous, elle est encore à l'infirmerie, m'explique Plutarch.

J'émets un hochement de tête satisfait et les suis tandis que Coin continue son petit discours enflammé. Je n'écoute qu'un mot sur deux et ses paroles ne font qu'effleurer mon cerveau fatigué.

En tout cas, je suis soulagée de ne pas être mise aux arrêts pour mon « évasion »…

L'ascenseur s'immobilise enfin et nous pénétrons dans la salle du Commandement. Autour d'une vaste table ovale, une trentaine d'inconnus vêtus de blanc, comme tous les officiels du 13e District, se lèvent à notre entrée.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, près des fauteuils d'ordinaire réservés à Coin et Plutarch, j'aperçois enfin les visages que je cherche et Cinna.

Derrière eux, un immense écran diffuse en boucle des images qui attire immédiatement mon attention. Il s'agit de notre opération. Tout semble avoir été filmé depuis les hovercrafts. Je peux voir Peeta soutenir Annie et l'entraîner à travers la foule et la fumée vers la passerelle de l'appareil posé à quelques mètres tandis que Finnick court derrière eux, Johanna inconsciente dans les bras. L'image change et je découvre une étrangère vêtue de noir, qui fait face à une armée de fusils, au centre d'une arène changée en champ de bataille. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me reconnaître en cette guerrière qui défie ouvertement le Capitole.

— Comme tu le vois, tu es magnifique ! Beetee est train de regrouper les images en flashs que nous diffuserons dès ce soir sur le réseau du Capitole ! Il a réussi le miracle de pirater leur système, explique Coin, ravie.

D'autres voix s'élèvent pour vanter notre action remarquable et pour le moins percutante mais, je n'y prête plus attention. Je m'avance vers mes amis, vers Peeta. Il a un bras en écharpe et son visage est encore très marqué, couvert de bleus. J'imagine ce que le reste de son corps doit être dans le même état.

En quelques pas, je suis dans ses bras. Je le serre contre moi, avec le plus de précautions possibles, plaquant mon corps au sien avec une douceur qui semble le surprendre car je le sens frémir imperceptiblement à mon contact. Je perçois un soupir au creux de mon cou et mon nom prononcé dans un souffle, comme une caresse.

Je réalise brusquement que tous se sont arrêtés de parler et nous regardent, entre complicité et tendresse. Tout à coup intimidée, je m'éloigne un peu mais, les mains de Peeta posées sur ma taille me retiennent dans la sphère de ses bras. J'hésite à l'embrasser. Le souvenir de nos derniers baisers dans l'arène, sur la plage puis dans la jungle au moment de notre séparation, m'envahit et me perturbe à tel point que mes mains tremblent. Peeta devine mon trouble et ma gêne. Il prend l'initiative, se penche et dépose simplement un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

— Ça fait du bien de te retrouver, Katniss… me dit-il dans un murmure.

Je décide d'enfermer mes émotions dans un recoin de mon cœur, quitte à faire le tri plus tard, lorsque je serai seule et au calme, histoire de retrouver deux idées cohérentes. Ce semblant de calme me permet de lui répondre :

— Toi aussi…

Il saisit mes mains et les serre avec force, pour me communiquer tout ce qu'il ne peut pas me dire. Je me force à m'arracher à son étreinte et m'intéresse à Finnick et Annie, qui se tiennent, tendrement enlacés, à quelques centimètres de nous. Je les embrasse chaleureusement. Annie semble sereine, rien à voir avec la jeune femme perdue du Grand Cirque. Elle a l'air assez éprouvée, amaigrie par la captivité mais la présence de Finnick à ses côtés l'apaise et la rassure. Cinna me serre à son tour dans ses bras.

— Tu as pu nous rejoindre…

— Oui, j'ai été choisi pour assurer le lien entre la résistance du Capitole et le Commandement du District 13. Et puis, j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de nouveaux costumes… ajoute-t-il en plaisantant.

Coin interrompt nos retrouvailles pour nous demander de nous asseoir et commence le briefing. Distraite, je n'écoute pas grand-chose, le regard constamment attiré vers Peeta, installé à mes côtés. Je le dévisage tellement qu'il finit par surprendre mon manège. Il retient un sourire et glisse sa main sous la table pour attraper la mienne. La chaleur de sa paume contre la mienne me calme et m'aide à me concentrer.

Lorsque la réunion se termine et que nous sommes sur le point de quitter la salle, Coin s'approche de nous :

— Nous avons pu vous trouver une chambre à côté de celle de Katniss, Peeta. Par contre, elle est assez modeste. Nous n'avons rien de plus grand de disponible à cet étage. En revanche, si vous souhaitez vous installer ensemble, je peux vous faire arranger un appartement pour demain, à l'étage inférieur, nous propose aimablement la Présidente.

A ces mots, je sens mon visage devenir écarlate et Peeta, toujours aussi diplomate, répond pour nous deux :

— Ça ira très bien. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de m'accueillir chez vous.

Coin, visiblement sous le charme de Peeta, lui tend un passe pour accéder à sa chambre. Je regarde le numéro inscrit sur la plaquette de plastique : 2008

— C'est vraiment à côté de chez nous ! Nous logeons au 2007. Viens, je vais t'accompagner.

Je me retourne toutefois vers Plutarch et Haymitch et demande :

— On peut y aller ?

— Oui ! Bien sûr, reposez-vous ! Nous aurons bien le temps de voir le reste demain, déclare Plutarch en nous congédiant d'un petit signe de la main.

Sans réfléchir, je m'empare de la main de Peeta et le guide vers l'ascenseur. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la cabine, lorsque nous nous retrouvons seuls, que je réalise mon geste. Peeta a les yeux braqués sur moi. Il me contemple avec une expression indécise que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. Je baisse les yeux, l'air très absorbé par mes chaussures. Il soupire.

Que faire ? J'ai une envie folle de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, dans cet ascenseur mais, je n'ose pas. D'ailleurs, cette fièvre nouvelle qui m'envahit à son contact me désarçonne.

Les portes s'ouvrent et l'instant magique s'évanouit dans le bruit du couloir. J'accompagne Peeta jusqu'à sa chambre et lui dis simplement :

— Repose-toi bien. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, frappe à la cloison, je dors de l'autre côté.

Il hoche la tête et, avec un regard que je trouve soudain très triste, il referme la porte entre nous.

_Voilà, à suivre vendredi ! ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Salut ! A la demande insistante de certaines - qui se reconnaîtrons ;) - voici le chapitre suivant avec un peu d'avance !

Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute, de quoi préparer gentiment le week-end ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

J'ai avalé mon repas sans grand appétit. Peeta n'a pas quitté sa chambre pour venir au dîner.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé non plus. J'ai écouté Prim me raconter sa journée dans les moindres détails. Au début, elle m'a posé une foule de questions sur mon évasion et sur la libération de Peeta et des autres. Sur mon sauvetage dans les airs, dans les bras de Gale mais, comme je ne répondais que par monosyllabes, elle a compris que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Gale a continué à m'éviter toute la soirée. Il est allé s'installer à une table avec d'autres gars du commando. Je l'entends rire et chahuter avec eux.

— Je ne savais pas que Gale traînait avec les militaires du 13…

Maman a levé la tête de son assiette et m'a répondu gentiment :

— Il passait beaucoup de temps avec eux avant que tu n'arrives mais, lorsque tu t'es enfuie avec Finnick, il s'est carrément enrôlé dans l'armée. Il a été plutôt bien accepté, j'ai l'impression. Il est doué avec une arme et plutôt fort. Je crois qu'il va vite gagner ses galons !

J'ai perçu une grande fierté dans la voix de ma mère. Au fond, elle a toujours beaucoup aimé Gale. Elle n'oublie pas qu'il nous a aidées à manger dans les temps difficiles. Peut-être a-t-elle même espéré qu'un jour, je l'épouserai.

Moi aussi, j'ai dû y songer une fois ou deux, mais j'ai l'impression à présent que c'était dans une autre vie tellement ces moments de complicité en forêt avec Gale me semblent loin.

Si je retournais m'asseoir sur notre rocher avec lui aujourd'hui et qu'il me parle à nouveau de mariage et d'enfants, que lui répondrais-je ?

Le souvenir de mon rêve avec Peeta répond pour moi. Tout a changé.

J'ai changé. Non, Peeta m'a changée. Et, à cause de ça, rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

Le vague à l'âme et le cœur triste, je quitte la table et me dirige vers l'infirmerie.

Le médecin m'autorise à entrer dans la chambre de Johanna mais me recommande de ne pas trop la fatiguer.

Je toque pour m'annoncer et entre. Johanna tourne la tête vers moi et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je m'approche de son lit d'hôpital et m'assois à côté d'elle:

— Salut… Comment tu te sens ?

— Toujours mieux qu'au Capitole, ironise-t-elle.

Johanna et son franc-parler !

Cette dernière s'arrête de rire en se tenant les côtes avec une grimace.

— J'ai trois côtes cassées à ce qu'il paraît ! Et ça ne fait pas vraiment du bien… !

— Je veux bien te croire, en effet…

Brusquement, elle me saisit la main et la serre fermement. Toute trace d'ironie a disparu de son visage lorsqu'elle déclare:

— Merci… Merci d'être venue nous chercher, Katniss…

Troublée par la sincérité de ses paroles, je ne trouve pas les mots justes alors, je rétorque simplement :

— Je n'aurai pas pu vous laisser. C'était inconcevable. Je n'aurai pas pu me regarder en face s'il vous était arrivé malheur à cause de moi. Et, puis, je n'oublie pas que je te dois la vie...

— Merci quand même. D'autres n'auraient pas eu autant de scrupules. Tu es une fille bien, Katniss.

J'ai le sentiment qu'une amitié nouvelle est née entre nous à cet instant. Même au temps de notre étrange alliance dans l'arène, je ne lui faisais pas réellement confiance mais à présent, nous sommes unies par une dette de sang. Chacune a risqué sa vie pour l'autre. C'est un lien que plus rien ne pourra défaire.

Johanna me supplie alors de lui parler du District 13, de nos nouvelles conditions de vie. Elle veut aussi avoir des nouvelles de chez elle. Le District 7 s'est-il soulevé ?

Je réponds de mon mieux à toutes ses questions. Lorsqu'au bout d'une heure, je la laisse se reposer et que je quitte sa chambre, elle me fait promettre de revenir le lendemain.

Curieusement, je me sens mieux, comme si une partie de ma mélancolie s'était évaporée à son contact.

Je me rends à la chambre de Gale pour lui parler mais, je me heurte à une porte close. Il n'est pas rentré. Notre discussion devra attendre. De toute manière, je ne sais pas si j'aurai su trouver les mots. Notre relation est devenue si compliquée… Je ne sais plus très bien vers où penche mon cœur. Ma seule certitude est que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon meilleur ami mais, je ne suis pas certaine que lui l'entende de cette manière.

Maman et Prim sont déjà à l'appartement lorsque je rentre enfin. Maman fait de la couture, reprisant une chemise à la table tandis que Prim joue avec Buttercup sur le grand lit. Comme à son habitude, cette saleté de chat me feule dessus lorsque je passe près de lui pour embrasser ma petite sœur.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et me tourne vers la cloison, autant pour fuir la lumière du plafonnier que pour chercher la présence de Peeta, de l'autre côté. Je dois m'endormir rapidement car, c'est un hurlement qui m'arrache brutalement au sommeil. J'ai immédiatement reconnu la voix même si elle est déformée par le cri. Il fait nuit dans la chambre et Prim et ma mère se sont réveillées en sursaut elles aussi. Maman tend la main vers la lampe et se prépare à se lever pour aller voir dans le couloir ce qu'il se passe quand je lui fais signe de rester couchée :

— Ne bouge pas… J'y vais. C'est Peeta.

Je me lève et me précipite vers sa chambre, pieds nus, en chemise de nuit. J'entre sans frapper comme je m'y attendais, la porte est ouverte. Il me semble que lorsqu'on a été prisonnier, l'idée même d'une porte fermée à clés doit sembler étouffante.

Je m'avance à tâtons dans les ténèbres de la petite chambre et m'approche du lit que je devine contre la cloison. Peeta est assis, le dos au mur.

— Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je suis désolé… s'excuse-t-il d'une voix roque et basse, encore marquée par la terreur occasionnée par son rêve.

Je m'assois au bord du minuscule lit à une place et éclaire la petite lampe située sur le chevet. Une clarté dorée se répand dans la pièce, éloignant les ombres.

Peeta soupire :

— Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

— Ça change un peu, d'habitude c'est toujours moi qui t'arrache au sommeil avec mes cauchemars…

Je ris et lui prends la main pour le détendre.

— Comment va ton bras ?

Il me répond par une grimace :

— J'ai connu mieux mais ça passera. Ils sont un peu avares en antidouleur ici…

— Oui, apparemment les médecins ont des réserves relativement limitées. Johanna aussi s'en est plainte.

Je réalise soudain que j'ignore totalement comment il a été blessé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— J'ai pris une balle au moment d'atteindre l'hovercraft. Les tirs fusaient de tous les côtés et, j'ai essayé de protéger Annie du mieux possible…

Je le gronde tendrement :

— Tu as encore voulu jouer au héros, si je comprends bien.

Il rit. Ça fait tellement de bien de l'entendre rire !

— Bon, je vais te laisser te rendormir si ça va mieux…

Je n'ose pas m'imposer mais, je meurs d'envie de rester alors, lorsqu'il retient mes doigts entre les siens et demande d'une voix suppliante :

— Tu veux bien rester un peu…

Je cède, bien trop facilement.

Comme je commence à avoir froid, pieds nus sur le sol glacé, je me glisse sous les couvertures à ses côtés tandis qu'il se pousse contre le mur pour me faire une place dans le lit exigu. Mes jambes se posent contre la sienne, ma tête retrouve le coussin de son épaule et je me love dans ses bras, retrouvant sa chaleur rassurante avec soulagement.

Je sens l'effleurement d'un baiser dans mes cheveux.

— Merci… me chuchote-t-il.

— Pas de quoi…

Je tends la main vers la lampe et éteins. La chambre retombe dans le noir mais, cette fois, c'est différent. Au lieu d'être angoissantes, les ténèbres se font complices, protectrices…

Je n'ose pas encore demander à Peeta de me parler de son cauchemar. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre mais, à ma plus grande surprise, c'est lui qui aborde le sujet en premier, sans doute aidé par l'obscurité qui me dissimule son visage :

— Tu sais, ils m'ont balancé des images horribles dans la tête durant des jours et des jours, alternant avec des tortures physiques pour affaiblir ma résistance. Je crois qu'ils cherchaient à me briser, à anéantir ma volonté…

Il se tait un instant, comme si les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, trop nombreux. Je me serre un peu plus contre lui et pose ma main droite sur mon cœur pour lui signifier que je suis là, avec lui. Ses bras m'enlacent plus fort et il ose poursuivre :

— Par moment, les visions d'horreur me semblent tellement vraies que je ne sais plus ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas… surtout la nuit. Je ne parviens plus à savoir si ce sont mes propres souvenirs ou des images manipulées qu'ils ont glissées de force dans mon subconscient, tu vois ?

— Oui, je crois que je comprends…

— Lorsque ça s'arrêtait enfin et qu'ils me laissaient tranquille quelques heures, je repoussais le sommeil malgré l'épuisement et je me forçais à me rappeler les vrais souvenirs, encore et encore, pour qu'ils ne disparaissent pas. Je m'accrochais à ton visage, à ton sourire… Au son de ta voix quand tu chantes. Et je survivais un jour de plus…

Mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes. Elles coulent, brûlantes et salées, glissant à la commissure de mes lèvres, tombant sur le torse de Peeta.

Ce dernier glisse sa main libre sur ma joue et s'en aperçoit.

— Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais te faire de la peine… me dit-il en se redressant légèrement, cherchant à apercevoir mon visage dans la pénombre.

Je secoue la tête pour qu'il ne se trompe pas sur la raison de mes pleurs :

— Ce n'est pas ça… Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu venir t'arracher plus tôt à tout ça… C'est moi qui suis désolée, Peeta ! Je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner de toi dans l'arène ! Si tu savais à quel point je regrette !

Il me caresse à nouveau la joue et j'ajoute :

— Je serai toujours là pour te ramener, pour te dire ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas…

— Maintenant, tu es là, dans mes bras… Réel ou pas réel ? me demande-t-il dans un souffle chaud.

Une douce chaleur se propage dans mes veines et je chuchote :

— Réel…

Je ferme les yeux et je m'abandonne enfin.

Ses lèvres hésitent, courent sur ma joue, suivant le tracé salé laissé mes larmes comme s'il voulait les effacer et éloigner ma peine. Elles s'attardent au coin de ma bouche avant de s'emparer enfin de mes lèvres. Je réponds si vivement à son baiser qu'il en est surpris. Nos souffles se mélangent avec une intensité sans cesse renouvelée qui nous laisse finalement pantelants et hors d'haleine.

Un appétit d'un genre nouveau me dévore de l'intérieur mais, je m'efforce de calmer le flot d'émotions qui menace de m'ensevelir. Je trouve la première excuse qui me passe par la tête pour reprendre mon sang-froid :

— Tu devrais essayer de dormir… Il faut que tu reprennes des forces…

Peeta soupire et dépose un dernier baiser sur mon front.

— Toi aussi…

Mais, il s'endort avant moi.

Et je reste de longues heures à le regarder et à l'écouter dormir, l'oreille collée contre son torse, à l'affût des battements réguliers de son cœur. Son sommeil est paisible.

Je finis par m'abandonner à quelques heures de repos au petit matin, lorsque je suis certaine que Peeta ne fera plus de cauchemars.

Avec le petit jour, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre en coup de vent et Haymitch s'exclame :

— Alors, Peeta ! Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Il s'interrompt en nous découvrant, enlacés dans le petit lit. Un immense sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

Empourprée, je lui hurle dessus et lui jette un oreiller à la figure :

— Haymitch ! Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais à frapper aux portes !

Notre mentor se replie en riant pour éviter une avalanche de polochons :

— Apparemment, tu vas mieux !

Il ajoute, depuis la porte, à mon intention :

— Tu seras gentille d'y aller doucement, il est encore convalescent quand même !

Et le second oreiller vole à travers la chambre tandis qu'Haymitch referme la porte.

Nous nous retrouvons nez-à-nez dans la lumière du jour qui rend tout de suite beaucoup plus réelle la situation. Peeta ne paraît pas troublé outre mesure. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que nous passions la nuit dans le même lit…

Surtout qu'il ne s'est rien passé…

Le souvenir de notre baiser ardent me revient aussitôt en mémoire, enflammant mes joues. Peeta, qui lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, éclate de rire.

— Allez, Katniss ! Ne t'en fais pas, Haymitch a l'habitude ! Et puis, je te rappelle que j'ai annoncé devant tout Panem que nous nous étions mariés en cachette et que tu attendais notre enfant ! Ça ne surprendra personne que nous ayons dormi ensemble, tu sais…

— Oui, bien sûr… Mais…

Il me fait taire d'un baiser, bien trop court à mon goût… Je pourrais finir par y prendre goût.

— Au fait, pour le bébé…

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Curieusement, c'est presque comme de lui annoncer que j'ai perdu notre bébé…

— Haymitch a préféré faire croire que je l'avais perdu dans l'arène… c'était plus simple… sinon, les gens se seraient demandés pourquoi mon ventre ne grossissait pas…

— Je sais, oui. Finnick m'a averti. Il y croyait vraiment, dis donc !

Sa voix se veut joviale mais, malgré tout, un silence passe entre nous, le temps pour nous de réaliser que ce mensonge aurait pu être vrai. Que j'aurai pu être envoyée enceinte dans l'arène…

— Tu sais quoi ? J'ai faim ! s'exclame tout à coup Peeta, pour changer de sujet.

— Normal, tu n'es pas venu manger hier soir !

Il me jette un coup d'œil surpris et en même temps, flatté :

— Parce que je t'ai manqué ?

Je rougis à nouveau comme une pivoine et sors précipitamment du lit pour mettre un semblant de distance entre nous.

— Bon, je vais te laisser t'habiller… Ma mère et Prim doivent se demander où je suis passée…

Je sors déjà lorsque j'entends Peeta répondre :

— Je ne crois pas, non…

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire davantage !

Comme promis, voici la suite ! A très vite et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

Dans la matinée, alors que je me suis décidée à retourner à l'entraînement, le secrétaire particulier de la Présidente Coin vient m'interrompre pour m'annoncer que je suis attendue en salle du Conseil. Abandonnant mon arc, je le suis sans mot dire, me demandant ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de si urgent.

En chemin, je retrouve Finnick qui est lui aussi convoqué.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Aucune idée, me répond-t-il, l'air étonnamment réjoui.

— Tu m'as l'air bien content, toi ?

Finnick m'adresse un sourire aussi radieux que mystérieux et, jetant un coup d'œil vers le secrétaire de Coin qui nous escorte, il me chuchote :

— Je te le dirais plus tard, quand nous serons seuls.

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la Chambre du Conseil, nous constatons que nous sommes les derniers. Plutarch et Coin sont déjà là, ainsi que Peeta et Haymitch qui devisent tranquillement.

L'incident de ce matin a l'air d'être oublié…

La pièce est d'une taille plus modeste que celle de la veille et je m'en trouve moins intimidée.

Coin prend la parole tandis que nous nous regroupons autour de la table ovale :

— Je tenais à vous informer moi-même du succès de la diffusion des spots hier soir. Beetee a pu les projeter dans leur intégralité dans tous les districts et, même si le Capitole a trouvé le moyen d'interrompre notre communication au bout de quelques minutes, l'essentiel du message est passé : le Geai moqueur est toujours là. A présent, mon gouvernement et moi-même souhaiterions savoir si tu serais d'accord pour poursuivre dans cette voie, Katniss…

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom et demande, sur la défensive :

— Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

— Eh bien, nous aimerions tourner d'autres séquences où tu apparais aux côtés de la rébellion et les diffuser aussi souvent que possible. Le Capitole utilise la désinformation contre nous en donnant l'impression que nous sommes simplement des fauteurs de trouble. Mais, chaque fois que nous parvenons à pirater leur réseau et à diffuser nos propres images, nous rétablissons la vérité, explique-t-elle. La vidéo où on te voit tenir tête aux Pacificateurs dans le Grand Cirque a déclenché des émeutes impressionnantes dans les Districts. Tu leur donnes du courage, Katniss ! Tu leur permets croire que la révolte est possible, qu'il y a une autre voie que la soumission.

— Oui, je comprends. Je veux bien vous aider mais, je ne suis pas très douée devant une caméra. Vous devriez demander à Peeta plutôt, il l'est bien plus que moi…

— Voilà qui est bien vrai ! s'exclame Haymitch, hilare. Vous n'avez aucune idée du mal que nous sommes donnés avant chaque interview !

Peeta rattrape le coup en déclarant :

— Nous pourrions peut-être le faire ensemble. Le public aime bien nous voir tous les deux.

— Les Amants Maudits du District 12…

J'ai parlé à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte et lorsque je m'en aperçois, je croise le regard sombre de Peeta. Oui, nous sommes plus que jamais des amants maudits à présent que notre District n'existe plus…

— Que devons-nous faire ? Questionne-t-il enfin.

— Nous avions pensé qu'il serait intéressant que vous participiez à la prochaine mission de nos commandos, expose tranquillement Plutarch. Le District 11 est presque entièrement tombé aux mains des rebelles mais, il reste une petite centaine de Pacificateurs qui tiennent le centre-ville et y sèment la désolation. Nous voulons tenter une action radicale qui permettrait à la résistance de s'emparer de l'hôtel de Justice et de capturer le chef des Pacificateurs. Avec le District 4, le 11 fait partie des premiers à s'être engagés pour notre cause. Il serait normal que nous leur apportions notre soutien.

— Vous ne seriez pas envoyés en première ligne, bien sûr, vous arriveriez une fois le terrain dégagé ajoute Haymitch.

Je vois Peeta acquiescer.

— De toute manière, nous ne prendrons pas le Capitole sans armes et sans soldats. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez nombreux, commente Finnick. Nous devons nous rallier les autres Districts si nous voulons que cette révolution serve à quelque chose.

Je l'approuve silencieusement. Car c'est bien là le fond du problème : prendre le Capitole. J'ajoute à ça ma petite vengeance personnelle : tuer Snow. Je déclare froidement :

— Je pense qu'il faudra bien plus que cela. Il faudra affaiblir et isoler le capitole pour y parvenir…

Plutarch semble très intéressé par mes paroles car il insiste :

— A quoi penses-tu exactement, Katniss ?

— Affamons-les, laissons-les plusieurs semaines sans chauffage, à grelotter le ventre vide… Vous verrez que les habitants du Capitole se montreront plus réceptifs à nos arguments. Il faut s'emparer de la voie de chemin de fer, la couper s'il le faut, les isoler du reste de Panem…

— Oui, le Capitole est totalement dépendant des autres districts… Nourriture, bois de chauffage, charbon, toutes les denrées de première nécessité, toutes les matières premières proviennent des Districts, complète Peeta en suivant ma pensée.

— Ce que nous ne pourrons pas contrôler, il suffira de le faire sauter… dis-je avec une fausse nonchalance.

La présidente me contemple avec un mélange de stupeur et de respect, peut-être même de crainte…

— Oui, je pense que ça vaut la peine d'y réfléchir… réplique-t-elle après avoir consulté Plutarch.

— Avez-vous une idée de la date d'intervention dans le 11e district ? demande encore Finnick.

— Pas avant quatre ou cinq jours. Il nous faut le temps de rassembler du matériel et d'affiner notre plan d'attaque. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur, lui explique la Présidente.

— Parfait, cela nous laissera le temps de nous préparer aussi, conclut Peeta en se levant, imitant en cela Plutarch et Coin.

J'en déduis que la réunion est terminée.

Haymitch m'interpelle avant que je m'éclipse :

— Katniss, Cinna souhaiterai que tu passes le voir à l'occasion, quand tu auras un moment de libre…

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil complice, référence à ma nuit avec Peeta.

Je fais semblant de ne pas relever l'allusion, lui réponds que je n'y manquerai pas et rejoins les autres qui m'attendent dans le couloir.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Finnick rompt le silence et nous annonce :

— Si vous ne faites rien demain soir, ce serait sympa à vous de nous réserver votre soirée tous les deux…

Je comprends qu'il parle au nom d'Annie mais, je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Je l'interroge du regard alors, il ajoute d'une voix réjouie :

— Annie et moi avons décidé de nous marier !

Je ne peux retenir un gloussement d'excitation tant je suis ravie pour eux. Je lui serre les mains avec chaleur en le félicitant :

— C'est fantastique, Finnick ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! Vous méritez tellement d'être heureux tous les deux !

— Mes félicitations, vieux ! ajoute Peeta en lui donnant l'accolade.

— Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu précipité mais, ça fait tellement longtemps que nous attendons de pouvoir être enfin ensemble… Au Capitole, ce n'était pas possible, Snow nous l'aurait interdit… Mais, à présent que je l'ai retrouvée, je veux unir ma vie à la sienne pour de bon… nous explique Finnick, ému.

Je commence à réaliser que la vie qu'il a dû mener au Capitole, dans l'ombre perpétuelle de Snow, n'a pas été facile, contrairement à ce que je pensais avant de le connaître.

—Annie souhaiterait que tu sois son témoin, Katniss… ajoute-t-il.

Je le dévisage avec stupéfaction : je la connais à peine, mais je réalise qu'un lien nous unit tous depuis les Jeux de l'Expiation et surtout, depuis le Grand Cirque.

— Dis-lui que ce sera pour moi un immense honneur.

— Puis-je compter sur toi, Peeta ? Pour être le mien ?

— Avec plaisir, mon ami !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur l'étage où nous descendons, Peeta et moi. Finnick nous fait signe de la main et nous crie :

— A plus tard les amoureux !

L'ascenseur repart et je regarde Peeta avec étonnement :

— Ne me dit pas que tout le monde est au courant ?

— Euh… Je crains qu'Haymitch ait… comment dire ? commence Peeta, embarrassé.

— Crié tout haut notre vie privée à tout le District, c'est ça ?

— Tu connais Haymitch…

Je soupire de rage :

— Oui ! Malheureusement !

Peeta m'enlace tendrement et me ramène dans ses bras :

— Allons, ne sois pas fâchée… Ce n'est pas plus mal… Ça m'évite d'avoir à hésiter à chaque fois que j'ai envie de te prendre la main ou de t'embrasser. Enfin, si tu es d'accord pour ça, bien sûr… Gale et toi, vous n'êtes pas… ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Je perçois un réel questionnement dans sa voix. Je me perds dans ses pupilles si bleues et si pleines de doute et je finis par lui répondre :

— Non, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Gale et moi…

— Entre toi et moi non plus, Katniss…

Il a raison. Mais, après notre baiser de la nuit précédente, je ne peux nier qu'il y existe quelque chose entre nous, même si je n'ose pas encore lui donner de nom.

Mon cœur et mon âme sont comme fracturés.

Je tiens à Gale.

Je tiens à Peeta.

Mais, lorsque Gale m'a embrassée dans le passé, je n'ai jamais ressenti le feu que je ressens maintenant en présence de Peeta.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, pas après cette nuit…

Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotis mais je sais qu'il m'a entendue.

— Tu as raison. Pardon, Katniss… C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que cette nuit était trop parfaite pour être réelle.

— Mais, elle l'était, Peeta … Elle l'était.

Je me penche vers son visage et prend l'initiative d'un baiser, doux, tendre, romantique.

Il soupire. Je sais qu'il est rassuré et heureux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire de ta journée ? me demande-t-il soudain.

Je regarde l'heure. J'ai encore une heure avant de retrouver Prim au déjeuner.

— Je vais peut-être faire un saut chez Cinna.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Haymitch m'a dit qu'on lui avait donné un bureau dans l'aile administrative. Je comptais passer au service de l'intendance voir s'ils n'auraient pas besoin de quelqu'un de plus en cuisine… C'est à côté.

— La fabrication des gâteaux te manque ? lui demande-je en riant.

— On peut dire ça… Je pense que ça me permettrait de faire un peu de tri dans mon esprit…

Je redeviens grave.

— Oui, je comprends. Un peu comme une thérapie, en quelque sorte…

— Exactement ! J'aimerais retrouver des gestes familiers pour oublier tout ce que nous avons pu vivre depuis quelques mois.

— D'accord ! Allons-y ! Mais s'ils t'embauchent, attends-toi à ce que Prim te réclame des gâteaux avec des fleurs en sucre dessus !

— Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont du sucre ici ! Ironise Peeta en me prenant la main pour cheminer vers l'administration.

Peeta m'abandonne sur le seuil après avoir salué Cinna, venu m'accueillir à la porte. Mon styliste boite lourdement et je constate qu'il a la jambe complètement raide.

Je pénètre dans le bureau que Coin a mis à sa disposition. Il est clair et spacieux, très moderne, comme tout ce qui touche au gouvernement du 13e district. Plus confortable en tout cas que les logements dans lesquels nous sommes installés… Des rouleaux de tissus bariolés s'entassent contre les murs ou émergent des placards ouverts. Une vraie caverne aux merveilles !

— Tu sais, je pourrais demander à ma mère de regarder tes blessures, si tu veux… C'est une merveilleuse guérisseuse…

— C'est très gentil à toi, Katniss. Et je n'en doute pas mais, je suis déjà allé à l'infirmerie en arrivant hier. Et ils n'ont pas pu faire grand-chose de plus pour moi, tu sais. Les Pacificateurs n'ont pas été très tendres lorsqu'ils m'ont arrêté dans la salle de lancement. Ils m'ont littéralement pulvérisé la rotule. Les médecins disent que je ne remarcherai jamais comme avant, mais, je me suis fait une raison. Même ma main ne m'empêche pas de dessiner alors, tout va bien ! Je me dis souvent que sans toi, je ne serai pas en vie, Katniss…

Je ne comprends pas, moi qui culpabilise à mort d'être à l'origine de son état… Percevant mon trouble, il ajoute :

— Grâce à toi, à ta victoire aux 74e Hunger Games, je suis devenu incontournable au Capitole dans le milieu de la mode. Lorsque j'ai été arrêté, nombre de personnes ont défilé dans le bureau du Président Snow pour exiger ma libération. Y compris sa petite-fille, paraît-il… Sans leur intervention, je serai mort en me vidant de mon sang dans les geôles du palais présidentiel. Mais, au lieu de ça, un garde est arrivé un matin avec une missive. C'était mon ordre de libération. Snow était persuadé que tu ne sortirais pas vivante de l'arène. Malgré la torture, ils n'avaient pas pu me faire avouer un lien quelconque avec la Résistance. Je ne lui étais donc plus d'aucune utilité. J'ai quitté le palais sans demander mon reste et me suis terré au Capitole, craignant qu'il ne change d'avis. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai appris par des amis que tu t'étais évadée et que les Hunger Games avaient été interrompus. Snow a dû s'étouffer en l'apprenant !

— Il paraît oui… C'est pour ça qu'il aimerait tellement me voir morte, je suppose…

Je m'approche de l'immense table de travail sur laquelle s'étalent déjà des tas des pages griffonnées par Cinna. Ma main les effleure, soulevant les pages blanches du dessus pour voir les croquis dissimulés. Je ne peux résister à l'envie de lui demander :

— Sur quoi travailles-tu ?

— Sur toi, Katniss, comme toujours !

Je lève un visage surpris.

— J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'une tenue à la fois confortable et protectrice si tu dois aller te promener dans les Districts en guerre… m'explique-t-il en exhumant de dessous la pile de feuilles une série d'esquisses.

Je contemple le crayonné parfait, le trait à la fois sûr et puissant. Il s'agit d'une sorte de tenue de combat, comportant un bustier orné d'un geai moqueur aux ailes déployées. De larges bracelets de cuir lacés se terminent en pointe sur la main du modèle, lui donnant un air de guerrière amazone.

Je glisse mes doigts sur le motif du geai qui m'attire irrésistiblement. Il est très différent de celui de ma broche sur lequel l'oiseau est enfermé dans un anneau et tient une flèche dans son bec.

— J'ai pensé qu'il était temps que l'oiseau se libère de ses chaînes et prenne son envol, m'explique simplement Cinna.

— C'est magnifique !

— La tenue sera entièrement doublée de tissu renforcé pour t'assurer une protection maximum. On ne sait jamais… Te connaissant, je préfère prévoir le pire, ajoute-t-il pour me taquiner.

J'ai un petit hochement de tête qui ne dément pas ses paroles. Il a tellement raison ! Et ça me fait tellement de bien de retrouver cette complicité avec lui.

Tout à coup, une idée germe dans mon esprit.

— Dis, Cinna ? Tu crois que tu aurais le temps de me coudre une robe pour le mariage d'Annie ?

— Finnick et Annie se marient ?

— Oui, il vient de nous l'annoncer ! Mais, c'est demain soir…

— Je ne te promets pas une robe comme celles de tes interviews mais, je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose… Peeta t'accompagne ?

— Oui.

— Demande-lui de passer me voir cet après-midi. Je n'ai pas ses mensurations, puisque c'est Portia qui s'occupait de lui. Je devrais pouvoir lui ajuster un costume.

— Super !

J'hésite encore.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Katniss ?

— J'abuse, je sais mais, la pauvre Annie n'aura sûrement rien à se mettre non plus pour son mariage…

Cinna se passe une main sur la nuque et murmure :

— Je crois que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir la nuit prochaine, moi…

Je me jette dans ses bras :

— Tu es le plus génial, Cinna !

— C'est ça, c'est ça ! Bon, et si nous commencions tout de suite ! Grimpe là-dessus, veux-tu ?

Il m'indique un petit tabouret. J'enlève ma veste et grimpe de bonne grâce, prête à endurer une longue séance d'essayage.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Pour bien démarrer la semaine, voici un petit chapitre ! Bonne lecture et à vos commentaires !

**Chapitre 10**

Nous interrompons la séance d'essayage le temps du déjeuner où je retrouve Prim et Peeta dans le réfectoire bruyant et surpeuplé. J'embrasse ma petite sœur sur le front :

— Salut, Petit Canard ! Comment s'est passé ta matinée ?

— Bien, mais j'ai perdu plus d'une heure à chercher Buttercup qui s'était échappé de notre studio ! Le coquin était allé se cacher dans une réserve, sur des sacs d'avoine !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en imaginant notre gros chat jaune vautré sur son coussin de fortune tandis que Prim courait partout à sa recherche.

— Et toi ? me demande-t-elle.

— Je sors de chez Cinna. A propos, Peeta, tu pourrais venir avec moi pour tes essayages tout à l'heure ?

— Mes essayages ?

— Oui, pour demain soir. Cinna nous prépare une tenue pour la cérémonie.

— Ah ! D'accord ! C'est sympa de sa part !

— Au fait, et ta demande, elle a reçu bon accueil ?

— Oui, je commence demain ! Ils manquent de boulanger ici, et apparemment, je reste le seul du District 12 à savoir faire du pain …

A ces mots, sa voix se brise.

Je me lève précipitamment, faisant tomber ma chaise arrière et me précipite à ses côtés pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Son père, sa mère, ses frères… Peeta a tout perdu lorsque les bombes sont tombées sur nos maisons. Je revois le fantôme de la boulangerie familiale, avec son enseigne grinçant sous le vent de cendres… Je frissonne. Debout face à lui, je serre mon garçon des pains contre moi et il appuie doucement son visage contre mon ventre. Son bras valide enlace ma taille.

Prim ramasse doucement ma chaise et la redresse en silence, puis elle s'approche de nous et lui pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

Je réalise que Prim a changé elle aussi. Elle a grandi tellement vite depuis les Jeux. Trop vite ! C'est injuste cette vie qui oblige les enfants à devenir adultes trop tôt en tuant leur innocence et leurs rêves !

Peeta tourne la tête vers elle et s'efforce de lui sourire :

— Merci… ça fait du bien de vous avoir toutes les deux…

J'envie Peeta qui n'est resté qu'un quart d'heure sur le tabouret où je viens de passer deux longues heures, debout, immobile, enroulée dans toutes sortes de tissus. Finalement, Cinna me libère des épingles et m'annonce que je peux disposer.

Enfin !

En contemplant l'amas d'étoffes à mes pieds, je ne parviens pas à me faire une idée de la robe qui pourra en sortir. Mais, Cinna est déjà affairé entre sa table de travail, couverte de notes et de morceaux de patrons, et des montagnes de rouleaux de cotonnades et de soieries.

Je l'embrasse et le quitte, le laissant œuvrer à ses créations.

Il est déjà seize heures. Je décide d'aller m'aérer un peu. Je passe à l'appartement, récupère mon arc et une gourde d'eau fraîche et prend le chemin de la sortie. Au poste de garde, je tombe sur mon jeune complice, le garde qui nous a laissés partir sans donner l'alerte.

Je le salue et profite qu'il est seul pour le remercier.

— Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi ! J'étais certain que vous parviendriez à les sauver ! s'exclame-t-il, enthousiaste. Au fait, je m'appelle Tommy !

Je lui serre la main et réponds machinalement :

— Katniss.

— Oui, je sais…

— J'oublie toujours… dis-je en souriant.

— Tu vas chasser ?

— Oui, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

— Tu rencontreras peut-être Gale, il est sorti il y a une bonne heure.

Gale !

Voilà peut-être l'occasion rêvée pour lui parler.

Tommy m'ouvre la porte et me souhaite une bonne balade.

— N'oublie pas d'être rentrée pour 18 heures. Après, c'est le couvre-feu.

— Compris ! Merci ! A tout à l'heure.

Je descends tranquillement la butte et pénètre dans le sous-bois, cherchant des marques du passage de Gale. Je ne tarde pas à repérer ses traces et les suis, en m'enfonçant dans la végétation. J'abats quand même un faisan sauvage qui détale devant moi avant de trouver mon véritable gibier. Mon ami est en train de replacer un collet. Un lièvre de belle taille gît à ses pieds.

— La chasse a été bonne !

Il sursaute et me fait face, surpris de me trouver là.

— Katniss ! Que fais-tu ici ? Ils t'ont envoyé me chercher ? me demande-t-il froidement.

— Non, je suis juste venue chasser un peu moi aussi.

Je lui montre mon volatile que je tiens par les pattes.

— Jolie prise, commente-t-il simplement avant de s'en retourner à son collet.

« Brrr ! Plutôt glacial comme accueil ! »

Je ne comprends pas.

Il s'éloigne déjà sans ajouter un mot, pour relever son piège suivant. Je le rattrape en courant et le saisis par le bras.

— Gale ! Mais qu'est-ce tu as ?

Il me jette un regard distant. J'insiste :

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Cette fois, il baisse les yeux. Je sens qu'il lutte contre lui-même.

— Katniss… Ne m'oblige pas…

Sa voix s'éraille et n'est plus que souffrance tout à coup.

Je l'oblige à me regarder en face :

— Que je t'oblige à quoi, Gale ?

— C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire semblant que tout va bien ! Explose-t-il tout à coup.

Je sens un mélange de colère et de chagrin sourdre dans sa voix.

— Mais, je ne te demande rien, Gale… Je ne comprends pas…

— Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Et c'est bien le problème ! Tu crois que ça me fait quoi de te voir lui prendre la main et l'embrasser ? De savoir que tu passes tes nuits avec lui alors que ça fait des années que j'attends que tu sois prête à franchir ce cap ?

Son visage est comme transfiguré. Le barrage de ses sentiments a cédé et les mots coulent enfin librement après avoir été trop longtemps tenus au silence. Il me saisit un peu rudement par les bras.

— Je t'aime, Katniss ! Je t'aime depuis toujours ! Avant les jeux, tu m'as demandé de m'enfuir avec toi… Et j'ai cru que c'était parce que tu avais des sentiments pour moi… Mais, là, je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Devant cet aveu déchirant, je détourne les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Comment lui expliquer ce que je ressens quand j'ai moi-même du mal à mettre des mots dessus.

— Mais, je t'aime, Gale… Tu es mon meilleur ami !

— Mais moi je veux plus !

Gale se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse presque violemment. Je suis surprise et j'ai un mouvement de recul instinctif mais, il me tient si serrée contre lui, que je ne peux échapper à son baiser. Ses lèvres se font plus douces, plus tendres et l'espace d'un instant, je réalise l'intensité de son amour pour moi.

Mon cœur se serre et se remplit de tristesse parce que même là, alors que je suis dans ses bras, l'image de Peeta occupe tout mon esprit. Et je comprends que je vais faire souffrir Gale, que je risque de le perdre pour toujours…

Je détourne doucement la tête, pour ne pas le blesser. Il comprend et relâche à regret son étreinte.

Je croise son regard. Il semble à la fois triste et résigné alors je murmure :

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, Gale … J'ai déjà perdu trop de gens auxquels je tenais dans cette guerre.

Il joue quelques secondes encore avec ma main avant de la laisser retomber et réplique sur le même ton feutré:

— Un jour prochain, tu devras choisir pour de bon, Katniss. Mais sache que si tu le choisis lui, je partirai.

— Je ne me ferai probablement jamais à cette idée mais, je peux comprendre… J'ai besoin que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour faire le point.

— Fais-moi signe si tu te décides mais, en attendant, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne mes distances…

Sans un mot de plus, il m'abandonne là et s'en va, me laissant seule avec mes tourments.

Voilà, je sais à présent pourquoi il a mis cette distance glacée entre nous depuis que nous avons ramené Peeta. Il se protège et je ne peux l'en blâmer.

Mon choix est déjà fait. Mon cœur bat pour Peeta.

Mais, égoïstement, j'ai envie de garder Gale près de moi, de préserver notre amitié quelques jours encore. Ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Je le sais. Je ne veux pas lui laisser croire trop longtemps que je vais changer d'avis et revenir vers lui.

J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me préparer à cette idée et pour faire le deuil de notre complicité passée.

Un écureuil me passe entre les pieds sans que je réagisse. Je n'ai tout à coup plus le goût à chasser. Je décide donc de retourner au Bunker, l'âme triste et vagabonde.

Je suis déjà dans la prairie, à mi-chemin entre le couvert de la forêt et l'entrée du bâtiment lorsqu'un ronronnement étrangement familier s'élève au-dessus de moi. Un frisson désagréable picote ma nuque et court sur ma peau m'avertissant d'un danger. Mon instinct me fait lever la tête.

La silhouette d'un hovercraft se dessine dans le ciel, encore trop loin pour qu'il m'ait vue mais, à l'insigne de Panem sur sa carlingue, je sais que ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres. Snow nous envoie sa garde rapprochée, sans doute pour nous espionner. Si par malheur il me repère, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !

Je m'accroupis dans les hautes herbes, espérant que l'appareil va passer, très haut au-dessus de moi, et repartir en nous laissant en paix. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. L'appareil change brusquement de trajectoire et descend. Il m'a vu.

Sans réfléchir, je me redresse et me mets à courir en direction du Bunker. Une rafale de mitrailleuse me coupe la route, créant une ligne de poussière à dix mètres de moi. Affolée, je m'immobilise et hésite sur la conduite à tenir. Passer en force au risque de me prendre une balle ou me replier vers la forêt sans certitude de sécurité ?

Une chose est sûre, je ne dois pas les laisser me capturer ! Plutôt mourir !

Le secours surgit devant moi avant que j'ai pu prendre ma décision. Le sommet de la butte se soulève brusquement et des tourelles armées de mitrailleuses et de lance-missiles émergent de la terre. Les tirs fusent immédiatement, obligeant l'hovercraft à exécuter un virage brutal pour éviter les balles. Les canons du Bunker crachent des flammes et de la fumée mais l'hovercraft riposte et je me retrouve au milieu des tirs croisés. Les balles sifflent à quelques mètres de moi tandis que je me remets à courir, aveuglée par la poussière.

J'aperçois enfin l'entrée du Bunker lorsque les impacts changent d'intensité. A présent, ce sont des missiles qui explosent autour de moi, en creusant des cratères béants dans la colline.

Je cours encore lorsque le souffle d'une explosion bien trop proche me projette en avant. Mon menton heurte violemment le sol. La déflagration a été si puissante que je n'entends plus rien qu'un intense bourdonnement. Je n'arrive pas à me relever. C'est comme si mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Ça me rappelle notre première arène, lorsque j'ai fait sauter les provisions des Tributs de Carrières avec l'aide de Rue…

Mes mains sont en sang. Un liquide chaud s'écoule le long de mon visage, de mes oreilles, dans mon cou. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je parviens à me traîner sur quelques centimètres mais, mon corps refuse de se remettre debout. J'aperçois à travers une brume floue l'éclat flamboyant des bombes qui continuent à éclater autour de moi. Le combat fait rage dans le ciel. L'hovercraft, touché, semble avoir perdu un moteur. Il lâche une traînée de fumée noire mais il n'a pas cessé la lutte pour autant.

Je ne suis qu'un dommage collatéral. Ils ont sûrement oublié que j'étais là, au milieu de leur guerre. Je vais sûrement mourir ici, à quelques mètres de la sécurité, la joue sur l'herbe tendre de la colline, pulvérisée par un de leurs engins. Je ferme doucement les yeux. Tout le chaos autour de moi me parvint feutré et lointain, assourdi par les acouphènes de mes oreilles.

Tout à coup, je sens des bras me soulever et je découvre le visage de Tommy, noir de poussière, qui me parle. Impossible d'entendre ce qu'il me dit dans le tumulte. Je secoue la tête et lui fais signe que je ne comprends pas. Il passe résolument mon bras par-dessus ses épaules, m'attrape par la taille de l'autre main et me soulève pour m'aider à marcher. Nous faisons quelques pas au milieu des explosions et des tirs de mitrailleuses. Je protège mes yeux des éclats et de la poussière avec ma main libre lorsque deux autres soldats nous rejoignent en courant. L'un d'eux déploient une sorte de bouclier métallique pour nous protéger, tandis que l'autre me soutient de l'autre côté.

Brusquement, mes pieds touchent à peine le sol. Épuisée, je me laisse emporter. Ma tête est lourde. Mes oreilles douloureuses. Et je perds connaissance en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Je me réveille dans une chambre de l'infirmerie, contusionnée autant que déboussolée. Prim est assise à mes côtés. Elle est jolie ma petite infirmière dans sa blouse rose. Je lui souris.

— Comment te sens-tu ? me dit-elle, ravie de me voir ouvrir les yeux.

J'entends sa voix à travers un bourdonnement diffus. C'est toujours mieux que tout à l'heure. On dirait que je récupère l'ouïe progressivement. J'essaie de me relever mais, Prim m'en empêche.

— Non, tu dois te reposer un peu. Tu as reçu un choc important à la tête.

Les images de l'attaque mes reviennent en mémoire, les explosions, Tommy. Soudain inquiète, je demande :

— Les autres ? Ceux qui sont venus m'aider, ils vont bien ?

— Oui. Et Gale aussi. Il est rentré une fois que l'hovercraft a été abattu. Il a participé à la capture des occupants qui ont survécu au crash.

— Ils ont fait des prisonniers ?

— Oui, me réplique Prim avec fierté. Ils vont les interroger, je crois.

Je soupire en repensant à Peeta, à Johanna et à Cinna… J'espère que nous ne traitons pas nos prisonniers de la même manière.

Mais, au fond de moi, je sais que si. Nous sommes en guerre.

— J'ai entendu dire que la Présidente Coin allait décerner une médaille au soldat qui t'a secouru pour sa bravoure lorsqu'il s'est jeté sous le feu ennemi pour te ramener ! Tu te rends compte ! s'exclame encore ma sœur.

Je souris. Voilà au moins une nouvelle qui me fait plaisir :

— Tommy, il s'appelle Tommy. Il est très gentil. Je suis heureuse qu'il ne soit pas blessé.

Maman passe la tête à la porte et constate avec soulagement que je suis réveillée.

Elle s'approche pour m'embrasser :

— Tu nous as encore fait peur, me gronde-t-elle tendrement.

— Là, je n'y suis vraiment pour rien…

— Je sais bien, ma chérie… Prim, il est temps d'y aller. Il se fait tard. Nous repasserons te voir demain, Katniss. Le médecin voulait te garder une nuit sous surveillance, tu devrais pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie demain matin.

Je suis sur le point de protester mais, je sais que c'est inutile. J'ai la tête dans un étau et les oreilles encore bourdonnantes. Pour une fois, je vais peut-être obéir.

— Avale ça si tu souffres trop, me précise-t-elle encore, en déposant un comprimé sur ma table de nuit.

Prim m'embrasse à son tour et toutes les deux me quittent avec un petit signe de la main.

Epuisée, je sommeille un moment, perdant vite la notion du temps.

On gratte soudain à ma porte. Le petit bruit me réveille doucement et je demande :

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

La porte s'entrebâille et le visage de Peeta apparaît.

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Il bat soudain si fort que j'ai peur que Peeta ne l'entende.

— Peeta !

— Chuuut ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là normalement…

Il referme doucement la porte et s'avance jusqu'à moi. Il me prend la main. Il effleure le pansement qui recouvre une partie de mon avant-bras et ma main gauche.

— Eh bien, tu es dans un drôle d'état…

— A part un fichu mal de tête et mes oreilles qui bourdonnent, je n'ai pas trop mal.

Je désigne le bandage et ajoute :

— C'est sûrement superficiel. Il y avait beaucoup d'éclats qui volaient partout, tu aurais vu ça, un vrai champ de bataille !

Sa main caresse tendrement ma joue et il chuchote :

— Je ne peux vraiment pas te quitter des yeux cinq minutes, on dirait…

— Oui, on dirait bien…

Un silence gêné passe entre nous avant qu'il demande :

— Ça t'ennuie si je reste avec toi. De toutes manières, si je me couche, je vais réveiller ta mère et ta sœur avec mes hurlements…

— Viens près de moi…

Il grimpe sur mon lit d'hôpital et s'allonge en chien de fusil contre moi, son bras blessé posé sur mon ventre. Je ris en nous contemplant :

— On fait un beau couple d'éclopés tous les deux !

Il lève les yeux vers moi avec un sourire rayonnant :

— Un couple ? Voilà une définition de nous que j'aime beaucoup !

Je rougis violemment.

Il pouffe encore de rire, le visage contre mon épaule et je sens ses lèvres effleurer ma peau d'un baiser.

Son souffle régulier court dans mon cou comme une caresse de vent d'été, chaude et agréable. Bercée par le rythme de sa respiration, je cède à la fatigue et m'endors contre lui, sereine, comme si rien de mal ne pouvait plus m'arriver tant que je reste près de lui.

_A suivre_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui me donnent des ailes !

Je vous livre ce soir le chapitre que certain(e)s attendent : le mariage de Finnick et Annie !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Chapitre 11**

Au petit matin, Peeta me réveille d'un baiser. Je sens sa présence contre moi, la chaleur de son corps allongé contre le mien par-dessus les draps, ses lèvres qui butinent les miennes. Je fais semblant de dormir encore pour qu'il continue. Puis, ne pouvant plus résister, je réponds à mon tour à son baiser, l'enlaçant et fourrageant dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Lorsqu'il rompt notre étreinte pour reprendre son souffle, il me fixe intensément avant de murmurer :

— Bonjour toi…

— Bonjour. Tu as pu dormir ?

— Oui, un peu. J'ai rêvé que je veillais sur toi…

— Mais, c'est le cas. C'est ce que tu fais toujours d'ailleurs.

— Je vais m'éclipser avant l'arrivée de ton médecin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voie ma présence ici d'un très bon œil…

Je hoche la tête, regrettant sa chaleur dès qu'il se lève et s'éloigne de moi. Tout à coup, je m'étonne :

— Et les infirmières de nuit ? Elles n'ont rien dit ?

— Non, il y a bien une jeune fille qui est passée vers deux heures du matin. Tu dormais tranquillement. Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien. Elle n'a pas insisté elle n'est pas revenue non plus… Je vais prendre mon poste en cuisine ce matin. Je te vois plus tard ?

— Oui, à tout à l'heure…

Peeta quitte discrètement ma chambre et, lorsque la porte se referme et que je me retrouve à nouveau seule, je murmure :

— Tu me manques déjà…

Dès ma sortie de l'infirmerie, en fin de matinée, j'apprends que je suis convoquée au bureau de la Présidente. Curieusement, nous sommes seules, en tête à tête. Coin m'offre un siège et s'enquiert de mon état de santé.

— Je vais bien. Deux, trois bleus et quelques égratignures mais, rien qui puisse m'empêcher d'accomplir ma mission dans deux jours, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

— Non, là n'est pas la question, Katniss ! C'est tout simplement un miracle que tu sois encore en vie après ce que tu as traversé hier ! Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le Capitole oserait envoyer un vaisseau au-dessus du District 13 ! Snow sait parfaitement que nous sommes armés et que nous n'hésitons pas à faire feu s'il franchit notre frontière. C'était du suicide d'envoyer des hommes si loin dans les terres.

— On m'a dit que vous aviez pu faire des prisonniers.

— En effet.

— Ont-ils dit quelque chose d'intéressant ?

— Pas encore. Ils répètent sans arrêt que leur mission était simplement de repérer les zones habitées. Apparemment, le Capitole se doute qu'il y a eu des survivants dans ton District. Snow pense à juste titre qu'ils ont pu se réfugier ici en s'apercevant que tout n'est pas irradié et inhabitable comme on le leur fait croire depuis des années. L'hovercraft a apparemment croisé ta route par hasard. Nous ne sommes pas encore parvenus à décrypter leurs dernières transmissions. Nous cherchons à savoir s'ils ont eu le temps d'envoyer un message localisant le Bunker principal avant d'être abattus.

Coin se lève et marche de long et large derrière son bureau. Elle semble hésiter.

— Vous vouliez me parler d'autre chose, peut-être ? Finis-je par demander.

— Oui… En réalité, j'aimerai savoir si tu as réfléchi plus en détails au plan que tu nous as soumis en réunion hier matin… Mon état-major est d'avis que cela pourrait se révéler extrêmement efficace si nous frappons aux bons endroits.

— Eh bien, je n'ai pas dressé un plan de bataille, si c'est à cela que vous pensez mais, je crois qu'en mettant en commun nos connaissances sur nos districts, Finnick, Beetee, Johanna, Peeta et moi pourrions sûrement établir une carte des points stratégiques à contrôler et de ceux à détruire. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons nous y mettre à notre retour de mission ?

— Oui, ce serait parfait. Il est vrai qu'ici, au 13, nous vivons isolés et coupés du reste de Panem depuis tellement d'années que nous ne possédons pas ce type de connaissances. Votre aide pourrait s'avérer précieuse pour la réussite de cette opération.

— Tant que vous me laissez régler son compte à Snow, lorsque nous atteindrons le Capitole…

Coin a un sourire qui me démontre qu'elle y pense elle aussi régulièrement.

— S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, cela devrait pouvoir s'arranger… réplique-t-elle, sans se départir de son sourire mais avec un regard acéré comme un poignard.

Je quitte son bureau avec une impression étrange. Cette femme ne m'inspire décidément aucune confiance. Je la sens un peu trop dévorée par l'ambition pour être totalement honnête.

La matinée passe comme un éclair et avec les mille petites choses que j'ai à faire, je saute carrément le repas de midi, me contentant d'avaler une pomme en m'activant. Je me suis arrangée pour me procurer un bouquet de jacinthes bleues, très parfumées, qui poussent dans une des serres du bâtiment B. J'ai attaché les fleurs avec un des rubans de Prim, rescapé de notre ancienne vie.

N'y tenant plus d'impatience, je me présente à la porte de Cinna en début d'après-midi. J'y dépose les affaires que j'ai rassemblées, dont le bouquet. Mon styliste met la dernière touche à la robe de mariée d'Annie. Il me confie deux housses sur cintre en me demandant de les porter à Peeta et Finnick.

— Demande-leur de les essayer et de passer me voir s'il y a des retouches à faire, me précise-t-il.

— Et moi ?

— Reviens d'ici une heure avec Annie. Je m'occuperai de vous deux en même temps. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais lui faire la surprise, pour sa robe, alors je n'ai pas pu faire d'essayage. Il y aura peut-être des ajustements à prévoir au dernier moment.

— Entendu.

Je le laisse à ses dentelles et décide d'aller porter son costume à Peeta en premier.

Je me dirige vers les cuisines. Le coup de feu du déjeuner étant déjà loin, tout est calme. Un cuisinier m'indique l'arrière-cuisine qui sert de fournil et j'y pénètre en silence, presque comme dans un sanctuaire.

L'air embaume le pain chaud car un jeune apprenti est en train de sortir avec précautions du grand four une vingtaine de beaux pains tout dorés. C'est certainement la pièce la plus agréable de tout le district 13 ! Il y règne une température douce et régulière. Je m'y sens comme dans un cocon, au point que j'en oublierais presque pourquoi je suis là.

Peeta me tourne le dos. Il est concentré sur son travail. Je m'approche encore un peu pour voir ce qu'il fait et découvre avec stupeur qu'il décore un magnifique gâteau de mariage. La pièce montée est composée de deux hauteurs de gâteaux superposées en pyramide, recouvertes d'un glaçage blanc et parsemées de roses en pâte d'amande. Des rubans de nougatines ornent le dessus de l'édifice. Peeta achève d'ourler les bords d'une arabesque de crème à l'aide d'une poche à douille. Je retiens mon souffle devant cette véritable œuvre d'art. Décidément, Peeta m'étonnera toujours.

— Tu peux approcher si tu veux… me dit Peeta sans s'interrompre dans son travail.

Je sursaute, surprise d'être découverte.

— Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Cette fois, il tourne la tête et affiche ce sourire qu'il n'offre qu'à moi.

— Tu crois vraiment que je laisserai quelqu'un d'autre que toi m'approcher dans le dos ? Ironise-t-il.

— C'est vrai…

Depuis les Jeux, nous avons tous développé une sorte d'instinct de survie. Je le possédais déjà à cause de la chasse mais Peeta semble l'avoir acquis spontanément.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je me suis dit que ça leur ferait plaisir d'avoir un beau gâteau pour leur mariage. J'ai dû négocier âprement avec Coin pour la nourriture mais, elle a fini par céder.

— Il est superbe ! Tu t'es surpassé ! J'ai hâte de le goûter !

Peeta, ravi de mon enthousiasme, verse un peu de crème sur une cuillère.

— Tiens ! Comme ça, tu me donneras ton avis !

J'hésite et finis par porter l'ustensile à mes lèvres. La crème est délicatement parfumée à l'orange, elle est légère comme une caresse. Je laisse échapper un soupir :

— Un vrai délice !

Je croise le regard de Peeta fixé sur moi, plus grave que tout à l'heure. L'espace d'un instant, j'aperçois en lui ce désir profond et urgent qu'il essaie toujours de me dissimuler. Comme s'il ne voulait pas m'effrayer avec l'intensité réelle de ses sentiments. Comme s'il attendait un geste de ma part pour se dévoiler.

Le temps d'un battement de cils, le revoilà souriant et désinvolte. J'inspire à fond et dis simplement :

— Au fait, je t'ai amené ton costume pour tout à l'heure. Je le pose là.

J'accroche le cintre à la porte d'un placard.

— Je te laisse, j'ai encore mille choses à faire ! A tout à l'heure !

Je file déjà vers la sortie quand je m'arrête brusquement et me retourne. Peeta s'est remis à la tâche.

En quelques pas, je suis à nouveau près de lui et murmure :

— J'ai oublié quelque chose je crois…

Il lève la tête, surpris et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je m'échappe et quitte la cuisine.

J'ai encore des papillons dans l'estomac quand je toque à la porte de Finnick. Ce dernier met quelques instants à répondre. Il m'ouvre finalement, à demi nu, ses cheveux encore mouillés s'égouttant sur son torse, une serviette nonchalamment posée sur les reins.

— Ah, salut Katniss ! me dit-il comme si de rien n'était en attrapant une autre serviette pour se frictionner les cheveux. Entre si tu veux ! J'essaie de trouver quelque chose de présentable à me mettre pour ce soir…

Je m'efforce de fixer mon regard sur son visage - et non sur son torse ruisselant - pour lui répondre triomphalement :

— J'ai la solution à ton problème !

Je lui tends la housse.

— Cadeau de Cinna ! Ton costume pour la cérémonie !

— Tu es géniale, Katniss !

— Annie est avec toi ?

— Non, elle est encore en salle de détente. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je dois l'aider à se préparer, elle aussi !

Finnick me jette un regard émerveillé :

— Tu sais que je t'adore vraiment, toi ! Pour un peu, je t'embrasserai ! S'exclame-t-il en faisant semblant de vouloir m'enlacer.

— Oui, oui, garde ça pour Annie, tu veux bien ? Dis-je en le taquinant.

— T'inquiète. Je ne voudrais pas que Peeta me casse la figure le jour de mon mariage !

Je secoue la tête pour lui signifier qu'il dit encore des bêtises et pars en courant vers la salle de détente, située à l'étage inférieur.

Je n'y suis encore jamais rentrée. Tous les habitants du 13 ont un emploi du temps très strict à respecter mais, ils ont droit à une heure de temps libre chaque jour. Mon statut de Geai Moqueur me dispensant apparemment des corvées, je ne me suis pas intéressée à cette pièce non plus.

En y pénétrant, je découvre qu'elle est assez spacieuse, avec un plafond qui projette l'image d'un ciel ensoleillé. C'est agréable, même si c'est artificiel. Annie est assise à quelques pas de l'entrée, sur des coussins. Elle joue d'un instrument de musique à cordes, quelque chose entre une guitare et une balalaïka. La mélodie est douce et pénétrante. Elle s'interrompt en me voyant approcher.

— Annie, lui dis-je doucement en m'accroupissant près d'elle. Tu veux bien venir avec moi. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Annie hoche la tête, ravie comme une enfant et me prend la main. Je la sens étonnamment en confiance avec moi mais, je sais qu'elle est encore fragile comme un oiseau.

En entrant chez Cinna, elle découvre sa robe, enfin terminée, qui l'attend, suspendue à un cintre. Elle porte ses mains à sa bouche de stupeur et d'émerveillement.

Cinna a fait des miracles, malgré le manque de temps et de moyens.

— Allez, Annie ! Il faut se préparer ! Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Finnick devant l'autel ! lui dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la conduire à l'essayage.

Quelques retouches plus tard, Annie est radieuse.

Le bustier de soie blanche en forme de cœur, lacé dans le dos, souligne sa taille de guêpe et les volants de dentelles, posés sur un jupon vaporeux donnent à l'ensemble une légèreté et une fluidité incomparable. Cinna a bouclé ses cheveux et les a laissés libres sur ses épaules. Il a simplement piqué une fleur de soie au milieu de ses boucles.

Je soulève le tissu qui dissimule les jacinthes et les donne à Annie en lui précisant :

— Tu as quelque chose de neuf, ta robe quelque chose de bleu, ton bouquet pour quelque chose de vieux, j'ai pris un ruban de Prim pour tenir les fleurs. Il ne te manque que quelque chose d'emprunté…

Je lui tends ma broche de Geai Moqueur.

— Mets-là ce soir, elle te portera bonheur.

Cinna sourit et l'accroche délicatement sur la soie de la robe, au centre du bustier.

Annie se jette dans mes bras et m'embrasse.

— Merci, Katniss !

Quelques larmes plus tard, Cinna nous sépare et m'entraîne vers le placard où il a dissimulé ma robe.

— A ton tour maintenant !

Je le laisse m'enfiler le fourreau de velours écarlate qu'il a cousu pour moi et qui s'ajuste merveilleusement à ma silhouette. Les manches longues dissimulent mes blessures, le décolleté met ma gorge en valeur. Le drapé délicat tombe jusqu'à mes pieds. Une fente qui remonte jusqu'à mi-cuisse me permet de marcher librement et me sculpte une démarche sexy en diable.

_« Peeta va adorer… »_ Susurre la petite voix dans ma tête.

Cinna remonte mes cheveux en un savant chignon pour dégager ma nuque et retouche mon maquillage, assombrissant mes paupières d'un trait de liner et posant sur mes lèvres une touche de gloss.

— Voilà, dit-il enfin, tu es parfaite !

Il fait pivoter le miroir face à moi pour que je puisse contempler mon reflet. Comme souvent après être passée entre les mains de Cinna, j'ai du mal à me reconnaître.

— Allez, mesdemoiselles ! Nous allons être en retard !

Je prends la main d'Annie et lui demande :

— Tu es prête ?

Moi, je serai dévorée par le trac ! Je le suis déjà alors que ce n'est pas moi qui me marie ! Mais, elle me répond tranquillement, avec cette certitude d'aimer que je lui envie tant :

— Oui, on peut y aller.

Le mariage est célébré dans la chapelle du District. La pièce n'est pas très spacieuse mais cela n'a pas grande importance aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Finnick est déjà debout devant l'autel, en costume gris clair et chemise blanche. Il devise avec le maître de cérémonie lorsque nous entrons tous les trois. J'aperçois Haymitch, Plutarch et Beetee, qui bavardent entre les rangées de bancs.

J'accompagne Annie jusqu'à l'autel tandis que Cinna va s'asseoir. Finnick me remercie d'un regard appuyé et chuchote à la jeune femme qui le rejoint :

— Tu es absolument merveilleuse, mon amour !

Je suis sur le point de rejoindre Cinna lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Prim entre la première et tient le battant ouvert pour Peeta, superbe en costume noir, qui pousse tranquillement un fauteuil roulant dans lequel est assise Johanna. La jeune femme est coiffée et maquillée et elle porte une des robes du dimanche de ma mère. Peeta la conduit jusqu'à nous et j'entends Johanna le remercier. Finnick se précipite pour embrasser son amie.

— Johanna ! Ils t'ont autorisée à venir !

— Sous ma surveillance, précise Prim avec douceur.

— Merci, petit canard, lui dis-je en l'attirant contre moi.

Peeta me rejoint et glisse sa main sur mon dos nu pour me guider jusqu'à notre place, de part et d'autre des futurs mariés. Je remarque qu'il porte une rose rouge à sa boutonnière, assortie à ma robe.

Cinna me fait un clin d'œil complice tandis que la cérémonie commence.

Sous le regard bienveillant du maître de cérémonie, Finnick et Annie échangent leurs vœux qui parlent d'amour éternel et de fidélité. Emue plus que de raison, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écraser une larme, qui roule sur ma joue, au moment où ils se disent « oui ».

Peeta me contemple avec une émotion palpable. Nos regards se croisent et se nouent longuement, comme si le temps cessait d'exister autour de nous. Puis, il rompt ce lien magique car il est temps pour lui de faire passer à Finnick l'alliance qu'il garde précieusement dans sa poche. L'anneau d'or trouve sa place au doigt d'Annie.

Les deux jeunes époux s'embrassent, le public applaudit et Prim jette en riant une poignée de riz au-dessus des amoureux pour leur souhaiter bonheur et prospérité.

Quelques embrassades et accolades plus tard, nous passons tous dans la pièce attenante où nous attendent un petit buffet, de la musique et la pièce montée de Peeta.

Les jeunes mariés, radieux, ouvrent le bal, sous une lumière tamisée. Ils sont seuls au monde sur la piste de danse.

La guerre est si loin. Rien ne semble pouvoir troubler cet instant de bonheur si parfait.

Peeta fait danser Prim un long moment avant de revenir vers moi :

— M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Je me lève et accepte, ravie qu'il me le demande enfin. Il m'attire au milieu de la piste où il n'y a que nous, Finnick et Annie.

— Tu es vraiment fabuleuse ce soir… me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je rougis et m'abandonne dans ses bras, bercée par le rythme lent de notre danse.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et, pour un instant, j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas lui.

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde ! Après un chapitre tout doux, un autre avec plus d'action, pour varier les plaisirs ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

A très vite !

**Chapitre 12**

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis le mariage et nous partons pour le District 11 dans quelques heures. Je ne suis pas retournée là-bas depuis notre tournée de la Victoire. J'ai encore à l'esprit la réaction de la foule, leurs mains levées vers moi en signe de ralliement à notre cause. Je peux presque entendre le claquement des matraques des Pacificateurs et le coup de revolver qui a abattu ce pauvre homme à deux pas de nous.

Ma détresse de l'époque me revient comme une vague traître qui reflue avec la marée.

Je cherchais juste à épargner nos vies, à protéger nos familles, à satisfaire Snow… Mais, rien de ce que nous avons pu faire dans ce train n'a suffi ! Rien ne suffira jamais à étancher sa soif terrible de pouvoir.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur de lui. Il nous a tout volé. Mais, en le faisant, il nous a libérés.

J'attrape mon arc et mon sac à dos et me rends chez Cinna pour enfiler ma tenue de combat.

Comme promis, mon costume est prêt. Cinna me coiffe d'une tresse et m'aide à m'habiller. Il lace mes bottes, mon corsage et mes manchettes de cuir. L'ensemble, impeccablement ajusté, me paraît à la fois agréable et fonctionnel. Il me tend enfin un manteau sombre que je trouve assez lourd.

— Il est doublé de kevlar, m'indique-t-il.

— Classe !

— Sois gentille d'éviter les balles quand même… me recommande-t-il.

— Evidemment, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Avant de partir, je lui tends le petit objet que je serre depuis quelques minutes dans le creux ma main.

Ma précieuse perle de nacre roule jusque dans la paume de Cinna.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une perle que Peeta m'a offerte dans l'arène de l'Expiation. C'était sur la plage, la dernière nuit avant que nous soyons séparés. Crois-tu que tu pourrais m'en faire un collier ou un bracelet ? J'aimerais pouvoir la porter…

Cinna me jette un regard étrange et mystérieux mais répond simplement :

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

— Je te remercie ! A dans quelques jours !

— Oui, sois prudente surtout !

— Je te le promets.

Je m'éclipse et, comme je ne suis pas vraiment en avance, je me dirige vers le hangar où nous embarquons. L'hovercraft nous attend sur la plateforme d'envol. Peeta et Finnick sont déjà là, prêts à partir. Je les rejoins en courant.

Le commando nous suit de peu, quinze hommes surentraînés et lourdement armés, grimpent à bord de l'appareil et y rangent leur matériel. Parmi eux, je reconnais la silhouette de Gale.

_« Non ! »_

Mon regard paniqué passe de Gale à Peeta mais, les deux hommes semblent s'ignorer positivement. Pourtant, je n'aime pas trop les savoir engagés sur la même mission…

L'hovercraft commence à faire chauffer les moteurs, emplissant le hangar d'un grondement terrible.

La Présidente Coin et Plutarch Heavensbee s'avancent vers nous. Je remarque immédiatement la présence d'une jeune femme, qui semble les accompagner. Elle est vêtue d'un uniforme de l'armée du 13. Elle a la tête entièrement rasée et porte un sac à dos à l'épaule. Une fois plus près, je découvre que la peau de son crâne est en grande partie recouverte de tatouages.

Malgré le brouhaha ambiant, la Présidente nous souhaite de faire un bon voyage, nous recommande de rester très prudents et nous présente finalement Cressida :

— Cressida est journaliste de terrain. C'est même l'une des meilleures ! Elle a été choisie pour vous accompagner et vous filmer au cœur des événements.

Tout à coup, je suis heureuse que ce soit une femme, car je me sentais vraiment seule au milieu de tous ces hommes ! Je lui serre chaleureusement la main et nous grimpons tous ensemble dans l'engin.

L'hovercraft décolle soudain et le commandant de l'escadron de combat, qui se nomme Boggs, s'avance entre les rangées de soldats. Après un briefing destiné à ses hommes, il nous rappelle brièvement les règles de sécurité :

— Nous allons atterrir à environ deux kilomètres de la ville principale, dans une zone de vergers contrôlée par les rebelles. Un groupe de locaux nous y attendra. Vous me suivrez sur la seconde vague d'intervention. Nous avons ordre de rester en retrait et d'attendre que le premier groupe d'assaut ait nettoyé le terrain. Je ne veux pas de francs-tireurs, c'est bien compris ?

Son regard dur se pose sur moi avec insistance mais, je ne baisse pas les yeux, le mettant au défi. Boggs se détourne finalement et regagne l'avant de l'appareil pour donner ses dernières instructions à son premier lieutenant.

Peeta se penche vers moi et me crie, pour que sa voix passe par-dessus le vrombissement des moteurs :

— Eh bien, tu t'es fait un nouveau copain, on dirait !

Je hausse les épaules. Peu m'importe ce militaire à la solde de la Présidente !

Une impatience nouvelle me dévore et me donne des fourmis dans les jambes. J'ai hâte d'être enfin dans l'action ! De voir de mes propres yeux cette révolte dont tout le monde parle ! Parce que pour l'instant, à part au Capitole, je n'en ai pu vu grand-chose…

L'hovercraft se pose dans un vaste champ d'arbres fruitiers pour nous laisser décharger hommes et matériel.

Le temps pour nous de rassembler nos affaires et de nous regrouper, l'appareil est déjà en train de gagner l'azur. Il grimpe, en suivant la trajectoire d'une ellipse invisible que lui seul semble voir. Puis, il se met en attente, hors de portée d'éventuels radars, mais prêt à intervenir pour nous récupérer en cas d'urgence.

Une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes surgissent du couvert des pommiers en fleurs pour nous accueillir.

Les deux groupes se forment et le commando d'attaque file au pas de course vers la ville par la façade ouest.

Boggs lève le bras, signe qu'il est temps de nous mettre aussi en mouvement.

Je balance mon sac sur mon épaule droite et saisis mon arc dans mon poing. On ne sait jamais.

Peeta chemine à mes côtés. Son bras gauche, dissimulé sous son manteau, est encore en écharpe. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le laisser nous accompagner dans son état. Mais, lorsque j'ai suggéré qu'il tienne compagnie à Johanna, il m'a jeté un tel regard, blessé et furieux à la fois, que je n'ai pas osé le contrarier davantage.

Je veillerai donc sur lui…

Finnick croise mon regard et me rassure. Il joue nonchalamment avec son trident pour me faire comprendre qu'il veille au grain, lui aussi.

Soulagée, je me concentre sur le chemin que nous devons parcourir : deux kilomètres à travers les vergers en fleurs.

J'imagine Rue qui volait d'arbres en arbres. Peut-être a-t-elle foulé l'herbe sur laquelle je marche ou chanté pour ces oiseaux dont j'entends le sifflement léger dans les feuillages, au-dessus de nous…

Je la revois, si fluette, si gentille, si jeune… Et je me jure de mettre fin à ces jeux cruels et stupides qui envoient des enfants à la mort !

Toute à ma colère, j'ai serré les poings sans m'en rendre compte. Mais Peeta l'a vu. Il glisse son couteau de chasse à sa ceinture et me prend la main. Il a parfaitement compris ce qui se passe dans ma tête en cet instant. Il sait combien ce district compte pour moi. Presque autant que le nôtre.

Rue était mon amie.

Et je lui dois une vengeance.

Nous avons avancé d'un bon pas et bientôt, les toits des immeubles de la ville se profilent à l'horizon. Les bâtiments en ciment gris se dressent en ligne, face à nous, comme un mur infranchissable. Boggs nous fait signe de nous arrêter le temps de consulter sa carte. Il discute un moment avec le chef du groupe local, Tarik, un grand costaud qui me fait penser à Thresh. Ce dernier désigne de la main une rangée de bâtiments, encore loin devant nous. Boggs hoche la tête et nous repartons.

En approchant de la ville, nous traversons d'abord une vaste zone en friche, où se côtoient des hangars abandonnés, des morceaux de voie ferrée arrachés et des tas de détritus. Des pilonnes électriques rongés par la rouille démontrent que plus personne ne vit ici depuis longtemps.

Le moindre morceau de mur est recouvert de tags et d'inscriptions parmi lesquels je reconnais soudain mon geai moqueur, bombé à la peinture rouge. Il est partout.

Je me sens intimidée tout à coup. Comme si c'était mon visage qui était peint sur ces murs.

Nous progressons en silence, arme au poing, prêts à faire face à toute attaque.

Mais, le secteur en ruines est calme et désert et nous gagnons les quartiers résidentiels sans difficulté. Dans la première rue où nous pénétrons, nous avons la surprise d'être accueillis comme des héros par des habitants sortis sur le pas de leur porte ou penchés à leur balcon. Ils ont certainement été prévenus de notre arrivée par les rebelles locaux. Hommes, femmes et enfants nous acclament et nous font signe des étages. Certains viennent jusqu'à nous pour nous toucher.

Finnick et Peeta, toujours très à l'aise, saluent de la main et se plient volontiers au jeu. Je reste un peu plus en retrait, hésitante. J'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux. Elle est donc là la Résistance ! Elle existe bel et bien. Ces gens sont libres, ils manifestent leur joie sans craindre les Pacificateurs. Après ce que j'ai vu seulement il y a encore quelques mois, cela semble presque impensable !

Je sens la présence de Cressida, dans mon dos. Je me retourne, étonnée de voir qu'elle n'a toujours pas sorti sa caméra alors que je suis bien certaine que Coin se délecterait de ce genre de spectacle. La journaliste a des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et joue avec une sorte de petite tablette tactile qu'elle garde attachée à sa ceinture par un cordon.

— Vous ne filmez pas ?

— Oh si ! Je filme depuis que nous sommes descendus de l'appareil.

Devant mon regard perplexe, elle ajoute :

— Beetee a miniaturisé une caméra et l'a incrustée dans la monture de mes lunettes. Il me suffit d'appuyer sur la branche pour mettre en route ou éteindre le système. Les images sont ensuite transférées sur cet écran. Les données sont aussitôt encryptées et retransmises au District 13 par le biais du réseau de télécommunication local.

— Il a réussi à pirater leur réseau ?

— Oui, je crois. En tout cas, ça a l'air de fonctionner. Tout ce que nous voyons est reçu quasiment en temps réel dans la salle du conseil du 13.

— Ingénieux, comme tout ce que fabrique Beetee !

— Vous pourriez peut-être serrer quelques mains, Katniss… Ce serait bien pour le reportage…

Je hoche la tête et m'exécute, un peu à contrecœur. J'ai l'impression que depuis deux ans, ma vie se résume à me donner en spectacle ! Même si c'est pour la bonne cause, l'idée de faire semblant me révulse.

C'est alors que je l'aperçois : une petite fille brune dépenaillée, perchée sur les épaules de son père. Elle cherche à attirer mon attention et me tend une branche de pommier en fleurs.

Au milieu de tous ces cris, de cette liesse que je ne comprends pas vraiment, le geste de cette enfant me touche et m'apprivoise. Je m'écarte du groupe pour l'atteindre. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Boggs qui fait un écart pour me rejoindre, visiblement inquiet de voir m'éloigner des autres. Je tends la main pour saisir la branche de fleurs entre les doigts fins de la fillette. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et la remercie. Même si ma voix ne porte pas jusqu'à elle, je sais qu'elle lit sur mes lèvres, car un immense sourire illumine son visage pâle. Finalement, Boggs n'est pas intervenu. Il s'est contenté de me surveiller, à distance.

Cressida, en revanche, n'a pas raté une miette de la scène. Je la vois qui pianote avec frénésie sur sa tablette pour envoyer les images à Coin.

Je réintègre ma place dans le groupe, ma branche de fleurs à la main. Je la brandis au-dessus de ma tête pour saluer les gens, comme un étendard de paix.

Notre petite procession médiatique arrive bientôt au bout de la rue. Tarik nous arrête. Je m'approche avec Peeta et Finnick pour entendre ce qu'il dit.

— Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin par-là. Mon adjoint vient de m'annoncer que les Pacificateurs ont condamné la rue la nuit dernière. Ils ont monté une barricade pour se protéger.

— Et on ne peut pas passer par-dessus ? interroge Boggs.

— Deux de mes hommes ont essayé. Ils y ont laissé la vie. La barricade est piégée. Truffée d'explosifs. Si on y pose un pied, on se retrouve éparpillé en petits morceaux sur un pâté de maisons.

Je contemple l'amas de gravats et de pierres amoncelés au bout de la rue sur plus de trois mètres de haut.

Nous sommes tout près. Si près que j'entends soudain des cris qui proviennent de l'autre côté.

Boggs sursaute en même temps que moi et demande :

— C'est quoi ces hurlements ?

— Les Pacificateurs. Ils détiennent des civils dans leur périmètre. Ils ont annoncé qu'ils tortureraient et exécuteraient cinq otages toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que nous rendions les armes. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont encore de la famille de l'autre côté de la barricade. Ils espèrent nous soumettre ainsi !

Tandis que Boggs et Tarik mettent au point un plan pour franchir cet obstacle sans perdre inutilement des vies, je scrute le paysage urbain qui m'entoure. Je repère bientôt un immeuble de quatre étages, plus haut que les autres environnants. Vue d'ici, il semble dominer l'autre côté. Le bâtiment suivant, plus petit d'un étage, est distant d'une ruelle. Probablement celle qui nous sépare de la zone encore aux mains des Pacificateurs.

Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Profitant que Boggs regarde ailleurs et ne se soucie pas de moi, je me faufile à travers la foule, moins dense depuis que nous nous sommes rapprochés du danger. Je pousse la porte de l'immeuble qui cède et s'ouvre immédiatement. Le bâtiment semble avoir été déserté, trop près sans doute de la zone de combat. Je m'engage déjà dans l'escalier lorsque j'entends des pas derrière moi. Peeta, Finnick et Cressida sont sur mes talons.

— Peeta ! Reste avec les autres ! Je ne risque rien, je veux seulement essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté.

Mais, il ne bouge pas, campé derrière moi.

— Tu as dit toi-même que je ne devais plus te lâcher d'une semelle, réplique-t-il doucement.

— Allez, Katniss ! Ou on t'accompagne, ou tu redescends avec nous, tranche Finnick.

Je soupire et reprends ma montée.

Arrivée au dernier étage, les garçons m'aident à tirer l'échelle suspendue au plafond et à ouvrir le skydome. Nous grimpons en file indienne et émergeons à quatre pattes sur le toit terrasse de l'immeuble. Je me faufile jusqu'au bord du bâtiment et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le parapet.

A l'aplomb de l'endroit où je me trouve, la rue coupée par le barrage se poursuit jusqu'à une place publique assez vaste, située à une trentaine de mètres. La voie s'achève devant l'hôtel de Justice où flotte encore le drapeau du Capitole, suspendu au balcon du premier étage.

Un nombre assez impressionnant de Pacificateurs se tient en cercle autour du poteau des flagellations, installé au centre de la place, comme dans chaque District. Un homme y gît attaché, à moitié inconscient, la chemise lacérée, à genoux dans une mare de sang. Près de lui, une femme et trois enfants contemplent le spectacle, les yeux remplis de larmes, la voix brisée d'avoir trop crié. Des fusils sont braqués sur leur nuque. A quelques mètres de là, d'autres Pacificateurs menacent le reste des prisonniers, parqués comme du bétail dans une sorte d'enclos grillagé, monté à même le pavé.

Les enfants s'accrochent au grillage, passant leurs petits doigts entre les mailles de fer. Les plus petits hoquètent de terreur, les plus grands pleurent en silence, les poings serrés, tandis que les adultes s'efforcent de les rassurer.

Ce spectacle m'horrifie tellement que j'en ai presque la nausée. C'est de la barbarie !

Le fouet s'abat une nouvelle fois sur le dos en charpie de l'homme qui n'a même plus la force de crier. Son corps émet un soubresaut d'agonie en réponse à la douleur extrême qu'il reçoit.

Tandis que nous sommes tous là, pétrifiés par la tragédie qui se joue sous nos yeux, une explosion se fait entendre. Je tourne les yeux vers le pied de l'immeuble, craignant que notre groupe n'ait tenté une folie pour passer le barrage. Mais, la détonation vient de plus loin, à gauche de notre position. Elle s'accompagne d'un panache de fumée grise et d'une clameur, semblable à celle d'une foule victorieuse. Je comprends qu'il s'agit de l'autre groupe, le commando. Ils ont l'air d'avoir trouvé une parade pour franchir l'obstacle qui bloquait leur route car les cris se rapprochent et des tirs se font entendre.

Sur la place, un vent de panique circule parmi les Pacificateurs. Ils se sentent soudain acculés et devinent que l'affrontement est proche.

Leur chef donne un ordre bref à son jeune subalterne et se replie dans l'hôtel de Justice, probablement pour aviser le Capitole de la situation. Durant une seconde, je me dis que toute cette ignominie est terminée. Que les prisonniers vont être relâchés. Mais mon espérance est de courte durée lorsque brusquement le Pacificateur en second sort son arme et la braque en direction de l'homme, agonisant.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

— Non ! hurle-je.

_Pas cette fois !_

Je me redresse vivement. Ma main vole jusqu'à mes flèches, j'en saisis une, l'engage dans l'arme et, sans réfléchir, vise le tireur à la gorge.

Finnick et Peeta n'ont pas le temps d'intervenir pour m'en empêcher, quand bien même ils auraient essayé. L'ennemi lâche son arme et s'effondre à genoux en se tenant le cou. Il a la trachée transpercée de part en part. Il émet une sorte de gargouillis incompréhensible, avant de s'écrouler, face contre terre, sur les pavés.

Dans la foule, un des pacificateurs m'a repérée. Il tend la main pour me désigner à ses compagnons. Les caméras, jusqu'ici fixées sur le poteau de flagellation, orientent les yeux du Capitole vers moi. Je ne cherche pas à me cacher. Je trône au sommet de l'immeuble, mon arc encore brandi, les défiant ouvertement. Même à cette distance, je suis certaine qu'ils peuvent reconnaître le symbole cousu sur mon torse.

Au même instant, les renforts prennent la place d'assaut et la panique se propage comme un feu de brousse. Je reconnais les uniformes du 13 mêlés aux habitants du 11e District. Fusils et couteaux brandis, les alliés déferlent vers les rangs de Pacificateurs, engageant un corps à corps sans pitié.

Les tirs crépitent, le sang jaillit, inondant la place de rivières écarlates.

Je contemple la scène, médusée, lorsque je reçois soudain une balle à l'épaule. Le choc ne projette en arrière et Peeta me rattrape de justesse avant que je ne heurte le sol. Je porte la main à mon bras. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a frappée avec un marteau mais, je ne saigne pas.

_Merci Cinna…_

Rassurée mais néanmoins perturbée, je cherche, sans comprendre, l'origine du tir. Et je la vois.

Une sphère de métal lourdement armée vole en zigzag vers nous. Par instinct, je tends mon manteau devant Peeta et moi, pour nous en faire un bouclier contre la rafale suivante. L'impact des balles n'en traverse pas le tissu renforcé.

A l'abri avec Cressida derrière une bouche d'aération, Finnick appuie vivement sur le bracelet métallique qu'il porte au poignet. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué, persuadée que c'était une sorte de bijou de son district. Mais le centre du bracelet se déplie pour former un grand triangle d'acier, recouvert d'écailles argentées. Muni de cet incroyable bouclier, Finnick jaillit entre deux tirs et transperce l'appareil d'un coup de trident, le clouant au sol.

— Des drones de combat ! Quelle saleté ces engins ! grogne-t-il en retirant son arme de la carcasse éventrée, à présent inerte. Il ne faut pas rester ici, il va en venir d'autres maintenant qu'ils nous ont repérés !

Il sort de son sac-à-dos un filin de métal de la largeur d'un doigt et deux poignées.

— Katniss, tu crois que tu pourrais atteindre le toit de l'immeuble d'en face avec une de tes flèches ?

— Sans problème.

— Attache ça au bout, tu veux ?

Je m'exécute. La flèche se plante dans le béton comme si elle rentrait dans du beurre. Finnick tire sur le fil pour en tester la solidité et, rassuré, il noue l'autre extrémité à l'antenne parafoudre située sur le bord du toit. Puis il accroche sur le fil les deux poignées de la tyrolienne.

— Peeta et Katniss, vous passez en premier. Tirez sur le frein manuel en arrivant à proximité du sol pour ralentir votre descente, me recommande-t-il.

J'aide Peeta à grimper sur le parapet et me place du côté de son bras en écharpe. J'attrape fermement sa ceinture d'une main pour m'arrimer à lui et de l'autre, je m'accroche à la poignée. Nos doigts se mêlent sur l'étroit mécanisme.

— Prêt ? me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce et, ensemble, nous basculons dans le vide. Au moment où nous nous éloignons de l'immeuble, glissant à toute vitesse vers l'immeuble en contrebas, j'entends la voix de Boggs qui hurle derrière nous :

— Everdeen ! Mellark !

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

Salut et bon week-end tout le monde ! Voici la suite de l'attaque du 11e district. Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour vos commentaires !

**Chapitre 13**

_— Everdeen ! Mellark ! _

Peeta me jette un regard entendu. Là, c'est clair, nous allons avoir de gros ennuis !

Mais, pour le moment, nous avons d'autres problèmes : comme rester en vie par exemple.

Le sol de l'immeuble voisin se rapproche à toute vitesse. Peeta serre le frein et avec un léger grincement, la poignée se referme sur le filin, ralentissant notre chute. Je parviens à poser mes pieds au sol sans me briser une cheville, en épargnant la jambe Peeta… Nous faisons volte-face en même temps pour voir Finnick et Cressida dévaler la tyrolienne derrière nous.

Finnick atterrit avec souplesse, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, puis aide la journaliste à se détacher.

Cressida jubile.

— C'est sûrement les meilleures images que j'ai faites dans toute ma carrière ! Vous êtes géniaux tous les trois!

— Et Boogs ? C'est bien sa voix que j'ai entendue lorsqu'on a sauté, non ?

Sans se retourner, Finnick désigne le toit de l'immeuble que nous venons de quitter.

— Il est un peu à traîne…

Effectivement, je découvre le commandant en train de glisser vers nous sur le filin. Il s'est servi d'une sangle de fusil comme poignée et en quelques secondes, il se pose sur le toit, près de nous.

Il semble furieux :

— Everdeen ! Je vous avais clairement dit de ne pas vous éloigner du groupe ! Vous jouez à quoi, bon sang ! J'aurai l'air malin si vous vous faites descendre à votre première sortie ! Vocifère-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre car j'entrevois un éclat de lumière dans son dos qui attire mon attention. La sphère tournoie pour ajuster son angle d'attaque.

— Attention !

Je me précipite vers lui et le cloue au sol au moment où claque une rafale de tirs.

— Les drones nous ont retrouvés ! hurle Peeta en entraînant Cressida vers la porte de la terrasse pour la mettre à l'abri.

Mais un verrou condamne l'issue vers les escaliers, nous bloquant sur le toit. Dansant entre les coups de feu, Finnick rejoint Peeta et donne un violent coup de pied dans la paroi de métal. La porte vibre mais ne cède pas.

— Ecartez-vous les jeunes ! nous ordonne Boggs en armant son fusil.

Finnick le couvre, abattant d'un lancer l'engin qui s'approche pour nous descendre. Le robot s'échoue dans le gravier, victime d'un court-circuit pour le moins fatal.

Boggs fait signe à Peeta de reculer.

Deux balles perforantes plus tard, la serrure tombe par terre et la porte s'ouvre. Nous nous précipitons dans l'escalier, à l'abri. Nous dévalons en courant les étages et débouchons enfin sur la place, en plein milieu des combats.

L'affrontement est encore plus terrifiant vu d'ici. Les derniers Pacificateurs se battent pour leur vie avec acharnement. Ils tentent de former une ligne de défense et de rester groupés malgré les attaques qui surgissent de toutes parts.

Au centre de ce vaste champ de bataille, la captive et ses trois enfants tentent vainement de libérer l'homme inconscient, toujours attaché au poteau de torture.

— Peeta, veille sur Cressida ! Je reviens !

Je m'élance à travers la cohue, évitant les coups qui pleuvent et les tirs d'armes automatiques, abattant autant d'ennemis que je peux dès qu'ils sont à portée de mon arc. J'atteins enfin la femme et m'agenouille près d'elle. Je sors mon couteau de poche pour sectionner les cordes qui retiennent son mari prisonnier. Il s'effondre en gémissant et nous nous efforçons de le redresser. L'aîné des enfants, un garçon de l'âge de Prim, prend courageusement ma place et soutient son père tandis que j'abats deux pacificateurs qui nous foncent dessus.

La jeune sœur d'environ 8 ans, tient son frère cadet par la main. Elle semble terrifiée mais, je la vois rassurer sans cesse le tout petit, en le serrant contre elle, cachant son visage dans sa jupe pour éviter qu'il assiste au carnage qui l'entoure.

Je crie à la femme, dont les vêtements se couvrent du sang de son mari :

— Il faut trouver un abri ! Il a besoin de soins en urgence !

Je vise l'hôtel de Justice déserté dont les portes sont restées béantes.

Je leur fais signe de me suivre et je suis sur le point de passer le bras de l'homme par-dessus mon cou pour le soulever lorsqu'une main se referme sur mon poignet : Peeta.

Avant que je proteste, il me crie :

— Occupe-toi des enfants ! On te suit !

J'attrape la fillette par la main et elle me suit avec une confiance aveugle, tirant toujours son frère derrière elle.

Je les entraîne à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dans le hall, j'ouvre la première porte qui se présente. La salle est occupée d'une vaste table de réunion et de sièges. Ce sera parfait !

— Asseyez-vous là, les enfants ! On va s'occuper de votre papa.

La gamine prend le petit sur ses genoux et efface ses pleurs avec un mouchoir, sans pour autant parvenir à quitter des yeux ses parents couverts de sang. Je lis la terreur dans son regard.

— Tout va bien se passer… je murmure, pour l'apaiser.

Peeta a allongé l'homme sur la table, sur le ventre, tandis que l'épouse déchire la chemise du blessé pour voir l'état de ses blessures. Je sors de mon sac quelques rouleaux de bandages et une seringue d'urgence, remplie de morphine. Il saigne tellement que j'ai du mal à trouver une veine où piquer.

L'injection de morphine fait rapidement effet et le corps de l'homme, qui n'était qu'une boule de douleur, semble se détendre un peu, suffisamment pour nous permettre de nettoyer ses plaies.

Je tends d'autres compresses stériles à la femme mais celle-ci me pose sa main sur le bras et murmure :

— Merci, Geai Moqueur…

Surprise, je réponds, gênée :

— Katniss…

Elle hoche la tête et pendant qu'elle désinfecte le dos lacéré de son mari, je prépare les bandages. Qui aurait pu imaginer que je m'en sortirais aussi bien avec tout ce sang ? Moi qui fuyais la maison dès qu'elle se remplissait de blessés…

Dehors, les cris semblent s'apaiser. Quelques explosions interviennent encore çà et là, signe que les barricades cèdent les unes après les autres sous l'assaut des rebelles. La fumée, âcre et noire, est partout. Elle pique la gorge et les yeux, colle à nos peaux et me fait tousser sans arrêt.

Une fois l'homme stabilisé, je me rapproche de Peeta. Il parle aux enfants pour les distraire de la vue du sang qui s'écoule au sol, et imbibe peu à peu le tapis.

— Tu as vu Boggs et Finnick ? demande-je à Peeta dans un souffle.

— Oui, ils étaient en train de libérer les autres prisonniers quand je les ai laissés. Nous prenons le dessus sur les Pacificateurs. On dirait que ce sera bientôt fini.

Je réalise tout à coup que le chef des Pacificateurs est certainement toujours caché dans les murs mêmes où nous nous trouvons.

— Peeta ! Leur chef ! Il est entré ici juste avant l'attaque !

Mais il me retient par le bras.

— Non, Katniss ! Attendons les autres cette fois, tu veux bien !

Je soupire. Mais, je sais qu'il a raison. Il est sûrement armé et désespéré et je ne veux pas que Peeta soit blessé en voulant me protéger, encore une fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gale et trois soldats du commando pénètrent dans le bâtiment et nous découvrent.

Gale toise Peeta un bref instant puis me jette un regard pour s'assurer que je n'ai rien. Le Lieutenant de Boggs le suit :

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui, je crois que le chef des Pacificateurs est là-haut, dis-je en désignant l'étage d'un signe de tête.

— On y va. Ne bougez pas d'ici tant qu'on n'a pas fait le ménage. Gale, tu restes ici pour les protéger.

Gale hoche la tête, arme au poing. Il s'appuie le dos contre le chambranle de la porte, pour nous couper discrètement la sortie.

_ « Nous protéger ou nous surveiller ? »_

En même temps, je ne peux blâmer Boggs après ce que je lui ai fait subir aujourd'hui…

Les pas précipités des soldats résonnent dans l'escalier. Puis, après un moment de calme, des échanges de tirs résonnent à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne enfin.

— C'est bon ! Vous pouvez les laisser monter !

Je jette un coup d'œil surpris vers Gale :

— Coin a pensé que tu pourrais peut-être détacher le drapeau du Capitole devant les caméras, pour bien montrer que le district est libre maintenant, m'explique-t-il. Enfin, c'était le plan de départ… Avant que tu joues les casse-cous… Tu as mis une sacrée pagaille, dis-donc, Catnip ! Rigole-t-il.

Je rougis.

— En même temps, la diversion est tombée à point nommé ! Grâce à vous, on a pu sauver les prisonniers à temps. Allez, filez tous les deux ! Allez faire votre show ! ajoute-t-il en désignant l'escalier.

Dans le bureau du chef des Pacificateurs, nous découvrons l'homme, affalé sur le tapis, deux balles dans la poitrine, une en pleine tête. Le commando n'a pas fait de quartier. Mais le combat a dû être violent car un des soldats est blessé à la cuisse. Ses compagnons lui font un garrot pour éviter qu'il ne se vide de son sang. Boggs est en train de discuter à la radio avec les hovercrafts lorsqu'il m'aperçoit :

— Allez, mademoiselle Everdeen. Décrochez-nous ce drapeau qu'on puisse rentrer. On a pas mal de blessés à évacuer.

Je frissonne. Je n'avais pas réalisé que cette intervention allait être aussi sanglante.

Peeta me prend la main et m'attire vers le balcon. La lumière du soleil m'aveugle un instant.

Le drapeau est suspendu à un mât métallique, à portée de la main. La foule du 11e District a envahi la place et hurle sa joie. Partout les symboles du Capitole brûlent ou tombent sous les coups des rebelles. Le poteau des flagellations a été renversé sur le pavé les cages qui retenaient les otages il y a encore quelques minutes sont à présent remplies des Pacificateurs survivants.

Peeta me tend son poignard. Je sectionne d'un geste sec la base du drapeau et m'empare du morceau de tissu que je brandis d'un geste vif au-dessus de la foule. Le peuple libre du 11e District se met à scander nos deux noms. Peeta sourit et brandit un briquet que vient de lui faire passer un soldat. Il l'allume et approche la flamme de l'étoffe. Le drapeau s'embrase et une immense clameur de victoire s'élève. Je lâche le morceau de tissu enflammé qui s'envole et tombe lentement sous le vent en se consumant.

Cressida, au pied de l'hôtel de Justice a filmé toute la scène. Je sais que les caméras du Capitole se sont tues il y a longtemps, au premier signe d'insurrection. Mais dès ce soir, grâce à Beetee, les images de notre guerre se répandront à travers tout Panem, comme une traînée de poudre, qui fera trembler le Capitole.

Peeta se rapproche de moi et fait un grand signe de la main à la foule, pour remercier tous ceux qui se courageusement battus aujourd'hui. Je le reconnais bien là, lui et son sens inné du spectacle ! Je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille et l'imite, pour la caméra.

Les hovercrafts se posent moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard au beau milieu de la place, l'un après l'autre. Ils chargent nos blessés en premier pour les évacuer.

Les secours du 11e District s'organisent rapidement et un hôpital de fortune est bientôt monté dans l'ancien hôtel de Justice pour accueillir les civils. Depuis le seuil, je regarde les brancards défiler tandis que nous attendons notre tour pour être rapatriés. Certains blessés tendent leur main vers moi au passage et je m'efforce d'accorder un geste et un sourire à chacun d'eux. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour les réconforter.

Il nous faut deux bonnes heures pour être enfin embarqués avec les hommes valides. Gale est déjà parti avec le vol précédent, comme accompagnateur des blessés. Le dernier appareil prendra en charge les morts.

Une fois que l'hovercraft a décollé, Boggs s'avance vers moi. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me passe un savon mais, à ma plus grande surprise, il déclare simplement :

— Beau boulot, Everdeen !

Je le regarde avec stupeur, me demandant s'il n'a pas perdu l'esprit mais il ajoute, en désignant mon arc :

— Vous êtes une vraie tête de mule mais, vous savez drôlement bien vous servir de ce truc !

Il s'éloigne avant que j'ai l'occasion de répondre. Peeta me prends tendrement la main et s'esclaffe:

— Eh bien ! Tu t'es peut-être vraiment fait un copain, finalement ! Mais la prochaine fois, tâche d'être un peu plus prudente !

Je réplique, boudeuse :

— Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je laisse mourir cet homme …

Peeta redevient sérieux et murmure :

— Bien sûr que non. De toute manière, ce n'est pas dans ta nature de rester tranquillement à regarder… On voit que Coin ne te connait pas… Si elle t'avait vue à la moisson des 74e Hunger Games, ou à la Corne d'Abondance quand tu as risqué ta vie pour moi, ou encore quand tu t'es interposée lors du châtiment de Gale… Elle ne t'aurait pas dit de rester en seconde ligne. Elle aurait su où était ta place…

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe, d'un geste très doux, presque fraternel.

Et je réalise que lui, en revanche, me connaît bien. Sans doute même mieux que je ne me connaîtrais jamais moi-même… C'est sans doute pour cela que je suis si bien près de lui. Si entière. Si sereine.

Gale a depuis toujours un feu qui le dévore, une haine du Capitole qui le consume. Sa colère ne fait qu'alimenter la mienne. C'est pour cela que je n'arrive pas à l'aimer. J'ai besoin du calme de Peeta. De sa tendresse. Du soutien inconditionnel qu'il me voue, quoi que je fasse.

J'ôte mon manteau qui commence à peser sur mes épaules et je remarque de légères éraflures là où les balles ont ricoché.

— Cinna va me tuer…

— T'inquiète. Je crois qu'il avait prévu le costume idéal pour toi ! Allez, repose-toi un peu ! Nous allons avoir droit à un interminable débriefing en arrivant, me conseille Peeta.

J'abandonne ma tête contre son épaule mais, au bout de quelques secondes de silence, je chuchote :

— Ce n'est pas fini, tu sais…

Il dépose un nouveau baiser dans mes cheveux pour m'apaiser et me répond d'une voix grave :

— Je sais oui. Ça ne prendra fin que lorsque Snow tombera.

_A suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

Hello tout le monde !

Merci, merci, merci de vos commentaires et de votre fidélité !

Un nouveau chapitre pour démarrer la semaine entre action et émotion !

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

**Chapitre 14**

Le briefing a été encore plus long que dans nos pires cauchemars… La Présidente Coin a voulu revoir en détails, avec nous et Boggs, le moindre événement de la journée, de sorte que nous n'avons pu échapper à cet interrogatoire avant minuit passé.

Mon estomac crie famine et je me vois mal rentrer me coucher le ventre vide.

— Prim et Maman doivent dormir depuis des heures… Je n'aurai même pas pu les embrasser ! Franchement, elle exagère ! Toutes ces discussions stériles auraient très bien pu attendre demain matin, tu ne crois pas ?

Un grondement ponctue ma tirade ce qui amuse beaucoup Finnick.

— Bon, moi, je rentre ! Annie doit m'attendre. Bonne nuit vous deux !

Il s'éclipse en courant et je ne peux lui en vouloir. L'amour lui donne des ailes…

Le mien ne semble pas satisfaire mon appétit…

Peeta m'attire par la main et me guide par un escalier de secours jusqu'aux cuisines désertes.

— Assieds-toi. Je vais nous préparer un truc vite fait.

Il s'empare d'un pain qui reste dans la corbeille et en coupe deux tranches bien larges. Il y dispose du fromage et glisse le tout dans le grand four encore chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, il attrape sur une pelle en bois nos deux tartines délicieusement grillées.

— Tiens, ça ne vaut pas les petits pains au fromage que je fabriquais au 13, mais, c'est mieux que rien, pas vrai ?

Je hoche la tête, ravie, et croque goulûment dans ma part. La croûte craque sous mes dents tandis que la mie et le fromage apportent du moelleux à l'ensemble.

Quel régal ! En fermant les yeux, je pourrais presque me croire à nouveau chez nous… L'odeur du fournil des parents de Peeta ne revient comme si j'y entrais… Et brusquement les souvenirs affluent en masse dans mon esprit ils envahissement la moindre parcelle de mon âme, m'obligeant à me rappeler de visages et de voix aujourd'hui disparues… Mon père qui chante pour moi la complainte de _l'arbre au pendu, _Darius, le Pacificateur avec qui je plaisantais toujours, l'émotion de Madge lorsqu'elle m'a offert ma broche…

Madge ! Ma seule amie…

Les larmes brouillent ma vue et s'échappent de mes paupières malgré mes efforts pour les endiguer.

Inquiet, Peeta abandonne son pain entamé sur le comptoir et vient m'enlacer doucement.

— Katniss, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas ? Parle-moi…

Mais les sanglots bloquent ma voix et m'emprisonnent dans un monde de douleur dont je ne parviens pas à m'extraire.

— Pleure, Katniss, je suis là… me murmure-t-il encore, voyant ma détresse même s'il n'en comprend pas vraiment la cause.

Il me berce contre lui un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots s'espacent.

— Tu n'as pas à être toujours si courageuse, tu sais… Tu as le droit de lâcher prise de temps en temps.

Je parviens à retrouver un semblant de voix, encore tremblotante, pour lui expliquer :

— Je repensais à mon père et à mon amie, Madge… Elle n'a pas survécu, je crois… quand ils ont largué leurs bombes sur nos maisons. Gale m'a dit qu'il ne l'a pas retrouvée après ça… Et puis, quand Finnick et moi avons traversé le village, pour venir vous chercher…

Ma voix se brise encore une fois en un gémissement déchirant. Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à terminer ma phrase. Peeta attend. Je sais qu'il a besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé chez nous. Mais comment le lui décrire sans le blesser l'horreur de ce spectacle ?

— Il ne reste rien de ce que nous avons connu. La maison de Madge, la boulangerie de tes parents, la Plaque, tout a disparu… Il ne reste que le village des Vainqueurs !

Je crache presque les derniers mots tant mon amertume est grande.

Peeta soupire profondément. A présent, il peut imaginer une parcelle de ce qui l'attend, si un jour, nous retournons enfin chez nous.

—J'aimerais y aller… Juste pour me recueillir un moment… Pour accepter tout ça… Tu comprends ? me répond-il d'une voix grave.

— Oui, moi aussi… Mais, Snow a laissé des créatures là-bas, pour tuer quiconque pénètre dans le 12e district. Tant que nous ne les aurons pas exterminées jusqu'à la dernière, ce sera trop dangereux. Mais, je te promets qu'on y retournera. On mettra nos morts en terre dignement et on essaiera de reconstruire sur les ruines !

L'élan et la ferveur de ma voix nous redonne à tous deux de l'espoir.

— Ensemble ? me demande-t-il encore, presque timidement.

Je glisse mes doigts entre les siens dans un geste de communion sincère.

— Oui, ensemble, Peeta.

Il jette alors un coup d'œil furtif à la pendule et déclare :

— Bientôt une heure du matin. Finis ta tartine, il est temps d'aller nous reposer un peu.

J'avale mes dernières bouchées en essuyant mes yeux encore humides. Puis, je le suis, dans ces méandres d'escaliers que lui seul connait.

— Comment diable as-tu déniché ce passage ?

Peeta a un léger haussement d'épaules.

— C'est un des commis de cuisine qui me l'a montré. Et comme je suis un peu claustrophobe dans les ascenseurs depuis les jeux, je passe par-là maintenant. Il y en a tout un réseau. Les gens du 13 sont assez peu nombreux à les emprunter alors, c'est tranquille. Et ça permet de passer inaperçu…

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil et complète :

— Très pratique pour éviter Haymitch par exemple !

Il pousse finalement une porte grise et nous débouchons dans un couloir sans issue.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— C'est là que se trouve ma nouvelle chambre, m'explique-t-il. J'ai demandé à en changer avant de partir en mission. C'est celle de Finnick. Lui et Annie ont emménagé ensemble à présent. Coin leur a attribué un studio deux étages plus bas.

Je fais la moue alors il ajoute :

— Ce sera plus commode. Ici, il n'y a pas de voisins, la chambre donne au bout du couloir et de l'autre côté, c'est la lingerie. Comme ça, je ne réveillerai plus personne avec mes cauchemars…

— Mais, tu vas être loin de moi désormais…

Peeta passe sa main sur sa nuque et rougit. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Je pique un fard à mon tour, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— En fait, je me suis dit que tu pourrais rester avec moi… enfin, de temps en temps… si tu as envie bien sûr !

Il ouvre la porte et me désigne la pièce plus spacieuse que son précédent logement. Il appuie sur un interrupteur et le plafond s'illumine lentement, laissant apparaître l'image d'un ciel rougeoyant.

Emerveillée, je fais un pas dans la pièce.

— C'est magnifique ! On se croirait en salle de détente ! Il y a le même genre d'écran là-bas ! Finnick était gâté, dis donc !

Peeta rit doucement et réplique :

— Je pense que c'est le hasard ! C'était la nurserie avant, à ce qu'il m'a dit.

— La nurserie ? A part les enfants du 12, je n'ai vu aucun bébé depuis mon arrivée ici, pourtant !

— Oui, un autre problème du 13, apparemment. La plupart des habitants seraient devenus stériles suite aux retombées radioactives, après les bombardements il y a 75 ans. Je crois que ce n'est pas pour rien s'ils nous ont accueillis si facilement. Leur population s'éteint petit à petit !

— Incroyable ! Comment se fait-il que tu saches tout ça ? Personne ne me dit jamais rien à moi !

Peeta éclate de rire cette fois avant de s'excuser en voyant le regard noir que je lui jette :

— Hum… Désolé Katniss mais, tu sais, tu es assez… comment dire ? Intimidante ?

— Oui, bon d'accord, ce n'est pas faux…

— Alors… Tu restes ou tu préfères que je te raccompagne ? Finit-il pas oser demander, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte ouverte.

Pour toute réponse, je m'avance dans la pièce et commence à inspecter les lieux plus en détails. J'entends Peeta qui referme doucement derrière nous, comme si un bruit trop fort pouvait me faire m'envoler.

Des toiles sont entassées dans un angle de la chambre, à côté d'une petite table remplie de tubes de peinture. Certaines sont vierges mais d'autres non.

— Tu peins ?

— Oui, les médecins m'ont conseillé d'essayer d'extérioriser mes peurs et mes angoisses pour éviter qu'elles sortent durant mon sommeil…

— Cela semble être une bonne idée en effet. Je peux voir ?

— Je t'en prie. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en peindre beaucoup mais…

Je m'empare de la première toile qui me tombe sous la main. Elle représente les singes mutants de l'arène-horloge. Ils foncent vers le centre de la toile, toutes dents dehors, comme s'ils espéraient jaillir hors du tableau. La représentation est si parfaite que j'en frissonne. Je peux presque entendre leurs hurlements terrifiants.

— C'est tellement réaliste… C'est vraiment prodigieux ce que tu arrives à faire avec un pinceau….

Je pose le tableau et en saisis un autre. Cette fois l'image m'est inconnue. Il s'agit d'une pièce obscure, remplie d'objets en métal dont je préfère ignorer l'usage. Il n'y a pas de personnages, seulement une ombre menaçante dans un coin de la salle. Il ressort de l'ensemble de l'œuvre une sensation de malaise et de terreur presque palpable.

— C'est là qu'ils me retenaient prisonnier… murmure Peeta.

Je hoche la tête. Je sais, oui. Maintenant, je peux mettre une image sur mes propres cauchemars.

Alors que je tends la main vers la dernière toile, posée sur le chevalet et recouverte d'un fin chiffon, Peeta retient ma main et m'en empêche :

— Non, celle-ci n'est pas terminée…

Son refus aiguise mon intérêt et j'insiste :

— Ce n'est pas grave, laisse-moi voir quand même ! Je te promets de ne pas critiquer !

Peeta finit par céder et j'écarte le tissu qui dissimule le tableau.

Mon visage apparaît, doux, serein.

Je sursaute.

Peeta m'a représentée, endormie dans ses bras. On aperçoit un pan de sa chemise sous ma tête mais c'est moi qui occupe toute la toile. Une lumière rayonne doucement dans le fond, comme une main de paix posée sur moi.

— Peeta… C'est…

— J'avais envie de peindre quelque chose de beau, pour changer… et tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée en ce monde, dit-il, en s'excusant presque.

— C'est vraiment magnifique. Merci, Peeta…

Je tourne la tête vers lui et dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Peeta m'enlace aussitôt et m'attire contre lui. Mes hanches épousent les siennes, mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou. Le baiser s'enflamme et s'éternise. Mais, au bout d'un trop court moment, Peeta rompt notre étreinte et s'écarte très doucement de moi. Je me sens presque frustrée tout à coup par cette distance entre nous.

— Je vais te prêter des affaires pour dormir, me dit-il simplement en allant fouiller dans son placard.

Il en sort un tee-shirt et un bas de survêtement.

— Est-ce que ça ira, tu crois ?

— Ce sera parfait, merci. Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?

Il acquiesce et je me faufile dans la pièce attenante pour me rafraîchir et me changer. Lorsque je ressors, les cheveux encore humides, Peeta est déjà couché, torse nu.

Le plafond de la chambre s'est modifié et le ciel crépusculaire a laissé place à l'éther scintillant d'une nuit étoilée.

Peeta s'amuse de mon air ébahi et m'ouvre la couverture pour que je vienne me blottir près de lui.

Dès que ses bras m'entourent, j'oublie tout et je m'abandonne. La fatigue de cette trop longue journée me tombe dessus, alourdissant mes paupières. Ma respiration se fait lente et profonde, régulière. Je suis presque endormie lorsque je l'entends susurrer :

— Je t'aime, Katniss…

Il croit que je dors.

Bouleversée par cet aveu, j'hésite un instant.

Je suis sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'une sirène hurlante nous fait bondir tous les deux. Le cœur battant de peur, je crie pour me faire entendre par-dessus ce son assourdissant :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

— Je ne sais pas ! On dirait une alerte !

Au-dessus de nous, des vibrations sur le béton nous indiquent que des gens courent dans les couloirs. Peeta bondit hors du lit et me hurle :

— Habille-toi ! Il faut sortir !

Déjà, il enfile un tee-shirt, un pull et saute dans ses chaussures. Il me faut quelques minutes de plus que lui pour me glisser dans ma tenue de combat, seul vêtement à ma taille à ma disposition.

Le couloir est désert mais, partout dans les étages, nous percevons des cris et des cavalcades précipitées. Peeta m'attire vers les escaliers. Nous descendons jusqu'à l'étage inférieur où une cohue incroyable nous attend. Les gens courent pieds nus tandis que les enfants, à moitié réveillés, pleurent et gémissent, cramponnés dans les bras de leurs parents affolés.

Une voix s'élève par le haut-parleur entre deux sonneries de l'alerte :

— Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Merci de vous rendre à la zone de cantonnement la plus proche. Je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice.

Nous nous mêlons à la foule et suivons le mouvement sans savoir où nous allons. Des militaires du 13 nous orientent enfin au bout du couloir et nous font descendre par un autre escalier, en nous indiquant que les ascenseurs sont condamnés pour le moment.

Je serre la main de Peeta j'ai peur. Je n'aime pas me sentir ainsi, ballotée par les événements, sans contrôle sur ma vie. Sans arme, je me sens trop vulnérable.

— Je suis là, il ne va rien nous arriver de mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, m'assure-t-il.

Nous pénétrons enfin dans une vaste salle au toit voûté. Les soldats nous demandent de nous asseoir tranquillement, à même le sol, et commence à nous compter. Les gens affluent en masse, long serpent bruyant qui se déverse dans cette pièce sans fenêtre. Tout à coup, je me relève et agite la main :

— Prim ! Maman !

Je viens d'apercevoir ma famille qui pénètre à son tour dans la salle.

— Katniss ! s'exclame Prim en se courant se jeter dans mes bras.

— Nous étions inquiètes ! Où étais-tu passée ? Lorsque l'alarme nous a réveillées, tu n'étais plus là ! Me gronde ma mère.

_Comment lui dire ?_

Prim me sauve la mise en déclarant :

— Je lui ai dit et répété que tu n'étais pas encore rentrée mais, elle n'a rien voulu savoir !

— Oui, la réunion a été interminable. J'allais venir me coucher quand ça a sonné…

Maman semble avaler mon mensonge et Prim me glisse un clin d'œil complice.

Ma petite sœur sort Buttercup de son sac. Le félin miaule et se débat mais Prim le garde farouchement serré contre elle. Au bout de quelques instants, le chat se calme, réalisant qu'il est plus en sûreté dans les bras de sa jeune maîtresse que par terre au milieu du va-et-vient.

— Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe ? demande-je.

— Il y a un incendie dans le bâtiment, nous explique Maman. Lorsque Gale est venu s'assurer que nous avions bien évacué le studio, il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un court-circuit dans un local à fournitures. Ils ont un peu de mal à contenir les flammes, à ce qu'il paraît.

— Il ne manquait plus que ça…

L'adrénaline qui court dans mes veines a fait refluer le sommeil pour quelques heures mais la fatigue de mes muscles est toujours là. Je retiens avec peine un bâillement.

Les grandes portes ont été refermées derrière nous. Entassés les uns contre les autres, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre car aucune information ne filtre de l'extérieur.

Le silence se fait peu à peu dans la salle bondée. Les enfants cessent de pleurer et seuls quelques reniflements discrets se font encore entendre. Une fois le décompte réalisé, les soldats ont baissé les lumières, ne laissant que des veilleuses de sécurité, pour permettre aux gens de se reposer un peu.

Prim s'est finalement endormie, la tête posée sur les genoux de ma mère. Moi, je n'arrive pas à me reposer. Je guette le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit, craignant qu'on nous laisse brûler vif dans ce mouroir.

Mais, les heures s'égrènent, lentes et monotones et je finis par céder à l'épuisement.

La fumée âcre me pique la gorge et m'éveille brutalement. L'espace de quelques secondes, je ne sais plus où je suis. La panique s'empare de moi jusqu'à ce que j'entende Peeta déclarer :

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On va enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici !

Sa voix réjouie me tranquillise. J'ai sommeillé sur son épaule et il me montre du doigt les portes que les militaires sont en train de rouvrir. L'odeur vient de là. La fumée a rempli tous les couloirs et s'est infiltrée par le moindre interstice.

Gale fait partie du groupe qui arrive pour nous libérer. Il s'avance vers nous. Son visage est noir de suie. Sa tenue, couverte de poussière et de cendres.

— Tout va bien. Vous pouvez regagner vos logements maintenant. L'incendie a été maîtrisé.

— Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de dégâts ? S'enquiert ma mère.

— Par chance, le feu n'a pas atteint les appartements et les provisions ont été épargnées. Par contre, du matériel et des armes ont été détruits. Beetee essaie de remettre le courant mais, ça prend du temps. Il y a encore des couloirs qui sont plongés dans le noir. Soyez prudents en les traversant, nous recommande-t-il.

Je le remercie. Gale est devenu un soldat accompli, à tel point que je ne le reconnais plus.

Il jette un regard noir à Peeta, assis près de moi puis s'éloigne sans mot dire. Je le vois qui aide d'autres gens dans la foule. Il les rassure, aide les personnes âgées à se relever et les oriente vers la sortie.

— Katniss, tu viens ? M'appelle ma mère tandis que je rêvasse, mélancolique.

Je tombe de fatigue et j'ai désespérément besoin de dormir mais, je ne veux pas rentrer avec elle. Je veux être avec Peeta. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne va sûrement pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

Prim vient me serrer contre elle et murmure :

— Si tu dois être avec lui à partir de maintenant, tu devrais le dire à Maman. Pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter pour toi sans arrêt…

Surprise, je hoche la tête.

Je réalise que la main de Peeta est enfermée dans la mienne. J'ai dû m'en saisir dans le chaos qui nous entoure.

— Je dois parler à ma mère… lui dis-je simplement.

Il hoche la tête mais, ne me lâche pas pour autant.

— Parlons-lui ensemble, si tu veux, me répond-il, calmement.

Sa confiance m'enveloppe et me rassérène. Je souris et, ensemble, nous franchissons les quelques pas qui nous séparent de ma mère. Elle est en train de ramasser la couverture qu'elle avait apportée avec elle pour protéger Prim de l'humidité et du froid de la nuit.

— Maman…

Elle se redresse et nous scrute, l'air renfrogné. Elle fixe nos mains jointes, comme si elles étaient liées par un fil invisible.

— Je vais rentrer avec Peeta maintenant.

— Katniss, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je croyais que c'était pour la télévision tout ça ! C'est ce que tu m'as dit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'était le cas avant. Mais, les choses changent, Maman. Nous avons traversé des événements qui nous ont rapprochés depuis…

— Mais enfin, vous avez tout juste 17 ans ! Tu es trop jeune, Katniss ! Je ne le permettrais pas !

Je me sépare un instant de la paume de Peeta pour saisir les mains de ma mère qui s'agite.

— Maman… Snow nous a envoyé dans l'arène… Deux fois ! Tu sais parfaitement que je ne serai plus jamais la même. Avec Peeta, nous sommes pareils. Nous faisons les mêmes cauchemars, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Est-ce que tu peux au moins essayer de comprendre ça ? S'il te plaît…

Des larmes roulent sur les joues de ma mère. Je la serre dans mes bras en ajoutant :

— Tu ne vas pas me perdre pour autant ! Je serai toujours là avec vous ! Mais, j'ai aussi besoin de temps avec lui.

Ma tirade doit être convaincante car Maman prend mon visage dans ses mains en coupe. Elle plonge longuement son regard dans le mien avant de me sourire malgré ses larmes.

_A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde !

Voici la suite que vous attendez tous ! Très bonne lecture à tous ! A plus !

C**hapitre 15**

Lorsque nous sommes retournés à l'appartement de Peeta, ce dernier n'a pas fait de commentaires sur ce qui venait de se passer. Nous avons simplement marché, main dans la main, en silence. Je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas loquace d'ordinaire, surtout sur ce que je peux éprouver. Mais, là, j'ai dû mettre mes sentiments à nu pour convaincre Maman et Peeta ne me pensait certainement pas capable de ça… Le simple fait que je le choisisse lui, ouvertement, a dû être une révélation !

Nous nous sommes effondrés de fatigue, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ma tête au creux de son épaule.

Nous avons dormi longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'à notre réveil, il est trois heures de l'après-midi. Et pas un mauvais rêve n'est venu perturber notre repos ! Peeta doit avoir fait le même constat que moi, car il sourit et m'embrasse doucement sur la tempe, à la lisière des cheveux.

— Salut, toi ! Chuchote-t-il.

— Salut…

—Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se prépare, tu ne crois pas… dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

J'ai un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, comme si rien ne pressait, mais Peeta se lève déjà et file prendre sa douche.

Je porte toujours les vêtements qu'il m'a prêté la veille et termine de me coiffer lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Persuadée que c'est Prim, je crie :

— Entrez !

Haymitch pénètre dans l'appartement et émet un sifflement admiratif.

— Eh bien, c'est chouette ici ! Voilà un mignon petit nid, les enfants ! Ça change ! Plaisante-t-il en détaillant ma tenue masculine et trop grande avec un rictus amusé.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Haymitch ? Dis-je de mauvaise grâce.

— C'est rassurant de voir que certaines choses restent immuables, en revanche ! Raille-t-il.

Peeta émerge de la salle de bain dans un nuage de buée, attiré par nos voix. Il découvre notre mentor qui se moque de moi alors que je n'ai même pas encore avalé mon petit déjeuner.

— Salut Haymitch !

— Ah ! Voilà mon préféré ! Lui au moins, il est aimable ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, il paraît que tu as proposé ton aide à la Présidente Coin pour établir un plan de bataille, chérie ?

Peeta me jette un regard surpris.

— Euh, oui, en effet… J'ai pensé que les tributs pourraient essayer de mettre en commun leurs connaissances des districts pour établir un plan… enfin, pour contrer le Capitole… tu vois ?

— Oui, excellente idée ! s'exclame Peeta.

— Eh bien, je suis ravi de voir que tu es si enthousiaste, Peeta, parce que nous n'attendons plus que vous deux pour débuter la réunion… conclut Haymitch en ouvrant négligemment un des placards de la cuisine, tout en nous parlant.

— Si c'est de l'alcool que vous cherchez, il n'y en a pas ici, déclare tranquillement Peeta en enfilant sa veste.

—Saleté de District 13 ! grogne notre mentor. Il n'y a pas une seule goutte d'alcool dans ce foutu bunker !

Je réalise que le sevrage doit être aussi brutal que difficile pour lui… Voilà pourquoi il a si mauvais caractère en ce moment ! Quoique, non… Il est toujours comme ça, même soûl à rouler sous la table ! C'est une manière pour lui de se protéger. J'ai appris à le connaître à force mais, il a le chic pour me faire sortir de mes gonds avec ses insinuations !

— Je vais passer chez moi me changer et je vous rejoins, dis-je pour couper court à cette conversation.

Haymitch est sur le point de faire un autre commentaire désobligeant mais, lorsque je plante un baiser sur les lèvres de Peeta, il reste muet de stupeur.

— A tout à l'heure, me répond Peeta en effleurant ma joue d'une caresse et en glissant une mèche, échappée de ma tresse, derrière mon oreille.

Je les quitte d'un pas léger mais, à peine, la porte refermée, j'entends Haymitch s'exclamer :

— Celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vue venir, dis donc ! Petit cachotier !

J'ignore pourquoi mais la situation me rappelle avec ironie un certain bol de soupe… Nous nous étions réfugiés dans cette grotte, grelottant de froid et mourant de faim. Mais, notre calvaire importait peu aux yeux du Capitole. Notre mentor voulait de l'émotion, du désir, il souhaitait que les Amants Maudits jouent le jeu du grand amour. Comme tout cela me semble loin maintenant !

A présent que j'ai ouvert mon cœur à de nouveaux sentiments, mon attitude de l'époque me semble puérile, de même que cette colère que j'avais contre Peeta au début.

Et si à l'époque de nos premiers jeux, j'avais éprouvé le même amour qu'aujourd'hui pour mon garçon des pains ? Est-ce que cela aurait rendu la situation moins difficile ?

Nous aurions sûrement reçu plus de présents dans l'arène mais, mon amour pour lui aurait aussi très bien pu être un handicap. La peur de le perdre m'aurait peut-être paralysée, nous condamnant à mort tous les deux…

Et si Gale avait été tiré au sort à la place de Peeta, mes sentiments auraient-ils évolués de la même manière pour lui ? Pas sûr…

Je suis arrachée à mes pensées lorsque je heurte de plein fouet un habitant du district qui marche dans le couloir, en face de moi, et que je n'ai pas vu. Je m'excuse platement et me hâte d'aller me changer. Prim et Maman ne sont pas là, et quelque part, je suis heureuse d'éviter les questions qui ne manqueront pas de fuser la prochaine fois que je les verrai.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je pénètre enfin dans la salle de réunion. Tous les autres tributs sont déjà arrivés. L'atmosphère est détendue. Il faut dire que Coin n'est pas là. C'est Plutarch qui a pour mission de présider la séance. Ses connaissances du Capitole pourront nous être précieuses. Cinna est là, lui aussi. Il se lève pour venir m'accueillir.

— Tu vas bien ? J'ai appris qu'il y a eu un incident cette nuit dans ton bâtiment.

— Oui, ça va. Nous avons juste été un peu surpris. Au fait, si j'oublie de te le dire plus tard, merci pour le manteau, Cinna…

— Oui… J'ai pu constater en direct que tu oubliais bien vite mes consignes de prudence et tes promesses…

— Je suis désolée…

Il rit.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être, Katniss ! C'était grandiose ce que tu as fait. Comme toujours…

Je le suis pour prendre place autour de la table. Il reste un siège vide entre Peeta et Johanna.

Je constate avec plaisir que cette dernière est enfin libérée de sa perfusion et qu'elle semble en meilleure forme.

— Salut, Johanna ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir sur pieds !

— Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue dans cet hôpital ! Enfin, il paraît que je suis guérie maintenant !

Elle se rapproche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

— Moi, je crois surtout qu'ils en avaient marre que je leur siphonne toute leur morphine !

Nous éclatons de rire, complices. Haymitch se gratte la gorge pour ramener le silence.

Plutarch évoque la raison de cette réunion et me demande de prendre ma parole pour expliquer mon point de vue et détailler mon ébauche de plan.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de discussion animée, Beetee finit par déclarer :

— Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut neutraliser leur système d'approvisionnement avant tout. L'idée de Katniss est probablement la meilleure que nous avons à proposer. Les autres options évoquées sont soit trop coûteuses soit trop difficiles à mettre en place. Là, c'est finalement assez simple. Nous n'avons besoin que d'un peu de matériel et de moyens humains relativement limités. Des frappes rapides et circonscrites aux points vitaux de Panem nous garantissent un succès immédiat à moindre coût.

Il appuie sur la tablette qu'il a devant lui et sur laquelle il prend des notes depuis le début de la réunion. L'image est aussitôt projetée sur l'immense écran situé au bout de la table.

— Waouh ! Génial ! s'exclame Peeta.

— J'ai eu du temps à perdre pendant que vous preniez le District 11 d'assaut, plaisante-t-il.

Une carte de Panem représentant les districts apparaît. Beetee reprend son exposé en désignant différents points sur le schéma :

— Le Capitole est approvisionné par principalement par trois voies. Une voie terrestre, une ferrée et un couloir aérien. La route principale qui dessert le Capitole traverse successivement les Districts 4, 10 et 2. Elle permet de ravitailler la capitale en nourriture, poissons, viandes, céréales et surtout, via le district 2, en hommes et en armement.

— Le District 10 est tombé la nuit dernière. Pour la plupart, les autres suivront bientôt. Les vidéos de Cressida ont eu l'effet d'une bombe hier, explique Plutarch. Les soulèvements se multiplient avec de plus en plus de violence et beaucoup sont couronnés de succès.

— En revanche, les Districts 1 et 2 demeurent encore totalement soumis, complète Finnick. Ils sont les plus proches du Capitole et surtout, leur richesse ne les incite pas à la rébellion, contrairement aux autres qui crèvent de faim.

— Nous pouvons toujours faire sauter le Silver Bridge, il sépare le 10e District du 2e. Ce pont doit bien faire cent trente mètres de long et c'est le seul passage sur le fleuve à des kilomètres à la ronde. La vallée est trop large à cet endroit. Regardez, il faut pratiquement rejoindre le 7e district pour la contourner, expose Peeta en désignant une fine ligne bleue sur la carte.

Johanna acquiesce :

— Oui. La seule autre route, c'est par la forêt de San Isabel, chez moi. Et je vous garantis qu'on n'est pas prêts de les laisser passer avec leurs chargements !

Plutarch sourit, amusé de la ferveur de la jeune femme.

— Parfait, le second poste à contrôler, c'est la voie ferrée, poursuit Beetee.

— C'est celle qu'on a emprunté pour venir vous délivrer, dis-je à Peeta, Johanna et Annie. Elle part du 12e et s'achève en plein cœur du Capitole. Elle traverse successivement cinq Districts.

— Oui, mais sur ces cinq districts, seul le 5e n'est pas encore tombé aux mains de rebelles, complète Haymitch. Cela devrait grandement nous faciliter la tâche !

— Et enfin, notre principal problème se situe ici, dans le 6. C'est là que sont fabriqués les hoverplanes ! Ces appareils de transport, dix fois plus grands que les hovercrafts, sont construits dans cette usine. Ils décollent pour la plupart de cet aérodrome, là, les soutes pleines de denrées alimentaires, explique Beetee en désignant un point rouge sur la carte.

— Donc, si nous parvenons à nous emparer de cette base aérienne, nous pourront occuper le ciel et clouer au sol les appareils du Capitole, conclut Johanna.

— Exact, confirme Haymitch.

— Le mieux serait d'attaquer successivement ces trois points stratégiques pour affaiblir le Capitole, ajoute Plutarch. Ces opérations auraient un impact non négligeable sur le moral des troupes de Snow en instillant la peur permanente de nouveaux attentats.

Les débats s'animent, chacun faisant part à son voisin de son point de vue. Au bout d'un moment, je hausse le ton de ma voix pour passer par-dessus le brouhaha et proposer :

— Nous pourrions commencer par couper la route principale. Cela me semble moins difficile à mettre au point que les deux autres attaques. Cela nous permettra de former rapidement un groupe d'intervention et de voir si nous pouvons recevoir de l'aide en local, comme au 11.

Annie, jusqu'ici silencieuse, et Johanna hochent la tête. Rapidement, j'obtiens l'adhésion de tous et, au fil des discussions, le plan de bataille voit le jour. Nous décidons de lancer l'opération trois jours plus tard.

Peeta et moi passons le reste de la semaine à nous entraîner ensemble. Sa blessure au bras est suffisamment guérie pour lui permettre de refaire un peu de musculation. Johanna a repris elle aussi le chemin de la salle d'exercices même si elle reste encore prudente avec ses mouvements. Je lui ai proposé de l'aider. Cela me permet de discuter avec elle. J'ai découvert une fille avec laquelle j'aime passer du temps et rire, contrairement à l'image de folle que je m'étais faite d'elle lors de notre première rencontre. Au fond, nous avons pas mal de points communs : même caractère bien trempé, même amour de la forêt et surtout, même désir de vengeance envers Snow…

Il a été convenu avec Coin et Plutarch que Johanna ne participerait pas au premier raid, pour lui permettre de se remettre totalement de ses blessures. Sa présence sera plus que nécessaire lorsque nous attaquerons la voie de chemin de fer. Il faudra alors nous assurer qu'aucun chargement ne traverse en douce par son district une fois la route principale coupée.

Quant à Annie, elle demeure trop instable pour participer à l'action. Finnick se refuse à la mettre en danger malgré ses souhaits. Je le soutiens sur ce point. Sans être méchante, je semble être la seule à penser qu'elle serait plus un fardeau qu'autre chose dans une situation d'urgence…

J'obtiens finalement de la Présidente Coin l'autorisation de prendre part au premier groupe d'intervention, à la condition que Boggs, qui s'est spontanément porté volontaire, m'accompagne où que j'aille. Finnick et Peeta seront également de la fête, le premier parce que nous ferons halte dans son district pour compléter nos provisions et glaner des hommes, le second parce que c'est Peeta… La question de sa présence à mes côtés ne s'est même pas posée tant c'était une évidence pour moi. Pour tous apparemment, puisque personne n'a songé à me contredire sur ce point.

Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui parler. Dès que je suis seule un instant et que je laisse mes pensées dériver, tout me ramène à son aveu, l'autre nuit. Mais, l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée. Il faut dire que Maman a insisté pour que je rester avec elle et Prim depuis deux nuits, parce que je vais bientôt partir en mission et qu'elle est inquiète. Elle joue avec mes sentiments et ma culpabilité de les abandonner. Je le sais. Mais, que puis-je dire quand ma sœur tant aimée vient se lover contre moi pour quémander un câlin ? Dans cette guerre qui est désormais la nôtre, nul ne sait où ce qu'il adviendra de nous. Alors, je reste auprès d'elles, une nuit de plus, même si mon cœur saigne en silence.

Mais, comme de vieux frères, les cauchemars sont revenus au grand galop, dès la première nuit passée loin des bras de Peeta. C'est comme si sa présence avait le pouvoir de repousser les ombres qui planent sur mon âme. Je sais qu'il traverse les mêmes moments difficiles mais, il ne dit rien, ne me reproche rien. Lui qui n'a plus de famille, il me laisse profiter de la mienne, même s'il doit en souffrir.

L'après-midi du troisième jour, à la veille de notre départ, alors que j'aligne méthodiquement ma cinquième flèche dans une cible à cent mètres, j'entends brusquement une détonation aussitôt suivie d'un cri. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux dans la salle, six ou sept au plus et je reconnais aussitôt la voix. C'est celle de Gale. Je fais volte-face et l'aperçois qui gît à terre. Il se tient la cuisse à deux mains mais le sang gicle entre ses doigts avec force.

— Allez chercher de l'aide ! Il saigne beaucoup ! Je hurle à deux militaires qui s'entraînent non loin de moi.

L'un d'eux part en courant jusqu'au téléphone mural situé à l'entrée de la pièce. L'autre file jusqu'à l'armoire d'urgence et récupère le kit de premiers secours.

Le temps que j'arrive aux côtés de Gale, Johanna et Annie sont déjà intervenues. Annie comprime la plaie de ses mains tandis que Johanna défait son foulard pour poser un garrot.

Je m'accroupis près d'eux et constate l'étendue de la lésion : une blessure par balle, assez profonde pour toucher l'artère fémorale. L'hémorragie est impressionnante. Gale se vide de son sang à chaque pulsation de son cœur. Heureusement que Johanna a eu le bon réflexe. Le flot semble déjà moins fort. Les deux militaires reviennent avec la trousse de secours. Ils l'ouvrent rapidement et en sortent des piles de compresses qu'Annie applique sur la plaie, tout en continuant d'exercer une pression.

Je m'empare de la main de mon ami et ce dernier pose son regard voilé sur moi, comme s'il découvrait ma présence.

— Catnip…

— Je suis là, Gale. Ne t'en fais pas.

— Reste avec moi… me supplie-t-il.

Les médecins arrivent en courant, suivis de près par deux brancardiers. Prim les accompagne, en blouse rose. Je comprends qu'elle est là en tant qu'infirmière.

Le médecin en chef fait un rapide bilan des dégâts et des mesures prises par les deux femmes pour enrayer l'hémorragie.

— Vous avez fait du bon travail, mesdames. Vous lui avez probablement sauvé la vie. On l'emmène ! Il faut extraire la balle et suturer cette artère rapidement !

Les brancardiers déposent Gale sur la civière. Ce dernier n'a pas lâché ma main. Je m'apprête à les accompagner lorsque l'adjoint de Boggs apparaît à l'entrée de la pièce et m'interpelle :

— Mademoiselle Everdeen, on vous demande d'urgence en salle du conseil !

Déchirée entre mes obligations et mon ami, je suis sur le point de dire à l'homme que je ne peux le suivre lorsque Johanna me pose la main sur le bras.

— Je vais rester avec lui, vas-y. De toute manière, il va rentrer en salle d'opération à peine arrivé à l'infirmerie. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Je hoche la tête et Johanna glisse ses doigts à la place des miens dans la main de Gale. Ce dernier vient de perdre connaissance. Résignée, je prends un instant avant de partir pour caresser son front et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Sachant pourtant qu'il ne l'entendra pas, je lui murmure :

— Tu vas t'en sortir, Gale… On se revoit après ton opération.

Johanna s'éloigne avec les médecins et je me dirige en courant vers l'officier.

Lorsque je sors enfin de réunion, je me précipite vers les quartiers de l'hôpital. Deux heures se sont écoulées. Malgré la gravité des informations échangées, et durant toute la discussion, je n'ai eu de cesse de m'inquiéter pour Gale.

Prim me guette depuis l'accueil de l'infirmerie où elle achève sa garde. Elle m'accompagne vers la chambre où Gale a été installé et me rassure sur son état. Il ne s'est pas encore totalement réveillé de l'anesthésie mais les médecins affirment qu'il va vite s'en remettre.

— Ils ont pu retirer la balle sans causer d'autres dégâts. Il faut juste que la plaie cicatrise maintenant. Telle que je le connais, Gale sera sur pieds dans moins de huit jours ! S'exclame-t-elle.

— Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

— Oui, entre. Johanna est toujours là. Elle ne voulait pas partir tant que tu ne serais pas revenue.

Je me glisse dans la chambre blanche et fais un petit signe à la jeune femme. Elle se lève aussitôt pour venir me rejoindre :

— Il dort encore, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a prononcé ton nom tout à l'heure, dans son sommeil.

— Merci, Johanna ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi.

— C'est normal. Et puis, il est plutôt beau gosse, ton cousin, plaisante-t-elle. Je veux bien faire le garde-malade plus souvent dans ces conditions.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment mon cousin, tu sais…

— Mais, je vous ai vus à la télévision, lors de votre retour des 74e jeux. Les journalistes l'ont présenté comme ça, il me semble, réplique-t-elle en se remémorant la scène.

— Oui, mais c'était encore un coup de Snow. En réalité, c'est seulement mon meilleur ami… Enfin, c'était…

Johanna me scrute, perplexe, puis devine le fond de ma pensée :

— Peeta…

J'acquiesce.

— Ah, les hommes et leur jalousie ! Bon, allez, je te laisse. Mais, si tu veux me remercier, tu peux toujours me le présenter, lorsqu'il aura quitté les bras de Morphée !

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et quitte la pièce, avec la brusquerie qui est sienne.

Je m'assois près du lit et prend la main inerte de Gale dans la mienne. Et j'attends.

Environ trois quart d'heure passent avant que mon ami n'émerge du coma brumeux de l'anesthésie. Il me découvre qui rêvasse près de lui et me sourit, ravi de ma présence. Je m'inquiète :

— Gale ! Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu souffres ? Je peux appeler si tu as mal…

Il secoue la tête, visiblement amusé par le flot de mes paroles. Tout à coup, je me sens ridicule alors, je me tais.

— Je suis salement touché ? demande-t-il.

— Non, les médecins ont retiré la balle. Tu n'auras pas de complications. Comment as-tu fait pour te tirer dessus tout seul ?

— Je pense que la balle était enrayée dans le canon. Quand j'ai utilisé l'arme pour m'entraîner, le coup est parti tout seul. Le projectile a dû ricocher sur la paroi métallique face à moi et me revenir dessus. Je n'ai rien vu arriver. J'ai seulement été surpris en entendant la détonation.

— Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie…

— Oui, ou tuer quelqu'un d'autre à proximité ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu d'autres blessés à cause de ma négligence…

— Non, juste toi.

— Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner demain… grommèle-t-il, en grimaçant de douleur.

— Non, en effet. Mais tu vas très vite te remettre, je te fais confiance !

Je regarde discrètement la pendule au mur.

— Je vais te laisser maintenant. Je voulais juste être là à ton réveil mais, il faut que tu te reposes maintenant.

Le visage de Gale s'assombrit.

— Tu vas le rejoindre, c'est ça ?

Je préfère ne pas me lancer dans ce genre de discussion, alors, j'élude :

— Prim m'attend pour aller manger.

Gale, de plus en plus renfrogné, ne répond rien. Je me lève et suis sur le point de m'éloigner, lorsqu'il m'attrape vivement le poignet et ajoute :

— Reste ! S'il te plaît… Tu sais que je t'aime, Katniss… Et ça me fait mal de te voir avec lui !

Je soupire profondément, attristée par le tour que prend notre conversation.

— Je sais, Gale. Mais, tu dois comprendre… Mon cœur est à lui maintenant.

Sa main relâche son étreinte et me libère. Je sors rapidement, sans me retourner, le cœur à la fois serré et libéré par cet aveu.

_A suivre... _


	16. Chapter 16

Salut, salut !

Un petit chapitre pour souhaiter un bon long week-end ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

C**hapitre 16**

Le lendemain, un hovercraft dépose rapidement notre groupe d'intervention à proximité d'un village de pêcheurs, en bordure du District 4. A peine descendus de notre transporteur, nous nous dissimulons dans les dunes de sable, sous le couvert de buissons de tamaris. Nous sommes huit en tout, moi, Finnick, Peeta, Boggs et quatre de ses hommes.

La menace de l'aviation du Capitole est encore très présente et, à peine notre hovercraft a-t-il redécollé, qu'il est pris en chasse par deux appareils puissamment armés. Avec toutes les émeutes qui secouent les districts, Snow tente de restaurer un semblant de pouvoir en dispersant à coups de mitrailleuses les rassemblements illicites. Le moindre engin qui traverse le ciel de Panem est désormais un ennemi aux yeux du Capitole.

Finnick s'est accroupi près de moi et il fait signe à notre groupe de rester au sol, le temps que le danger s'éloigne. Emerveillée, je prends dans ma main une poignée de sable blanc, si fin qu'il glisse entre mes doigts sans que je parvienne à le retenir. Je suis allongée au milieu de plantes étranges, qui ressemblent à des algues terrestres. Finnick les appelle des salicornes. Je trouve le nom plutôt poétique.

— Il n'y a que ça qui pousse aussi près de la mer, m'explique-t-il tout en scrutant le ciel à la recherche d'autres hovercrafts.

Lorsqu'il est sûr que plus aucun danger ne nous menace, il fait signe au groupe de se lever et de le suivre.

Une fois sortie des dunes, je peux enfin contempler le paysage fabuleux qui nous entoure. La mer s'étend à perte de vue devant nous, scintillante sous le soleil et à peine irisée de vaguelettes. Son vert limpide me rappelle les yeux de Finnick.

Des bateaux de pêcheurs aux couleurs chatoyantes alignent leurs voiles les unes à côté des autres, dans un petit port, situé à moins de cinq cents mètres de notre position. Une brise légère qui vient du large amène sur mes lèvres un parfum iodé, agréable et surprenant, tandis que des goélands tournoient et crient au-dessus de nos têtes, à présent que le ciel est redevenu calme.

Le village se compose d'une trentaine de cabanes aux murs de torchis blanc et aux volets bleus. Lorsque nous nous approchons des habitations, les visages souriants des villageois nous accueillent en amis. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un Pacificateur à l'horizon.

Un homme à la haute stature, à peu près de l'âge de Finnick, s'avance vers nous. L'inconnu et le Vainqueur se saisissent par l'avant-bras pour se saluer puis, Finnick nous déclare :

— Je vous présente Joris, le chef de ce village et mon ami d'enfance. Il est comme un frère pour moi !

Joris répète le même cérémonial avec chacun de nous à mesure que Finnick nous présente.

Joris a les cheveux blonds, longs jusqu'aux épaules, retenus par un catogan. Sans que je sache pourquoi, il m'inspire immédiatement confiance. Son sourire franc, un rien enjôleur, donne envie de sourire en retour.

— J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon frère ! Suis-moi ! S'exclame-t-il en nous guidant à travers la foule, vers le centre du village. Ce matin, nous avons intercepté non loin du village un chargement que les Pacificateurs déplaçaient par camion à travers Panem. Il n'y a pas eu moyen de leur faire avouer ce qu'ils avaient ordre d'en faire mais, bon…

— Dis-moi donc, tu m'intrigues ! a répliqué Finnick en lui emboîtant le pas vers le village.

Joris nous guide à travers les rues pavées jusqu'à un bâtiment qui sert de dépôt. Les filets de pêche y sèchent au soleil, étendus sur des croisées de bois, plantées dans le sable, de part et d'autre de la bâtisse.

Nous entrons en suivant notre nouvel ami. L'intérieur est plongé dans une pénombre fraîche et agréable. L'air et la lumière pénètrent par de petites ouvertures habillement taillées dans le toit, afin de permettre une aération permanente de la réserve. Des tonneaux, des cartons et des caisses s'entassent, débordant de matériel. Des tas d'outils, des dizaines de pots de peinture et des carrés de voile neufs ou usagés s'y côtoient dans un joyeux désordre. L'odeur du sel mêlée à celle du bois est omniprésente. Etonnamment, je me sens bien, presque comme si j'avais toujours vécu ici. Il règne en ce lieu un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être que je n'ai encore connu nulle part.

Joris s'approche d'une caisse à l'allure récente dont il ôte le couvercle avec précaution. Finnick et Boggs s'avancent, curieux. Je reste légèrement en retrait avec le reste du groupe.

— Incroyable… déclare Boggs.

— Et surtout inespéré ! Complète Finnick, réjoui comme un gamin. Voilà qui tombe à point nommé !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Peeta en s'approchant à son tour.

Nous l'imitons tous et nous regroupons autour de la caisse comme si elle contenait quelque trésor merveilleux.

Et il y en a un, en effet : des dizaines de bâtons d'explosifs, comme ceux utilisés dans la mine chez nous, pour dégager les puits lors des accidents. Voilà qui nous évitera d'avoir à fabriquer des explosifs artisanaux avec de l'essence et des produits chimiques, comme c'était prévu au départ. Beetee nous avait concocté une recette à sa manière mais, ce type de mélange détonnant est aussi instable et dangereux, y compris pour celui qui le manipule. Avec les bâtons, l'explosion est plus précise, contrôlée. C'est du moins ce que m'a toujours dit mon père.

— Génial ! confirme Peeta.

— Et pour le reste, tu as pu rassembler quelques hommes ? demande Finnick à son ami.

— Oui, après les soulèvements, les hommes valides sont peu nombreux, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer mais, quinze d'entre eux se sont portés volontaires pour vous accompagner. Je dois garder suffisamment de forces ici au cas où Snow enverrait de nouveaux Pacificateurs.

— Je comprends. D'ailleurs, si nous parvenons à couper le pont, cela règlera ton problème du même coup, analyse Finnick.

Joris hoche la tête :

— Espérons ! Comme promis, je vous ai aussi préparé des provisions pour le voyage. Elles sont déjà chargées sur le bateau.

— Le bateau ? S'étonne Peeta.

Je me rends aussitôt compte qu'avec l'affolement de la veille, j'ai totalement omis de lui donner cette information :

— Ah oui, j'ai oublié de t'en parler ! Nous avons décidé hier qu'il serait plus sûr d'utiliser la voie maritime pour gagner le 10e district, étant donné que Snow surveille activement le ciel.

Peeta blêmit légèrement : je sais parfaitement qu'il ne sait pas nager et que sa prothèse n'est pas vraiment un avantage dans l'eau.

Je l'attire à part pour lui parler tandis que Finnick détourne la conversation. Il doit sûrement se rappeler les difficultés rencontrées par Peeta dans les eaux de l'arène-horloge. Une fois encore, je lui suis reconnaissante de son tact et de sa compréhension.

Qui aurait pu prédire que nous deviendrions de tels amis ? Ces jeux auront au moins eu le mérite de nous rapprocher, nous, les vainqueurs survivants. Snow n'avait sûrement pas prévu ça lorsqu'il a organisé les Jeux de l'Expiation. Et pourtant, je ne crois pas que nous aurions pu mettre ce plan à exécution sans les compétences particulières de chacun !

Dès que nous sommes un peu à l'écart, je lui demande :

— Peeta, ça va ?

— Oui, c'est juste que moi et la flotte, ça fait deux, tu sais !

— Peeta, le principe d'un bateau, c'est justement de ne pas se mouiller !

— Moque-toi ! Et si je tombe à l'eau ?

Je réplique sur le ton de la boutade :

— Tu ne tomberas pas. Et si jamais cela arrive, Finnick te repêchera !

Peeta se met à rire : objectif atteint !

« Katniss ! »

La voix de Beetee résonne dans mon oreillette. J'appuie dessus pour accepter la communication :

— Oui, Beetee, je t'entends.

Sur le verre droit de mes lunettes de soleil dont la couleur s'auto-ajuste à la clarté ambiante pour que je n'aie jamais à les quitter, je vois le visage de mon ami apparaître.

Ses inventions ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner !

« Parfait, la liaison est stable, se réjouit-il. Est-ce vous allez bien ? »

— Oui, tout est en ordre. Nous sommes au village en train de rassembler hommes et matériel. Et pour l'hovercraft ? Il a été pris en chasse dès notre arrivée sur site.

« Il n'est pas rentré, c'est pour cela que j'appelle. Nous avons craint que vous ne vous en soyez pas sortis... »

Je soupire, pensant aux trois pilotes de l'appareil qui ont probablement perdu la vie pour nous permettre d'être là.

— Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, Beetee. Nous allons bientôt embarquer, comme prévu.

« Parfait. Soyez prudent. Je te rappelle demain, à 12.00. »

— Ok, à demain !

La communication est coupée et Peeta me jette un regard inquiet.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Finnick, Boggs et le reste de l'équipe se retourne vers moi et m'observe. Je me résous donc à leur dire la vérité :

— Notre hovercraft s'est fait descendre par les avions du Capitole.

Nous embarquons à la tombée du jour, pour faire le maximum de trajet sous le couvert de la nuit. Nous devrions arriver aux abords du District 10 à l'aube. Le brouillard se lève lentement le long de la côte déchiquetée, glissant sur la crête des vagues comme des doigts de coton, humides et froids.

Le bateau de pêche est assez vaste pour nous permettre de trouver chacun une place pour dormir ou se reposer. Trois des gars de Joris le pilotent. Deux sont à la manœuvre et le troisième, à la proue, guette les obstacles et les récifs, très présents dans cette partie de l'océan.

Nous ne pouvons nous aventurer trop loin en pleine mer car nous serions trop facilement repérés par les hovercrafts. Il nous faut naviguer en lisière de la côte, à l'abri de l'écho des falaises, de crique en crique, là où les vagues sont traîtres et dangereuses.

Au bout d'un moment, les soldats s'endorment les uns après les autres et les ronflements s'élèvent de la cale au pont.

Mais moi, je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Peeta somnole, sur le qui-vive au moindre bruit. Même si la mer est relativement calme, le bateau tangue de droite à gauche, et de gauche à droite, sans fin. J'ai rapidement le mal de mer à force de rester à l'intérieur, sans visibilité.

Je décide de sortir prendre l'air et j'emprunte une échelle raide pour atteindre le pont. Dès que je soulève la trappe, une bouffée d'air frais m'atteint au visage, faisant refluer la sensation de malaise qui me serre l'estomac.

Je fais quelques pas, en serrant ma veste autour de moi pour me protéger du vent. Je respire à plein poumons, pour dissiper complètement ma nausée.

Le pilote dans sa cabine surélevée, m'aperçois et m'adresse un petit signe de la main. Je lui réponds et poursuis ma promenade nocturne. En arrivant au milieu du pont, je découvre Finnick, allongé dans une sorte de hamac de toile, tendu entre deux mats. Il joue une mélodie envoûtante et claire sur une flûte minuscule, tout en contemplant les étoiles, lorsque la brume se déchire au-dessus de nous. Je n'ose pas le déranger, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il cesse de jouer. Alors, je m'assois tranquillement sur le bastingage et je l'écoute.

Je me laisse bercée lorsque, brusquement, j'entends le guetteur à la proue qui crie :

— Barre à bâbord toute ! Récifs droit devant !

Le bateau tangue plus fort. Il est bousculé par les vagues qui viennent percuter les rochers, au pied de la falaise noire que j'aperçois, à l'aplomb de notre position. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces mais, je suis ballotée. Un paquet de mer s'écrase contre la coque et me recouvre d'une douche d'écume glacée. Malgré la manœuvre désespérée, le bateau penche dangereusement pour éviter les récifs et je bascule. Mes doigts mouillés glissent sur le métal et malgré mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à me rattraper. Je tombe à la renverse, hors du navire. Ma paume frôle l'un des flotteurs accrochés à la coque, pour la protéger à l'amarrage mais lui aussi m'échappe.

Je disparais dans les eaux noires et bouillonnantes en un instant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de crier ni de prendre mon souffle. Je suis engloutie, avalée par les rouleaux qui me bousculent et me roulent dans tous les sens, me faisant perdre jusqu'à la notion du ciel et de la terre. Il n'y a pas la moindre lumière, que des kyrielles de bulles scintillantes qui m'entourent, à mesure que l'air s'échappe de mes lèvres. Mes doigts écartés fouillent l'eau autour de moi, à la recherche désespérée de quelque chose où s'attraper. Mais, il n'y a que l'immensité liquide qui va me servir de tombeau.

Mes pieds battent encore quelques secondes, dans l'espoir de toucher le fond. Il doit être si près pourtant ce sol de sable qui me permettrait de remonter et de survivre ! Ma gorge me brûle, mes poumons sont près d'éclater, lorsqu'une force m'attire par la taille et m'arrache aux profondeurs de l'océan.

Mon visage émerge des flots tumultueux et j'aspire une grande goulée d'air. Je peine à retrouver mon souffle. L'eau salée m'irrite la trachée et me fait tousser mais, je réalise contre toute attente que je suis vivante.

—Je te tiens ! Accroche-toi, Katniss !

La voix de Finnick résonne à mon oreille. Il est à peine essoufflé, contrairement à moi. Il s'accroche à une corde tendue depuis le bateau et plusieurs hommes nous hissent lentement vers la sécurité. Arrivée contre la coque, Peeta nous lance une échelle de corde et Finnick me fait passer devant, pour s'assurer que je ne vais pas lâcher prise.

Arrivée en haut, Peeta et Boggs m'attrapent chacun par un bras et me déposent sur le pont. J'y reste assise, trop secouée pour pouvoir me remettre debout immédiatement. Je lève les yeux vers Finnick pour le remercier. Il saute sur le pont, torse et pieds nus, trempé mais rayonnant. Un vrai poisson, cet homme !

— Merci…

— Pas de quoi mais, la prochaine fois que tu veux prendre un bain, préviens moi avant de sauter ! Plaisante-t-il.

Peeta s'agenouille près de moi et m'entoure d'une couverture qui me réchauffe.

— Viens, on gèle ici, tu devrais rentrer.

Je ne cherche pas à le contredire : je grelotte. Mes mains sont bleues et je tremble, autant de peur que de froid. Il me soutient et m'aide à redescendre l'échelle.

L'un des hommes du District 4 nous ouvre la porte d'une petite cabine :

— Installe-là ici, il y a une couchette. Je vais lui faire chauffer un bol de soupe, dit-il gentiment.

Je m'assois sur l'étroite couche, enroulée dans la couverture. Peeta ouvre un placard et un sort une serviette. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, il me frotte les cheveux pour les sécher.

Il ne dit rien. Je sais pourtant ce qu'il pense. Finalement, c'est moi qui ai fait les frais d'un bain de mer improvisé !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le soldat entre et me tend un bol fumant.

Je le saisis entre mes mains tremblantes et le remercie. Peeta fait de même.

— Est-ce qu'il y aurait une autre couverture ? Elle grelotte toujours, demande encore Peeta.

L'homme ouvre une trappe sous la couchette et en sort une deuxième. Il la pose délicatement sur mes épaules.

J'avale mon bouillon gorgée après gorgée, dans le silence. Peeta s'est assis à mes côtés et il ne me lâche pas des yeux. Il a eu peur, je le vois à son regard. Je lui ai vu la même expression autrefois, lorsque je l'ai assommé avec du sirop pour pouvoir aller chercher son remède au banquet.

La dernière goutte avalée, je garde encore le bol serré entre mes doigts transis, pour y puiser jusqu'à la dernière once de chaleur. Une grande fatigue est en train de s'emparer de moi maintenant que l'adrénaline quitte mes veines.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Peeta me prend le récipient des mains et le pose dans une caisse, à côté du lit. Puis, il caresse mes cheveux humides qui s'égouttent sur mes vêtements trempés.

— Tu devrais te déshabiller, tu vas prendre froid si tu restes comme ça… murmure-t-il.

Je jette un regard circulaire à la minuscule pièce où nous nous trouvons et je rougis.

Il comprend et ajoute :

— Je vais me retourner le temps que tu enlèves tes vêtements et que tu te mettes au lit.

Il se redresse et se tient face à la porte, immobile.

D'abord hésitante, je finis par lui obéir. Tandis que je descends avec peine le long de mes jambes ma tenue de combat mouillée, je me surprends à souhaiter que Peeta ne soit pas si sage et se retourne. Je voudrais qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi. Ses mains aussi peut-être… Mais, je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Il est trop honnête pour ça.

Un courant d'air passe sous la porte et je frissonne.

Je me glisse en sous-vêtements dans l'étroite couchette, sous les couvertures. Peeta avait raison. La chaleur envahit aussitôt mes membres et je cesse presque immédiatement de grelotter.

— Tu es prête, je peux me retourner ? demande doucement Peeta.

— Oui, c'est bon, merci.

Il attrape mes vêtements trempés au sol et les suspend à un crochet derrière la porte dans l'espoir de les faire sécher un peu. Je trouve la force de plaisanter :

— Cinna n'avait pas prévu que j'aurais à nager…

Peeta secoue la tête, un sourire un peu amer aux lèvres. Il reprend sa place, à mes côtés, sur le bord du lit et chuchote enfin :

— J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue ce soir… Quand je me suis réveillé, les gars criaient et couraient partout avec des cordes. Sur le pont, j'ai vu Finnick se préparer à sauter à l'eau et j'ai compris. Je me suis penchée par-dessus le bastingage et je t'ai cherchée dans l'eau mais, il y avait tellement de vagues ! Tu avais disparu en quelques secondes !

Sa voix se brise.

Brusquement, il se penche vers moi et pose sa tête sur mon ventre.

— Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille ! me supplie-t-il.

Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés et le caresse très tendrement.

— Pardon… J'ai été imprudente…

— J'ai rêvé que je te perdais l'autre nuit… Que tu m'échappais et que tu te noyais. C'est un cauchemar que je fais souvent depuis l'arène. C'est aussi pour ça que l'idée de prendre le bateau ne m'a pas enchanté lorsque tu m'as annoncé ça ce matin.

— Je comprends…

Ma main glisse le long de sa joue pour une caresse. Il tressaille. Il n'est toujours pas habitué à ce que je lui témoigne des gestes de tendresse.

Il doit savoir. J'ai besoin qu'il sache.

Alors, je murmure :

— Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Peeta… Je t'aime, et je veillerai sur toi.

Je perçois un nouveau sursaut et cette fois, il redresse le buste pour me fixer. Malgré la pénombre de la cabine, je distingue ses yeux bleus, intenses, qui me scrutent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Souffle-t-il.

Je répète en souriant, taquine :

— Que je veillerai sur toi…

Il grogne :

— Non, avant ça !

Alors, je répète, sans le quitter des yeux :

— Je t'aime, Peeta…

Cette fois, un sourire immense éclaire son visage, comme si par ces simples mots, je venais de lui offrir le monde.

D'un geste encore un peu hésitant, il effleure la ligne de ma joue, caresse le dessous de mon menton, suit la courbe de mon épaule nue. Je soupire et ferme les paupières, pour savourer la douceur de ce frôlement qui prend tout à coup un sens nouveau.

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage et je souris, l'invitant à oser. Ses lèvres se posent enfin sur les miennes, comme il l'a fait tant de fois. Mais, un courant électrique me traverse à son contact et je comprends. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Sa réserve s'est envolée. Il a conquis mon cœur. Maintenant il sait que je ne fais plus semblant. Il sait que mes sentiments sont réels. Quelque part, c'est notre premier baiser et il est brûlant, merveilleux, doux et passionné à la fois.

— Je t'aime Katniss, me répond Peeta lorsqu'il rompt notre étreinte.

Je l'attire près de moi et nous nous lovons l'un contre l'autre, partageant notre chaleur, pour attendre le petit matin.

Demain, une longue route à travers le District 10 nous attend et ces quelques heures de paix ont pour nous deux le goût sucré des instants volés.

_A suivre..._


	17. Chapter 17

Salut à tous et toutes !

Merci pour vos supers commentaires ! C'est très motivant pour moi !

Aujourd'hui, je vous invite dans le District 10 !

Bonne lecture ! et à très bientôt !

**Chapitre 17**

Je m'éveille brusquement en sentant que Peeta n'est plus contre moi. J'ouvre grand les yeux mais, avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'affoler davantage, je l'aperçois. Il défroisse ma tenue de combat en la secouant. Il me jette un regard navré et déclare :

— Elle est encore humide…

Je me lève d'un bond.

— Bah, ce n'est pas grave ! Elle finira de sécher en route.

Au moment où je dis ces mots, je réalise que je suis à demi-nue devant Peeta et que ce dernier ne sait plus où regarder pour éviter de me gêner. J'attrape vivement une couverture et m'enroule dedans.

— Oups, désolée…

Peeta me sourit.

— J'ai déjà vu pire, tu sais…, plaisante-t-il.

Il s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, je le retiens et en quémande un de plus.

— Alors, c'était bien réel ? Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je ne l'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il dans un souffle.

— C'était bien réel, Peeta, dis-je pour le rassurer autant que pour me convaincre moi-même.

On toque à la porte de la cabine et Peeta s'éloigne de moi pour aller ouvrir. Finnick apparaît. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il m'aperçoit simplement vêtue de ma couverture. Un sourire malicieux illumine son visage tandis qu'il jette un coup d'œil entendu à Peeta.

Peeta me dit simplement :

— Je te laisse de préparer. Tu nous rejoins sur le pont quand tu es prête ?

Je hoche la tête et lui adresse un petit signe de la main.

Peeta disparaît et j'entends Finnick le chahuter gentiment derrière la porte. Je sais pourtant que nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui. Contrairement à Haymitch, il sait trop ce qu'un amour secret implique et il ne fera jamais rien pour nous nuire, j'en ai la certitude.

J'enfile donc ma combinaison humide avec la désagréable sensation de passer une seconde peau, trop étroite pour moi. Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les démêler et les tresse comme je peux, histoire de ressembler vaguement à quelque chose, même si Cressida et sa caméra ne sont pas du voyage cette fois-ci.

J'émerge sur le pont et savoure l'air frais du petit matin. L'aube se lève. Le ciel se poudre d'or et de rose, dans une flamboyante renaissance. Peeta et Finnick sont accoudés au bastingage, côte à côte. Ils discutent à mi-voix. Tandis que je me dirige vers eux, Boggs m'intercepte :

— Everdeen, j'ai besoin de toi un moment.

Je le rejoins, intriguée. Il est avec trois de ses hommes. Je les salue.

— Nous allons bientôt accoster. La Présidente Coin nous a demandé de nous séparer en deux groupes, pour être sûr que l'un d'entre nous au moins atteindra la cible.

Je hoche la tête, guère ravie par cette perspective.

— Personnellement, je pense que nous aurions eu plus de chance en restant groupés…

Boggs a l'air soulagé.

— C'est aussi mon avis, dit-il, à ma plus grande surprise.

Moi qui le croyais à la solde de Coin, il commence à me plaire finalement…

Ravie de cet allié inespéré, je m'enhardis à lui demande :

— Avons-nous une idée de ce qui nous attend une fois sur zone ?

Boggs m'entraîne vers une caisse sur laquelle est dépliée une carte. Son lieutenant m'indique des zones marquées en rouge.

— Là, là et là, nous pensons qu'il peut y avoir encore des Pacificateurs retranchés. Le District s'est soulevé i peine quelques jours et le territoire est vaste. Les locaux n'ont probablement pas encore capturé tous les ennemis. D'après les amis de Finnick, un groupe de locaux nous attendra à l'endroit où nous allons accoster. Ils vont nous guider jusqu'au pont, en évitant au maximum la route. Comme elle serpente assez loin des villes, elle est peut-être encore utilisée par les Pacificateurs pour évacuer vers le District 2.

— Pourquoi me dire ça à moi, Boggs ?

— Parce que ce sont les ordres.

— Quels ordres ? Ceux de la Présidente Coin ?

— Non, soldate Everdeen. Ceux de Plutarch Heavensbee.

Je m'insurge :

— Je ne suis pas un soldat, Boggs !

Il sourit, amusé de ma fougue et rétorque, non sans humour :

—J'en prends bonne note, Geai Moqueur…

Je soupire. Il n'a pas tort. Je suis un soldat. Et j'ai été créée par cette guerre.

— Bien. Je vais prévenir les autres.

Je rejoins mes amis et, voyant mon air contrarié, Peeta passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules pour m'apaiser.

Finnick nous indique l'entrée d'une crique, qui vient d'apparaître, à quelques centaines de mètres.

— C'est là que nous descendons ! déclare-t-il. Nous entrons dans les eaux territoriales du District 10.

Voilà trois heures que nous cheminons à travers les prairies verdoyantes du District 10. Nous suivons une sente d'environ un mètre de large où il est difficile de marcher de front. Nous nous suivons donc, à la queue-leu-leu, avançant au pas régulier des soldats qui ouvrent la marche avec les quatre hommes venus nous attendre à la descente du bateau.

Le groupe de rebelles est dirigé par une femme, qui répond au nom de Djalyn. Elle a la peau mate et les cheveux noirs, comme beaucoup des habitants de son District. On dit qu'un peu de sang des indiens, qui peuplaient le continent avant la naissance de Panem, coule encore dans leurs veines. Djalyn ferme la marche avec Boggs et tous deux discutent de la situation actuelle du District et des difficultés.

Il fait chaud même si nous passons souvent sous des voûtes de chênes verts dont les haies séparent les champs. Par endroits, lorsque la végétation s'éclaircit, je peux apercevoir les troupeaux de vaches qui paissent tranquillement. Quelques cowboys à cheval gardent les bêtes, immobiles sous un soleil de plomb.

Les prés s'étendent à perte de vue, jusqu'aux monts qui barrent la vallée. C'est là-bas que nous nous rendons. Car une fois au sommet, le plateau s'étend sur quelques kilomètres puis s'achève sur la vallée enjambée par le Silver Bridge. Nous sommes dans la partie la plus étroite du District à cette latitude.

Nous avançons à un bon rythme, si bien qu'à la nuit tombée, nous atteignons le pied de la montagne. Boggs donne l'ordre de stopper et de dresser le camp pour la nuit.

Chacun se voit attribuer une tâche. Les soldats montent les tentes pendant que les gars du District 4 établissent un périmètre et vérifient que les environs sont sécurisés. L'équipe de Djalyn se rend à la ferme la plus proche pour solliciter des vivres tandis que Finnick et moi nous retrouvons de corvée de bois pour le feu. Cette idée semble beaucoup amuser mon ami.

— Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?

— Rien, c'est juste qu'envoyer la Fille du Feu ramasser du bois, je trouve ça assez culotté de la part de Boggs… plaisante-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à mon tour.

— Et Peeta ? m'interroge Finnick tout à coup. Il est dispensé de corvée, lui ?

— Non. Il est resté pour préparer le dîner. Il a été embauché par les cuistots.

— Ah… J'ai cru qu'il bénéficiait de privilèges… rigole-t-il.

Il garde le silence quelques minutes tandis que nous ramassons des brassées de bois secs puis, il me demande tout à coup :

— Alors ? Peeta et toi ?

— Quoi, Peeta et moi ? dis-je sur la défensive.

Sa voix s'adoucit lorsqu'il ajoute :

— Rien, c'est juste que, ça a l'air d'aller entre vous… C'est bien. Il a l'air… heureux. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi bien.

— Oui, c'est vrai…

Il me scrute un instant avant d'ajouter :

— Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu as changé, Katniss… constate-t-il doucement.

Je rougis mais je ne peux nier qu'il a raison.

Nous retournons au campement les bras chargés de bois et nous attelons à allumer le feu dans le foyer en pierre préparé par deux soldats.

Les tentes commencent à se dresser en cercle autour de nous et l'arrivée du groupe du 10 est salué par des salves d'applaudissements lorsque nous découvrons qu'ils ramènent un mouton abattu. L'atmosphère est légère au camp. Pour un peu, je pourrais oublier les quatre sentinelles qui veillent à quelques mètres des tentes, le regard à l'affût.

La nuit tombe déjà lorsque le feu danse et que la peau du mouton crépite sur les braises, en dégageant une merveilleuse odeur de rôti. Peeta glisse sous la cendre, au bord du foyer, quelques boules de pain qu'il ressort au bout d'un moment en les retirant habilement avec la fourche d'un bâton. Il les distribue, encore brûlantes, tandis que Djalyn nous sert une part de viande.

Je m'installe sur une pierre, à côté de Finnick et attend que Peeta ait terminé de servir et m'ait rejointe pour commencer à manger.

Il me tend un petit pain qu'il a gardé pour nous deux. Je lui tends son assiette et je romps le pain. Au moment où je le fais, je réalise ce que ce geste pourtant anodin représente chez nous. Lorsque deux personnes sont amoureuses, il vaut vœu de mariage… Je sais bien que nous n'en sommes pas là, mais, je suis certaine qu'à cet instant Peeta pense à la même chose que moi. Je lui tends sa moitié, les yeux dans les yeux. Il me sourit et murmure :

— Merci, Katniss…

Troublée, j'avale une bouchée de ma viande et sauce le jus avec mon pain.

Après le repas, comme je ne suis pas fatiguée, je propose de prendre le premier tour de garde. Boggs, surpris, accepte néanmoins. Il désigne deux autres soldats et prend position avec nous, aux abords du périmètre. J'ai convaincu Peeta de dormir un peu, ce qu'il fait, à deux pas de moi, au pied d'un arbre, sa lame entre les mains.

La nuit est calme. Quelques nuages paresseux s'étirent en passant devant la lune presque pleine. J'entends au loin les sonnailles du bétail, quelques meuglements et le chant mélancolique des cowboys.

Une chouette hulule plus près, dans le bois au pied duquel nous avons établi notre camp.

Vers deux heures du matin, mes paupières se ferment seules et je suis soulagée de voir apparaître le lieutenant de Boggs qui me relève de ma garde. Je m'adosse au même arbre que Peeta et m'endors contre lui immédiatement.

Au petit jour, nous avalons les restes de viande et de pain et levons rapidement le camp. Une longue route nous attend encore.

Le sentier qui gravit la montagne est raide et caillouteux. Il passe par moment à l'aplomb du vide. Nous progressons lentement, avec précautions.

Nous émergeons enfin sur le plateau venté en fin de matinée. Je suis en nage et je constate que je ne suis pas la seule. Les hommes ouvrent leurs vestes, enlèvent leurs pulls ou s'arrosent avec leurs gourdes pour se rafraîchir.

Boggs nous demande alors de nous rassembler.

— Ecoutez-moi bien. A partir de maintenant, nous allons devoir traverser une zone dégagée. Il n'y a pas moyen de se cacher sur ce plateau. Restez vigilants ! On nous a signalé que des pacificateurs en déroute pouvaient avoir trouvé refuge sur cette zone. En route, sur deux rangs ! Lieutenant, vous ouvrez la marche avec Djalyn.

Le Lieutenant de Boggs sort son arme et la brandit en l'air pour faire signe aux troupes de le suivre. Notre petite armée se met en marche comme un seul homme.

Effectivement, le plateau désertique n'offre que peu de moyens de se cacher. Les herbes rases dansent sous le vent violent, au milieu des blocs de rochers, usés par le temps et la morsure des éléments. Mon arc en main, j'avance au milieu de mon groupe, en scrutant l'horizon. Lorsque, tout à coup, j'aperçois un miroitement, au milieu des rochers. Je regarde mieux et je brandis mon arc. Autour de moi, mon geste brusque a réveillé la vigilance des hommes. Je crie :

— A couvert !

Ma flèche part avant que la détonation retentisse.

La balle ennemie fuse à un mètre de moi, passant au-dessus des têtes de mes compagnons. Mon tir touche son but mais l'ennemi n'est pas seul. D'autres tireurs sont embusqués dans les trous des roches et se mettent à nous mitrailler. Je plonge à mon tour au sol.

Les soldats arment leurs fusils et ripostent. Je couvre mes oreilles de mes bras pour me protéger du bruit. Les impacts pleuvent autour de nous puis une fumée âcre envahit le plateau et j'entends Boggs hurler :

— Fumigènes ! Sortez vos masques !

J'attrape mon masque à gaz dans une poche de ma combinaison et le plaque sur mon nez.

Un petit objet rebondit à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous avant d'exploser.

L'un des soldats s'exclame :

— Ils nous balancent des grenades ! Repliez-vous !

Les salves de tirs n'ont pas cessé et, entre la fumée et les explosions, notre groupe est acculé derrière des rochers et ne peut en sortir.

C'est le moment que choisi Beetee pour m'appeler. J'appuie sur mes lunettes pour répondre :

— Beetee ! Je suis un peu occupée là !

«Katniss, qu'est-ce que c'est ce bruit derrière toi ? » s'étonne le génie.

— On nous tire dessus ! Je te rappelle plus tard !

Je coupe la communication pour suivre le mouvement de repli et me mettre à l'abri.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que nous sommes bloqués, Boggs, posté près de moi, fait signe à trois de ses hommes de le rejoindre. Il sort de son paquetage une poignée de flèches qu'il me tend.

— Rouges, explosives, bleues, aveuglantes et vertes, fumigènes, m'explique-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et les range dans mon carquois.

— Nous allons essayer de nous rapprocher pour te permettre de balancer deux flèches aveuglantes dans leur cachette. Après quoi, nous monterons à l'assaut de leur position.

— Entendu.

Je fais signe à Peeta et Finnick de ne pas me suivre et je pars avec le groupe d'élite.

Nous nous faufilons à ras de terre, rampant entre les blocs de pierre pour rester le plus invisible possible. Pour nous couvrir et faire diversion, le reste de notre groupe se remet à tirer, obligeant les Pacificateurs à rester à couvert.

Nous parvenons à nous glisser dans une fissure de roches, à une centaine de mètres sur la droite de nos ennemis. J'aperçois nettement leurs silhouettes qui bougent lorsqu'ils tirent. J'engage ma première flèche et vise le centre de la crevasse qui leur sert de cachette. L'explosion crée un flash aveuglant qui s'accompagne de hurlements. Ma seconde flèche achève le travail et neutralise momentanément ceux qui avaient pu se protéger du premier tir.

Boggs se redresse et crie à ses hommes :

— On y va les gars, nettoyez-moi ça !

Il me fait signe de rester cachée et d'attendre là. Pour une fois, je décide d'obéir.

Les échanges de tirs sont violents j'entends des hurlements de douleur et d'agonie s'élever de la cachette des pacificateurs puis, brusquement, le silence revient.

Les coups de feu cessent de part et d'autre de la ligne de front.

Au bout d'un moment, Boggs apparaît et nous fait signe que c'est terminé. Cinq des Pacificateurs sont morts. Trois autres ont été capturés.

Boggs et l'escouade d'assaut me rejoignent et je constate que ce dernier est blessé au bras. Je m'approche et lui propose mon aide :

— Vous voulez que je regarde ?

Boggs semble découvrir sa blessure.

— Oh, ce n'est qu'une égratignure !

— Laissez-moi vous faire un pansement quand même, on ne sait jamais, j'insiste.

L'homme finit par se laisser convaincre. Alors que je termine son bandage, il me déclare :

— Beau boulot, Everdeen. Sans ton œil de lynx, nous nous serions fait tirer comme des lapins.

Je hausse les épaules :

— J'ai gardé quelques vieux réflexes…

— Eh bien, c'est une excellente chose ! Crois-moi !

Je contemple le champ de bataille. Plusieurs de nôtres ont malheureusement trouvé la mort dans l'affrontement.

Nous leur offrons une sépulture aussi digne que possible puis nous reprenons la route vers le pont.

Le reste de la traversée du plateau s'effectue dans le calme même si tout le groupe reste sur le qui-vive depuis l'altercation.

Une fois en vue du Silver Bridge, nous nous regroupons à proximité et les cinq soldats désignés pour l'intervention s'harnachent.

J'en profite pour rappeler Beetee et lui dresser le bilan de la situation et de nos pertes.

Les hommes se glissent sous le tablier du pont, s'attachent et se progressent lentement pour atteindre le milieu de l'ouvrage. Ils répartissent stratégiquement les pains d'explosif sur les piliers du pont puis, regagnent le groupe.

Une fois tout le monde à l'abri, Boggs déclenche le détonateur à distance. Un panache de fumée noire s'élève tandis que des débris volent dans toutes les directions. Un cri de victoire s'échappe des lèvres des hommes tandis qu'ils brandissent leurs armes en l'air pour saluer la réussite de l'explosion.

Une fois l'épaisse fumée dissipée, je constate qu'un trou béant remplace à présent le centre de l'édifice. Je reprends la communication interrompue avec le District 13 :

— Notre mission est couronnée de succès, Beetee ! La route est coupée ! Plus personne ne passera pas là !

« Bon travail, Katniss ! » me répond-t-il.

J'entends des cris de joie qui résonnent autour de lui, de l'autre côté de l'appareil j'en déduis que Beetee est en salle du conseil avec tous ceux qui sont restés en arrière.

Je souris et conclus la communication en déclarant simplement :

— Nous rentrons. A demain, Beetee !

_A suivre..._


	18. Chapter 18

Salut à tous et toutes !

Encore merci pour vos commentaires et vos idées ! Un peu de patience ! Chaque chose en son temps...

J'espère que le chapitre de ce soir vous plaira ! ;) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 18**

Le trajet du retour m'a semblé plus court que l'aller. Il faut dire que nous avons tous le cœur léger depuis que notre mission s'est soldée par un franc succès. Je me plais à penser à Snow qui doit sûrement me maudire, bien à l'abri dans son Palais Présidentiel, tandis que nous mettons Panem sans dessus-dessous.

Bientôt, la capitale sera coupée du reste du monde et si dans certains Districts, comme ici, il fait carrément chaud en ce moment, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas du Capitole où la température de ce mois d'avril ne dépasse pas le 15 degrés au meilleur de la journée.

Aujourd'hui, dans le District 10, on doit bien frôler les 24 degrés et, lorsque Djalyn nous propose de faire une halte au bord d'un lac, l'accord est unanime. Les hommes ont chauds sous les uniformes et les paquetages. Moi-même, j'ai l'impression que ma combinaison de cuir est collée à ma peau…

Le lac apparaît au tournant d'un virage. Il étend son eau turquoise en croissant de lune, au creux d'une colline. Les abords sont dégagés et rien ne semble s'opposer à notre pause. Nous descendons et nous arrêtons donc un moment sur une plagette de graviers. Les sacs à dos sont bien vite abandonnés sur le bord et tout le groupe se précipite à l'eau.

Même Peeta se laisse tenter et pénètre dans le lac jusqu'au genou. Il a retiré sa chemise et je le vois s'asperger le visage, le torse, la nuque à grande eau pour se rafraîchir.

— Katniss ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? M'interpelle Finnick en émergeant des flots dans une gerbe de gouttelettes.

Ne pouvant raisonnablement m'alléger de mes vêtements, je finis par me résoudre à plonger toute habillée. L'eau froide se glisse sous le carcan de ma combinaison et apaise un peu mon corps meurtri. Je sens ma fatigue s'éloigner doucement. Je me laisse aller, sur le dos, les bras ouverts en croix, et bascule la tête en arrière pour mouiller mes cheveux. Allongée dans l'eau, je flotte tranquillement, les oreilles sous l'eau, isolée du chahut ambiant que je ne perçois que de très loin. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens les rayons du soleil sur mon visage mais, additionnés à la fraîcheur qui m'entoure, ils en deviennent plaisants.

Ma tranquillité est pourtant de courte durée car Finnick et Peeta se liguent pour venir m'éclabousser et m'attirer vers le fond.

J'avale une gorgée d'eau, peste contre eux et finalement, me prends au jeu à mon tour.

Ce moment de détente est le bienvenu après le stress de ces derniers jours. Ces instants de jeu et de paix nous rappellent pourquoi nous combattons et combien notre liberté vaut la peine qu'on risque notre vie pour elle.

Lorsque nous nous remettons en ordre de marche, trempés mais ravis, Peeta prend place près de moi et me prend par la main. Ce contact anodin me donne des papillons dans l'estomac et j'ai soudain la sensation d'avoir des ailes qui poussent dans le dos.

De temps en temps, mon regard croise le sien et je vois qu'il est heureux, simplement d'être là, à mes côtés.

Finnick avait raison. Nous avons changé… A croire que c'était vraiment notre Destin.

A la tombée de la nuit, notre groupe abandonne l'équipe de Djalyn à la frontière du District 10 et nous retrouvons bientôt bateau qui nous attend, à l'abri de la petite crique où nous avions débarqués deux jours plus tôt. Cette fois, je reste sagement à ma place, à l'intérieur, lovée contre le flanc de Peeta, durant toute la durée de la traversée. La mer est calme et je m'octroie trois petites heures de sommeil pour compenser ma nuit précédente, écourtée par la garde.

Nous atteignons le village de Joris au petit jour et passons la journée suivante dans le District 4, puisque l'hovercraft prévu pour nous récupérer doit attendre la nuit suivante pour voler sans risque.

Aya, la compagne de Joris m'a gentiment prêté une robe blanche, vaporeuse et une paire de chaussures légères pour me permettre d'être plus à l'aise.

En sortant de sa maison pour rejoindre mes compagnons, je les découvre qui aident gaiement à dresser la table d'un banquet au milieu de la place du village, sous une immense tente blanche et bleue.

Un petit orchestre improvisé fait danser les villageois, trop heureux de pouvoir fêter la réussite de notre mission et ce nouveau revers infligé au Capitole. Une liesse communicative semble s'être soudain emparée de toute la bourgade.

Peeta accourt vers moi, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule dense qui s'est regroupée en seulement quelques minutes. Il a lui aussi adopté une tenue locale : chemise blanche retroussée sur les avant-bras et pantalon de toile claire. Je le trouve fringuant dans cette tenue et, ça fait du bien de quitter un peu nos uniformes et nos tenues strictes du 13e district !

Il me prend par les mains pour me faire tourner :

— Katniss ! Tu es absolument ravissante dans cette robe !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le taquine :

— Mais, tu dis toujours ça !

— Ce n'est pas faux, reconnaît-il. En fait, j'ai failli dire que tu étais super sexy mais je n'étais pas certain que tu apprécies autant le compliment… ajoute-t-il en riant.

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil complice et murmure, en m'approchant pour enlacer discrètement sa taille :

— Qui sait…

Ravi que j'entre si facilement dans son jeu, Peeta m'attire contre lui et m'entraîne sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Entre ses bras, j'ai l'impression de voler. Ma robe tournoie et virevolte autour de mes jambes et sans mes talons, je me sens presque petite contre lui. Je me laisse emporter par la musique pétillante et entraînante et au bout de deux ou trois danses, je change de bras pour passer dans ceux de Finnick qui échange sa cavalière avec Peeta. Je souris et enchaîne les pas. Finnick danse bien. On voit qu'il était habitué aux bals du Capitole. Je me sens presque maladroite comparée à lui, mais, cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger. A la fin de la danse, il me remercie avec un sourire radieux et me rend à mon partenaire.

Même si j'apprécie énormément Finnick et sa bonne humeur, je m'aperçois que le contact de Peeta déclenche chez moi une sorte d'addiction et que, plus je me rapproche de lui, moins j'ai envie de le quitter.

Essoufflés d'avoir tant dansé, nous regagnons tous la table à l'appel du chef et partageons avec les villageois un repas de poissons et de coquillages, agrémenté de fruits frais. L'ambiance est légère et agréable. Tout le monde plaisante et les plats passent de mains en mains comme si nous faisions tous partie de la même famille.

Après les tueries des Hunger Games, c'est un spectacle rassurant pour moi que de découvrir que les habitants des Districts peuvent vivre ensemble et s'apprécier, sans barrière, sans frontière.

Mais, au fil des heures qui s'écoulent et que la table se vide, la luminosité presque aveuglante du début de journée fait place à une pénombre à mesure que les nuages remontent de la mer. Bientôt, le soleil est entièrement avalé par les ombres et l'horizon devient noir et menaçant. Un vent tiède, un peu moite même, se lève avec force, en provenance du large. Les mats des bateaux, amarrés dans le port, se mettent à chanter, annonçant l'orage.

Joris donne aussitôt l'ordre de détacher la tente qui nous sert d'abri et de rentrer les tables sous l'auvent du marché aux poissons, bâti sous une arche de pierre, à quelques mètres de là, vers le port. Les marins y vendent leur pêche du jour lorsqu'ils rentrent de leur matinée de labeur, vers onze heures du matin.

Finalement, les habitants du District vivent mieux maintenant que les Pacificateurs ne règlementent plus leurs ventes. Tout comme nous aurions mieux mangé, une fois la barrière électrique arrachée, si nous avions pu chasser librement, chez nous, au 12…

Boggs jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et déclare :

— L'hovercraft ne va tarder. Nous devrions regrouper nos affaires et nous tenir prêts. Une tempête m'a tout l'air de se préparer, il vaudra mieux éviter de traîner dans le coin.

Je retourne rapidement chez Joris récupérer mon sac et mes affaires. Aya me demande de garder la robe en souvenir :

— Elle te va à merveille, garde-la, je t'en prie…

— Je te remercie…

Je l'embrasse amicalement et file rejoindre mon groupe en courant. Je suis la dernière. Peeta me cherche à travers la foule avec inquiétude. Je lui fais signe de la main et me faufile tant bien que mal pour le rejoindre alors que la silhouette fantomatique de notre transporteur apparaît à travers les nuages.

L'hovercraft se pose en soulevant une bourrasque de poussière et, à peine a-t-il abaissé la porte arrière que nous nous précipitons à bord car il commence à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes.

Je prends place sur le banc de droite, entre Peeta et Finnick, à trois mètres de Boggs et m'attache rigoureusement comme ce dernier nous le demande. J'ai eu suffisamment de frayeurs pour cette fois !

L'appareil redécolle rapidement et s'élève dans l'espoir de passer au-dessus de l'orage.

La pluie redouble et son martellement est vraiment impressionnant contre les vitres du cockpit que j'aperçois au bout de la zone où nous avons pris place.

L'avion grimpe toujours sans parvenir à atteindre le ciel bleu et traverse à présent une zone de turbulences assez intenses. Nous sommes violemment secoués. La pluie se transforme en glace à mesure que nous prenons de l'altitude et les grêlons frappent durement contre la carlingue.

Le tonnerre gronde, une fois, deux fois. Plus proche à chaque coup lorsque soudain, le bruit est assourdissant. Une secousse soudaine parcourt le vaisseau et l'appareil pique inopinément du nez, nous obligeant à nous rattraper aux poignées de cuir qui pendent au-dessus de nos têtes pour ne pas être plaqué en avant.

Un hurlement de terreur s'échappe de mes lèvres. Mais je n'en éprouve aucun honte car je ne suis pas la seule à avoir crié. Tous les occupants ont laissé échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Les voyants d'alarme clignotent dans l'habitacle et une sirène stridente résonne à nos oreilles. Je jette un coup d'œil paniqué vers Peeta puis vers Boggs, juste derrière qui se détache et se lève, malgré les soubresauts incontrôlés de l'hovercraft. En me contorsionnant, je parviens à me pencher au hublot le plus proche de moi, sans ôter ma ceinture. J'aperçois de la fumée noire qui s'échappe du flanc droit de l'appareil.

— Il y a le feu ! je hurle à mes camarades, pour me faire entendre par-dessus l'alarme.

— Un éclair a dû toucher le moteur, ne t'inquiète pas, il y en a un de secours sur ce type d'engin, m'explique le Lieutenant de Boggs, assis de l'autre côté de la travée.

La surprise passée, il est calme et curieusement, sa sérénité m'apaise. Je me remets donc à ma place et, à tâtons, je cherche la main rassurante de Peeta. Ce dernier imprime une douce pression à mes doigts pour me confirmer que tout va bien.

Effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes, qui me semblent infinies, l'appareil redresse sa trajectoire et les voyants s'éteignent.

Le pilote s'excuse de nous avoir secoués et nous indique que l'incident est sous contrôle. Le moteur en feu a été coupé, l'incendie éteint et le module de secours a pris le relai sans difficulté.

Je soupire de soulagement.

Une fois arrivée au Bunker en pleine nuit, je remercie encore Boggs et ses hommes pour leur soutien durant cette mission et le Commandant nous donne rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour le briefing, en prévision de la prochaine mission, programmée pour le lundi suivant. Cela nous laisse quelques jours devant nous pour nous y préparer.

Comme il est presque une heure du matin, Peeta et moi regagnons tranquillement sa chambre.

C'est la première vraie nuit que nous allons passer ensemble depuis mon aveu… Je me sens à la fois excitée et nerveuse et j'ai l'impression que mon compagnon est aussi fébrile que moi, même s'il fait tout pour le cacher.

Peeta ouvre la porte et s'efface pour me laisser entrer. Tandis que j'avance dans l'appartement, il règle la lumière du plafond pour qu'elle soit tamisée en cette heure tardive.

Il soupire profondément en posant tout son attirail par terre, contre une chaise. Je l'imite et ôte même mes chaussures. En quelques pas, je suis sur le lit et m'y laisse tomber, sur le dos, bras ouverts, épuisée par une série de trop courtes nuits.

Peeta vient s'asseoir près de moi et me propose d'une voix douce :

— Ça te plairait que je te fasse couler un bain ? Tu as l'air éreintée…

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, enchantée par la proposition.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et gagne la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends l'eau couler.

Il me cède la place et je repousse la porte derrière moi.

J'ôte ma robe et mes sous-vêtements, jetant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps un regard attentif à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je suis avec attention les lignes de mon corps, y cherchant les cicatrices et les défauts, stigmates palpables d'une vie de privations et de combats. Je réalise que j'ignore comment me voit Peeta… Suis-je vraiment belle ou désirable à ses yeux ?

_Mais, à quoi je pense moi…_

Je me secoue et me glisse dans mon bain. Pourtant, la question entêtante fait son chemin en moi et revient régulièrement heurter à la porte verrouillée de mes désirs secrets.

Je n'entends aucun bruit à côté et tout à coup, je songe que Peeta s'est peut-être endormi. Je me rince, me sèche vigoureusement et enfile le tee-shirt et le short qu'il a posés à mon attention sur le meuble, près du lavabo.

J'éteins la lumière et quitte la pièce d'eau en silence. La chambre est à présent plongée dans l'obscurité. Je distingue néanmoins la silhouette de mon compagnon, allongé sur le lit, tout habillé, dans une position semblable à celle que j'avais prise tout à l'heure. Un sourire effleure mes lèvres à l'idée qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte…

Je m'approche à pas feutrés pour vérifier s'il dort. Il ne bouge pas.

Plus déçue que je ne veux l'admettre, je me glisse à ses côtés sur la couette moelleuse et m'allonge en chien de fusil. Le corps de Peeta pivote alors vers moi et ses bras m'enlacent. Son corps épouse mon dos, ses cuisses reposent contre l'arrière de mes jambes repliées. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je soupire involontairement de bien-être, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Je le sens sourire contre moi tandis qu'il sème de petits baisers fugitifs sur ma peau, par l'encolure trop grande de son tee-shirt.

Je savoure la douceur de cet instant quelques minutes encore avant de rouler lentement sur moi-même, pour lui faire face. Dans la pénombre complice, je cherche ses lèvres, m'égarant d'abord sur la courbe de son menton et de sa gorge avant de m'emparer enfin de sa bouche. Peeta pose ses mains sur ma taille pour me coller davantage contre lui et approfondit peu à peu notre baiser.

Un feu nouveau, et pourtant étrangement familier depuis quelques temps, m'embrase et me consume à présent. Je m'enhardis à glisser ma main sous le coton de son tee-shirt. Mes doigts se posent sur son torse lisse et doux, l'explore, puis le caresse. Mes gestes sont hésitants, inexpérimentés, mais, Peeta a l'air d'apprécier. Quelques minutes plus tard, son tee-shirt s'envole et je peux enfin savourer la liberté de laisser courir ma paume sur sa peau brûlante.

Un rien essoufflé par notre étreinte, Peeta s'écarte légèrement de moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien mais, je sais parfaitement à quoi il pense. Je lis le même désir que le mien dans ses prunelles bleues, incendiées d'amour pour moi. Il hésite encore. Il a peur de me bousculer. Mais, je pose mes lèvres sur son torse, pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Je suis prête à présent. Il n'y a en moi ni peur, ni doute, seulement un amour pour lui qui se révèle plus fort, plus intense, plus insensé à chaque seconde.

Il glisse sa main sous mon vêtement et effleure ma peau du bout des doigts, me communiquant un frisson délicieux mais me laissant aussi le temps de changer encore d'avis.

Puis, comme je ne fais rien pour l'en dissuader, il attrape le bas de mon tee-shirt et le passe par-dessus ma tête.

Nos vêtements s'entassent pêle-mêle au pied du lit, au gré de cette fougue nouvelle qui nous embrase. Corps contre corps, peau contre peau, je savoure la douceur de ses caresses, sa tendresse, cet instant si parfait de communion et de partage qui s'offre à nous.

Et une seule pensée vient traverser mon esprit tandis que j'abandonne à lui :

Pourquoi avons-nous attendu si longtemps pour vivre ça ?

_A suivre..._


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, hello !

Dans ce chapitre, nous partons dans le District 6 ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous et toutes ! ;)

**Chapitre 19**

Le lendemain, après une réunion de plus de trois heures, nous convenons du prochain plan de bataille. L'objectif est d'attaquer l'aérodrome du District 6 pour nous emparer des avions et, du même coup, des réserves de nourritures et d'armes, engrangées dans les entrepôts qui parsèment la base. D'après la rébellion sur place, les Pacificateurs sont encore nombreux et ils se sont barricadés dans l'enceinte électrifiée de l'aéroport.

Gale étant toujours coincé entre deux béquilles, Haymitch, qui commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester cantonné au 13, sans une goutte d'alcool, demande à être de la partie pour le remplacer.

— Cressida pourrait aussi se joindre à nous… propose-je alors que les équipes prennent forme.

Plutarch et Coin me jettent un coup d'œil intéressé. Même s'il n'était pas prévu d'envoyer la journaliste en première ligne, ils doivent reconnaître qu'elle s'est très bien comportée lors de notre intervention dans le 11e district et que les retombées médiatiques de sa vidéo ont été bien plus importantes que prévues.

— Si elle est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Cela ne peut que nous être favorable, tranche finalement la Présidente avant de se lever pour clore la réunion.

Je l'imite et suis sur le point d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Gale lorsque j'aperçois Johanna, assise non loin de lui qui s'avance et lui propose son aide. Elle attrape ses béquilles, posées contre le mur et les lui tend avec un sourire ravageur.

Amusée par l'audace de la jolie brune, je préfère les laisser seuls, d'autant que je n'ai pas tellement envie d'affronter le regard réprobateur et sombre de mon ex-meilleur ami…

Je rejoins donc les autres qui s'éloignent en discutant vers le réfectoire.

La salle est bondée mais, Prim me guette, perchée sur sa chaise, et fait de grands signes de la main pour attirer mon attention. Peeta me propose alors :

— Je m'occupe de nos plateaux si tu veux, comme ça, tu peux les rejoindre tout de suite.

Je le remercie, reconnaissante, et je file en courant retrouver ma mère et ma sœur.

Je serre Prim dans mes bras.

— Salut, mon petit canard ! Comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai manquée ?

— Toujours ! Me répond-t-elle avec une spontanéité qui me touche droit au cœur.

J'embrasse ma mère qui s'inquiète aussitôt :

— Tu as maigri, on dirait. On ne vous nourrit pas durant ces missions ?

— Si mais, il a fait tellement chaud que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fondu dans ma combinaison de cuir. Il faudra que je passe voir Cinna pour qu'il m'arrange ça d'ailleurs ! Et de votre côté, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

— Tu ne devineras jamais ! s'exclame soudain Prim en m'attirant par la main pour que je m'asseye à côté d'elle.

— Quoi donc ?

— Buttercup ! Il s'est fait une copine !

Je n'ai pas besoin de feindre l'étonnement. Avec le fichu caractère de cet animal, je me demande bien comment c'est possible…

— Ah bon…

— Oui, figure-toi qu'une petite chatte est arrivée hier matin, à l'entrée du Bunker, toute maigre et toute mal en point. Les gardiens ont eu pitié d'elle et ils m'ont appelée au lieu de la chasser.

— Et la Présidente t'a laissé la garder ?

Cette idée m'étonne un peu de la part de Coin, elle qui est tellement à cheval sur le règlement. Nous avons déjà eu du mal à lui faire admettre la présence de Buttercup…

— Oui. Enfin, j'ai eu un peu d'aide de M. Heavensbee. Il a été très gentil avec moi ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes la voir après le déjeuner !

— Voir qui ? Questionne Peeta en posant nos deux plateaux.

Il salue ma famille et s'installe en face de moi. Prim, ravie, reprend son histoire pour lui et ajoute pour terminer :

— Je l'ai appelée Cookie.

— Oui, c'est tout à fait approprié. Très cohérent avec Buttercup, la taquine gentiment Peeta.

Prim éclate d'un rire léger qui me remplit de bonheur.

Maman, plus silencieuse, nous observe, Peeta et moi, à la dérobée. Pourtant, elle ne semble ni soucieuse, ni contrariée comme je pouvais le craindre. Au contraire. J'ai l'impression que ces quelques jours passés en mission lui ont laissé le temps de digérer ma petite tirade. Elle n'approuve probablement toujours pas notre amour mais, elle semble y être moins farouchement opposée. La main de Peeta effleure doucement mon genou, sous la table pour me réconforter et m'assurer de son soutien. Lui aussi a remarqué le petit manège de ma mère, apparemment.

Le repas terminé, Prim me conduit à sa chambre et me présente sa nouvelle protégée. La petite chatte rousse et famélique est couchée dans un panier et semble bien mal en point. Elle porte des traces de morsures et des vilaines plaies un peu partout, sur la tête, les pattes et le ventre. Prim l'a badigeonnée d'antiseptique comme elle a pu, ce qui colle la fourrure de l'animal et lui donne un air hirsute et une couleur étrange. Néanmoins, Cookie lève le museau à notre entrée, s'étire lentement et sort de son panier pour venir nous dire bonjour. Elle se frotte contre mes jambes, réclamant une caresse. Je choisis un endroit sain de son pelage pour éviter de la blesser davantage et pose ma main délicatement. La petite femelle se met à ronronner de plaisir. Buttercup nous surveille depuis le dessus du lit. Il jette à Cookie un regard un peu dédaigneux mais qui n'a rien d'agressif.

— Elle est mignonne, non ? me demande Prim.

— Oui, et ça change de l'attitude de Buttercup, dis donc !

Prim s'assoit par terre et prend la chatte sur ses genoux. Cookie s'y couche instantanément et ronronne de plus belle. Ma sœur murmure tristement :

— Tu sais, je crois qu'elle vient de chez nous… Elle a très bien pu échapper aux bombardements et traverser toute la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, tu ne crois pas ?

— C'est possible, Prim. Tu as demandé aux autres réfugiés ? Elle appartient peut-être à quelqu'un…

— Oui, j'ai déjà fait le tour. On n'est pas très nombreux, tu sais…

Prim est si affligée que j'en pleurerai. Je la serre contre moi un instant, sans dire un mot. Aucune parole ne pourrait effacer les crimes de Snow ni la désolation qu'il a provoquée.

Nous restons ainsi un long moment, la chatte blottie contre nous, partageant notre peine et notre amour.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Prim doit reprendre son service à l'infirmerie, je me rends chez Cinna. Je toque légèrement à sa porte et ce dernier ne tarde pas à venir m'ouvrir.

— Katniss ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Mais, tu as maigri, dis-moi… constate-t-il en m'embrassant du regard.

Je rougis et il se contente de secouer la tête avec désapprobation.

Il change néanmoins de sujet :

— Alors, cette mission ? Plutarch m'a dit que ça a été un franc succès.

— Oui ! Mais, j'aurais quelques détails à te faire ajuster si tu veux bien, concernant ma tenue.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— J'ai cru mourir de chaud ! Et quand je suis tombée à l'eau, ma combinaison a mis deux jours pour sécher…

— Tu es tombée à l'eau ? s'exclame Cinna.

Je soupire et murmure, gênée de ma maladresse :

— Oui, je suis passée par-dessus bord… C'est une longue histoire…

Cinna s'installe dans un fauteuil et m'invite à en faire autant. Il ajoute, amusé :

— J'ai tout mon temps et si peu de distraction ! Je t'en prie, raconte-moi tout !

Le récit de mes aventures charme Cinna et, je finis par trouver amusante l'idée de lui confier toutes ces petites choses que je ne peux partager avec personne.

Je lui parle de nos nouveaux amis, Joris et Aya, les pêcheurs et de Djalyn, la guerrière. Je lui conte les paysages fabuleux et inconnus que nous avons traversés et j'ai l'impression qu'il voyage avec moi. Mieux, j'ai le sentiment que ce que je lui relate l'inspire pour de nouvelles créations !

— Et votre prochaine mission ? me demande-t-il lorsque j'ai achevé mon histoire.

— La base aérienne du 6e District.

— C'est beaucoup plus au nord que les régions que vous venez de traverser… constate-t-il tout en réfléchissant à voix haute. Je vais essayer de te préparer une tenue un peu plus thermo-régulée… Je vais peut-être demander un coup de main à Beetee pour la concevoir. Quand partez-vous ?

— Nous avons trois jours de repos avant de repartir. Les équipes ont besoin de souffler un peu.

— Oui, et toi aussi, Katniss !

— Je sais… Ma mère m'a dit à peu près la même chose… Mais, je dois m'entraîner.

— Je te connais. Je sais que tu ne feras que ce tu as en tête, mais, crois-moi, si tu es fatiguée, à la longue, tu seras moins efficace et ta main finira par trembler au moment où tu en auras le plus besoin, ajoute-t-il d'une voix douce et convaincante.

Je hoche la tête, comme une enfant prise en faute. Je dois admettre qu'il a raison.

— Je te promets de me reposer.

— Bien. Je vais m'occuper de ta nouvelle combinaison de ce pas ! Repasse demain pour les premiers essayages, tu veux bien ?

— Pas de problème. A demain, Cinna !

Je suis sur le point de le quitter lorsqu'une idée travers mon esprit. Je lui demande encore :

— Au fait Cinna, et pour ma perle ?

— Elle n'est pas tout à fait prête. J'ai quelques difficultés à me procurer les bons matériaux mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié.

J'acquiesce et le laisse travailler.

Entre les entraînements, les réunions, les heures que je consacre à ma famille, les jours suivants passent comme un éclair. J'ai l'impression que le temps m'échappe et que les brefs moments que je partage avec Peeta ne sont que des secondes, éphémères, qui s'enfuient lorsque j'essaie de les retenir.

Le matin de notre départ, je me retrouve en tête-à-tête avec Cinna et Beetee, pour explorer les nouveautés de mon équipement.

Ma nouvelle tenue est en tissus, noire et grise, légèrement satinée. Très classe. Dès que je l'enfile, la sensation de légèreté et de confort est immédiate. Cinna ajuste une pince ou deux. Personnellement, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait mieux tomber…

— Comme tu me l'as demandé, ta combinaison s'adaptera à ton environnement, dans certaines limites, évidemment. Ne t'amuse pas à traverser un feu avec, par exemple !

Je lève un sourcil offusqué et Cinna ajoute, en riant :

— Tu as fait bien pire, il me semble…

Malgré la moue que je lui offre, il poursuit ses explications :

— J'ai ajouté quelques modifications : couteau à lame rétractable dans chacune de tes bottes et une ceinture fourre-tout. Tu peux y ranger des munitions ou des médicaments. Des questions ?

— Non, c'est parfait, Cinna !

Beetee s'avance à son tour et me tend un nouveau carquois. J'y reconnais les flèches de couleurs que m'a confiées Boggs en cours de mission, il y a quelques jours.

— J'ai refait le plein de ton équipement. Flèches explosives, fumigènes et aveuglantes, quelques classiques, ça peut toujours servir et celles-ci…

Il me tend deux flèches à l'embout en ogive.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de particulier ?

— Elles sont équipées d'un impulseur d'ondes électromagnétiques.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds et demande :

— Traduction, je te prie…

Il manipule la flèche pour me montrer à mesure qu'il m'explique :

— Elles te serviront à neutraliser la barrière électrifiée qui entoure la base, le temps que vous la franchissiez. Tu n'auras qu'à viser un poteau par exemple. L'embout aimanté se fixera sur le métal et déploiera une griffe qui assurera la stabilité de l'engin. Puis, le cœur de la flèche se mettra en route et produira à intervalles réguliers des ondes électromagnétiques. Ces impulsions ont pour principale propriété de couper le courant électrique.

— C'est génial ! Et ça dure combien de temps ?

— La batterie n'est pas très grosse alors, compte sur quatre ou cinq minutes maximum.

— D'accord. Cela devrait être suffisant pour nous permettre d'escalader le grillage.

—Je serai en contact permanent avec Cressida via sa caméra mais, j'aimerais que tu portes tes lunettes, au cas où j'ai besoin de te joindre directement, ajoute-t-il.

Je hoche la tête :

— Bon, je crois que nous sommes prêts.

Cinna m'embrasse pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Je finis par m'y habituer cette accolade est devenue une sorte de porte-bonheur pour moi.

Au dernier moment, il accroche ma broche sur le haut de ma manche avec un regard complice. C'est vrai que cette tenue-là, plus sobre, ne comporte pas d'insigne.

Beetee me salue aussi et me rappelle qu'il veille au grain depuis la salle de contrôle. Je les quitte avec un dernier salut de la main et prends l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les autres. Je suis un peu en avance, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Nous sommes quinze à partir cette fois. Le District 6 est à environ une journée et demie de marche à travers le District 13. C'était notre plus proche voisin du nord, au 12e.

Notre équipe se met donc en marche d'un bon pas et avale les kilomètres sous le couvert de la forêt. La nuit venue, nous établissons le campement dans une grotte assez vaste pour nous permettre de faire du feu sans être repérés depuis le ciel.

Assis non loin du foyer, Boggs jette un coup d'œil à sa carte. Je m'installe près de lui et questionne :

— Où sommes-nous ?

—Regarde, nous sommes ici, me montre-t-il. Je pense que nous apercevrons le mur d'enceinte d'ici trois ou quatre kilomètres. Il nous faudra traverser la rivière en revanche…

— Et ça pose un problème ? M'étonne-je.

— Elle semble plutôt large sur la carte. J'ignore si elle est profonde. Il nous faudra être prudents.

— Katniss ! Tu viens manger ? M'appelle Finnick en me tendant une gamelle de soupe.

Je quitte Boggs en lui posant une main légère sur l'épaule. Il est toujours concentré sur sa carte.

Je rejoins mes amis et prends mon assiette ainsi qu'un bon morceau de pain. Je me cale contre Peeta, mon dos contre sa hanche. Lui, est appuyé contre la paroi de la grotte. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot mais, nos gestes s'ajustent l'un par rapport à l'autre, instinctivement, comme si nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce. Haymitch éclate de rire et s'exclame :

— Si on m'avait dit ça lorsque je vous ai vus la première fois, je n'aurais pas voulu le croire !

Finnick lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes :

— Allez, Haymitch, fichez-leur la paix maintenant !

— Rhoooo ! C'est pas méchant ce que je dis ! Quel rabat-joie tu fais, Odair !

— Ce n'est pas grave, Finnick, nous sommes habitués depuis le temps ! Plaisante Peeta en tendant à notre mentor un plat avec du lapin rôti qui nous avons chassé en route, cet après-midi.

Haymitch soupire et grommèle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas mais qui amuse apparemment beaucoup Finnick.

Après le repas, nous prenons quelques heures de repos avant de repartir à l'aube.

Comme prévu, le mur du District apparaît au bout de deux heures de marche. Il est aussi haut que celui de notre District, mais doublé de fils barbelés sur son sommet.

La rivière qui doit bien faire une vingtaine de mètres de large nous sépare de lui. Le courant me paraît assez fort mais, je ne parviens pas à dire si c'est profond.

Boggs fait signe au groupe de s'arrêter. Puis, il désigne deux éclaireurs pour tester la rivière.

Les deux hommes s'encordent et avancent prudemment dans l'eau. Au bout de quelques mètres à peine, le sol descend brutalement et ils se retrouvent enfoncés jusqu'à la taille. Le courant est si fort que les deux hommes sont obligés de se tenir l'un à l'autre pour rester debout.

Boggs siffle et leur fait signe de revenir.

— C'est trop dangereux. Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser, nous dit-il. Continuons par-là !

Nous suivons le lit de la rivière sur quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver à un endroit un peu moins large. Une sorte de barge est amarrée sur l'autre rive, près d'une ancienne porte dans la fortification. Elle devait servir autrefois à traverser à gué. Le métal est un peu rouillé mais le bois a l'air en bon état.

J'observe les arbres autour de nous. La futaie est épaisse et s'étend des deux côtés du cours d'eau. La frondaison me semble assez solide pour supporter mon poids.

— Je pense que je peux passer par là, dis-je à Boggs en désignant les branches.

— Tu plaisantes ?

Peeta rigole doucement et réplique :

— Oh que non, Commandant ! C'est un véritable écureuil !

Puis, il redevient sérieux et me demande :

— Tu montes là-haut et après ? Quel est ton plan ?

— Je devrais pouvoir passer dans cet arbre, de l'autre côté…

Je leur montre les branches d'un cèdre qui rejoignent celles du sapin où j'envisage de me hisser.

— Une fois de l'autre côté, il suffira d'attacher une corde de part et d'autre de la rivière pour faire glisser la barge dessus et le tour est joué !

Boggs me fixe comme s'il essayait de mesurer l'étendue de ma folie. Apparemment, toute mon histoire ne lui semble pas vraiment crédible.

— Faites-moi confiance, ça va marcher, lui assure-je.

Boggs sonde tour à tour Haymitch, Peeta et Finnick qui, tous, haussent les épaules, l'air assez sûr de moi. Résigné, le Commandant finit par déclarer :

— OK, Everdeen. On tente le coup mais, si tu te blesses, tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi !

— Compris, Commandant !

Je m'élance vaillamment et saute dans le sapin. M'accrochant habilement aux branches, je progresse rapidement et atteint en quelques minutes la zone où les deux arbres se touchent.

Là, je ralentis la cadence, me glisse à plat ventre sur la branche et me faufile prudemment jusqu'à atteindre l'autre arbre. La distance est un plus grande que prévue. Si je manque mon coup, j'en serai quitte pour un nouveau bain ! J'inspire profondément et m'élance.

D'un bond leste, je tombe dans le cèdre et m'accroche à son tronc.

_Ouf ! Sauvée !_

J'entends des sifflets et quelques applaudissements sur l'autre rive. Je retiens un sourire et m'efforce de rester concentrée. Je fais attention de ne pas me précipiter à la redescente et saute lestement au sol. J'adresse un petit signe de la main à mes camarades de l'autre côté, pour leur dire que tout va bien.

Puis, je m'approche de la barge, en vérifie l'état et une fois assurée qu'elle pourra flotter, je tire une flèche attachée à une corde en direction de l'autre rive. Un soldat s'en empare et l'attache au tronc du sapin que j'ai escaladé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je relie mon bout de corde de mon côté, en le passant à travers le système de poulies de la barge. Une fois la manœuvre terminée, je fais signe à mes compagnons de tirer. Les soldats se mettent à quatre pour ramener l'embarcation de leur côté de la rivière.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après plusieurs allers et retours, le dernier groupe arrive sur la berge. Boggs descend de la barge et, me passant à côté, me donne une légère tape sur l'épaule, comme pour me féliciter. Puis, il ordonne d'une voix forte en désignant l'entrée dans le mur d'enceinte :

— Allez, les gars ! On y va ! Faites-moi sauter cette porte !

_A suivre..._


	20. Chapter 20

Salut à tous et toutes !

Un nouveau chapitre sous le signe de l'action. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires...

A très vite !

**Chapitre 20**

Il n'y a pas de gardes autour de la frontière. Cet accès doit être abandonné depuis des lustres et avec la rébellion, les Pacificateurs se sont tous regroupés dans la base aérienne, en sécurité.

Un morceau d'explosif bien placé sur la serrure suffit à faire sauter la vieille porte de fer. Nous pénétrons dans le District et Boggs prend la tête de notre expédition.

Suivant sa carte, nous empruntons une route de terre battue qui serpente au milieu d'un réseau de lacs et de rivières. Malgré le printemps, certaines zones à l'ombre sont encore couvertes d'une épaisse couche de neige qui peine à fondre. Au soleil par contre, les herbes vertes commencent à pointer et j'aperçois même les têtes de perce-neige fragiles qui défient la froideur du sol.

Les nuages courent dans le ciel sous un léger vent frais et leur image se reflète dans l'eau calme des lacs, donnant au paysage un aspect magique, un rien bucolique.

En arrivant à la hauteur d'une ferme à l'abandon, quelques rebelles nous coupent soudain la route, armes au poing. Ils nous encerclent rapidement :

— Halte ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Boggs lève les mains en signe de paix :

— Du calme, on est avec vous !

Les rebelles reconnaissent alors les uniformes du 13e District. L'un d'eux, près de moi, aperçoit la broche qui brille sur mon bras et s'écrie :

— Eh ! Les gars, c'est la Fille du Feu !

Ses compagnons me contemplent surpris mais, comme je leur souris avec un haussement d'épaules, ils se précipitent vers moi pour me saluer, me toucher, s'assurer que je suis vraiment celle que je semble être.

Pris d'une folle exubérance, ils nous entourent en riant et en sifflant, tapent dans le dos de mes compagnons et leur donne de grandes accolades amicales.

— Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez nous, les amis ? nous demande bientôt leur chef, un homme grand et maigre, à la tête rasée et qui répond au nom de Griff.

— Nous devons nous emparer de la base aérienne. Vous savez comment on peut s'en approcher sans se faire repérer ?

— S'en approcher, oui, y pénétrer, ma foi, non ! réplique Griff en plaisantant.

— Je m'occupe de nous faire entrer, lui dis-je avec un sourire mystérieux.

Griff me scrute et demande à Boggs qu'il a identifié comme le chef de notre groupe :

— Elle est sérieuse ?

— Tout à fait !

— Alors, ça change tout ! Si vous pouvez entrer, on est de la partie ! On vous accompagne. Venez, suivez-nous !

Le petit groupe nous guide sur quelques kilomètres à travers la lande et nous fait gravir une colline. Arrivée en haut, Griff nous fait signe d'approcher, ventre à terre.

Nous nous allongeons dans l'herbe rase près de lui et Boggs sort ses jumelles.

Depuis notre position, nous avons une vue imprenable sur le site de la base, vu la hauteur de la colline. L'enceinte électrifiée fait tout le tour du périmètre et encercle douze bâtiments. La tour de contrôle se dresse au pied des pistes qui partent en étoiles autour de la base. Son dôme circulaire domine tous les bâtiments alentours. Un édifice plus petit attire l'attention de Boggs.

— D'après Beetee, c'est là-dedans que doit se trouver la salle de contrôle des alarmes. C'est par là qu'il faut commencer. Dès que Katniss aura désactivé le grillage, nous aurons quelques minutes pour entrer. Une fois sur zone, nous nous séparerons en trois groupes. Je prendrai deux hommes pour m'accompagner couper les alarmes. Un second groupe se chargera de la tour de contrôle et le dernier s'occupera de ce hangar, là. C'est le plus vaste. Je pense qu'il s'agit de celui où sont stockés les hoverplanes. On se retrouve dans la tour une fois les zones nettoyées et sous contrôle.

Chacun hoche la tête et rejoint son groupe pour se préparer à l'assaut. Il a été décidé la veille que Peeta, Cressida et moi serions placés sous le commandement du Lieutenant de Boggs, Shayne. Finnick et Haymitch partiront avec l'autre groupe pour la tour de contrôle et seront rejoints par Boggs une fois les alarmes coupées.

Reste un problème à résoudre : approcher de l'enceinte sans se faire prendre. Le terrain est nu et l'herbe rase n'offre aucune protection.

— Les caméras ont des angles morts, nous informe alors Griff. Les angles du périmètre ne sont pas couverts. Nous avons tenté une percée la semaine dernière mais, nous avons été incapables de couper le courant électrique. Il est trop fort. Notre matériel n'a pas tenu le choc. Du coup, nous avons dû nous replier avant que les Pacificateurs nous capturent. Tant qu'ils ne vous voient pas aux caméras, ils ne sortent pas.

— Parfait. On tente notre chance. Guidez-nous ! conclut Boggs en faisant signe aux hommes de se préparer à partir.

L'angle mort dont parle Griff est une petite zone conique de trois ou quatre mètres de large. Les caméras situées sur les poteaux qui tiennent le grillage ne semblent pas tourner complètement et laisse une zone noire, un no-mans-land accessible pour nous.

A genoux, je dégaine l'une des flèches de Beetee, ajuste ma visée et tire. L'aimant se colle au pilier métallique, la griffe se déploie comme prévu et un ronronnement enfle. Au bout de quelques secondes, une impulsion jaillit de l'engin et tout ce pan de grillage est parcouru d'une sorte de spasme électrique avant de s'éteindre.

Par sécurité, Boggs lance un caillou dans la barrière. L'objet rebondi contre les mailles et tombe au sol sans faire d'étincelle.

— C'est bon ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! On se bouge ! ordonne-t-il aussitôt.

Les soldats jaillissent de leur position et sautent sur le grillage, s'accrochant dans les mailles pour l'escalader. Je les imite avec mes compagnons. Quelques gars du 6e district nous accompagnent en voyant que notre plan fonctionne.

Le temps que nous atteignons le sommet, une seconde impulsion est émise. Un frisson me parcourt le bout des doigts lorsque l'onde me traverse mais, je passe vaillamment de l'autre côté et entame ma descente. Lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol, je m'écarte vivement du maillage et aide Peeta à mettre pied à terre lui aussi.

— On a réussi ! me dit-il, un peu essoufflé.

— Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite… Si nous ne parvenons pas à prendre la base, en sortir risque d'être bien plus compliqué que d'y entrer, constate Haymitch en nous rejoignant.

— Chacun sait ce qu'il a faire ? demande Boggs une dernière fois. A mon signal, vous pourrez monter à l'assaut.

Nous nous dissimulons derrière un bâtiment et attendons.

Boggs et ses deux hommes filent discrètement vers le central électrique pour couper les alarmes.

Ils y pénètrent par une porte latérale et disparaissent quelques minutes. Le temps s'écoule trop lentement et je regarde ma montre toutes les dix secondes, inquiète. S'il ne réussit pas, la mission s'achève ici.

Mais, Boggs réapparaît enfin et nous fait signe d'y aller.

_Jusque-là, tout va bien…_

Shayne prend la tête de mon groupe et nous courons vers l'immense hangar qui constitue notre cible principale.

Nous nous répartissons de chaque côté de l'entrée et attendons que les deux éclaireurs pénètrent en premier avant de les rejoindre. Nous progressons lentement, prudemment, entre les rangées d'avions. Certains sont à la réparation, d'autres sont déjà chargés et prêts à décoller.

A mesure que nous nous enfonçons dans le hangar, je me sens observée sans parvenir à déterminer d'où me vient cette sensation. L'air ambiant est saturé par l'odeur de l'huile de moteur et du kérosène.

Cressida marche à côté de moi et filme en silence.

Nous sommes presque arrivés au tiers du bâtiment lorsque des pas précipités se font entendre.

— Merde ! On s'est fait repérer ! s'écrie un soldat derrière moi.

— Je croyais que Boggs avait coupé les alarmes ! ajoute un autre homme.

Je lève les yeux et tombe sur l'œil d'une caméra thermique fixée sur nous. Je crie :

— Là ! Une caméra ! Nous avons peut-être neutralisé les alarmes mais pas la vidéo apparemment ! Il faut ficher le camp d'ici !

L'un de nos gars tire sur la caméra pour la neutraliser mais il est déjà trop tard.

Les Pacificateurs envahissent le hangar. Ils sont tellement nombreux, ils arrivent de tous les côtés à la fois. Les tirs pleuvent sur nous avant que nous ayons le temps de nous mettre en ordre de riposte. Un soldat plonge vers moi et nous entraîne, Cressida et moi, sous son poids. Nous heurtons douloureusement le sol, projetées entre deux immenses rangées de caisses. Je comprends, une fois remise, ce qu'a voulu faire l'homme : il nous a propulsées à l'abri des tirs. Je m'approche de lui et le traîne péniblement vers nous pour le sortir de la zone de tir. Il ne bouge pas. Je le retourne difficilement mais l'homme est déjà mort. Une balle lui a traversé la tête de part en part, lui explosant le crâne.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je le repose sur le sol et recule.

Cressida, recroquevillée sur elle-même, me jette un regard terrifié. Je sais qu'elle continue à filmer et que Plutarch et les autres assistent en direct à notre débâcle.

Les coups de feu sont assourdissants dans le milieu confiné où nous nous trouvons pris au piège et les cris d'agonie des miens me font frémir. Je ne peux rester cachée là pendant que les autres se font descendre !

Je repère un tonneau au fond de la travée où nous nous sommes réfugiées. Il semble assez grand pour y enfermer un être humain. Je m'en approche et en soulève le couvercle. Par chance, il est vide. Je fais signe à Cressida de me rejoindre :

— Entrez là-dedans et n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte ! Vous y serez à en sécurité. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque ça sera plus calme.

Cressida est sur le point de protester mais, mon air décidé a raison de ses remarques. Elle se glisse dans le fût et je repose doucement le couvercle sur elle pour la dissimuler.

Une fois seule, j'inspire profondément et jette un œil à la scène de bataille qui se joue dans le hangar. Les corps des nôtres sont déjà trop nombreux au sol. Avec angoisse, je cherche Peeta du regard et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je l'aperçois enfin. Il est retranché derrière le train d'atterrissage d'un hoverplane. Il tire et se défend vaillamment. Il n'a pas l'air d'être blessé mais il ne reste que deux soldats près de lui et Shayne, à quelques mètres. Trois autres soldats tombent sous les balles de nos ennemis le temps que je réfléchisse à un plan pour nous sortir de là.

_Je dois agir où ils sont perdus !_

Comptant sur l'effet de surprise, je grimpe sans plus attendre sur la pile de caisses et saute de colonnes en colonnes jusqu'à pouvoir m'élancer dans le vide. En plein saut, je m'accroche fermement à la chaîne qui pend du toit au bout d'une poulie. Avec ma vitesse, je parviens à la faire glisser sur le rail métallique qui permet normalement de déplacer les caisses vers les appareils.

Pieds en avant, je fonce vers le rang des Pacificateurs qui ne m'ont pas encore repérée. J'en percute deux de plein fouet, les envoyant valser contre le mur où ils restent assommés. Le temps de me remettre debout, j'en abats un troisième d'une flèche en pleine tête avant que Peeta et les autres ne me rejoignent. Coups de pieds et coup de poings fusent et trois Pacificateurs de plus tombent au sol. Mais, alors que nous sommes sur le point de prendre l'avantage, d'autres Pacificateurs accourent, nous mitraillant à la volée. Il ne leur faut que quelques secondes pour nous encercler.

— Lâchez vos armes ! C'est terminé ! nous ordonne le chef de l'escouade.

J'essuie rageusement un peu de sang qui coule de mon front et m'aveugle.

Je serre mon arc dans mon poing, prête à tenter le tout pour le tout mais, au dernier moment, je croise le regard de Peeta qui me fait signe que non. C'est à cet instant seulement que je réalise qu'il n'y a plus que nous de vivants. Nous deux, Shayne et un soldat qui m'a l'air grièvement blessé.

Mon arc tombe par terre et je me déleste de mon carquois. Avec désespoir, je contemple les corps mutilés de nos amis qui baignent dans des mares de sang tout autour de moi et je réalise que cette fois, rien n'a tourné comme prévu.

Tandis que les Pacificateurs nous font avancer à grands coups de canons de fusils dans les côtes, une pensée fugitive me traverse : est-ce que Boggs et les autres ont subi le même sort ? Finnick et Haymitch sont-ils encore en vie ?

Me coupant dans le fil de mes pensées, le chef des Pacificateurs ouvre une porte au fond du hangar et nous fait entrer dans une autre partie du bâtiment. Une vaste salle, vide et austère, qui donne sur plusieurs de portes s'offre à nous. L'homme ouvre un des battants et donne l'ordre à ses hommes de nous enfermer dans la pièce. Une étrange brume blanche s'échappe par la porte ouverte. La brutalité des soldats est telle lorsqu'ils nous poussent à l'intérieur que je m'effondre à genoux sur les dalles glacées.

Le temps que je me relève, ils ont refermé la porte sur nous. Il n'y a qu'un minuscule carreau vitré qui me permet de regarder à l'extérieur. Debout sur la pointe des pieds, j'aperçois le chef des Pacificateurs qui laisse deux hommes en faction pour nous surveiller et s'en va avec le reste de son escouade, probablement à la recherche de nos compagnons.

Je soupire et exhale du même coup un nuage de buée. Je me retourne vers mes compagnons sans comprendre. Peeta grelotte déjà.

— Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ?

— Une chambre froide… murmure Shayne, appuyé contre le mur en désignant au fond de la pièce les morceaux de viandes suspendus au plafond par des esses de métal.

Je retiens un cri d'effroi. Ils nous ont enfermés dans un congélateur géant !

Je me penche vers le soldat blessé qui est tombé face contre terre et ne s'est pas relevé. En soulevant son épaule, je réalise qu'il baigne dans son sang et qu'aucun souffle ne s'échappe plus de ses lèvres. Consciente de plus rien pouvoir pour lui, je me précipite vers les autres et demande :

— Peeta ? Tu es blessé ?

Mon compagnon est à genoux près du Lieutenant dont il ouvre la veste de l'uniforme.

— Non, je vais bien. Par contre, Shayne est mal en point.

Il ressort sa main pleine de sang.

— Il a pris une balle ! constate-t-il.

Je fouille ma ceinture et en sors un paquet de compresses.

— Il faut trouver l'origine du saignement. Ecarte sa chemise !

Peeta s'exécute et je découvre rapidement le trou laissé par la balle, en plein abdomen. La plaie saigne abondamment. Si je ne parviens pas à stopper cette hémorragie, il sera mort avant que nous ayons à nous soucier du froid glacial qui nous entoure.

J'applique vigoureusement les compresses sur la blessure, arrachant à Shayne un hurlement de douleur.

— Je suis désolée mais, je n'ai pas trop le choix, Shayne…

L'homme pose sa main sur la mienne et, malgré la souffrance, hoche la tête et me sourit presque.

— Laissez-moi… murmure-t-il. Trouvez… trouvez un moyen de sortir de là…

— Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ! Ne dites pas n'importe quoi !

— Beetee ! s'exclame tout à coup Peeta qui fouille ses poches à la recherche de médicaments anti douleur et de pansements.

Oui, il a raison ! J'appuie sur le commutateur de mes lunettes que les gardes n'ont pas pris la précaution de m'enlever. Un grésillement apparaît mais je ne parviens pas à établir une communication. J'essaie à nouveau jusqu'à arracher de colère la paire de lunettes inutiles.

— Il n'y a rien ! Je ne capte pas !

— Les murs doivent être trop épais… me répond Peeta. Ce n'est pas grave. On trouvera autre chose.

Il est si calme. Je l'admire. Moi, je boue littéralement.

Tout à coup, je repense à Cressida, cachée dans son baril.

— Cressida !

— Quoi ? S'étonne Peeta.

— Je l'ai cachée dans le hangar. Si les Pacificateurs sont partis, elle pourra peut-être sortir et aller chercher du secours. Elle a toujours sa caméra, elle peut communiquer avec le 13, elle !

Peeta acquiesce :

— Bien. Il nous reste à trouver le moyen de rester en vie en attendant. Aide-moi, j'ai trouvé de quoi lui faire un bandage !

A deux, nous parvenons tant bien que mal à panser la plaie mais le sang s'écoule toujours. Il imbibe les compresses bien trop vite. Dans ces circonstances, je suis incapable de dire si la balle est ressortie et, vu comme il saigne, mieux vaut ne pas trop le remuer. Impuissante, je glisse un comprimé de morphine sous la langue de Shayne et l'allonge pour qu'il essaie de se reposer.

Près de moi, Peeta grelotte de froid. Je l'entends même claquer des dents. Je me rapproche de lui et lui prends les mains.

— Peeta ! Tes doigts !

Il a déjà les phalanges bleues. Ses lèvres sont blêmes, de même que son visage.

— J'ai froid, c'est tout… chuchote-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il ne doit pas faire plus de quatre ou cinq degrés mais je semble moins ressentir que mes compagnons la morsure glacée. Je réalise bientôt que je le dois probablement à Cinna, une fois encore. J'ai certes les mains engourdies et les oreilles insensibles mais, le reste de mon corps demeure pour l'instant encore relativement tiède, protégé par le nouveau tissu de ma combinaison. Je regrette de ne pas avoir une veste à prêter à Peeta ou à Shayne.

Folle de rage, je me précipite à la porte et frappe furieusement contre le fenestron :

— Laissez-nous sortir ! On va mourir de froid là-dedans ! Libérez-nous ! Par pitié !

Mais les deux silhouettes blanches ne tournent même pas la tête vers nous.

La pièce se remplit lentement d'une brume mortelle et glaciale mais je continue de hurler jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix.

Au bout d'un moment, Peeta s'approche, me prend délicatement les mains et me serre contre lui. J'ai les paumes en sang à force de frapper contre la vitre.

— Arrête, ça ne sert à rien, tu vois bien. Garde tes forces, Katniss. Nos amis vont venir nous sortir de là, aie confiance…

Il m'oblige à le suivre et nous retournons nous asseoir, blottis l'un contre l'autre. J'installe la tête de Shayne sur mes genoux pour qu'il ne repose pas sur le sol de béton. Il a perdu connaissance je crois. J'écarte légèrement sa veste : le pansement est à nouveau écarlate. Sa vie s'échappe par cette plaie et je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le sauver. Mon cœur se serre.

Je me serre contre Peeta qui tremble de plus en plus, dans l'espoir de lui transmettre un peu de ma chaleur. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Par pitié, je ne veux mourir ici ! Tuée d'une balle en plein cœur en affrontant Snow passe encore mais pas comme ça, pas comme des chiens, prisonniers dans une chambre froide !

Un gémissement de colère et de frustration s'échappe de ma gorge et Peeta trouve la force de me cajoler doucement. Ses doigts sont glacés comme du marbre. Les miens aussi à présent. Peeta penche la tête vers moi et m'embrasse doucement. Son souffle est encore tiède même si ses lèvres sont bleuies de froid lorsqu'il murmure :

— Je t'aime, Katniss…

Je n'aime pas la voix qu'il prend tout à coup. Je m'insurge :

— Ne fais pas ça ! Tu m'entends !... Peeta !

Il ne répond rien. Il me regarde simplement avec tout l'amour du monde dans les yeux.

Brusquement, je me révolte. Contre lui, contre cette situation tellement absurde, contre l'inéluctable qui nous guette. Je lui crie dessus :

— Ne dis pas ça comme si tu me disais adieu ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu as compris !

Il caresse ma joue et pose son front contre le mien pour me répondre :

— On va s'en sortir, Katniss… Je te le promets…

Mais, je sais parfaitement que ce genre de promesse est parfois impossible à tenir…

_A suivre... _

_PS : Eh oui, je sais, c'est parfaitement sadique de couper à cet endroit-là... ) _


	21. Chapter 21

Salut tout le monde !

Encore désolée pour la fin un peu sur le fil du chapitre précédent mais, il faut bien garder un peu de suspens... Voici donc la suite et fin de notre excursion dans le District 6.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture... intense !

A très vite

**Chapitre 21**

Combien de temps s'écoule-t-il ? Des minutes, des secondes, des heures ? Je l'ignore. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps…

Une étrange et mortelle torpeur nous enlace et nous pousse à dormir les uns contre les autres, à oublier, à cesser de nous battre.

Mais, à chaque fois que ma tête tombe sur ma poitrine, je me force à me réveiller. Je lutte encore.

Je secoue Peeta et me penche vers Shayne pour vérifier que son souffle soulève encore sa poitrine. Ils vivent toujours. Ils s'accrochent.

Et moi aussi ! Je dois tenir le coup !

Mais, cela devient de plus en plus difficile. Et la tentation est à chaque seconde plus forte de lâcher prise. Il serait si doux de céder et de s'endormir, d'oublier la souffrance de mes membres que je ne contrôle plus. Je ne peux déjà plus bouger mes mains. Mes articulations sont raides comme du bois. Le sang a gelé sur ma peau, collant une pâte raide et poisseuse à mes cheveux.

Je bouscule Peeta mais, cette fois, il ne me répond plus. Paniquée, je lève la tête vers lui : il est blanc comme un linge, immobile. Des cristaux de glace se sont formés sur ces cils et dans ses cheveux. Un faible souffle s'échappe encore de ses lèvres. Il a les yeux clos.

— Peeta ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Peeta ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne me laisse pas… Peeta…

Il ne bouge pas. Je le secoue encore, mais de plus en plus faiblement. Je n'ai plus la force. Je commence à comprendre que j'ai perdu ce combat.

S'il meurt, à quoi bon vivre ?

Alors, je me laisse aller.

Une lumière blanche danse soudain devant mes yeux. Son halo brillant perce les ténèbres glacées qui m'entourent.

Est-ce que c'est ça le Paradis ?

Mais, la clarté se rapproche trop vite, elle est trop violente pour mes yeux fatigués, elle m'aveugle, me brûle presque.

_Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas encore prête…_

Voilà ce que je voudrais crier mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres.

Pourtant, une voix fait son chemin jusqu'à moi, à travers le brouillard givré où je dérive. Elle répète quelque chose avec insistance.

Katniss… Katniss…

_C'est mon nom je crois…_

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je soulève mes paupières et je découvre un visage, flou, déformé par mes yeux épuisés. Mais je le reconnais : c'est Boggs.

_Il est donc mort lui aussi… _

A cette idée, je suis attristée, bien plus que je l'aurais imaginée.

Mais, j'entends d'autres choses, d'autres voix qui s'interpellent en arrière-plan. Je ressens l'urgence de ces cris autour de moi. Et je me force à regarder encore. A comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

On me soulève de terre et je réalise enfin que la lueur qui m'aveugle depuis tout à l'heure est celle d'une torche qu'on me braque dans la figure. Je suis dans les bras de Boggs.

— Tout va bien Katniss, on est là, on s'occupe de toi, me dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Je veux hocher la tête, m'enquérir du sort de mes amis mais je n'ai plus la force.

Je sombre dans le noir, avalée par des ténèbres encore plus denses que le froid.

Je me réveille dans la chaleur d'un lit. En ouvrant les yeux, je vois d'abord la chambre de ma mère puis le visage de Cinna qui veille sur moi, assis sur une chaise.

— Bonjour, toi… me murmure-t-il, avec un soulagement évident.

Je cligne doucement des yeux pour m'habituer à l'idée que je suis toujours vivante.

Puis, j'essaie de me redresser mais Cinna se précipite. Il cale un oreiller dans mon dos et rajuste mes couvertures sur ma poitrine.

— Comment te sens-tu ? me demande-t-il.

Je voudrais lui répondre mais, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un camion.

Le souvenir de mes doigts bleus me revient en mémoire et j'ai peur tout à coup. Je respire profondément avant d'oser regarder mes mains. Ma crainte se vérifie lorsque je les découvre, entièrement emmaillotées dans des bandages. Je gémis de terreur mais Cinna me rassure aussitôt :

— Non, non ! Katniss ! Ne t'affole pas, tout va bien ! Ta sœur a pris grand soin de toi. Elle a laissé tremper tes doigts dans de l'eau tiède pendant des heures pour dégeler les tissus en douceur. Tu dois encore subir des soins, mais d'après elle, tu es en bonne voie de guérison. Elle t'a bandée uniquement pour que tu évites de te blesser dans ton sommeil.

— J'ai dormi longtemps ?

— Deux jours entiers.

—Je suis vivante grâce à toi, je crois…

Cinna secoue la tête et sourit :

— Ce serait me faire bien trop d'honneurs, Katniss… Disons que nous avons fait des modifications dans ta tenue de combat au moment opportun…

— Oui, sans doute…

J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur notre conversation. Une question lancinante se répète, incessante, dans ma tête.

_Où est Peeta ?_

Mais je n'ose pas prononcer les mots qui me brûlent les lèvres. J'ai bien trop peur d'entendre la réponse.

Cinna ajoute :

— J'ai convaincue ta petite sœur d'aller déjeuner il y a déjà une demi-heure. La connaissant, elle ne va tarder à revenir. Elle va être ravie de voir que tu t'es enfin réveillée !

Je hoche doucement la tête et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

Je sais qu'il comprend ce que mon silence insistant lui demande.

Alors qu'il s'avance, tout près de moi, j'ai un mouvement de recul instinctif. Ce n'est jamais bon signe quand quelqu'un veut être près de vous pour vous annoncer quelque chose… Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes d'appréhension et un sanglot s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Il pose une main rassurante sur mon bras et déclare :

— Katniss, nous avons pris le District 6. La base aérienne est tombée entre nos mains, grâce à toi…

Je sursaute.

— Quoi ? Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Nous étions pris au piège… Tout était perdu…

— Oui, mais tu as eu le réflexe de protéger Cressida lors de l'affrontement et c'est elle qui vous a sauvés par la suite. Elle est parvenue à sortir des bâtiments et à se mettre à l'abri. Une fois en sécurité, elle a contacté Beetee et lui a expliqué exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Coin et Plutarch ont immédiatement envoyé des renforts par hovercrafts. Nous avons jeté tous nos avions et tous nos hommes dans la bataille. Je ne vais pas te cacher que nos pertes ont été très lourdes mais, au bout de plusieurs heures de combats acharnés, nos équipes ont réussi à neutraliser tous les Pacificateurs et à prendre possession de la base. Cressida a même filmé les prisonniers qui défilaient entre les rangs de soldats du 13 et nous avons diffusé ces images dans tout Panem, le soir même !

— Snow doit en être vert de rage ! m'exclame-je, soulagée.

Cinna me sourit tristement l'euphorie de la victoire cède la place à un autre sentiment : la peur.

— Et les autres ? Finis-je par demander d'une voix tremblotante.

Mon styliste passe sa main mutilée sur son visage, comme s'il cherchait le moyen le plus doux de m'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles…

Le visage blême de Peeta revient frapper à ma mémoire avec tant de force que j'en ai mal dans la poitrine. Je ne parviens à me l'ôter de la tête.

— Finnick va bien, il devrait passer te voir dans l'après-midi. Il vient tous les jours, dit-il finalement.

Cinna désigne des fleurs sauvages posées dans un vase.

— Il t'en ramène de nouvelles chaque jour.

Mon cœur émet un bref soupir : lui au moins a survécu !

Mais, cette réalité me démontre une nouvelle fois que si Peeta pouvait le faire, ce serait lui qui m'apporterait des fleurs, lui qui aurait été à mon chevet à mon réveil…

Cinna poursuit son récit, en essayant de me préparer au pire, semble-t-il :

— Boggs n'a été que légèrement blessé durant la prise de la tour de contrôle. Il est sorti de l'infirmerie le soir même. Quant à Shayne, il est encore dans le coma. Son pronostic vital est engagé mais, les médecins restent optimistes. Ils disent que vous lui avez probablement sauvé la vie…

— Et Peeta ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle.

Mais, même si c'est dur, je dois l'entendre.

Parce qu'à cette seconde, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit plus. J'ai l'impression que je le sentirais, tout au fond de moi. Que s'il ne respirait plus le même air que moi, mon cœur le saurait…

— Peeta est très malade, Katniss… Il était dans le coma quand Boggs vous a sortis de la chambre froide. Et il a déclenché une forte fièvre lorsqu'on vous a rapatriés. Il tousse beaucoup. Les médecins craignent qu'il ne fasse une pneumonie. Et pour l'instant les médicaments ne semblent pas avoir d'effet…

Mais, à ces mots, je n'entends qu'une seule chose : malgré la gravité de son état, il est en vie !

— Peeta est vivant !

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains bandées pour dissimuler le flot d'émotions qui m'envahit : soulagement, joie, inquiétude, amour…

Mais, Cinna m'interrompt en posant sa paume sur mon genou et m'oblige à le regarder. Je lui jette un regard un peu perdu, mouillé de larmes mais, lorsque j'entends ces derniers mots, prononcés d'une voix grave, mon cœur rate un battement :

— Katniss, Haymitch ne s'en est pas sorti.

— Qu… Quoi ?

— Il est mort, Katniss. Je suis désolé…

Ces paroles, je ne les comprends que trop bien mais je refuse de les croire.

Haymitch… Impossible !

Je le revois lorsque nous avons franchi le grillage ensemble. Je peux me rappeler ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux trop longs, le son de sa voix.

Nous nous sommes toujours comportés comme chien et chat tous les deux mais, il est mon ami. Mon mentor. Celui qui nous ramené des Hunger Games. Celui qui m'a envoyé un baume pour mes brûlures quand j'ai cru mourir de douleur après l'incendie et de quoi manger quand nous mourrions de faim dans l'arène.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit plus là… Pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé.

— Comment… ?

La question me semble idiote mais c'est la seule qui me vienne à l'esprit sur le moment.

Cinna est sur le point de me répondre lorsque Prim poussa la porte, croquant à belles dents une pomme verte. Elle ouvre de grands yeux étonnés en me voyant assise dans mon lit et, sans attendre, se précipite vers moi et m'enlace.

J'efface rapidement les traces de larmes sur mes joues et me compose un visage de circonstances.

Par-dessus l'épaule de ma sœur, je vois Cinna se lever et je peux lire sur ses lèvres : _« Finnick »._

Oui, c'est logique. Ils étaient ensemble dans la tour. Finnick saura me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, mieux que Cinna. Et je ne veux pas attrister Prim davantage en parlant de ça devant elle.

— Je vais vous laisser, vous avez sûrement des tas de choses à vous raconter, les filles, ajoute Cinna à voix haute cette fois.

Prim hoche la tête et le remercie d'être resté près de moi en son absence.

— Ça m'a fait plaisir, Primerose. Je repasserai prendre de tes nouvelles ce soir, Katniss. Repose-toi…

Cinna quitte la chambre et me laisse seule avec ma petite sœur.

— Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles mieux ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée, tu sais !

— Mes mains…

— Elles vont bien, rassure-toi. D'ailleurs, je vais changer ton pansement et te refaire un soin. Le fait que tu sois consciente va me permettre de vérifier la sensibilité de tes doigts.

Je souris, malgré mon chagrin.

— Eh bien, tu parles comme un vrai médecin ma parole !

Elle rougit timidement et me confie :

— On m'a proposé de commencer à étudier sérieusement la médecine justement. Un des médecins du 13 m'a prise sous son aile et j'adore ça ! Il dit que je suis prometteuse !

Tout en racontant ça, Prim défait mon bandage et je découvre enfin les dégâts infligés par le froid à mes phalanges. Ma peau est violacée, pleine d'ecchymoses aussi et j'ai des crevasses sur presque toutes les pliures. Les lambeaux de chair blêmes au bout de mes doigts me paraissent bien mal en point.

Prim m'examine soigneusement mais ne semble pas inquiète outre mesure. Elle va remplir une bassine d'eau à la cuisine et revient tranquillement. Elle plonge lentement mes doigts dans le liquide tiède. La douleur est immédiate. Elle irradie de mes nerfs comme si le contact me brûlait. Instinctivement, je retire précipitamment ma main du récipient. Prim arrête mon geste et me dit avec un sourire encourageant :

— Je sais que c'est pénible mais, c'est très bon signe, Katniss. Cela signifie que tes terminaisons nerveuses sont intactes. Essaie encore, petit à petit… S'il te plaît…

Je lui obéis et m'oblige à replonger mes mains dans l'eau, les ressortant quelques instants lorsque la douleur est trop vive.

Prim vaque en silence à la cuisine tandis que je subis cette curieuse séance de torture médicalisée.

Le problème, c'est que mes pensées se mettent immédiatement à dériver et à repenser à Peeta et à Haymitch. J'essaie en vain de comprendre ce qui a pu mal tourner. Pourquoi notre opération a viré à la catastrophe. Bien sûr, nous en sommes sortis victorieux, mais, à quel prix ! Celui d'un bain de sang dans les deux camps, très probablement !

Jusqu'ici, tout c'était tellement bien déroulé que j'en étais arrivée à me croire invulnérable. Presque immortelle. Dans mon désir aveugle de vengeance, j'en avais oublié qu'on ne gagne pas une guerre sans perdre des combattants.

Je crois que je n'étais simplement pas préparée à la mort de l'un des nôtres.

Le plus étrange, c'est que, tant que nous étions dans l'arène, nous avions tous en permanence cette menace à l'esprit, presque comme une évidence, inéluctable et fatidique.

Mais, une fois en dehors, je crois qu'innocemment, j'ai cru que nous nous en étions sortis et que plus rien ne pourrait nous atteindre.

L'émotion me prend à la gorge et brûle mes yeux. J'ai envie de me recroqueviller sur moi-même et de m'endormir pour oublier le sang, les larmes et la mort.

J'abandonne la bassine par terre et me laisse glisser au fond du lit, me roulant en boule sous les couvertures.

Prim s'en aperçoit. Elle vient déposer un petit baiser sur mon front et me murmure :

— Je te laisse dormir. Je repasse dans un moment. Je vais donner de tes nouvelles aux autres. Plutarch n'a pas arrêté de me questionner à ton sujet depuis deux jours. Je vais enfin avoir quelque chose à lui répondre !

— Prim ?

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu as vu Peeta ?

— Oui… Ce matin… Cinna t'a dit, alors ?

Je ne réponds rien alors, elle ajoute :

— Il dormait. Il lutte de toutes ses forces, tu sais ! Mais, il a encore beaucoup de fièvre. Plus de quarante… Hier, il t'a appelée dans son délire. Il semblait terrifié. Alors, je lui ai pris la main et il s'est calmé…

— Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

— Tu es encore trop faible, Katniss. Tu dois te reposer un peu d'abord. Demain, peut-être, si tu te sens mieux…

Je hoche la tête. C'est vrai que je ne tiendrais même pas debout aujourd'hui…

— Est-ce que tu pourrais… y retourner pour moi… ? Lui dire que je pense à lui…

Prim me sourit et acquiesce.

— Promis !

Elle sort en silence et, à peine la porte s'est-elle refermée sur elle que je donne libre cours à mes larmes.

Je pleure longtemps, jusqu'à ce que mes côtes me fassent mal à force de sanglots.

Jusqu'à tarir toutes mes larmes.

Jusqu'à m'endormir, épuisée, en rêvant de corps ensanglantés et de visages blêmes, grelottante comme si je reposais au fond d'un cercueil de glace.

_A suivre..._


	22. Chapter 22

Salut à tous et toutes et bon début d'été !

Désolée si la mort d'Haymitch a bouleversé certaines d'entre vous mais, ce passage était nécessaire à mon histoire... Et croyez-moi, je l'aime beaucoup aussi et ça a été un choix difficile...

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, plus doux pour changer. Bonne lecture à vous !

A +

**Chapitre 22**

C'est une odeur agréable de fleurs qui m'arrache aux tourments de mes cauchemars. Finnick est là, en train de déposer un vase plein de jonquilles près de mon lit.

Il tourne son visage vers moi en découvrant que je suis réveillée et je constate à ses yeux rougis que, tout comme moi, il a pleuré. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler, rien à lui demander. Dans cette étrange communion, née des épreuves que nous avons déjà traversées côte à côte, il nous suffit d'un regard pour sonder l'infinie tristesse de l'autre.

Je l'invite à s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. Il baisse les yeux il ne sait pas par où commencer, puis, au bout d'un long moment, il finit par dire :

— On attendait que tu reprennes connaissance pour l'enterrer… Puisqu'il n'avait pas de famille à part toi et…

Il s'interrompt et je complète, la gorge nouée :

— Moi et Peeta…

— Oui, c'est ça… On ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité, alors…

Je soupire : je n'en sais rien, moi non plus. Nous n'y avons jamais songé. J'ai toujours cru que je mourrais avant lui !

— Il aurait voulu être mis en terre chez nous, je crois…

Finnick me jette un regard peiné et murmure :

— Tu sais bien ce qu'il y a là-bas…

Oui. Je le sais parfaitement. Les chiens de l'Enfer ! Alors, je m'exclame, avec dans la voix autant de rage que de chagrin :

— Il faudra bien les tuer un jour ou l'autre ces sales bestioles !

Puis, je rajoute, plus doucement :

— Et Peeta aussi voudrait pouvoir enterrer les siens, là-bas. Les sortir des décombres fumants et leur offrir une sépulture digne…

Finnick hoche la tête et me répond :

— Je vais voir avec Plutarch et la Présidente ce que nous pouvons faire. Je ne te promets rien…

—Je sais… Je ne te le demande pas. Mais, je voudrais que tu me racontes… J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Cette fois, mon ami soupire, à s'en arracher l'âme.

— Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade à peine avions nous franchi la porte de la Tour de contrôle. L'intérieur était truffé de gardes armés qui ont commencé à nous mitrailler. Nous nous sommes rapidement mis à couvert et avons tenté de nous défendre. Boggs a essayé de contacter le Bunker pour obtenir des renforts mais, toutes nos communications étaient brouillées.

— Oui, comme pour moi dans la chambre forte…

— Nous avons découverts depuis que les murs des bâtiments sont doublés de plomb, ce qui perturbe les émissions radio, m'explique-t-il avant de reprendre son récit. La salle principale était verrouillée de l'intérieur et gardée par trois rangs de Pacificateurs alors, en désespoir, nous avons balancé des grenades pour dégager le terrain. Et ça a fonctionné, durant un temps… Mais, la seconde vague nous a pris à revers et nous a obligés à nous replier vers une salle sans issue. Nous avons tenu un véritable siège, usant jusqu'à nos dernières munitions. Lorsque les renforts du 13 sont arrivés, peut-être deux heures après le début des combats, il ne me restait que six balles… Avec l'afflux de nos alliés, la tendance s'est rapidement inversée et nous avons enfin cru en la victoire, même si nos pertes étaient déjà conséquentes. Nous avons investis la salle des commandes et c'est là que tout a basculé…

Finnick s'arrête un instant de raconter. Je lui prends la main à travers mon bandage. Je sais que je l'oblige à revivre tout ça et que ce n'est pas facile. Il soupire et reprends son sombre récit :

— Les ingénieurs qui travaillaient dans la tour l'avaient piégée pour ne pas qu'elle tombe entre les mains de la Résistance. Alors que nous étions déjà à l'intérieur, des détonations se sont faites entendre et des gerbes de flammes ont jailli de partout à la fois. Les murs de vitres ont explosés, projetant sur nous des torrents de verre. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je me rappelle juste d'avoir été poussé à terre par quelqu'un au moment de l'explosion.

Il s'interrompt à nouveau quelques instants et je le supplie :

— Continue, je t'en prie…

— Lorsque je me suis relevé, Haymitch était étendu près de moi. C'était lui qui m'avait sauvé. Mais, il avait aussi pris une poutrelle de métal en pleine poitrine, à ma place. Je n'ai rien pu faire, Katniss... je suis désolé… Il est resté conscient quelques minutes encore. Il me parlait mais, il se vidait de son sang tellement vite… Plus j'appuyais sur sa blessure et plus je voyais la tache écarlate grandir sous lui. Le temps que les secours arrivent, il était mort dans mes bras…

Un sanglot étouffe sa dernière phrase et, mêlant mes larmes aux siennes, je le prends dans mes bras pour pleurer avec lui notre ami commun.

Le lendemain, remise ou pas, j'ai convaincu Prim et ma mère de m'aider à me doucher et à m'habiller. Puis, j'ai accompagné ma sœur à l'hôpital pour voir Shayne et Peeta.

Le Lieutenant de Boggs est toujours en soins intensifs et les médecins refusent encore que je le voie. Peeta, en revanche, a été transféré en chambre peu de temps avant mon arrivée. Je jette un regard plein d'espoir vers Prim dont le sourire me confirme que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Complice, elle m'abandonne à la porte, en me recommandant de ne pas le réveiller s'il se repose.

Je pénètre dans la pièce médicalisée à pas feutrés. Peeta semble dormir. Son visage est en partie recouvert par un masque respiratoire. Son corps est relié à plusieurs moniteurs qui mesurent son rythme cardiaque et sa saturation en oxygène. Je jette un œil aux inscriptions : les courbes sont plutôt bonnes même si les chiffres me semblent un peu faibles.

Alors que je suis perdue dans mes observations, Peeta est pris d'une violente quinte de toux, roque, douloureuse à entendre et qui semble lui arracher les poumons. Il retombe sur ses oreillers, le souffle court et éraillé, les paupières serrées par la douleur.

— Peeta…

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux et pose sur moi un regard rendu vitreux par la fièvre :

— Katniss ? C'est toi ?

Je me précipite à ses côtés et prends sa main.

— Oui, je suis là…

Il me dévisage et s'inquiète :

— Tu es blessée ?

Je secoue négativement la tête pour le rassurer.

— Non, quelques engelures mais rien de grave. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

— Mieux depuis que je te vois…

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'empêche de poursuivre sa phrase. Je lui soutiens la tête et remonte sa couverture sur sa poitrine pour éviter qu'il ait froid. Puis, une fois la crise passée, je porte un verre d'eau à ses lèvres et l'aide à boire doucement.

— Merci…

— Tu devrais te reposer un peu maintenant. Je te fatigue à te faire parler…

Il hoche la tête, trop fatigué pour me contredire. Mais, j'ajoute dans un souffle :

— Tu veux que je reste près de toi un moment ?

Il m'offre son sourire, ce sourire si merveilleux qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je me penche vers lui, dépose un baiser sur sa tempe et m'assois tranquillement dans un fauteuil près de lui.

C'est ma mère qui me réveille bien plus tard, en voyant que je sommeille toujours à son chevet, ma main dans la sienne.

— Katniss, Plutarch Heavensbee a demandé à te voir, me chuchote-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Peeta.

J'acquiesce, libère avec délicatesse ma main et sors.

Plutarch m'attend dans son bureau privé. Il se lève à mon entrée et m'offre un fauteuil confortable. Il s'installe face à moi et me propose quelque chose à boire.

— Juste un verre d'eau, si vous avez.

Il s'exécute et pose un verre devant moi sur la table basse qui nous sépare. Il se sert un verre d'un alcool brun dans lequel il ajoute des glaçons.

Je frissonne involontairement à cette vue. Finalement, je demande :

— Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

— Oui. Tout d'abord pour prendre de tes nouvelles et ensuite pour t'entretenir de questions plus… disons, plus délicates…

— Je vais bien. De quoi voulez-vous discuter ?

— Finnick m'a transmis ta requête au sujet d'Haymitch et des parents de Peeta. Tu imagines que ce ne sera pas une mince affaire de convaincre la Présidente Coin d'envoyer des troupes simplement pour nettoyer un district à l'abandon…

Je comprends parfaitement sa position mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce n'est pas juste ! Nous avons mérité de pouvoir rentrer chez nous ! Haymitch est mort pour que nous ayons cette liberté !

Lorsque soudain, une idée germe dans ma tête.

— Vous pourriez utiliser la voie ferrée si vous repreniez le district 12… Celle qui manque à votre tableau de chasse démarre justement chez nous. Et vous auriez aussi accès aux réserves de charbon entreposées dans les hangars, près de la gare.

Plutarch a l'air intéressé tout à coup.

— Voilà qui change la donne, Katniss ! Même si nous avons suspendu toutes les opérations pour le moment, cela peut décider Coin à envoyer un groupe de chasseurs nettoyer le terrain.

— Vous avez tout arrêté ? M'étonne-je, stupéfaite.

— Oui. Nous avons perdu plus de trente pourcents des hommes engagés dans le raid contre le District 6. Il nous faut le temps de soigner nos blessés et de recruter de nouveaux soldats. Nous avons lancé un appel parmi nos nouveaux alliés, dans les autres Districts. Mais, il faudra probablement plusieurs jours pour qu'ils se rassemblent et nous rejoignent.

— Oui, évidemment, je comprends…

— Je te tiendrai au courant de la décision de Coin concernant ton District et, en attendant, prend bien soin de toi, Katniss, me recommande-t-il.

Je lui serre la main pour le remercier mais, il m'attire pour une accolade et murmure :

— Je sais à quel point vous étiez proches d'Haymitch, Peeta et toi et combien cette situation doit être douloureuse pour toi… C'était mon plus vieil ami à moi aussi, figure-toi. Il faut que tu t'accroches, Fille du Feu, pour lui !

Je lui réponds oui de la tête et prends congés, retenant mes larmes.

Une fois hors de son bureau, je m'adosse un instant à la porte pour reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. Heureusement, il n'y a personne pour me voir dans le couloir désert.

Ne sachant ni que faire ni où aller, mes pas me ramènent là où est mon cœur : près de Peeta.

C'est là que je passe le reste de la journée, à attendre de pouvoir croiser son regard quelques minutes, à suivre la courbe de ses moniteurs en espérant que sa fièvre tombe enfin.

La nuit, j'attends patiemment que tout le monde s'endorme pour me faufiler en cachette jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôpital et rester encore près de lui. Je dors, la tête posée sur le bord de son lit, ses doigts liés aux miens malgré nos blessures et nos bandages réciproques. Prim m'a vue, dès le premier soir, mais elle n'a rien dit et a même caché ma fugue à notre mère.

Que ferais-je sans elle ?

Deux jours plus tard, je me réveille avec les bruits du petit matin dans le bâtiment médical : va-et-vient, infirmières qui s'interpellent, tintement des plateaux qu'on pose dans les chambres. Je me redresse mais trouve quelque chose de changé.

La main de Peeta sous la mienne est moins chaude que d'habitude. Je pose délicatement ma paume contre son front et il ouvre les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je retrouve son regard, vif et gai.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il, curieux de mon geste.

— Tu n'as plus de fièvre, je crois !

Il rit de mon enthousiasme et manque s'étouffer en toussant. Sa toux est encore grave mais, elle me semble moins profonde.

Surexcitée, je sors dans le couloir et interpelle une infirmière.

— S'il vous plaît ! Vous pouvez venir !

Cette dernière arrive en courant en me reconnaissant.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je crois que sa fièvre est enfin tombée !

L'infirmière l'examine et confirme mes soupçons :

— Oui, il a moins de 38 ! C'est merveilleux ! Je vais prévenir le médecin immédiatement !

Soulagée, je m'effondre sur la chaise, un sourire radieux plaqué sur le visage. Peeta éclate de rire à nouveau et se moque gentiment de moi :

— Eh bien, quelle tête tu fais ! J'étais si mal en point que ça ?

Je le rabroue, sans parvenir à effacer totalement mon sourire de mes lèvres :

— Idiot ! Tu as failli mourir !

Il semble seulement réaliser ce qu'il a traversé.

— Je ne me souviens pas bien… C'est assez flou… Mis à part que tu étais là, tout le temps, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, reconnait-il.

Profitant que nous sommes seuls quelques minutes encore, je saute sur son lit et l'embrasse fougueusement. Peeta me retient près de lui quelques secondes encore avant de murmurer :

— Je devrais être mourant plus souvent finalement…

Je soupire, feignant d'être exaspérée ce qui le fait encore plus rire.

— Je pourrais y prendre goût tu sais, ajoute-t-il.

Alors, prise au jeu, je lui réponds sur un ton que j'essaie d'être sexy :

— Sors d'ici et on en rediscutera…

Peeta me dévore des yeux mais, il n'a pas le temps de me répondre car le médecin entre dans la chambre. Je recule au fond de la pièce, où mon amoureux continue à me fixer d'un regard passionné qui me consume délicieusement.

Le médecin l'examine longuement puis déclare, en ôtant son stéthoscope et en le passant autour de son cou :

— Voilà qui est mieux, jeune homme ! Si la température ne remonte pas dans la journée, vous pourrez sortir ce soir. Vous êtes tiré d'affaires.

Je crois que je pourrais embrasser l'homme barbu en blouse blanche tellement je suis heureuse.

Une fois à nouveau seuls, je me rapproche de Peeta et lui dis :

— Je vais rentrer prendre une douche et me changer.

Mon estomac se manifeste bruyamment et je réalise que je n'ai pas avalé grand-chose la veille.

— Tu devrais peut-être manger quelque chose aussi, me taquine Peeta.

Je souris, dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et gagne la porte.

— Je repasse tout à l'heure !

Il hoche la tête, amusé de ma bonne humeur.

La peur s'est envolée et j'ai l'impression de marcher sur les nuages. Après tout cette souffrance, toute cette tristesse qui m'a accablé, c'est comme si le soleil renaissait dans mon ciel.

En sortant, je tombe littéralement dans les bras de Cinna, venu rendre visite à Peeta. Ma présence matinale n'a pas l'air de le surprendre et il me remet debout en riant.

— Eh bien où cours-tu comme ça ? me demande-t-il.

— J'aimerais rentrer avant que ma mère se réveille… avoue-je.

— Oui, je peux comprendre… Mais, dis-moi comment va Peeta ?

— Bien mieux ! Il devrait pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital ce soir !

— Fabuleux ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Je suis sur le point de le laisser lorsqu'il me rappelle :

— Oh, Katniss ! Attends, j'allais oublier !

Intriguée, je le regarde sortir de sa poche un petit écrin noir.

— C'est ce que tu m'as demandé… J'ai terminé. J'espère que ça te plaira.

— J'en suis certaine ! Merci !

Je m'empare de la boîte mais, voyant l'heure, je m'excuse :

— Désolée, Cinna mais, il faut vraiment que je file ! On se voit plus tard ?

— Quand tu veux.

Je pars en courant, glissant la boîte dans ma veste. Je découvrirai son contenu plus tard, lorsque je serai seule.

Par chance, je parviens à me glisser dans l'appartement alors que Maman dort encore. Je me déshabille rapidement et me couche sans bruit.

Prim jaillit aussitôt de son lit et vient se glisser dans le mien. Cookie, qui ne lâche plus ma sœur d'une semelle, saute sur les couvertures et se couche entre mes jambes.

— Salut petit canard !

Je l'embrasse sur le front.

— Alors ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre.

— Oh ! Allez ! Je sais très bien où tu as passé la nuit ! Comment va-t-il ?

Mais, rien qu'à voir mon visage radieux et le sourire qui ne me quitte pas, elle comprend et soupire de soulagement.

— Tant mieux… Je suis bien contente !

— Oui, moi aussi, Prim… Moi aussi… Si tu savais ce que j'ai eu peur…

Elle se serre contre moi, encore plus fort et nous restons ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne le début de la journée.

Le temps de me laver les cheveux, de me changer, je file déjeuner avec le reste de ma famille. A une table plus loin, je vois Johanna qui prend son café en face de Gale, en bavardant. Ce dernier m'aperçoit et m'adresse un signe de la main et un sourire.

_Une grande première !_

Johanna se retourne et me fait signe elle aussi. Comme elle tourne le dos à Gale, elle se permet de me faire un clin d'œil, ce qui me fait rire.

— La compagnie de ton amie a l'air de faire beaucoup de bien à Gale, on dirait, observe très justement ma mère. Je le trouve plus serein ces derniers temps…

— Moins renfrogné serait le mot juste, ironise Prim.

Je ne réponds rien mais, je constate qu'elles ont raison. J'avoue que je n'aurais pas parié sur eux au départ. Leur couple est plutôt insolite mais, j'aurais dû savoir que Johanna est le genre de fille à ne rien lâcher tant qu'elle n'a pas obtenu ce qu'elle veut. Si Gale est heureux, moi ça me va. Surtout, si grâce à ça, il redevient mon ami… Nos chasses silencieuses et complices, nos bavardages inutiles, notre complémentarité me manquent. Très égoïstement, j'aimerais retrouver mon meilleur ami.

Lorsque tout le monde ramène son plateau et s'éparpille vers ses activités du jour, je regagne tranquillement l'hôpital.

Je traverse le couloir, l'esprit ailleurs, lorsque Finnick et Annie sortent d'une salle de consultation à quelques pas de moi. Soudain inquiète, je m'approche d'eux :

— Finnick ! Annie !

— Katniss ! Je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclame Annie en m'embrassant chaleureusement.

Elle semble un peu pâle et elle a l'air fatigué mais, pourtant, sa voix est toute joyeuse.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? L'un de vous est blessé ? demande-je avant de réaliser que je suis trop curieuse. Oh, pardon, ça ne me regarde pas…

— Il n'y a pas de mal, me rassure Finnick.

Il jette un œil vers sa femme qui semble le supplier du regard.

Il finit par céder :

— D'accord, dis-lui si tu veux. Moi, ça ne pose pas de problème.

— Me dire quoi ?

Annie rosit légèrement, ce qui efface cette impression de fatigue de ses traits et la rend plus belle encore.

— Nous allons avoir un bébé, Katniss ! m'annonce-t-elle brusquement.

Instinctivement, elle a posé une main sur son ventre, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Une surprise ravie doit se peindre sur mon visage car je vois Finnick qui sourit à son tour.

— C'est tout récent. Nous venons de l'apprendre, ajoute-t-il. Annie a fait un petit malaise ce matin, en se levant alors, j'ai préféré qu'elle consulte un médecin et la nouvelle est tombée.

Je prends les mains de mes deux amis et les serre chaleureusement.

— Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! C'est une grande nouvelle !

— Tu es la première dans la confidence, mais, comme le premier trimestre n'est pas passé… me confie-t-elle.

— Oui, j'ai compris, dis-je, complice. Je ne dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Tu peux le dire à Peeta, bien sûr, déclare-t-elle, comme s'il était évident que nous partagions tout.

— Allez, chérie, le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer. On va rentrer, maintenant. A plus, Katniss !

— Oui, à bientôt !

Je les regarde s'éloigner, bras dessus, bras dessous, tendrement enlacés et je soupire involontairement. Ils feront de merveilleux parents, j'en suis certaine.

_Tiens, voilà que je deviens fleur bleue, moi… Peeta m'a changée bien plus que je ne l'imaginais… A moins que ce ne soit simplement l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui qui me fait voir le monde autrement ?_

Le soir, enfin libéré de sa chambre d'hôpital, je ramène Peeta chez nous. Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis notre retour de mission. Toute seule, l'appartement m'aurait semblé trop vide, dénué d'âme.

Je soutiens Peeta qui peine encore à rester debout longtemps et l'aide à s'installer confortablement sur le lit.

— Tu as envie de quelque chose ? lui demande-je. Un jus de fruits, un truc à grignoter ?

Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, il m'attrape le poignet et m'attire près de lui. Il m'embrasse et murmure, son souffle chaud contre mon cou :

— Non, juste toi près de moi… C'est parfait…

_A suivre..._


	23. Chapter 23

Salut tout le monde !

Un nouveau chapitre entre tendresse et action en ce début de semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

**Chapitre 23**

Je savoure cet instant de paix, blottie entre les bras de celui que j'aime. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer les blessures et redonner vie aux morts mais, je sais bien que c'est impossible… Alors j'apprends à apprécier l'instant présent.

Au bout d'un moment, ma hanche me fait souffrir et je me redresse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'interroge Peeta en me voyant me tortiller.

Je suis allongée sur la boîte que m'a remise Cinna. Avec tout ça, je l'ai oubliée au fond de ma poche. Je la sors et la contemple. Peeta me jette un regard curieux.

J'ouvre l'écrin et pousse un petit cri de surprise et d'émerveillement. Au lieu du pendentif attendu, je découvre une bague. Le bijou délicat est monté sur un anneau d'or blanc. La perle trône en son centre, mise en valeur par une couronne de minuscules pierres scintillantes. Elle est tout simplement sublime. Peeta contemple l'anneau avec stupeur et finit par me demander :

— Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

Timidement, je hoche la tête.

— Oui, c'est la perle que tu m'as offerte dans l'arène…

— Tu l'as gardée ? S'étonne-t-il, avec une émotion palpable dans la voix.

—Elle ne m'a jamais quittée. Elle m'a aidée à tenir le coup lorsque tu étais prisonnier. Je la serrais dans ma main et j'avais l'impression que tu étais près de moi… J'ai demandé à Cinna de me la monter en pendentif mais, je vois qu'il a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête…

Je suis troublée tout à coup, comme si Cinna avait lu dans mon cœur avant que je n'y vois moi-même clair.

Peeta me prend délicatement l'écrin des mains pour mieux admirer le bijou. Lentement, il se saisit de la bague, contemple la pureté de la perle dans la lumière puis me fixe droit dans les yeux. Il est grave tout à coup et je frissonne involontairement.

— C'est drôle tu vois, mais, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'offrir ce jour-là, sur cette plage, lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés… Je ne crois pas que tu l'aurais accepté à l'époque d'ailleurs ! Plaisante-t-il soudain.

Mais son regard sur moi reste sérieux et pensif, comme s'il pesait une dernière fois les mots qu'il s'apprête à prononcer. Il finit par se lancer et me déclare :

—Je t'aime depuis toujours, tu sais… Depuis ce lointain jour d'école où je t'ai entendue chanter. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je crois que même si je vivais mille vies, mon amour pour toi ne serait jamais plus fort qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus envisager mon avenir sans toi à mes côtés… Accepterais-tu de m'épouser, Katniss ?

La tirade est spontanée, si directe qu'elle me touche en plein cœur. Mes yeux s'embrument d'émotion, mon cœur s'emballe et les mots refusent de franchir mes lèvres.

Je me contente donc de hocher doucement la tête et Peeta, fou de joie, me passe la bague au doigt. L'anneau s'y ajuste parfaitement. Je contemple ma main qui me semble différente tout à coup puis, Peeta qui me sourit, comblé comme jamais. Et je me sens inondée par l'amour qu'il rayonne.

Je comprends soudain que j'ai enfin trouvé ma place. Je l'ai cherchée longtemps. J'ai failli passer à côté sans la voir à force d'obstination mais, Peeta a été plus fort que moi. Il a brisé ma cuirasse et su gagner mon cœur, m'ouvrant au monde et me révélant à moi-même.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, d'un baiser tendre et doux, que je voudrais ne voir jamais finir.

Le lendemain après-midi, Plutarch m'annonce que l'équipe envoyée au District 12 est revenue sans encombre, sa mission accomplie. Les onze mutations génétiques envoyées par le Capitole ont été tuées et leurs carcasses, brûlées. La voie est enfin libre.

Il m'informe que la Présidente Coin a même déjà proposé aux réfugiés qui le souhaitent de rentrer chez eux, commencer à déblayer les gravats et enterrer les morts.

C'est un premier pas vers la reconstruction…

— Un hovercraft est déjà en route pour déposer les premiers volontaires. Peeta et toi pourrez vous y rendre demain. J'ai pris la liberté de tout organiser pour les funérailles d'Haymitch, me précise-t-il.

— Merci beaucoup, Plutarch.

— Je t'en prie, Katniss. Mais, c'est surtout ton idée qui a emporté l'adhésion de Coin à ce projet.

Amère, je réplique :

— Oui, cela ne m'étonne guère… Cette femme est dévorée par l'ambition ! Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais parfois, je me dis qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux que Snow…

Plutarch m'octroie un sourire complice et murmure :

— Et je pense que tu as parfaitement raison…

Je lui serre la main mais, il retient mon poignet et s'exclame :

— Katniss ! Quelle magnifique bague ! Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

Je rougis.

Effectivement, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Même si j'ignore quelle sera la réaction de Peeta, je pense aussi à celle que risque d'avoir ma mère ce soir en découvrant l'anneau et je déclare :

— Oui, nous allons annoncer officiellement nos fiançailles, Peeta et moi… Nous comptions le faire après l'enterrement…

— Je comprends. C'est bien d'avoir quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher dans les moments de deuils. Je suis heureux que vous puissiez vous appuyer l'un sur l'autre.

Je le remercie et prends congés pour annoncer à Peeta la nouvelle de notre retour prochain dans le 12.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, l'hovercraft nous dépose dans le Pré.

Six hommes portant le cercueil d'Haymitch descendent lentement la rampe d'accès de l'appareil. Je les suis, Peeta à mes côtés qui me tient la main. Tout en marchant, je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule : Prim est là elle aussi. Elle a tenu à nous accompagner. Je crois qu'elle aimait bien Haymitch et qu'elle veut lui rendre ce dernier hommage. Cinna lui a offert son bras pour l'aider à descendre. Mon styliste s'appuie sur sa canne, ce qui lui donne une démarche légèrement déhanchée. Prim accorde son pas au sien, l'air de rien. Elle a tellement grandi ma petite sœur ! Je réalise encore mal que c'est une vraie jeune fille à présent, douce et délicate.

Finnick ferme la marche, le visage fermé.

Une foule de gens s'est rassemblée pour accueillir notre étrange procession. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que tant de personnes aient accepté la proposition de Coin et soient déjà revenues au 12. Il y a surtout des femmes, des enfants et des hommes trop âgés pour s'engager dans l'armée. J'aperçois aussi quelques soldats qui veillent, pour assurer la sécurité de tous, au cas où d'autres bêtes mutantes viendraient. En suivant le cercueil de notre mentor, j'ai le cœur lourd malgré le soleil qui règne sur la prairie. Cela semble presque injuste qu'il fasse si beau un jour où nous sommes tous si tristes…

Un coin du Pré, en bordure de la forêt, a été aménagé en cimetière. Il faut dire que le reste de la ville est encore sous les décombres et qu'il a fallu improviser. L'ombre des arbres centenaires vient doucement caresser l'herbe au pied du tertre qui servira de dernière demeure à nos proches. Je respire profondément, apaisée par l'ambiance calme de ce lieu : Haymitch sera bien ici…

En fin de compte, je suis heureuse d'avoir pris cette décision et de l'avoir ramené chez lui. Chez nous.

Plusieurs autres tombes sont ouvertes et quatre cercueils attendent déjà à côté. Je sens la main de Peeta serrer la mienne. Il a compris. Il sait que ce sont ses proches qui sont là.

Nous assistons en silence à la première cérémonie, pour Haymitch.

Puis, comme toujours, Peeta prend la parole à ma place et trouve les mots justes pour saluer le courage d'un homme qui a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle d'un ami. Son discours est sincère et éloquent et je peine à retenir mes larmes. Finnick demande aussi à dire quelques mots, pour rendre hommage à notre mentor. Personne ne parle de son addiction à l'alcool ni de son mauvais caractère. Tout semble oublié, effacé par son ultime geste héroïque. Et je trouve que c'est parfait ainsi. C'est de cette manière que je veux me souvenir de lui, de ses bons côtés, de tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous…

La seconde cérémonie est pour les proches de Peeta. Des gens venus assister à l'enterrement prennent la parole, tour à tour, pour dire combien ils aimaient leurs boulangers et combien cette famille va leur manquer. Certains ont même un mot pour mon garçon des pains, qui assiste, silencieux à leurs déclarations.

Debout près de moi, Peeta serre courageusement les dents, les yeux rivés sur les cercueils de sa famille. Mais je sais qu'il aura besoin de pleurer à un moment ou à un autre.

Et je serai là pour lui…

Une fois le service funéraire terminé, je jette pour nous deux une poignée de terre et une fleur sur chaque cercueil puis, nous soutenant mutuellement, Peeta et moi nous éloignons vers le village tandis que les autres regagnent l'hovercraft.

Peeta a insisté pour voir de ses propres yeux l'état du centre-ville. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment mais, que lui dire ? J'ignore quand nous pourrons revenir et il a besoin de savoir.

Nous arpentons les rues dévastées et croisons çà et là des gens en train de fouiller les ruines. D'autres commencent à monter des tentes en périphérie de la ville pour abriter ceux qui se sont portés volontaires pour reconstruire et qui ne retourneront plus au District 13. Malgré la situation, malgré le chagrin et la désolation qui règnent ici, j'ai l'impression que les gens sont heureux d'être simplement de retour chez eux… Il faut dire que le carcan du District 13 est difficile à supporter. Moi-même, si je le pouvais, je préfèrerais dormir parmi les ruines ici que retourner dans le confort étouffant du Bunker.

Après notre brève errance parmi les décombres, nous regagnons l'appareil et rentrons.

A notre descente d'avion, l'assistant de Plutarch nous demande de rejoindre ce dernier en salle du conseil.

— A tout à l'heure, Katniss ! me crie Prim en filant reprendre son poste à l'infirmerie.

Je lui adresse un petit signe de la main et Finnick, Peeta, Cinna et moi suivons notre guide.

Lorsque nous entrons, l'écran géant est allumé et je découvre Johanna en train de décharger des caisses d'un train.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demande Finnick, aussi surpris que moi.

Plutarch, qui ne nous avait pas entendus entrer, se retourne et nous fait signe de nous asseoir.

— Entrez, entrez ! Ils viennent d'arriver aux frontières du District 7. Johanna y avait donné rendez-vous à un groupe de la rébellion locale afin de les approvisionner en vivres et en armement. Autant utiliser ce que nous avons si chèrement gagné en prenant le District 6 ! précise-t-il.

— Pourquoi est-elle là-bas ? Et qui l'accompagne ? demande Peeta.

— Ton ami Gale étant remis, il s'est porté volontaire pour être le nouveau Lieutenant de Boggs sur cette mission, en attendant que Shayne se remette de ses blessures. Nous avons reformé une équipe, plus restreinte étant donné que le groupe n'a pas vocation à aller en territoire ennemi. Leur rôle est simplement de ravitailler nos alliés et de s'assurer que la voie ferrée soit coupée à la frontière par des barricades suffisamment solides pour être dissuasives.

— Quand sont-ils partis ? questionne-je, furieuse d'apprendre tout ça seulement maintenant.

— Hier, dès que la voie ferrée au départ du 12e District a été sécurisée. Un train est arrivé dans la nuit et le groupe s'en est emparé facilement.

Devant nos mines furibondes, Plutarch trouve bon d'ajouter :

— Compte tenu des événements récents et de l'état de santé de Peeta, nous avons jugé opportun de vous laisser souffler un peu, le temps de cette mission…

Je réfrène ma colère et les remarques acerbes qui montent à mes lèvres. Il a raison. J'en ai conscience mais, je n'apprécie pas pour autant d'avoir été tenue au secret.

— Qui filme ? demande Finnick en s'intéressant à nouveau à ce qui se déroule sur l'écran.

— Cressida. Elle est partie avec eux puisqu'il n'y avait pas de risque.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran, intriguée. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je ne suis pas en première ligne et que je ne suis que spectatrice…

Johanna fait toujours passer des caisses à un groupe d'hommes et de femmes situé au pied du train. Cressida tourne la tête, en réponse à quelqu'un qui l'appelle sur sa droite et j'aperçois Gale qui passe dans le champ de la caméra. Il aide Johanna, à l'intérieur du wagon. De temps à autres, je les vois échanger quelques mots, en riant. Leur complicité m'a tout l'air de se confirmer !

Le déchargement terminé, Gale saute à bas du train et tend ses bras pour aider Johanna à descendre. Même si je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle est parfaitement capable de sauter au sol toute seule, elle accepte son aide, avec un peu plus d'appui qu'elle ne le devrait. Cressida détourne le regard et je me sens soudain l'âme d'un voyeur…

— Cressida, passez-moi Johanna, voulez-vous ? appelle Plutarch dans le communicateur.

Cressida fait signe à la jeune femme d'approcher et lui tend son oreillette :

— Oui ?

— Comment ça se présente pour vous ? questionne-t-il.

— Plutôt bien. On vient de terminer de décharger et je vais suivre le groupe qui va poser la barricade. La frontière est à deux kilomètres en amont environ. Je vous tiendrai informée dès que tout sera en place.

— Qu'en pensez-vous rentrer ?

— Si tout va bien, nous pourrons être au 12 demain soir.

— Parfait. Soyez prudents surtout ! recommande Plutarch.

Mais Johanna n'a pas le temps de lui répondre car un grondement sourd résonne dans le bunker, suivi d'une violente vibration. La lumière vacille et l'image saute.

— Plutarch ? Vous êtes toujours là ? demande la voix crachotante de Johanna.

Une seconde détonation se fait entendre, plus forte, immédiatement suivie d'une autre.

La lumière saute et la communication est brusquement interrompue.

Les sirènes hurlantes se font alors entendre, appelant à l'évacuation mais Plutarch nous crie :

— Ne bougez pas ! Le groupe électrogène secondaire va prendre le relai. Il a dû y avoir un problème sur le circuit principal. Ce n'est rien.

Les secousses sont de plus en plus rapprochées et violentes et tout à coup, je réalise pourquoi ce bruit m'est si familier : c'est un bombardement !

— Nous sommes bombardés, Plutarch ! M'exclame-je.

Le groupe électrogène se met péniblement en route et une lumière vacillante se rallume juste assez pour me permettre de voir sur le visage de Plutarch Heavensbee que j'ai raison et qu'il est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

— Snow ! lâche Finnick en tapant du poing sur la table. Il veut se venger de notre rébellion… Il essaie de nous détruire une bonne fois pour toute !

— C'est idiot, le Bunker a été construit après les bombardements, il y a 75 ans. Cette pièce est renforcée de plusieurs couches de béton armé et peut résister à n'importe quel engin, même nucléaire ! réplique Plutarch.

— Oui, mais et le reste des bâtiments ? s'inquiète tout à coup Peeta.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je vois Finnick blêmir lui aussi.

Plutarch passe une main devant son visage pour essuyer la sueur qui perle sur son front. D'une voix hésitante, il répond :

— Je ne sais pas… Les bâtiments le plus récents n'ont pas été construits aussi profondément que les premiers. Nous pensions que cela ne pouvait plus arriver… Et puis, normalement, tout le monde a dû évacuer…

Finnick ne réfléchit pas un instant de plus. Il se rue vers la porte et Peeta et moi nous l'imitons.

— Attendez ! N'y allez pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! nous hurle Plutarch.

Mais nous sommes déjà tous les trois dans le couloir encombré. Les gens affolés courent dans tous les sens, impossible de se frayer un chemin sans se faire bousculer. Je tiens fermement la main de Peeta pour ne pas être séparée de lui dans la cohue. Au bout de la galerie, Finnick nous crie :

— Je dois retrouver Annie ! Je vais passer à la salle de repos voir si elle a bien évacué, je vous rejoins en bas !

— D'accord ! Fais attention à toi ! lui crie Peeta.

Puis, il ajoute en s'adressant à moi cette fois :

— Prenons l'escalier latéral, il sera peut-être moins encombré !

Nous nous glissons dans la cage d'escalier et croisons des petits groupes de personnes qui vont en sens inverse. Tout le monde cherche à rejoindre les abris aux étages inférieurs, nous, nous nous entêtons à monter vers l'infirmerie, située au 1er sous-sol, avec les logements où vivent ma mère et ma sœur.

C'est probablement la zone la plus vulnérable de tout le bâtiment, avec le rez-de-chaussée.

Les secousses s'accentuent, nous laissant à peine de souffler entre deux. Le Capitole pilonne le District comme il espérait nous enterrer vivants…

Peeta me colle contre le mur de temps en temps pour me protéger des débris qui pleuvent du plafond mais, il repart vite, mu par la même urgence que moi. Pourtant, lui n'a personne à secourir là-haut. Je réalise soudain que ma famille est devenue la sienne par la force des choses… Je serre plus fort sa main et il me jette un regard qui se veut rassurant mais, qui est empreint d'une réelle inquiétude.

Dans la poussière qui nous aveugle et qui nous fait tousser, nous atteignons enfin la porte de notre étage et je l'ouvre avec appréhension. Au-dessus de nous, les bombardements continuent, incessants, encore plus tonitruants à présent que nous sommes plus près de l'extérieur. Pourtant les sirènes se sont tues. L'évacuation doit être terminée. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas atteint les zones de rassemblement sont condamnés à rester dehors et à attendre jusqu'à l'arrêt des bombardements.

Le toit du bâtiment est parcouru d'épaisses fissures, des morceaux de plâtre et de ciment tombent au sol comme une pluie de craie, blanche et irrespirable. Assourdie par le bruit, je me protège les oreilles de mes mains.

Peeta me désigne le couloir qui mène à l'infirmerie, encombré de débris. Alors que nous nous y engageons, il m'attire soudain en arrière et je me retrouve prisonnière de ses bras avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Peeta m'a serrée contre lui, protégeant ma tête de ses bras. Une pluie de gravats nous tombe dessus et, à un mètre de distance, là où j'aurais dû me retrouver s'il ne m'avait pas retenue, le plafond vient de s'effondrer.

— Oh ! Mon dieu ! Peeta ! lui crie-je.

Sans me lâcher la main, il passe devant moi et s'engage avec prudence dans ce qu'il reste du couloir.

Au-dessus de nous, les impacts ralentissent soudain et d'autres bruits de tirs se mêlent aux déflagrations.

— Les renforts arrivent ! Me souffle Peeta.

— Tu crois ?

— Oui, Plutarch a dû parvenir à joindre Beetee pour qu'il nous envoie des renforts. Il est toujours au 6 pour réparer la tour de contrôle à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Peeta a probablement raison car brusquement, les moteurs des bombardiers s'éloignent et le silence revient. Le combat se poursuit au loin mais, je suis incapable de dire qui, de nos forces ou de celles du Capitole, l'emporte.

Durant quelques secondes, nous restons immobiles, guettant le moindre bruit. Quand tout à coup, nous entendons des cris au bout du couloir !

Poussée par l'adrénaline, je me mets à courir. Je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie, là d'où viennent les voix, donnant des coups d'épaule pour me dégager un passage parmi les débris. Une grande partie du plafond s'est effondrée, de même que l'étage du dessus. A travers le fatras de tôles et de béton, on aperçoit la lumière du jour, diluée par le voile de poussière.

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Ma voix résonne dans le silence.

Peeta est pris d'une sérieuse quinte de toux à cause de toute cette poussière. Je lui tends un mouchoir pour qu'il le pose sur son nez et sa bouche pour mieux respirer. Il me remercie d'un regard et me fait signe de continuer à avancer.

— Ici ! Aidez-moi ! crie enfin une femme.

— On arrive ! Tenez bon !

Je me précipite et Peeta m'aide à soulever un morceau de cloison de plâtre qui s'est effondrée. Nous libérons une jeune fille. Je la reconnais, c'est une des infirmières qui travaille dans le même service que Prim. Elle se prénomme Eva. Malgré quelques coupures et des hématomes impressionnants à la tempe et aux bras, elle ne semble pas blessée mais elle est sous le choc. Je la presse :

— Eva, où est Prim ? Est-ce que tu sais si elle a pu évacuer ?

Eva secoue la tête :

— Je ne crois pas non… On a essayé d'emmener nos malades quand l'alerte s'est déclenchée mais, tout s'est effondré avant qu'on atteigne l'escalier ! C'était horrible ! Tout le monde criait !

Hystérique, la jeune fille se met à sangloter.

Peeta l'attire vers lui et, ramassant une couverture indemne parmi les décombres, il la lui pose sur les épaules et lui dit :

— Rejoins l'escalier là-bas et descends te mettre à l'abri. Tu ne risques plus rien, maintenant. Vas-y !

Eva hoche la tête et lui obéit, dans un état second.

Nous progressons à travers les gravats et les morceaux de métal arrachés du plafond, à la recherche d'autres survivants. Je tombe sur le cadavre d'un homme, écrasé dans son lit d'hôpital.

Nous découvrons enfin trois autres infirmières et un médecin, affairés à regrouper et à prendre en charge les blessés dans une pièce miraculeusement rescapée des bombes.

— Vous avez besoin d'aide ? lui crie-je.

— Non, on s'en sort pour les soigner mais, il reste encore beaucoup de gens prisonniers là-dessous ! me répond une infirmière. Si vous pouvez nous aider à les chercher…

— Est-ce que vous avez vu ma sœur, Prim ?

— Non, désolée, elle était partie chercher la patiente de la chambre 12, je crois. C'est un plus loin, au fond du couloir.

Je hoche la tête et nous poursuivons notre route.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par tomber sur la pièce et y pénètre. Là, j'aperçois quelqu'un qui fouille l'amas de débris, de l'autre côté de la chambre.

— Attendez, on va vous aider ! s'exclame Peeta en s'approchant.

Maman lève la tête en reconnaissant le son de sa voix. Son visage est couvert de poussière et ses larmes y tracent des sillons sombres.

—Maman !

Je me précipite vers elle et la serre dans mes bras. Je l'oblige à me regarder, j'examine son visage, ses membres, à la recherche de blessures graves. Sa blouse est couverte de sang mais, je ne parviens pas à trouver d'où cela vient.

— Tu saignes ! Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Maman ! Réponds-moi !

Elle me jette un coup d'œil comme si elle peinait à me reconnaître.

Peeta m'attrape par les épaules et me murmure :

— Katniss, elle est en état de choc… Il faut la sortir de là.

— Allez, viens, Maman, on va te soigner…

J'essaie de la faire se relever et tente de l'éloigner du monceau de débris qu'elle gratte fébrilement lorsque prise de panique, elle se met à hurler :

— Lâchez-moi ! Je dois retrouver mon bébé ! Mon bébé est là-dessous !

Le sol se dérobe sous moi lorsque je comprends enfin pourquoi elle creuse à s'en arracher les ongles : Prim est prisonnière là-dessous !

Peeta a bondi encore plus vite que moi et le temps que je réalise, il est déjà à genoux en train de creuser. Avec une force décuplée, il déplace les blocs de ciment et les repousse derrière lui, essayant tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage.

— Je la vois ! me crie-t-il enfin. Je vois son bras ! Elle est là !

Redoublant d'énergie, je l'aide à dégager le corps de Prim. Au bout de quelques minutes, Peeta parvient à l'arracher aux décombres. Elle est inanimée.

Il la dépose délicatement sur le sol et ma mère se précipite sur elle en pleurant. Je cherche le pouls de ma sœur à son poignet et finis par le repérer : faible et filant.

Elle est vivante !

Elle saigne abondamment au visage. Elle a l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. Peeta enlève son tee-shirt et s'en sert pour arrêter le sang.

— Elle a besoin d'un médecin, Katniss, me dit-il à voix basse pour éviter d'affoler davantage ma mère qui frotte doucement la main de Prim dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille.

J'hésite un instant. Je ne veux pas la quitter mais, je sais que je peux la confier à l'homme que j'aime. Alors, je pars en courant, le cœur battant comme un fou dans ma poitrine, terrifiée à l'idée que quoi que ce soit puisse arriver à ma petite sœur, à mon petit canard…

Elle est tout pour moi. Tout ce pourquoi je me bats depuis le début et il n'est pas question que cette guerre me l'enlève !

Je ne le permettrais pas !

_A suivre..._


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde ! Malgré une longue semaine bien remplie, je vous livre quand même un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ! et à très bientôt !

**Chapitre 24**

Les médecins sont arrivés en courant dès que je leur ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Après un bref examen, ils ont immédiatement fait transporter Prim dans la salle d'urgences.

Malheureusement, ils nous ont aussi mis dehors et nous nous retrouvons condamnés à attendre dans le couloir, devant une porte close.

Entre temps, le haut-parleur a annoncé la fin de l'alerte, rappelant néanmoins aux habitants de rester prudents dans les zones touchées par le bombardement. Le Bunker silencieux reprend lentement vie, à mesure que ses habitants remontent dans les étages et découvrent l'étendue des dégâts.

Peeta a trouvé une chaise qui a échappé au cataclysme et il y a doucement fait asseoir ma mère qui n'a pas cessé de sangloter depuis que Prim a été emportée sur un brancard de fortune.

Lasse de rester debout, je me laisse glisser contre un mur et m'assois par terre, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Peeta m'imite et passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour que je vienne appuyer ma tête contre son épaule. Sa musculature puissante m'enlace et me rassure, comme s'il m'enveloppait dans un cocon protecteur. Je ferme les paupières un instant, pour oublier ce qui se joue derrière cette porte. Mais l'angoisse est là, elle m'étreint et rien ne peut l'effacer.

Je compte les secondes, égrène chaque respiration, guette le moindre bruit. L'attente est interminable. Mon esprit ne cesse répéter la même prière en boucle : « Pitié, ne me la prenez pas… Pitié, faites qu'elle survive… », comme si cela pouvait influer sur le cours du destin.

Au bout de ce qui me semble être des heures, Finnick et Annie surgissent brusquement au bout du couloir, de l'escalier que nous avons emprunté un peu plus tôt. Ils se précipitent vers nous, affolés :

— Peeta ! Katniss ! On vous a cherché partout ! Que faites-vous ici ? s'inquiète Annie en s'agenouillant face à moi.

— Sa petite sœur a été blessée dans l'effondrement d'une partie de l'étage, lui explique Peeta.

Je lui en suis reconnaissante car je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de parler sans me mettre à pleurer.

— Prim ? demande Finnick. Est-ce que c'est grave ?

— On ne sait pas encore. Les médecins s'occupent d'elle en ce moment. Ils nous ont dit d'attendre ici…

Finnick s'installe par terre à nos côtés et Annie vient se lover contre lui.

— On va attendre avec vous, dit-il simplement.

Je ne pourrais jamais les remercier assez pour leur soutien sans faille durant les heures qui ont suivies. Ne pas savoir et imaginer sans cesse le pire… Voilà le vrai cauchemar !

Lorsque finalement, un médecin et une infirmière émergent de la pièce close, Peeta me secoue doucement l'épaule et je réalise que j'ai fini par m'assoupir contre lui. Je bondis presque sur mes pieds pour entendre ce qu'ils ont à m'annoncer. Maman aussi s'est redressée et elle écoute, attentive, se tordant les mains d'inquiétude. Je sens qu'elle est prête à défaillir à force d'angoisse et qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'elle perde à nouveau la raison, comme après la mort de mon père…

— Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser, explique posément le médecin chef.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je perçois le même chez mes proches et mes amis.

— Elle a néanmoins été gravement touchée. Nous pensons que Prim a subi un traumatisme crânien assez sévère mais nous ne pouvons pas encore établir précisément le degré de l'atteinte. Le matériel dont nous disposons est trop endommagé pour lui faire passer des examens complémentaires. Nous allons devoir attendre et la surveiller. Dans quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des cas, le saignement dû au choc s'arrête tout seul et l'hématome se résorbe sans que nous ayons besoin d'opérer.

— Dans combien de temps serons-nous fixés ? demande-je.

— Dans quarante-huit heures, nous devrions voir disparaître certains symptômes si tout va bien.

— Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

— Nous la maintenons dans un coma artificiel pour permettre à son cerveau de récupérer du traumatisme. Je dois aussi vous prévenir qu'elle a reçu un choc violent au niveau du dos. D'après nos examens, les vertèbres lombaires 4 et 5 sont touchées et un œdème très important s'est formé sur la zone…

Je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'entends, alors je préfère demander :

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, docteur ? Est-ce qu'elle risque de garder des séquelles ?

Le médecin soupire, embarrassé et finit par répondre :

— Pour l'instant, elle est paralysée des membres inférieurs mais, il est trop tôt pour savoir si la paralysie est simplement temporaire ou si elle aura des conséquences permanentes. L'œdème peut se résorber et permettre une récupération des fonctions motrices mais…

— Mais ce n'est pas sûr, c'est ça ?

Il hoche la tête, navré.

— Combien de temps cela peut prendre ? questionne Peeta.

— Plusieurs jours, des semaines peut-être. Il ne faut pas désespérer. Rien n'est joué pour l'instant. Inutile de vous inquiéter à l'avance. Elle est jeune, en bonne santé, son corps prendra certainement le dessus.

Il s'efforce d'être rassurant mais, le doute ne me quitte pas et peu à peu, il cède la place à un sentiment nouveau : la colère.

— Vous pouvez entrer à présent mais, l'un après l'autre, nous recommande-t-il avant de prendre congés.

Je m'avance vers Maman qui m'a l'air toute perdue et, lui prenant le bras, je lui murmure :

— Vas-y en premier. Reste auprès d'elle si tu veux. Je repasserai la voir plus tard…

Maman semble sortir de sa torpeur en entendant mes paroles car elle me demande :

— Où vas-tu ?

Et brusquement, tout devient clair dans mon esprit.

— Je dois voir Plutarch et la Présidente.

Mes amis et Peeta me jettent un regard incompréhensif alors, j'ajoute, une flamme nouvelle dans le regard :

— Cette fois, Snow est allé trop loin. Il est temps de faire en sorte que cette guerre cesse. Nous devons prendre le Capitole !

Je pénètre comme une furie en salle du Conseil, interrompant une réunion de crise du gouvernement du 13. Peeta, Finnick et Annie me suivent, encore sous le choc mais conscients que désormais, nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Face à Snow, il faudra vaincre ou périr.

Dire que mon idée fait mouche au sein de l'assemblée des politiciens est un euphémisme ! Pour un peu, je pourrais presque penser que ce bombardement arrange bien les affaires de Coin… Elle qui rêve de voir la tête de Snow se balancer au bout d'une pique, voilà que je lui sers le Capitole sur un plateau.

— Snow est plus vulnérable que jamais, confirme Plutarch. D'après nos forces engagées dans la bataille, tous les bombardiers du Capitole sont tombés lors de notre riposte. Nous avons la suprématie aérienne à présent. Avec suffisamment de troupes au sol issues des autres Districts, nous devrions pouvoir faire face aux forces restantes originaires des Districts 1 et 2 qui peuvent encore nous faire barrage dans la Cité.

— Snow nous pense trop affaiblis par le bombardement. Il ne s'imagine sûrement pas que nous allons riposter. Il faut agir tout de suite, c'est notre meilleure chance !

Je suis sûre de moi comme jamais et mon enthousiasme à la bataille semble communicatif.

Les idées et les questions fusent autour de la table et, rapidement, l'idée de prendre le Capitole obtient l'aval de tous.

— Bien, ce soir, nous organiserons un briefing pour mettre au point l'attaque. Nous n'avons que peu de temps pour nous organiser si vous voulons bénéficier de l'effet de surprise, tranche finalement la Présidente. Que chacun mette ses idées par écrit. Plutarch, pouvez-vous essayer de savoir sur combien de troupes vives nous pourrons compter dans les districts ?

Plutarch acquiesce et ajoute :

— Il faudrait aussi prévoir de rapatrier rapidement Beetee ici, nous aurons très probablement besoin de ses compétences pour organiser un assaut de cette envergure en si peu de temps.

En quittant la salle du Conseil, Peeta et Finnick échangent déjà des idées avec exaltation. Annie et moi, qui les suivons, le contemplons avec amusement.

Comment peut-on sembler si réjoui de partir au combat ?

Moi, je ne suis pas heureuse, juste résignée à en découdre. Snow a fait sa dernière erreur. Il a fait couler assez de sang ! L'idée que Prim ne remarchera peut-être jamais me hante et me donne le courage d'affronter le tyran une bonne fois pour toute.

Annie, en future mère, soupire, inquiète et s'accroche distraitement à mon bras pour puiser un peu de réconfort.

Je lui souris et murmure :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Nous veillerons les uns sur les autres. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Après tout, la mort d'Haymitch m'a prouvé assez durement que rien n'est jamais acquis. Mais, à force de traverser les épreuves, je sais aussi que nous sommes solides autant que solidaires.

Annie dodeline de la tête, incertaine et je ne sais que dire de plus pour la rassurer.

Le soir, tous les Vainqueurs, les chefs de guerre, Boggs, Cinna et Gale se rassemblent autour de Plutarch et Coin pour mettre au point le plan de bataille final.

Il est rapidement convenu que nous attaquerions dès le lendemain soir.

Les autres Districts s'agitent depuis que l'idée d'une attaque en règle du Capitole s'est propagée parmi les rangs des rebelles. Les troupes de volontaires se regroupent, s'arment et se préparent à monter à l'assaut de la citadelle imprenable que représente le Palais Présidentiel de Snow.

Le plan de l'assaut est finement détaillé, pour ne pas dire ciselé dans les moindres détails afin que rien ne soit laissé au hasard. Chacun aura son rôle à jouer parmi lesquels je me suis gardée l'un des meilleurs : Peeta et moi, nous ferons partis du groupe qui capturera Snow. Coin a tenu parole : j'aurai ma vengeance !

La nuit est déjà très avancée lorsque nous en terminons.

Avant de rentrer à notre appartement prendre un peu de repos, je demande à Peeta de m'accompagner à l'hôpital voir ma sœur.

— Tu crois vraiment que je peux te refuser quoi que ce soit ? me murmure-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur mon front.

J'adore le ton caressant que prend sa voix quand il s'adresse à moi depuis quelques temps. J'en frissonnerais presque… Et toutes ces petites attentions dont il me couvre, tous ces petits gestes de tendresse innés chez lui, que je découvre et qui me comblent de bonheur… Je crois que je suis en train de m'y habituer !

Tandis que nous prenons l'ascenseur, réparé dans la journée, je blottis ma tête contre son épaule, le temps d'un câlin furtif. Je suis tellement inquiète pour Prim…

Le couloir de l'hôpital a été dégagé en grande partie et quelques chambres ont retrouvé un semblant de fonctionnalité mais, tout l'étage reste durement marqué par le bombardement. Au plafond, des bâches ont été installées à la hâte pour protéger les blessés des intempéries et du froid de la nuit. Des équipes nettoient, aspirent, déblayent avec acharnement tandis que d'autres réparent les machines et regroupent ce qui peut encore être sauvé dans des pièces épargnées.

Je toque doucement à la chambre de ma sœur : Maman vient ouvrir. Elle semble un peu moins égarée que tout à l'heure. Elle s'est passée un peu d'eau sur le visage, pour en ôter le plus gros de la poussière et me paraît plus calme.

— Katniss ! Enfin… J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas…

— Excuse-moi. Nous avons terminé tard une réunion. Mais, je voulais absolument voir Prim avant d'aller me reposer un peu. Tu devrais aller dormir quelques heures toi aussi. Tu as l'air épuisée…

— Non, ça va aller. Je vais rester près d'elle. Les collègues vont me prêter un matelas, je vais dormir par terre, à côté de son lit, au cas où elle se réveille… me répond Maman, résolue.

Je comprends. Moi-même, j'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant mais, je suis plus utile ailleurs pour l'instant. Et Maman ne doit rien savoir sinon, elle m'empêchera de partir.

— Je vais aller me chercher un café. Prenez votre temps. J'attendrais dans le couloir, dit-elle encore, en attrapant son châle sur le dossier d'un siège et en le serrant autour de ses épaules.

Lorsqu'elle me passe à côté pour sortir, je l'enlace et la serre fort contre moi. Elle sursaute, surprise par cette effusion qui m'est d'ordinaire si peu habituelle. Mais rapidement, elle me rend mon étreinte.

Alors qu'elle s'éloigne dans le couloir vers le poste de garde des infirmières, je surprends le sourire de Peeta.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Non, rien… réplique-t-il, en riant de plus belle, amusé de me voir si câline tout à coup.

Il glisse son bras autour de ma taille et me pousse doucement dans la chambre de Prim.

La vue de ma petite sœur est encore plus difficile à supporter que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Elle est là, immobile, le visage pâle, marqué de nombreux hématomes qui constellent sa peau et s'agrandissent au fil des heures. Elle est reliée à des machines, tout comme l'était Peeta il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'en arrive à détester les hôpitaux et leur parfum de désinfectant. Je crois qu'après cette semaine, je ne pourrais plus jamais oublier cette odeur à la fois rassurante et angoissante. J'attrape la main inerte, abandonnée sur le drap et appelle doucement son nom :

— Prim ? Tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse. Je me raccroche pourtant à l'idée que même si elle ne peut pas me répondre, elle perçoit ma voix, quelque part dans son subconscient.

— Tu dois te battre, petite sœur ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Je t'en prie, il faut que tu résistes !

Je caresse son front, écartant une mèche de cheveux que je glisse délicatement derrière son oreille.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa peau fraîche. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire qu'elle dort, tout simplement. Je m'accroche à l'idée que je vais revenir saine et sauve de la bataille qui nous attend et que Prim viendra m'accueillir sur le pont d'envol pour fêter notre victoire.

Les larmes emplissent mes yeux et tombent sur nos mains jointes et sur le drap, y traçant de petits cercles parfaits.

Peeta recouvre nos doigts entremêlés de sa paume chaude et puissante. Ce geste résonne en moi comme un serment. Une promesse. Bientôt, nous serons à nouveau réunis tous les trois et tout ira mieux…

Je lève les yeux vers mon amour et lui sourit, à travers le flot de mes larmes.

— Allez, viens, me murmure-t-il, nous avons besoin de nous reposer. La nuit prochaine sera longue. Il faut reprendre des forces.

J'acquiesce et nous cédons la place à Maman qui revient, son gobelet de café fumant entre les mains.

— Vous partez déjà ? nous demande-t-elle, un peu surprise.

— Oui, il est tard. Nous allons rentrer. Je suis fatiguée…

Maman ne m'en demande pas plus. Elle caresse ma joue, constatant sans doute que mes yeux sont cernés de noir et nous dit simplement :

— Dormez bien, les enfants. A demain.

Peeta me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la sortie. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur refermées sur nous, et tandis que nous commençons tranquillement à descendre vers notre chez-nous, il déclare avec une émotion qu'il peine à dissimuler :

— Je n'ai pas rêvé, dis ? Elle nous a bien appelés « les enfants » ?

Mes doigts accentuent leur pression sur les siens et je réponds d'une voix douce :

— Non, en effet. C'était bien réel…

Moi aussi je l'ai remarqué. Maman commence à nous considérer non seulement comme un couple mais aussi comme ses enfants. Tous les deux.

Je dépose un baiser léger au creux du cou de Peeta, au-dessus de l'encolure de sa chemise et le taquine en ajoutant :

— Evite quand même de l'appeler « belle-maman », elle risque de moins apprécier !

Le lendemain, en début de soirée, nous embarquons dans les hovercrafts avec le reste des troupes. Au même moment, de tous les Districts, des groupes de rebelles se mettent en ordre de marche vers le Capitole. A pieds, par bateaux, par avions ou en camions, des centaines d'hommes et de femmes, enrôlées volontaires dans une armée éphémère, se préparent à livrer le combat de leur vie, pour leur liberté.

J'ai été séparée de Gale et de Johanna lors de la montée dans les hovercrafts. Boggs a insisté pour que son nouveau Lieutenant prenne la tête de l'équipe Delta. Peeta, Finnick et moi portons l'emblème de l'équipe Alpha. Dans l'obscurité de la carlingue, je serre mon arc dans ma main et son contact me rassure.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de vol, entassés les uns contre les autres dans nos harnachements, Boggs finit par se lever et par annoncer :

— Nous arrivons sur zone. Mettez-vous en place !

Il s'approche de la porte latérale de l'appareil et l'ouvre. Un courant d'air s'engouffre dans l'habitacle. Par le trou béant, j'aperçois le vide sous le ventre de l'appareil et au loin, les lumières du Capitole qui scintillent sur le velours de la nuit.

Il n'y a pas de lune. Il fait une nuit d'encre. Tant mieux, l'obscurité dissimulera notre arrivée.

Je me redresse et prends ma place dans la file. Peeta se tient juste derrière moi et Finnick, devant. A croire qu'ils se sont arrangés pour me protéger une fois encore, ces deux-là !

Mais, il est trop tard pour se plaindre. Les premiers soldats s'avancent déjà vers la porte et, au commandement de Boggs, s'élancent dans le vide. Finnick disparaît à son tour, avalé par les ténèbres denses.

J'ai peur brusquement. Mais une poussée d'adrénaline envahit mes veines et m'incite à sauter malgré tout.

Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et mon corps plonge dans le vide. L'air siffle à mes oreilles et me gifle le visage. Mes yeux essaient de déterminer ce qui se trouve sous moi, mais, nous sommes encore trop haut pour y voir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière là-dessous. L'hovercraft a dû nous larguer en périphérie de la ville. A quelques mètres sous moi, un parachute s'ouvre brusquement, suivi d'un autre et d'un autre encore. Lorsque je vois celui de Finnick s'ouvrir à son tour, je l'imite. Un coup violent me traverse et ma chute est brutalement interrompue. Je remonte même de quelques mètres sous la pression de la voile gonflée d'air. Je m'accroche aux sangles et tente de diriger au mieux ma descente pour suivre les autres.

Enfin, j'aperçois des lumières qui brillent au sol. Certaines sont immobiles mais d'autres bougent de manière régulière : ce sont nos amis de la résistance locale qui guident notre descente vers une zone sécurisée. Ils nous font atterrir dans un vaste champ d'herbe et de terre.

Je touche enfin durement le sol. Je roule sur moi-même pour amortir mon atterrissage comme Boggs me l'a appris et je me relève sans casse, juste un peu emmêlée dans mon parachute. Finnick coupe mes sangles pour m'aider à me libérer et m'offre sa main.

— Merci !

— Je t'en prie… Tout va bien ?

Je hoche la tête, vraiment très fière de moi. Mais, Peeta se pose en douceur à quelques mètres de nous, dans un atterrissage parfait et je dois avouer que je suis presque jalouse de sa dextérité pour le coup !

Il enroule sa voile, la range et nous rejoint tranquillement.

Boggs est le dernier à se poser.

— Tout le monde est là ?

— Oui, Commandant, lui répond le soldat en charge du comptage. Aucun blessé, Commandant. Nous sommes prêts.

— Bien. Rassemblement ! On n'a pas toute la nuit ! crie Boggs en allant au-devant de nos alliés, qui se regroupent après avoir aidé à dissimuler les parachutes dans des charrettes.

_A suivre..._


	25. Chapter 25

Salut tout le monde !

Un chapitre musclé pour commencer la semaine ! Bienvenue au Capitole !

Bonne lecture et à très vite, puisque la fin de mon histoire arrive à grands pas !

**Chapitre 25**

La résistance locale semble encore plus nombreuse que lorsque nous sommes venus la première fois, Finnick et moi. Des troupes venues des autres districts sont déjà là aussi et nous attendent. C'est le District 13 qui coordonne l'attaque. Sur le terrain, Boggs serre les mains des chefs de section locaux et parmi eux, il me présente la Commandante Paylor, venue en renfort du 8e District avec ses hommes. Je la salue, étonnée de son jeune âge. Elle doit avoir l'âge de Finnick, peut-être même moins. Pourtant, ses hommes semblent lui obéir fidèlement. Contrairement à Coin, sa poignée de main est franche et rude, comme ce doit de l'être celle d'un guerrier. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je décide qu'elle me plaît.

Notre groupe se met en route vers le centre-ville. Nous sommes à présent une bonne centaine et je sais que les autres sont là, à quelques kilomètres les uns des autres.

Comme une armée des ombres, nous marchons sur le Capitole.

J'ajuste mes lunettes sur mon nez grâce à une petite modification de dernière minute, Beetee y a ajouté une caméra à visée nocturne ce qui me permet de me repérer aisément dans le noir. Je distingue les spectres de mes alliés qui cheminent près de moi mais aussi le paysage qui s'étend au-devant de nous. Le temps a manqué à Beetee pour en fabriquer davantage mais Boggs en a obtenu une paire lui aussi et c'est pour cette raison que nous nous retrouvons tous deux à ouvrir la marche.

En plus de mon attirail habituel, j'ai hérité de la tablette numérique de Cressida qui me permet de diffuser en temps réel au District 13 les images prises par ma caméra mais qui sert également à Beetee et Plutarch à m'envoyer régulièrement des informations concernant le déplacement de nos troupes. J'ai également à ma disposition un plan du Capitole et un autre du Palais de Snow que nous avons pu obtenir grâce à des espions placés au sein même de la Résidence.

Malgré notre nombre, nous parvenons dans les faubourgs de la ville sans nous faire repérer et nous nous engageons prudemment dans les ruelles désertes. Il est plus de minuit. Tout dort.

Arme au poing, nous progressons néanmoins en rasant les murs, tâchant de rester dans l'ombre le plus possible. Nous sommes sur le point d'atteindre le boulevard circulaire qui délimite l'hyper-centre lorsque des coups de feu se font entendre au loin.

— Beetee ? Tu as entendu ? demande-je dans mon communicateur, faisant signe à mes amis de s'immobiliser.

« Oui, restez sur vos gardes. Un de nos groupes est tombé sur une patrouille de Pacificateurs à trois pâtés de maison de votre position. Ils auront vite fait de comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une attaque, » me répond-t-il.

— Ok, on bouge de là ! Il y a des Pacificateurs dans les parages. Ouvrez l'œil ! Crie-je.

Peeta et Finnick se rapprochent discrètement de moi, comme si je pouvais ignorer leur manège…

Nous avançons encore sur quelques centaines de mètres sans rencontrer âme qui vive jusqu'à arriver à l'angle du boulevard. Je me plaque contre le mur et fais signe à mes amis d'en faire autant : des camions blancs remplis de Pacificateurs déboulent à pleine vitesse au milieu de l'avenue en direction de la zone où retentissent les coups de feu.

Dans les minutes qui suivent, les échauffourées se multiplient et la Cité s'embrase. Avant que les Pacificateurs nous coupent la route, nous tentons notre chance et traversons par petits groupes.

Lorsque nous avons atteints la très relative sécurité de l'autre trottoir, nous nous enfonçons dans la rue commerçante la plus proche. Tous les commerces sont fermés. C'est probablement une des avenues les plus chics du Capitole : joailliers, boutiques de vêtements hors de prix, coffee shop se succèdent de part et d'autre de la rue piétonne. Mais, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'arrêter devant les vitrines colorées…

Un léger bruit au-dessus de nous me fait lever la tête et grâce aux lunettes thermiques, je découvre la sphère menaçante qui nous fonce dessus. Je hurle simplement :

— Drone !

J'encoche une flèche explosive dans mon arc mais, un coup de feu tiré tout près de moi fait mouche. Peeta a été plus rapide que moi. La sphère part en vrille sur elle-même et percute violemment le mur d'un immeuble, un peu plus loin. L'amas de tôles s'écrase au sol avec un chuintement d'air comprimé.

— Bien joué, Peeta ! le félicite Boggs.

Ce dernier recharge son arme, l'air de rien.

— Comment as-tu fait pour le repérer si vite ? lui demande-je, intriguée.

— Je l'ai entendu en fait. Le bruit n'était étrangement familier. Et puis je t'ai vue lever la tête alors j'ai compris.

— Méfions-nous, il risque d'y en avoir d'autres, commente Finnick, en brandissant son trident.

Effectivement, quelques mètres plus loin, nous sommes attendus par une armée de drones et de Pacificateurs. Nous nous replions à l'abri des porches des maisons et des boutiques et répliquons avec hargne.

— Beetee ! On va avoir besoin d'un appui aérien, je crois ! On est bloqué !

« Entendu, les appareils sont déjà en route. Le groupe de Gale et Johanna a du fil à retordre lui aussi. On vous envoie des renforts, tenez bon ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un premier hovercraft marqué d'un geai moqueur survole la zone de combat en rasant les immeubles et arrose nos ennemis à la mitrailleuse. Pour achever de nous donner l'avantage, j'envoie deux flèches fumigènes sur les rangs de nos ennemis. A l'impact, une épaisse fumée envahit la zone et les tirs se font moins fréquents.

— On fonce ! crie Boggs par-dessus le tumulte.

Les soldats se redressent et jaillissent comme un seul homme de leurs positions pour s'élancer sous le couvert de la fumée. Peeta, Finnick et moi les imitons et nous pénétrons rapidement dans la mêlée. Le corps-à-corps tourne rapidement à notre avantage car nous sommes bien plus nombreux que les Pacificateurs. Les drones tombent comme les mouches à mesure que nous les alignons à coups de roquettes et de flèches explosives.

Nous traversons la zone de combat sans nous attarder, à la suite de Boggs que j'aperçois à quelques mètres devant moi. Une partie du groupe est resté en arrière pour s'assurer d'éliminer toute menace.

Nous surgissons au bout de l'avenue sur une immense place au centre de laquelle trône une fontaine, surmontée de statues.

Le Palais Présidentiel est situé de l'autre côté de la place, au milieu d'un immense parc arboré, cerclé d'un imposant mur d'enceinte, lui-même surmonté de grilles de fer.

Je consulte rapidement le plan du bâtiment que m'a fourni Beetee pour vérifier l'accès que nous devons emprunter.

Un vrombissement assourdissant occupe soudain le silence de la nuit et une nuée d'hovercrafts et d'hélicoptères de combat emplit le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes : cette fois, les renforts arrivent en nombre !

Les appareils s'éparpillent au-dessus de la ville pour porter assistance aux différents groupes au sol mais trois hélicos foncent directement vers le bâtiment présidentiel, conformément au plan. Ils doivent larguer des hommes sur les toits tandis nous attaquerons par les sous-sols. Une troisième vague prendra l'édifice à revers, par la cour arrière.

Le Palais Présidentiel s'éveille brusquement au son des sirènes d'alerte et des projecteurs s'allument soudain, transformant la nuit en jour. Leurs faisceaux balayent le parc, les grilles, le ciel et ne tardent pas à repérer les appareils qui foncent sur la Résidence de Snow. Les hélicos tentent de leur tirer dessus pour briser les lampes mais, des tirs de riposte se font entendre.

— Ils ont équipé les toits d'une défense anti-aérienne ! grommèle Boggs, impuissant. On a intérêt à dégager de là et vite !

Suivant ses ordres, nous longeons le mur d'enceinte jusqu'à la grille du parc. La cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes qui composent notre unité se regroupe à couvert, accroupis contre la muraille haute de deux mètres. Deux de nos soldats jouent les équilibristes et sectionnent le bas des tiges de la grille pour nous ouvrir une brèche dans la clôture.

Je suis parmi les premiers à franchir la clôture et à me faufiler à l'intérieur. Peeta est juste derrière moi. Tandis que nous courons à travers le parc, à demi accroupis pour offrir le moins de vue possible, je réalise que toutes mes pensées sont orientées vers Snow. Il est là, quelque part, caché derrière une de ces fenêtres, à se demander dans quelle mesure notre attaque est potentiellement dangereuse. Il ignore encore à quel point nous sommes organisés à présent et combien nous sommes nombreux. C'est une véritable marée de colère qui déferle sur sa ville, alimentée par des années de souffrance, de soumission et de privations.

En arrivant à proximité du bâtiment, j'aperçois enfin la lucarne en demi-lune du soupirail par lequel nous devons pénétrer dans la forteresse. Le fenestron s'entrouvre d'ailleurs à notre approche et nous nous y glissons sans réfléchir au moment où une boule de feu embrase le ciel. Je sursaute et lève la tête, surprise. Un des hélicos s'écrase à moins de cinq cents mètres de nous, dans le parc. J'espère que les hommes à son bord ont pu sauter avant l'impact… Mais, je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage Boggs me pousse vers l'entrée pour me mettre à l'abri. Je me laisse glisser par l'ouverture à ras du sol.

A l'intérieur, je tombe dans les bras d'un homme qui m'aide à me recevoir et à me remettre debout. La pièce où nous nous trouvons est sombre et humide. Un à un, les membres de notre unité pénètrent dans cette cave qui sert de garde-manger et qui regorge de nourriture. Lorsque notre allié intérieur referme le soupirail, la fenêtre épaisse étouffe le bruit des combats qui font rage au-dehors.

— Soyez les bienvenues dans le Palais Présidentiel, précise ironiquement notre guide.

C'est l'un des cuisiniers du Palais. Comme beaucoup de serviteurs, ils ont très tôt fait partie de la résistance locale. C'est grâce à eux que Plutarch a pu obtenir les plans détaillés des jardins et des sous-sols.

— Vos gars sur le toit ont eu quelques problèmes mais, un groupe des nôtres est monté leur donner un coup de main, précise-t-il.

— Nous devons détruire leur défense anti-aérienne, déclare Boggs.

— On est en train de s'en charger. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Encore un nouveau truc de Snow cette saleté ! Il a fait installer ces engins lorsqu'il a su que vous aviez pris le contrôle du 6e District. Il a dû penser que nous essayeriez de le bombarder ou un truc du genre… Il nous a pris de court, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de poser les charges explosives pour les faire sauter. Au fait, je m'appelle Horacio. Venez, suivez-moi ! Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici…

Tandis que nous remontons vers les étages supérieurs par des escaliers détournés, le son des alarmes nous parvient de plus en plus fort.

— Où est Snow actuellement ? demande Peeta, devançant ma question.

— Ses appartements privés et son bureau sont situés au 2e étage. Mais, nous devons faire vite sans quoi, sa garde personnelle risque de le faire évacuer vers le bunker souterrain et là, rien ni personne ne pourra le déloger.

Nous courons dans les couloirs, nous heurtant régulièrement à des Pacificateurs armés qui essaient de bloquer notre progression. Peeta m'attire brusquement sur le côté et me fait entrer précipitamment dans une pièce pour échapper aux tirs qui inondent tout à coup le couloir que nous empruntons.

— Horacio ! Est-ce qu'il y a une autre issue ? s'écrie Boggs ente deux rafales de tirs d'arme lourde.

Je vois notre ami secouer négativement la tête.

— Tu as une idée ? me demande Peeta.

Je jette un œil par la porte ouverte : Boggs et Finnick sont de l'autre côté du couloir, avec une dizaine d'hommes, protégés dans un salon ouvert, comme nous. Plusieurs de nos hommes sont à terre et le reste de l'équipe se protège comme elle peut des tirs nourris qui proviennent du bout du corridor. Je scrute la pièce où nous avons trouvé refuge et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers le balcon. J'ouvre la porte-fenêtre : une succession de balcons, espacés d'un mètre d'intervalle, conduit jusqu'au bout du bâtiment.

Je me retourne vers Peeta et murmure :

— J'en ai bien une mais, je ne sais pas si elle va te plaire…

Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux à faire les acrobates, sautant de balcon en balcon au-dessus du vide, à douze ou quinze mètres du sol. Entre le deuxième et le troisième balcon, Peeta manque son saut et la barrière lui échappe. Je rattrape son poignet in extrémis.

Il se retrouve suspendu dans le vide, seulement retenu par mes doigts, verrouillés sur son bras.

— Accroche-toi ! lui crie-je.

— T'inquiète ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher ! me répond-il sur le ton de la boutade, tout en s'efforçant de se balancer pour atteindre le rebord de pierre.

Son pied se pose enfin sur une corniche sous le balcon et j'attrape sa veste de toutes mes forces de ma main libre, par-dessus la rambarde. Il parvient finalement à se hisser à mes côtés et se laisse tomber un instant au sol pour reprendre son souffle.

Je frotte douloureusement mon poignet et lui demande :

— Tu vas bien ?

Il hoche la tête.

— Oui, merci !

— Tu peux te lever ?

— Oui, on continue…

Je l'aide à se remettre debout et nous poursuivons notre périlleuse avancée tandis qu'à l'intérieur, le fracas des combats continu.

Au bout du bâtiment, nous pénétrons dans la dernière pièce, arme au poing, en ordre de bataille, mais le bureau est vide.

En revanche, comme prévu, j'entends les tirs des Pacificateurs derrière la porte, dans le couloir.

Je fais signe à Peeta de se mettre en position et je me prépare à ouvrir. A l'instant précis où je libère l'accès au couloir, Peeta tire plusieurs rafales d'arme automatique. Nos ennemis, pris en tenaille, finissent par se rendre ou par tomber sous les balles.

Un cri de victoire résonne à l'autre bout du couloir et nos alliés nous rejoignent en courant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, guidés par Horacio, nous investissons avec fracas le bureau de Snow.

La pièce empeste le parfum des roses que le Président a coutume de porter à la boutonnière, à tel point que je porte une main à mon nez tellement l'odeur m'incommode. Cette fragrance entêtante me rappelle les jours sombres et sa visite chez moi, au District 12. Ainsi que les menaces à peine voilées qui avaient accompagnées sa venue…

Les soldats s'éparpillent dans la suite, fouillent tous les recoins, en vain.

— Il n'est pas là ! crie l'un des nôtres depuis la dernière pièce.

Boggs laisse échapper un juron avant d'ajouter :

— En route ! Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre ! Il doit se rendre au bunker. Nous devons l'intercepter avant qu'il y parvienne ! Horacio, montre-nous le chemin !

Le jeune homme s'approche d'une bibliothèque qu'il fait basculer, nous ouvrant un passage secret. Avec un regard complice, il précise :

— C'est la femme de chambre qui l'a découvert. Classique comme passage secret mais le couloir aboutit directement au sous-sol ! Avec un peu de chance, c'est aussi le chemin que Snow a emprunté.

Nous nous engageons en petites foulées dans le corridor étroit, nous efforçant de faire le minimum de bruit pour éviter que nos ennemis ne nous repèrent et n'accélèrent leur fuite.

Au bout de quelques mètres sur l'étage, le couloir se change en escalier, étroit et vertigineux.

Un toussotement se fait entendre plus bas : Snow !

Je m'engage la première dans le tunnel et dévale les marches deux à deux. Si je pouvais, je volerais tant j'ai l'impression que notre victoire ne tient qu'à un fil. Je sens la présence de mes compagnons sur mes talons, je perçois leur souffle juste derrière moi. Le cliquetis de nos armes a quelque chose de rassurant dans la moiteur étouffante de ce tunnel.

Le passage débouche brusquement dans une antichambre et je me retrouve enfin face à Snow. Il est là, à quelques pas de moi, entouré de sa garde personnelle : quatre hommes de confiance qui ne feront pas le poids face à notre petite armée. Dans un geste désespéré, les gardes tentent de pousser le Président à l'intérieur du bunker dont la porte est en train de s'ouvrir. Mais, Finnick lance son trident dont la pointe acérée se fiche en travers de l'ouverture, à quelques centimètres de Snow, lui bloquant l'accès au bunker. Le Président, stupéfait, recule de quelques pas. Ses gardes, rapidement dépassés par le nombre de soldats qui investissent la pièce de seconde en seconde, lâchent leurs armes et se rendent.

Snow demeure seul face à nous. Face à moi.

Son règne est fini. J'ai souhaité vivre cet instant tant de fois, je l'ai tellement rêvé que j'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est réel.

Il jette un regard méprisant à ses acolytes désarmés. Il se tient raide et me fixe, droit au fond des yeux. Est-ce l'euphorie de notre victoire qui me fait le voir tout à coup plus faible et plus maigre que dans mon souvenir ?

Je brandis néanmoins mon arc et ajuste la pointe acérée de ma flèche en direction de son cœur.

Même vaincu, Snow me défie encore et toujours du regard. On dirait presque qu'il me provoque, comme s'il souhaitait que je tire et que je mette un terme à sa vie.

Est-il réellement malade comme le laisse à penser les quintes de toux qui se secouent régulièrement ?

Il sort un mouchoir de coton de sa poche et s'essuie négligemment les lèvres, pour effacer l'écume sanglante qui s'y est formée.

Mes doigts se crispent sur la corde de l'arc et je suis sur le point de tirer lorsque la main de Peeta se pose sur mon bras et retient mon geste.

Agacée, je croise son regard, furieuse qu'il m'interrompe. Mais, les sentiments que je lis sur son visage me font hésiter. Il est calme, résolu.

Comme un ange de miséricorde, il a interrompu l'exécution de Snow en connaissance de cause et il murmure à mon oreille ces mots que moi seule peut entendre :

— Non, Katniss… Ne fais pas ça… Tu vaux mieux que lui.

Ses paroles résonnent en moi, bataillant contre la rage qui me susurre à l'oreille d'achever mon geste pour que tout s'arrête. Ici. Maintenant.

— Allez, Mademoiselle Everdeen, faites ce pourquoi vous êtes venue, m'encourage soudain Snow d'une voix douceâtre.

— Katniss ! Non ! s'écrie Peeta, conscient du combat intérieur que je suis en train de livrer et me voyant tendre à nouveau mon arc.

La lutte en moi fait rage, entre le désir de vengeance et le besoin de Justice.

Finalement, je trouve la réponse que je cherche si désespérément en pensant à Prim.

Je nous revoie toutes les deux en train de rire, dans notre maison, avant les Hunger Games, avant tout ça. Deux filles comme les autres... Et j'entrevois ma vérité.

Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer quiconque. C'est le Capitole qui m'y a contrainte. En tuant Snow, je demeure à jamais son jouet, l'esclave de ses Jeux. C'est pour cela qu'il me toise ainsi, avec ce demi-sourire ironique. Il attend que j'achève mon geste et que je trace à jamais mon destin, conformément à ce qu'il a fait de moi.

Et ça, je m'y refuse !

Le Geai Moqueur a eu sa victoire. Le tyran est à terre.

Lentement, j'abaisse mon arc et annonce d'une voix forte :

— Attachez-le et mettez-le aux arrêts. Il sera jugé par ses pairs pour tous ses crimes !

Snow blêmit et, tombant à genoux tandis que les soldats l'enchaînent, il me supplie :

— Non ! Tue-moi ! Par pitié, Katniss ! Tue-moi !

Je me détourne de lui pour trouver les bras réconfortants de Peeta.

Ce dernier m'enlace et m'entraîne dans l'escalier, loin des cris de rage et d'agonie de Snow.

De retour dans le bureau présidentiel, nous sortons ensemble sur le balcon. La foule de nos alliés s'est regroupée sur les pelouses. Les Pacificateurs survivants sont en train d'être installés dans les camions pour être transportés jusqu'à la prison du Capitole.

L'aube se lève à l'horizon, embrasant le ciel nocturne.

Tous s'immobilisent en nous voyant apparaître. L'espace d'un instant, tout Panem retient son souffle.

Je serre fermement la main de Peeta et, ensemble nous levons nos mains jointes vers le ciel en signe de victoire.

Une immense clameur envahit le parc, qui s'enfle, se propage et semble gagner tout le Capitole. Dans mon oreillette, j'entends les cris de victoire qui résonnent dans la salle de commandement du District 13, tandis que nos amis restés là-bas contemplent par mes yeux cette scène d'allégresse et de triomphe.

En voyant le soleil poindre par-dessus les toits de la ville, je réalise qu'un jour nouveau commence.

Le premier jour d'une nouvelle Ere.

_A suivre..._


	26. Chapter 26

Salut à tous et toutes !

Et voilà, nous arrivons au dernier chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère que vous en aimerez la conclusion, pleine de surprises et de douceur.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Epilogue**

Durant les semaines qui ont suivi la chute du Capitole et de l'Empire de Snow, un étrange chaos a régné sur Panem. Un mélange de liesse et de crainte en l'avenir a rapidement envahi les Districts. Ce trop-plein de liberté si brusquement acquise en a perturbé plus d'un.

Les exactions contre les derniers fidèles de Snow ont été brutales et violentes, surtout dans les Districts 1 et 2 mais, par bonheur, nous avons pu rapidement les endiguer.

C'est une page de notre jeune Histoire que j'aimerais pouvoir oublier…

Il a été décidé que des élections devaient rapidement être organisées car les Districts étaient trop instables pour rester sans commandement bien longtemps. Il fallait à Panem un nouveau mode de gouvernance, équilibré, équitable et consensuel.

Lors d'un Conseil, quelques jours après la chute de Snow, Plutarch Heavensbee a émis l'idée d'un gouvernement fédéral, dans lequel chaque District aurait un représentant élu qui siégerait et parlerait en son nom, au sein d'un régime démocratique. Au sein de cette assemblée, un Président serait élu pour deux ans parmi ses pairs pour piloter la politique générale de Panem.

En attendant le résultat des élections, tous les Vainqueurs ont été priés de rester au Capitole pour aider à maintenir l'ordre. Une assemblée de dignitaires des Districts nous a confié la lourde tâche de former un gouvernement provisoire et d'expédier les affaires courantes, avec l'aide de secrétaires d'Etat formés à cette fin. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver à nouveau prisonnière du Capitole mais, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Nous représentions mieux que quiconque l'idéal de Justice et de Liberté de ce nouvel Etat en formation et le peuple avait unanimement foi en nous.

Je n'avais pourtant qu'une hâte : rentrer au District 13 prendre des nouvelles de ma sœur. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu m'absenter, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Coin, arrivée quelques jours avant au Capitole avec Plutarch, ne me l'a pas autorisé…

J'ai dû me contenter de voir Maman par caméra interposée et de l'entendre chaque matin et chaque soir, pendant des jours et des jours, me dire que Prim n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. A ma plus grande surprise, Maman s'est accrochée et a tenu bon durant tout ce temps.

De mon côté, j'ai rapidement découvert les désillusions et les déboires liées à la politique, autant de choses qui m'ont permis de me rendre compte qu'il est toujours plus facile de détruire que de bâtir… Dans notre embryon de démocratie, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit si difficile d'obtenir un consensus…

C'est durant ce laps de temps, conflictuel et périlleux, que le procès de Snow s'est ouvert.

Dans l'arène qui avait servi à condamner Peeta, Annie et Johanna à mort, nous avons fait dresser un prétoire et chaque district a pu envoyer des témoins à charge. Des visages d'hommes et de femmes de tous les âges ont commencé un long et intarissable défilé. Qu'ils soient parents des Tributs morts ou simplement proches de ceux, si nombreux qui sont morts de faim ou sont tombés sous les coups des Pacificateurs au fil des années, tous sont venus réclamer Justice. J'ai assisté à une grande partie du procès, avec Peeta à mes côtés. J'ai vu les parents de Rue venir parler en son nom et tant d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Leurs mots parlaient de deuil et de souffrance mais, plus que tout, ce qui m'a marqué, c'est leur dignité.

A mesure que les heures et les jours s'écoulaient, au rythme des témoignages plus accablants les uns que les autres, Snow se tassait un peu plus dans son siège, sous les regards implacables de ses treize jurés, tirés au sort parmi les habitants de Panem.

Mais le procès prévu pour durer trois semaines s'est finalement achevé au bout de deux.

Snow est mort en prison, une nuit. Il est décédé d'une hémorragie interne qui l'a emporté en quelques heures sans que les médecins ne puissent rien pour lui.

Je crois qu'il se savait condamné et qu'il attendait avec hâte l'heure de son trépas, ne pouvant supporter davantage l'humiliation publique que je lui avait infligée en le laissant en vie.

Lorsque j'ai appris sa mort au petit matin, j'en ai été étrangement secouée. Une part de moi a crié son soulagement à l'idée que c'était enfin terminé… Mais une autre partie, plus infime, a pesté et ragé contre ce destin sournois qui me privait de la satisfaction de le voir pendu au bout d'une corde ou fusillé par un peloton d'exécution…

Mais, Peeta, devinant une fois encore mes pensées, m'a serrée très fort dans ses bras, m'a embrassée à m'en faire perdre la raison et a effacé de mon cœur tout désir de vengeance.

Et le lendemain, Prim rouvrait les yeux…

Hasard ou coïncidence, je ne saurai jamais mais, j'ai vécu cet instant comme un cadeau inestimable.

Un mois après les événements, treize présidents ont prêtés serment au Capitole, dans un Palais Présidentiel rénové et transformé pour faire oublier les années de tyrannie. J'étais là, avec mes compagnons, dans l'hémicycle nouvellement construit, pour les applaudir.

Et je dois avouer que j'ai été secrètement ravie d'apprendre que Coin n'avait pas été élue membre de ce nouveau gouvernement… Finalement, il existait quand même une forme de Justice…

Peeta et moi avons refusé de participer à cette nouvelle administration. Nous en avions fait assez pour Panem. Nous désirions simplement vivre heureux avec nos proches. J'ai été soulagée de passer enfin la main et de pouvoir rentrer chez moi…

Finnick et Annie ont fait leurs valises pour le District 4. Nous nous sommes séparés sur le tarmac, alors que les moteurs des hovercrafts vrombissaient déjà. J'ai serré Finnick dans mes bras puis embrassé Annie, en essuyant mes larmes.

— Vous viendrez nous voir, n'est-ce pas ? m'a-t-elle demandé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question nous avions bien que le lien entre nous était tissé à jamais.

— Promis. Dès que votre enfant sera né ! lui ai-je répondu en posant ma main sur son petit ventre à présent rebondi.

Nous nous sommes quittés avec de grands gestes, le cœur aussi triste qu'heureux.

Peeta et moi sommes rentrés chez nous le soir même.

Maman nous attendait, debout près du portail du Village des Vainqueurs. Elle m'a serrée dans ses bras, comme si nous nous étions quitté la veille et en a fait de même avec Peeta. Puis, elle nous a escortés à travers le Village.

Sur notre chemin, toutes les maisons autrefois inhabitées étaient éclairées. Il faut dire que malgré les efforts des habitants, la reconstruction a été longue et que c'était les seuls bâtiments qui avaient été épargnés par les bombardements. Il était normal qu'ils abritent ceux qui avaient survécu.

Des visages familiers nous ont salués depuis les porches, tandis que nous avancions dans l'allée. Nos anciennes maisons se faisaient face mais, à mon grand étonnement, Maman s'est avancée vers celle qu'occupait jadis Peeta et nous a invités à la suivre. Elle s'est arrêtée sur le seuil et a déclaré, soudain intimidée :

— J'ai pris la liberté de faire un peu de ménage pour que vous vous sentiez chez vous…

« Chez nous »

Peeta m'a jeté un regard surpris mais plein d'espérance. Je crois qu'il n'en attendait pas temps pour notre retour… Moi non plus d'ailleurs. D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu m'endormir sans sa présence à mes côtés.

Maman nous a souris, un peu gênée et a poussé la porte pour nous laisser entrer.

Dans le salon tout illuminé, un feu de cheminée brûlait tranquillement, pour éloigner l'humidité et réchauffer la pièce. La table était mise pour cinq.

Prim était là, assise dans un fauteuil, au milieu d'une forêt de coussins. Cookie et Buttercup étaient lovés sur ses genoux, l'un contre l'autre. Debout derrière son siège, Cinna semblait veiller sur elle.

Mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes en un instant en la découvrant, réveillée et souriante.

— Prim !

Je me suis précipitée et l'ai serrée dans mes bras. Puis, j'ai embrassé mon styliste, peinant à réaliser mon bonheur de tous les retrouver.

J'ai appris quelques temps plus tard que Cinna avait veillé Prim jour et nuit, à ma place, durant tout le temps qu'a duré sa convalescence et mon absence.

Le dîner achevé, Cinna a confié sa canne à ma mère et a soulevé Prim dans ses bras, comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'un oiseau. Mon petit canard s'est accroché à son cou avec sérénité et confiance. Elle a appuyé sa tête contre son épaule et Maman les a suivis tranquillement vers leur maison. Comme s'ils faisaient ce geste tous les jours, depuis des années…

J'ai croisé le regard de Peeta et j'ai su qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi… Nous avons refermé la porte sur notre nouvelle demeure et je dois avouer que nous avons eu bien du mal à atteindre la chambre. La fougue de notre amour a bousculé un vase dans l'entrée et a envoyé valser tous les coussins qui trônaient sur le lit…

Les dangers étaient loin la guerre était finie. Nous allions enfin pouvoir vivre !

Trois ans plus tard, je guette, scrutant impatiemment le ciel à la recherche de la silhouette de l'hovercraft. L'appareil finit enfin par se montrer et j'ai du mal à ne pas courir vers eux lorsque je les vois émerger du ventre de l'appareil.

Finnick et Annie s'avancent vers moi, tenant par la main leur fils âgé de deux ans. Le petit bonhomme est aussi blond que son père. En me voyant, il lâche la main de ses parents et court vers moi. Je l'attrape au vol et le soulève dans les airs pour le faire tourbillonner :

— Marraine ! s'écrie-t-il.

— Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !

L'enfant m'embrasse avec ferveur et serre ses petits bras autour de mon cou comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais me quitter.

Annie et Finnick me rejoignent et m'embrassent à leur tour.

— Je n'en reviens pas ! Il a pris au moins dix centimètres ! m'exclame-je en reposant leur fils par terre.

— Oui. Tu devrais venir nous voir plus souvent, me taquine Annie. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

— Je vais bien… Peeta va arriver. Il voulait absolument terminer la fournée du matin. Vous le connaissez…

Finnick sourit et murmure :

— C'est comme ça que tu l'aimes, ton garçon des pains, non ?

Je hoche la tête, radieuse puis, je me retourne. Je sais qu'il est là. Je devine sa présence.

Peeta avance d'un pas pressé et nous fait signe de la main.

— On peut y aller ! dit-il en arrivant près de nous et en saluant nos amis.

— Où sont Cinna et Prim ? Je croyais qu'ils devaient nous accompagner… interroge soudain Annie.

— Ils sont partis hier soir par le train. Ils récupèrent Johanna et Gale au 7e, en passant. Nous les retrouverons tous là-bas.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? En route ! s'exclame Finnick.

Nous embarquons tous, en riant et en discutant, direction le Capitole.

C'est la première fois en trois ans que Peeta et moi y retournons. L'intérieur de l'hovercraft a été aménagé pour transporter des passagers ce qui nous change des banquettes dures comme du bois de l'époque de la guerre.

Je me glisse confortablement dans un siège, à côté de Peeta et celui-ci me prend la main.

La bague de nos fiançailles brille à mon doigt, à côté de l'anneau d'or de mon alliance qu'il a ajouté à mon annulaire le jour de nos noces, il y aura bientôt deux ans.

Nous nous sommes mariés un bel après-midi de juin, dans le Pré, sous un toit de fleurs, avec tous nos amis réunis autour de nous. Haymitch nous regardait sûrement depuis sa dernière demeure, amusé sans doute de voir que finalement nous avions choisi d'unir nos destins, après tant de chaos.

Ce fut une belle journée, pleine de rires, d'amitié et de partage sans doute la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie.

— Tu es bien installée, Amour ? me demande tendrement Peeta.

J'acquiesce simplement.

Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de lui, de sa tendresse qui me couve et me rassure, de son amour qui m'inonde chaque jour un peu plus. Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle au début de notre histoire ?

J'en ris et il pose sa grande main chaude sur mon ventre, qui abrite notre enfant.

Notre fille, j'en suis persuadée. L'enfant rieuse de mon rêve. Téhani… Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Peeta ne le sait pas encore. Il est persuadé que ce sera un garçon. C'est mon petit secret…

Le soir, lorsque mon mari s'est endormi, je chante pour notre enfant la berceuse que m'apprenait mon père et je suis heureuse.

A notre descente d'avion, nous sommes aussitôt escortés par les services d'organisation du Capitole. On nous guide jusqu'à la tribune principale où nous retrouvons Gale, Johanna et Beetee en train de converser. Gale m'enlace tendrement et dépose un baiser fraternel sur ma joue. Il n'est pas revenu chez nous après la guerre. Johanna l'a convaincu de la suivre chez elle, dans le District 7, où ils font à présent tous deux partie du gouvernement, en tant que consultants. Gale a trouvé la paix je crois. Sa vieille haine est morte avec Snow et nous sommes redevenus amis, grâce à Johanna. Elle lui apporte l'énergie et l'exubérance dont il avait besoin. Ils sont l'air heureux ensemble. Ils se complètent.

Cinna se fraye un passage jusqu'à nous parmi la foule dense des invités. Prim se tient farouchement à son bras et de l'autre côté, elle s'appuie encore sur une béquille. Elle retrouve peu à peu l'usage de ses jambes, à force de ténacité et de milliers d'heures de rééducation. Un jour prochain, elle sera médecin et fera peut-être partie des chirurgiens qui investiront le nouvel hôpital encore en construction au District 12. Je suis tellement fière d'elle...

Je les contemple tous les deux, mon ancien styliste et ma petite sœur devenue grande. J'ai beau les voir tous les jours, je les découvre encore, à chaque instant.

Quel couple improbable ils forment ! Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, mais tout les unis pourtant. Deux martyrs de la guerre… Deux êtres brisés par Snow qui ont pourtant trouvé la force de survivre, l'un grâce à l'autre.

Cinna a abandonné son ancienne vie pour suivre une Prim brisée, lorsqu'elle a été rapatriée au District 12, à la fin de la guerre, alors que nous étions encore au Capitole. Il la soutient depuis tout ce temps. Il est son pilier lorsque son monde vacille, son soleil lorsque son cœur est triste et découragé. Mais, il ne lui a jamais avoué à quel point il peut l'aimer. J'ignore si c'est par pudeur ou s'il la voit toujours comme l'enfant qu'il doit protéger…

Mais l'adolescente fragile qu'il a connue laisse chaque jour davantage place à une belle jeune fille.

Et, je sens déjà poindre le changement, même si Cinna ne semble pas encore s'en être rendu compte… Un vent nouveau souffle de son côté à elle. Prim a seize ans maintenant, et elle commence à le regarder avec d'autres yeux…

La Présidente actuelle de Panem, anciennement Commandante Paylor du District 8, invite tout le monde à prendre place, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

Nous nous installons donc dans la tribune. Face à nous, l'arène de l'Expiation s'étend, avec sa corne d'abondance au centre de l'horloge aquatique.

Le calme se fait soudain dans le public lorsque Paylor demande à ce que nous respections une minute de silence en hommage à tous les Tributs morts dans les soixante-quinze arènes qui se succédèrent, tout au long de l'histoire des Hunger Games.

Les Jeux ont été abolis dès l'effondrement du régime de Snow. Mais notre dernière arène est demeurée. Elle a depuis été transformée en mémorial, et les noms de tous ceux qui sont morts trop jeunes, si violemment, sans raison, sont gravés à jamais sur les parois de la Corne d'Abondance.

Le dôme que j'ai détruit n'existe plus, pas plus que les mutations génétiques et les périls qui déferlaient sur nous à chaque nouvelle heure. Les quartiers sont désormais sans danger…

Les familles et les curieux pourront bientôt venir s'y recueillir avant de visiter le musée de la Résistance, situé à quelques kilomètres de là.

Désormais, nos enfants ne grandiront plus dans la crainte d'être moissonnés. Dans quelques décennies, ils auront oublié cette peur viscérale qui ne nous quittera jamais vraiment totalement.

Ils apprendront à l'école ce que fut notre vie mais, seuls nos propres souvenirs, à nous Vainqueurs, garderont encore longtemps vivace l'image de nos êtres chers, trop tôt disparus.

En écoutant le discours flamboyant de Paylor, mes pensées dérivent et s'étiolent. Je revois ma chère Rue, danser d'arbres en arbres et je l'entends siffler pour les geais moqueurs. J'ai une pensée émue pour Mags, sa gentillesse, son courage… Et pour tous les autres, ceux avec qui nous avons fait un bout de ce chemin de sang qui s'achève aujourd'hui.

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, en silence alors que s'achève le discours.

A côté de moi, Peeta et Finnick me saisissent les mains, d'un même geste, comme s'ils lisaient en moi, comme pour me soutenir, au moment où nous nous levons tous pour saluer l'âme des Tributs morts.

Je retins mon souffle en réalisant que nous aurions dû mourir dans cette arène, tout comme eux. Mais nous sommes là. Bien vivants. Pour témoigner de ce que fut leur vie.

Depuis notre moisson, chaque jour nouveau qui se lève est un cadeau, unique et inestimable. Et il nous appartient d'en savourer chaque seconde...

_« Hier est derrière, demain est un mystère, aujourd'hui est un cadeau, c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle présent». _

_Proverbe chinois._

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je vous remercie chaleureusement de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à cette dernière page, de m'avoir aidé par vos commentaires et votre soutien ! MERCI ! _

_Je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu et pourquoi pas, me remettre à travailler sur un autre projet, que ce soit une suite à cette histoire-ci, ou un autre univers, peut-être celui de Twilight ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	27. Chapter 27

Salut à tous et toutes !

J'ai eu envie de vous faire partager ce petit chapitre bonus, consacré au mariage de nos deux héros. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !

A plus

Chapitre bonus

Les noces de Katniss & Peeta

Un rayon de soleil timide se glisse entre les pans des rideaux qui occultent ma chambre et vient se poser sur mon visage, m'arrachant au sommeil. Grognon, je me retourne sur le ventre et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller, dans l'espoir futile de me redormir quelques minutes.

Mais j'entends déjà des pas légers dans le couloir et, doucement, quelqu'un gratte à ma porte. Je fais mine de ne pas entendre et cherche désespérément à reprendre le cours de mon dernier rêve là où je l'ai laissé. En vain… La poignée émet un léger grincement et Maman passe la tête à la porte.

— Katniss… appelle-t-elle à mi-voix.

Je ne bouge pas peut-être aura-t-elle pitié ?

Mais non, elle s'avance vers moi et s'assoit au bord de mon lit. Tendrement, elle attrape mes épaules qui dépassent du drap et me secoue.

— Katniss, il faut te réveiller… Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire… s'excuse-t-elle.

Je soupire et émerge du refuge moelleux de mon oreiller.

— Oui, j'arrive, Maman…

Je me retourne dans mon lit et lui fais face. A voir son regard désapprobateur, je devine que Cinna va avoir du travail pour me rendre jolie. Il faut dire que si j'ai dormi trois heures la nuit dernière, c'est un record ! Je suis un peu trop stressée et l'absence de Peeta à mes côtés n'a rien fait pour aider.

C'est la première nuit depuis des lustres que nous ne dormons pas ensemble. Mais, ma mère a été inflexible et, j'ai cédé parce qu'avec tout ce que je lui ai fait passer, je lui devais bien cette victoire…

Maman m'abandonne en me recommandant :

— Ne te rendors pas ! Je t'attends en bas pour le petit déjeuner.

Je hoche la tête.

La journée promet d'être longue…

Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre je tire les rideaux et ouvre les volets en grands, prenant garde de ne pas les faire claquer contre le mur, en cette heure matinale. Il est six heures du matin à peine mais le soleil est déjà bien levé, dans un ciel d'un bleu pâle, encore un peu rosi par d'aurore. La journée sera belle.

Un soupir bonheur s'échappe de ma poitrine, malgré la fatigue et l'anxiété.

Aujourd'hui, je me marie.

De l'autre côté de la rue, la maison de Peeta – notre maison habituellement – est déjà éclairée. Les volets de notre chambre sont ouverts et je distingue une silhouette qui va et vient dans la pièce. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. L'ombre se déplace jusqu'à la fenêtre et, tout à coup, je l'aperçois.

Le regard de Peeta trouve aussitôt le mien.

Si ma mère me voyait, elle m'attraperait sûrement et m'enfermerait derrière la vitre pour éviter qu'il me voit surtout que je suis en chemise en nuit… Mais, elle est en bas et ne soupçonne rien.

Je souris et ose un petit geste de la main à l'attention de mon fiancé. Il me rend ce sourire éblouissant, celui qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi et pose sur moi – et ma tenue plus que légère – un regard appréciateur. Je souris de plus belle, amusée à l'idée qu'il puisse me trouve sexy, même à cette distance…

Je voudrais être près de lui en cet instant, me lover dans ses bras mais, je n'ai pas le droit. Pas encore. Stupide tradition !

Il tourne la tête quelqu'un l'appelle dans la maison et Peeta s'éloigne de la fenêtre, à regret.

Je me force à emplir mes poumons lentement pour chasser l'angoisse qui m'étreint. Avec un mélange d'amusement et de frustration, je réalise que je suis plus stressée aujourd'hui que le jour où je suis entrée dans l'arène pour la première fois…

J'enfile un peignoir et descends rejoindre ma mère. La maison est encore calme mais je sais bien que cela ne va pas durer.

Sur la table, une grande tasse de café fumante m'attend, et à côté, un pain encore chaud sur le dessus duquel est sculpté un cœur.

_Peeta_…

Toujours la petite attention à laquelle je ne m'attends pas ! Ma vie auprès de lui est un perpétuel émerveillement, faite de petits bonheurs simples mais magiques !

Je m'aperçois que Maman me contemple, amusée, debout devant la table et je réalise que je souris probablement béatement depuis plusieurs minutes.

— Allons, arrête un peu de rêvasser, assieds-toi et mange ! m'ordonne-t-elle en riant.

Je mors à belles dents dans le pain puis, ajoute sur ma tartine un peu de beurre pour encore plus en profiter. Même si nous ne manquons désormais plus de rien dans les Districts, j'ai gardé des habitudes simples qui font mon bonheur…

Puis, je plonge mes lèvres dans mon bol de café. La tasse est si profonde que je pourrais presque m'y noyer !

Je termine rapidement ma collation et remonte prendre ma douche. J'émerge de la salle de bain un long moment plus tard, entourée d'une buée dense. J'ai pris le temps qu'il fallait mais, je suis enfin détendue.

Malheureusement, mon calme est éphémère lorsque je découvre Cinna, dans ma chambre, en train d'accrocher à la porte de l'armoire une housse immense. Mon styliste tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit :

— Bonjour, Katniss ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Une vague de panique me submerge. Je voudrais disparaître dans un trou de souris tout à coup.

Il lit la réponse à sa question sur mon visage et se gratte la gorge.

— Oui, bon…

Il avance vers moi et me prend tranquillement les mains.

— Tout va bien… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Je jette sur lui un regard incrédule. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et tout à coup, j'ai l'impression que ces mots n'atteignent plus mon cerveau.

Mais, Cinna rive son regard au mien, m'obligeant à m'arrimer à lui.

— Calme-toi, Katniss !

Je m'oblige à faire refluer la panique qui m'a envahi l'espace d'un instant.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça ? Gémis-je.

Il éclate de rire et me répond :

— C'est viscéral, ma belle ! Tu te maries ! C'est normal, crois-moi !

Puis, il me fixe intensément et murmure encore :

— Cela veut simplement dire que tu l'aimes et que tu fais le bon choix, crois-moi… Allez, il est temps de te préparer !

Il s'approche de la housse et en ouvre délicatement la fermeture éclair. Ma robe de mariée apparaît. J'ai beau l'avoir essayée deux fois déjà, elle me semble plus belle à présent que c'est le jour J.

Cinna m'aide à enfiler le bustier brodé et l'ajuste sur ma jupe ivoire, d'un satin merveilleusement soyeux. Le décolleté, qui dénude mes épaules et se prolonge sur le haut de mes avant-bras, est ourlé de perles de nacre et de roses écarlates. Un ruban de satin rouge-sang serre l'arrière de mon bustier et s'achève par un nœud sur la taille.

Il fallait bien ça pour le mariage de la Fille du Feu…

Ma traîne de dentelle doit bien faire cinq mètres de long Cinna ne pouvait pas faire moins… Il ajuste le tombé évasé sur l'avant de ma jupe et m'admire un instant.

— Comment je suis ? ose-je lui demander.

Il incline la tête, indécis et m'annonce, amusé :

— Quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi, tu seras parfaite !

Avec un sourire énigmatique, il attrape un carton posé sur le lit et en sort un voile si fin qu'il paraît tissé en cheveux d'ange. Le bord est garni d'une couronne de dentelle de vingt centimètres.

— Cinna ! Il est fabuleux ! Tu me l'avais caché !

— Je l'ai fait venir du Capitole, c'est un cadeau de Plutarch Heavensbee pour tes noces, ma belle.

Je touche délicatement le tissu précieux.

Cinna me coiffe, relevant mes cheveux en un chignon savamment détendu, dans lequel il pique le voile avec un peigne orné de rubis et de rubans écarlates. Il retouche mon maquillage, pose un rouge à lèvre carmin sur mes lèvres et contemple son œuvre avec une satisfaction manifeste.

— Parfaite ! murmure-t-il. Viens, allons demander leur avis à ta mère et à Prim, je crois que je ne suis jamais très objectif te concernant…

Je hoche timidement la tête et le suis. L'heure a tourné, et il est plus de midi. Dans moins d'une heure, la cérémonie pourra débuter, dans le Pré.

Je descends l'escalier avec prudence mais, malgré la hauteur vertigineuse de mes talons, je me sens étonnamment bien tout à coup. Ma robe me va comme un gant, son tissus doux et léger suit le moindre de mes gestes et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens belle.

Le regard de Maman et de Prim, dans le séjour, me le confirme.

Ma petite sœur est assise dans son nouveau fauteuil roulant. Elle porte une robe violine, en partie recouverte de dentelles, une autre œuvre de Cinna… Pour ma mère, la robe, bleue, est plus sobre, élégante.

Prim porte ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation émerveillée :

— Tu es ma-gni-fi-que ! dit-elle en accentuant chaque syllabe à dessein.

Je rougis légèrement.

— Bien, bien, bien ! Je vais vous laisser un moment, mesdames, le temps de voir si le futur marié s'en sort avec sa tenue, déclare tranquillement Cinna en s'éclipsant.

Tandis qu'il sort, il croise Annie qui vient juste d'arriver. Elle hésite à entrer.

— Vas-y, l'incite Cinna. Elles sont dans le salon. A tout à l'heure !

Annie passe une tête curieuse par la porte de la pièce principale où ma mère et ma sœur me font tourner pour mieux admirer ma parure.

— Annie ! m'exclame-je en l'apercevant enfin. Mais entre !

Elle s'avance, son bébé dans les bras.

— Je ne suis pas trop en avance ?

Je secoue négativement la tête et Annie déclare, émue :

— Cinna a fait des merveilles, comme d'habitude ! Ta robe est un vrai chef-d'œuvre !

— Vous avez fait bonne route ?

— Oui, je viens de laisser Finnick avec Peeta.

Prim fait rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à notre amie et tend les bras vers l'enfant en demandant :

— Je peux le prendre un peu ?

Annie lui confie son fils en souriant et murmure :

— Est-ce que je pourrai te le laisser durant la cérémonie ?

Prim hoche la tête, visiblement ravie. Le bébé se met à babiller tranquillement entre ses bras.

Annie et Finnick ont accepté d'être nos témoins comme nous fûmes jadis les leurs, pendant la guerre. J'ai proposé à Prim de tenir ce rôle elle aussi, mais elle a refusé, prétextant qu'elle préférait rester simplement ma sœur, ce qui lui épargnerait la peine de devoir faire un discours.

Je pense qu'elle a surtout encore beaucoup de mal à accepter son handicap et que son fauteuil est en ce moment son pire ennemi…

L'autre jour, je l'ai surprise dans la pièce qui sert à sa rééducation. Elle était debout entre les barres d'exercice, dressée uniquement à la force de ses bras, le corps tout entier tremblant sous l'effort. Cinna se tenait à un mètre devant elle et l'incitait à avancer. Lentement, au prix d'un combat surhumain, j'ai vu son pied gauche glisser progressivement sur le tapis de sol. Puis, plusieurs minutes plus tard, le droit a accepté de suivre le même mouvement, lui permettant de franchir quelques centimètres. Au bout de trois pas au même rythme, Prim s'est brusquement effondrée, épuisée. Ses genoux ont cédé sous son poids et j'ai vu Cinna bondir en avant pour la rattraper. Il l'a soulevée dans ses bras et, d'un pas boitillant, l'a raccompagnée à son fauteuil. J'ai vu ma pauvre Prim baisser la tête et se mettre à pleurer. De rage, de douleur, d'épuisement… Je ne saurais le dire. Mais, Cinna lui a doucement caressé les cheveux et lui a murmuré des paroles de réconfort jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent.

Je me suis soudain sentie de trop et me suis éclipsée sans qu'ils m'aient vue.

Un moment plus tard, les rires et les cris au dehors me signalent qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. Cinna réapparaît, en costume cette fois. Il me sourit et déclare tranquillement :

— Nous sommes prêts. Quand tu voudras, Katniss ?

J'acquiesce. Je suis prête. Si j'hésite encore, je crois que je vais m'enfuir en courant ou me liquéfier sur place…

Maman m'offre son bras pour m'escorter jusqu'à l'autel, dressé dans le Pré. Cinna pousse le fauteuil de ma petite sœur et Annie me suit après m'avoir tendu mon bouquet de roses rouges.

Notre petite procession est acclamée par les villageois qui attendent mon passage pour nous suivre tranquillement jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie. Mon cœur tremble et palpite jusqu'au moment où nous pénétrons dans le Pré. Au milieu de l'herbe verte et rase, une immense tente de soie blanche a été dressée pour accueillir l'autel et l'assistance. Des rubans écarlates volètent sous une brise légère. Il fait incroyablement bon. Plus loin, des tables pour la réception sont dressées sous des tonnelles, à même la prairie.

Au bout de l'allée centrale, entourée de bancs de bois recouverts pour l'occasion, j'aperçois Peeta, debout à côté de Finnick. Il est beau dans son costume noir impeccable. Il porte un bouton de rose rouge à la boutonnière et il me contemple avec un regard tendre et enflammé.

Il m'attend. Il semble plus calme que moi, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une impression.

Mes jambes me portent jusqu'à lui sans fléchir, tandis que je marche sur un parterre de pétales de roses. Les villageois et nos amis venus pour l'occasion des autres districts, prennent place dans les rangées et le silence se fait autour de nous.

Maman confie ma main à Peeta et je l'embrasse pour la remercier.

Je pose enfin mon regard dans celui de mon promis et, brusquement, la peur qui me tenaille depuis l'aube, s'évanouit. Je lui souris et ensemble, nous faisons face au prêtre qui va nous marier.

Je me souviens vaguement avoir dit « oui » quand le prêtre me l'a demandé parce que j'étais trop obnubilée par le fait que Peeta venait de répondre avant moi...

Peeta glisse un anneau d'or à mon annulaire, à côté de ma bague de fiançailles. Il laisse échapper un léger soupir et me fixe droit dans les yeux avec un amour incomparable.

— Je vous déclare, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée…

Peeta me sourit à cette phrase et s'empresse d'obéir à la requête du prêtre. Ses lèvres douces et brûlantes se posent sur les miennes et un sentiment nouveau m'envahit peu à peu.

Je suis en train d'embrasser mon mari !

Nous nous retournons pour faire face à nos amis qui nous acclament et commençons à remonter l'allée pour saluer tout le monde. Dans l'assistance, je croise soudain le regard ému de Gale. Il est debout et nous siffle, heureux pour nous semble-t-il… A ces côtés, Johanna nous lance des pétales de fleurs.

Je suis heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Et pour la toute première fois de ma vie, cette émotion me semble occulter le reste du monde.

Tandis que nous avançons main dans la main vers les tables et le buffet pour y accueillir nos invités, je jette un regard vers Peeta et croise son regard déjà posé sur moi. J'ai un léger hochement de tête, comme pour lui demander si tout va bien. Il me répond simplement, dans un souffle :

— Comme pourrais-je aller mieux ? Tu es enfin ma femme, devant tous…

Au cours de la fête, tandis que je flâne parmi les tables pour accorder quelques minutes à chacun de nos amis, dont certains sont venus de si loin, j'ai un regard discret vers le cimetière de guerre, là-haut, aux portes de la forêt, à quelques centaines de mètres de nous. La musique emplit toute la prairie et il me semble presque voir Haymitch, debout, en train de trinquer à notre santé, une bouteille à la main. Le vent léger m'apporte l'écho de son rire et je soupire. Près de lui, Madge m'adresse un petit signe de la main et m'envoie un baiser amical.

Une larme se forme au bord de mes paupières.

Peeta a ressenti mon émotion car il arrive derrière moi, enlace ma taille et dépose un baiser discret au creux de mon cou.

—Danse avec moi, me demande-t-il dans un souffle brûlant.

Je chasse ma mélancolie d'un revers de main et me laisse emporter par le rythme lent de la valse de notre ouverture de bal.

Je me noie dans le regard bleu de celui qui fut successivement mon ennemi, mon allié, mon ami, mon amant et mon amour.

Je sais à présent que je peux sans crainte lui confier ma vie et mon destin. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour moi, pour ma famille, pour _notre_ famille.

Je l'embrasse, passionnément, oublieuse du reste du monde et de la pudeur qui m'étreint habituellement.

— T'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais merveilleuse aujourd'hui ? chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Je secoue la tête, mutine. Il éclate de rire et ajoute :

— Alors, je te le dis et te le redirais encore, et encore ! Vous êtes merveilleusement belle, Madame Mellark !


End file.
